The Chronicles of Hera Familia
by pyrog9991
Summary: Fifteen years before Bell Cranel came to Orario, Freya and Loki seized top spots in Orario from Zeus and Hera. Exiled, Mr Creen, a member of the Hera familia, manages the travels of his four other companions. He feels like nothing more than the glorified baby sitter of a goddess. Still he perseveres along with the familia and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1 I am getting old, aren't I?

Chapter 1 I am getting old, aren't I?

My name is Creen, I'm about thirty-four or so, some people would have others believe I am forty-five but they are LYING. I dreamed of becoming a merchant when I was younger so I went to the most prosperous and influential city on the continent, the great walled city of Orario.

Perhaps I should have been more specific in my job searching when I said I was picking up the 'trade' because before I knew it I joined what I believed at first to be a bizarre cult, but apparently no, I later learned later that I'd joined a _familia._

I was of course, referring to trading, not the profession with the highest profile in Orario, the great monster slayers, adventurers.

 _Familia_ are organizations of adventurers, set up for the entertainment of gods and goddesses that had descended from the realm of Tenkai. Because apparently a heck of a lot of them descended from this realm for some reason and they won't talk about it. I swear they do it just to annoy us little mortals, they all call us 'children' but if you ask me they are just as impulsive and irresponsible. But yes, back to _familia_ , they are basically a tight knit alliance of adventurers, much like a merchant guild.

At first I thought on the bright side, as the young naïve boy I was, I thought travelling merchants and adventurers share similar jobs, they go around the wider world and maybe I could sell a few goods on the side. But… no. They go into this place under the Tower of Babel, basically a huge dungeon which goes unimaginably deep into the ground.

So there I was, faced with a future confined within the walls of Orario. Sadly, my _familia_ would not let me leave. I'd need the permission of the god or goddess my _familia_ belongs to.

This dungeon under the tower of Babel is full of monsters. Big, vicious things like orcs, hellhounds, giant wasps, fanged skeletons, like please roll back on the monsters there dungeon, somebody could get hurt. They drop valuable gems upon death which can be used as power for convenient day to day stuff like lighting, and since the dungeon is the only place in the world where they quite literally plop out of the walls, it's more than a little bit of a gold mine for the city.

Adventurers fight those monsters. Now, you're probably thinking what I'm thinking, that doesn't sound like the life of a merchant. Yes, I am painfully aware of this. I would love to go back in time to twenty years ago, slap myself in the face and turn my young self around before he passed the gates of Orario.

I'm not a romantic. I don't care much for being a hero. I just want to make money, safely from the comfort of a desk or on the move with a caravan full of goods. But no, I go everyday into the dungeon with a crossbow slung over my shoulder, padded in scales left behind by monsters departed. Or… I used to go anyway.

Now here's where the best bit comes in. I joined the _familia_ of Hera, which _was_ the highest ranking _familia_ in Orario, paired with her doubtfully faithful husband Zeus, god of affairs-*ahem*-I mean thunder. Zeus had a _familia_ of his own which was greater or as great as Lady Hera's.

Now that doesn't sound too bad, does it? I mean, I should count myself lucky to have gotten into one of the best right away. But don't underestimate my background as a poacher. Look, as far as background goes it's not that bad, I mean kings can hardly eat every deer they see so where's the harm in me nabbing a few and making a few dimes here and there?

Well, now to the meat and juice of the story. The two most powerful _familias_ in Orario decided it would be a good idea to have quick shot at the three biggest, badest monsters known to man roving above the dungeon. Granted, they killed two, but the last, a big black dragon, wiped out all of the best adventurers the two _familia_ had.

So the two _familia_ were left with just level ones and twos they hadn't brought on their grand suicidal campaign. Oh and me, I turned level three just in time to miss conscription.

Now the important thing to note is that gods and goddesses are a little selfish, they don't quite get the concept of mortality so instead of quietly shifting Hera and Zeus out of power, these two other goddesses, Freya and Loki, quite literally, kicked the living crap out of us.

There was a war. And it was bloody. Orario would take a while to repair, but mark my words it was a horrific one-sided slaughter.

Now they won without contest and took their places as respective two best _familia_ in Orario. So now I'm in a _familia_ whose name has been dragged through dirt to point a peasant could piss on it without dire repercussions. But wait! It gets even better. We lost this war and now neither Zeus, Hera or their _familia_ members can set foot in the city of Orario ever again!

What a happy ending! I could not possibly get more bitter about this right? Oh, Lady Hera just you watch me because I still hold plenty of grudges against you.

There's a story about an adventurer who picked a certain ability when he levelled up, that goes along the lines of miracle work, it's called 'mystery'. Now not so long ago I made a little potion which I theorised would give me immortal life, it was the very first thing made. So naturally I show it off and in comes Lady Hera, swoops in to knock that bad boy out of my hand, the bottle hits the floor cracks and the liquid within evaporates.

This is just one example of my grudge against lady Hera and it is the most obvious one that comes to mind whenever asks me how I feel about my _familia_.

I'm a little bitter. Just a tad. But who wants immortality anyway? You know, the all the time in the world to master all skills and attain intellectual enlightenment which would shun the gods of knowledge, pfft, nobody needs that.

So it's been about a year. Understandably I'm not allowed in Orario because of the insignia on my back, and I'm not allowed to remove my insignia from my back because of Lady Hera, the spiteful old woman is denying my every plea. I think she's out to get me for something.

Morale is low in the _familia_ , we are several -quite a lot- numbers shorter than we were before. Including Lady Hera, there are around twelve of us. However, seven of us twelve have vanished to go back to their hometowns, a sign of resignation from the life of adventuring. The rest Lady Hera reluctantly lets go so they could go back and pursue a life of adventuring with a new _familia_.

This leaves us as a humble band of five. A level three. Two level twos. A level one. This is not too bad considering outside of Orario, an adventurer who strikes level two is rare, and a level three is even rarer. We might be a very powerful band compared to the general adventuring world outside Orario's safe comfy walls.

But we have problems. They are plentiful beneath the surface of our group.

I tap my foot impatiently on the dirt, watching the three pull down the tents so incompetently is trying my patience. It's been about half an hour and they can't even unpeg the ends of the large grey tent from the ground.

I grind my teeth together frustratingly. "This is unbearable…" I watch the youngest, a thirteen-year-old prum girl trip over one of the lines and bash her head against a rock, her name is Norah and she, as harsh as it sounds, carries most of our luggage. She lifts herself up runs a few steps more and trips up again, dirtying her cute blonde bangs a second time. Being a prum she is short, paired with being a rather timid and polite young girl, she brings out the parental instinct in just about anybody she meets.

The other two are fighting over whether they should have the fabric door down or up when they take the tent down. A really inconsequential debate that ticks me off.

"If we do that it won't pack well." Phil, the muscle headed beast man crosses his arms, despite his strong appearance he is usually on the defensive in most arguments. He has a thick black mane that runs down his back, his cheeks are covered in fur which makes a mockery of most manly beards. He's a good head taller than I and just over ten years younger than me, which would make him thirty -*ahem*- twenty-four. He's a human, but also resembles a bear. He's an anima, as they call them from where I was raised.

Unlike Wako, who's animal features are more beautifying than anything, Phil looks like a bear of his own breed. He is too large for his jacket to close around his chiselled abs. I took a quest as a level 2 which took me outside the wall of Orario, he was a just bordering the age of inheritance but felt uncertain. Again, his motivations for being an adventurer like Wako, or even sticking with Lady Hera thus far is a mystery to me.

"If you could roll it up properly then that wouldn't be a problem." Crossed armed and her cat tail curved like that of a scorpions', Wako the chestnut haired cat girl can only be described as stubborn, like her opponent. If I was younger, the mere sight of her leaning forward with a sly wink or a cheeky drunken grin as she lifted another flagon of ale would have made me deeply blush, but I'm too stressed for that now, not to mention old.

Wako grew up on the harsh streets of Orario. She was from the slums, living an impoverished background with little will to become an adventurer. I can't detail what her previous profession was, but as a result of her past, she despised men leering at her. I don't recall what gave her the sudden interest in being an adventurer, however as a level two hand to hand fighter, she's nimble with a pair of daggers.

Lady Hera will soon be waking. We were supposed to have woken up and left an hour ago but Lady Hera, to get some extra time to sleep, had told me to leave taking down the tent to these three incompetents. Quite crafty if you ask me.

Lady Hera is deeply respected by all the members of her _familia_ , although in the last few months she has taken an almost back seat role in managing her _familia_ , she is on the lookout for her husband Zeus. I can only imagine what she intends to do to him with the righteous fury she feels. I recall her muttering many times on the topic, "that's the last time I let that man sweet talk me into a bad idea ever again!"

Of course, Lady Hera, no matter how much of a grudge I bore a grudge, deserved her rest. Of course, I do dislike her, she is a reminder of my childhood dreams gone. I have more than enough money to live modestly for the rest of my life, but if she says my place is still in her _familia_ , I will reluctantly comply.

We'd been travelling like this for a while now, at least ever since we left Orario and I think it's taking its toll. The camping out in the open under the lonely starry sky that was once therapeutic to us is now a grim reminder of the comfortable lives we left behind in Orario.

I decide to take another walk around the perimeter. We are in the frosty countryside of Northsang. I am glad we arrived here during spring because looking out across the frost covered hilly meadows to my right and the evergreen pine forest on the opposite side of the road, I can only imagine how cold this place was a few weeks ago during winter.

We are a day's travel from Delpine. It's no Orario, just like every town or city we've come across. However, they are unique in their own little way and I can't say I'm not completely enjoying it. Sometimes I take time just to investigate the produce of the areas we travel and imagine up possible trade routes.

I walk a full circuit around the camp before I finally decide to intervene, half out of boredom and half out of sheer frustration. It's best I save them from themselves before they become even more the fools in my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I do like my companions. But the year of travel with them has made me grouchy. I can't stay around the same people for so long. I used to swap between groups when heading into the dungeon or just go out on my own.

I lift Norah back up onto her feet after her umpteenth fall. She'd been running circles around the two trying to calm them down but the timid girl was far too shy to have a presence in Wako and Phil's argument.

"M-mr Creen, their fighting! W-what do we do! The lady is going to be so mad…" Norah looks on the edge of tears as she pulls on my sleeves.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I rub the stubble on my chin. I really can't be dealing with this. I put on a kind smile and tell Norah to pick the pegs on the outer lanes and leave the other two to me. That should keep her busy for quite a while. Hopefully, she won't lose any of the pegs.

Before interrupting their argument, I take a step inside the tent, avoiding personal belongings and sleeping backs scattered about untidily around the hall. I knock on the tent to Lady Hera's compartment and open my mouth.

Before I say anything I hear a sigh from the other side. "Can't you let a lady rest?" Her crass voice has a harshness to it, like that of a strict mother in law.

"At this rate, we won't make it to Delpine until late afternoon. I suggest we get a move on or we'll have to half jog our way to our next stop." I act as both guide and manager of this ramshackle group. The remnants of a once proud _familia_. I'm a level 3 adventurer, but my talents lie in more places than just fighting.

Delpine is the town we were heading to, if my map is correct. It is the second largest town in Northsang and so it is a potential candidate for one of Zeus' hiding places, or at least I like to fool myself into believing.

I hear the rustle of fabric on the other side. "Give me a moment, I shall ready myself now."

I nod, even though she cannot see this affirmation.

I shift my heavy crossbow over my shoulder, it's kept there by a worn leather strap that threatens to break anytime now. There are a lot of things I hope can have maintenance done on whilst we stay at Delpine. Of course, it depends on how long Lady Hera wishes to stay there.

"Lady Hera, how long do we intend to stay at Delpine?" I ask curiously.

"At most a day, that fool is probably halfway to the end of the world knowing him. We better pick up speed to catch him." Although Lady Hera spoke such words, she had no way of knowing which direction Zeus had headed in since his exile from Orario.

A little disappointed at the lack of consideration for her _familia_ in her answer, I turn back and make my way out of the tent, avoiding scattered belongings for a second time.

I notice Norah in the time I was in the tent had struggled two pegs out of the hard frozen ground, and I am truly, deeply proud.

I walk towards Phil and Wako, cross my arms and tap my fingers impatiently. What am I supposed to do with these two? They always had a heated argument over such petty things.

I lift my hand to rub my forehead on my tired looking face. "You two, cut it out." They both shoot me a glare at those words but I don't have the energy to feel intimidated nor intimidate back, so my weary expression remains unchanged. "Lady Hera wishes to get out of here within half an hour so we can make it to the next town before nightfall. Imagine that, lying on soft beds instead of hard compact earth."

My words seem to have a profound effect on them as not a second sooner they turn from each other with childish 'hmph'.

I like to think I have the tact to be a merchant. But it's hard to tell without critical opinion.

I tell them to pack up their sleeping bags and personal effects and leave their backpacks by the road. We can't take the tent down when there's still so much rubbish still within, including Lady Hera.

Honestly, am I the only sensible one in this group? Of course, I know that this is an exaggeration. Nobody can match Wako's speed and deftness, and Phil's strength and will are indomitable. They are both brilliant as level two and given another year or 2, they surely would have made level 3 with effort. And Norah has a few tricks of her own despite her young age.

Lady Hera steps out of the tent, dressed in her travelling cloak. She has the appearance of a lady in her sixties, however, she has a very strict mistress air about her. She may appear old, but she is at least as sharp as an elven arrow and sometimes as harsh as a thick wintery blizzard. Her critical light blue eyes look left and right, finding each of her _familia_ members.

Lady Hera often criticises her husband for being unfaithful and flirting with young girls, but in the presence of handsome young men, she seems to lose about thirty years to her look and proceed to try and catch their eyes. Of course, her beauty in such a state is only second to Freya, and is more in her sudden gentle motherly personality rather than sexual appearance.

I barely resisted my run in with Freya during the war game. Her foul tactics thinned our numbers and will to fight drastically. I have to say, I can see why. Freya is a goddess of goddesses. To simply gaze at her is to surrender yourself to her spell.

Wako looks up from stock checking, having brought the baggage out fairly fast at the drop of Lady Hera's name and the promise of a comfy bed. Her gaze happens to cross Lady Hera's and instantly she straightens herself like a soldier on alert. "M-my lady, we were just taking down the tent."

Lady Hera barely looks over at Wako. "I see." Not a drop of affection in her voice, her tone is as chilling ace the morning frost.

I stare at the scene and can't help but feel a little sorry for Wako. I know though that Lady Hera doesn't care much for formality nor affection from her _familia_ , in fact, she's more likely to get aggravated if someone tries to talk to her about something she can clearly see herself. I bet she finds it patronising.

Phil next to me shakes his head and goes back to taking the poles of the tent out of the ground.

"M-mr Creen!" I hear the light pitter patter of Norah's footsteps stumbling behind me. "W-what should I do with the pegs?"

I look over my shoulder. In her hands and not a single one missing, she has all the pegs. She looks up at me, waiting to hear my response. I am truly, deeply proud.

I'm not entirely sure what to do with the pegs. There should be a bag around here somewhere for them. It's probably lying on the ground from the time we put the tent up yesterday.

"Take those pegs to Wako, she'll know what to do with them." Phil's deep tone sounds like a growl as he speaks. He hasn't turned his head from his job and is the very image of a friendly giant.

"Yes, Mr Phil!" Norah turns around, the tails of her thick coat jumping as she waddles away.

Why does she not sound so nervous around Phil? I can't be more intimidating than an eight-foot bear anima, can I?

She really shouldn't be here. It's utterly ridiculous for a thirteen-year-old prum girl to be running around with a group of adventurers. It may sound stupid, but when working in the monster filled dungeon I could rely on knowing what to expect every day, everybody could, but out in the open world, anything could happen.

Phil stops working and throws me a stare. I meet his eyes and I can tell he knows exactly what I am thinking. "You should take your own advice you know."

The words take me by surprise. "What are you talking about?" Is he calling me young or is he calling me…

"You're only getting older. You should leave more things to us. Norah is quick on her feet and only get quicker, but I can tell little things are beginning to take their toll on you."

Gee, the cheek of this guy, if I was just a few years young-*ahem*-if he was just a head shorter I'd pile drive this anima into the ground.

I click my tongue displeased. "I'm thirty-five." I force the words out with a scowl. Why is everybody telling me I'm old? I'm a level three adventurer for Tenkai sake!

Phil lets out a weary sigh as if I'M the one being unreasonable. "You and I both know that you're for-"

"AAAAH!" The scream cuts through the air.

Both Phil and I turn and spot Norah on her behind pointing at the baggage moved out of the tent.

My mind immediately wonders where did Wako go? I thought she was minding the baggage. I look left and right and spot her marching out of the tent with Lady Hera's travelling staff.

Norah looks shaken, not hurt which is a relief. Whatever it was, gave her a scare, not a stab. A general rule for adventuring, a scare is better than a stab. Stabs are harder to recover from and boy do I have the scars to be back myself up on that one.

I nod for Phil to follow me; a bad feeling irks my thoughts. I silently hope it's nothing, that maybe Norah is squeamish around bugs or something and a centipede crawled across her hand. That'd be wishful thinking but after a year of camping, bugs become a nuisance more than an object of fear.

At first, I take a casual air about it but when I am just less than three meders away Norah points with a shaking hand at the baggage. "S-something moved! Something in our bags!" She exclaims.

Instantly I reach for my crossbow, unslinging it from back and Phil does the same, taking the broad two-handed swords out of its scabbard over his shoulder. I'm going to tell Norah off if this is nothing.

I approach slowly, the middling size of bags doesn't stir. In fact, it looks deathly still but my hunter instincts tell me there is something there. No not something… more like.

"SQUUEEEEEEEEEE!" I pull my hand back just inches from lifting the first bag as the baggage pile erupts, spitting forward three different shadows. I casually dodge a bag flying at my face, being level 3 makes the world feel slow in a fight. Half a second is more than enough time to react and dodge for me.

They are small, humanoid, jump on all fours like monkeys. But make no mistake, they are no breed of monkeys I know. Their wispy thin limbs clutch onto the few belongings they stole. They run side by side as they make a break for the forest line.

"PHIL!" I shout and not a moment later I hear a huge growl and a *whoosh* sound as a large pointy object flies threateningly close past and crashes into the leftmost one.

I'm a little surprised and perhaps frightened to the spot for a moment as I realise that the object jutting out of the ground where a kobold runt once existed, the object which I swear sliced the ends off my stubble, is Phil's gargantuan six-foot-long two handed swords.

"Kobold runts!" Phil takes a deep breath as he recovers from the exertion of his throw. He glances a look at me and I and we come to a silent agreement.

I lift my crossbow and train it on the one in the middle, but I only have one shot and with a target so small I can't waste it here. "Wako, you take right, I take point!" I sprint off after the middle one.

"What?! Wait! What's going on?!" I hear Wako call out behind me as I bust through the forest line after the middle kobold runt.

Kobolds are usually prum sized creatures. They are savage and vicious however they are quite weak. These ones are different from their native cousins, they are even smaller, have no weapons besides their cat-like claws, their faces are pointed into a reptilian-like snout and their eyes shifty. These aren't fighters, these are thieves.

I crash through vegetation with as much hunter's agility and deftness as I can manage. At the age of twelve, I began my life as a poacher and found my special quality was my sharp eyes. Of course, back then I had a lighter crossbow.

Now I haul a siege crossbow around with me, thanks to the blessing bestowed on me by Hera, I have the strength to compensate for its hefty weight. I swing it around like a bow gun and can even load it on the move, a feat unfathomable for an ordinary human crossbowman.

"You may be fast," I growled through my teeth as I zoned in on the kobold runt ahead. At some point, the two split and as the old proverb goes, chase two and catch neither. I can only hope that Wako is on its tail. "But… Don't underestimate a level 3!"

Even as I say the words though the ground I'm gaining on it is just inches and, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I feel my body begin to tire. It's been a while since I've given my body a proper rest.

My breathing gets heavier and I swear the thing slows down just to taunt me. My vision blurs, shaking in and out.

Nothing to it, I have to take the shot now or lose whatever it's taking to its dark damp lair forever.

I skid to a halt as soon as I have an unbroken line of sight on the thing. It does a spin in the air just taunt me but it's greeted by the sight of a raised crossbow.

Aww look, it was about to stick its tongue out. I feel so special.

"Bolt this!" I pull the trigger and the tight thick wire launches the bolt with such force it sends a big tug running up my arm. The sound of the crossbow is one I can never get used to, in a good way. A silent lethal *whoosh* and the bolt flies with deadly accuracy towards its target.

The bolt misses its mark, implanting itself deep into the trunk of the evergreen behind.

The kobold runt in blind panic drops its item and vanishes up the tree trunk, using the implanted bolt to catapult itself to safety.

I'm frozen to the spot, completely caught in the moment. The only sound is the skittering in the tree branches above and my heavy panting. I find the sight of my bolt implanted into the tree trunk disturbing.

I lift my hand to my chest and tug on the fabric beneath my scale chest plate. My chest feels too tight.

I take a few heavy steps forward, my crossbow lowered and inspect the dropped item. It's a purse, on it is the picture of a lion in a childish fashion sewn into the fabric.

I dangle the purse in the air by the string that keeps it close. Didn't I buy this a while ago for…

I pocket the thing and rub my hand against my forehead, whipping away the sweat. I feel slightly hollow inside for the reward I've laboured myself over.

I pick up Norah's purse and pocket it, shifting my unloaded crossbow over my shoulder and let out my hundredth frustrated sigh as I walk back to camp.

.1

"Mr Creeeeen!" Norah comes running up to me the moment she spots me step out of the wooded forest… and falls flat on her face.

I can only muster the energy to stare at the back of the little girl's head as she rubs tries to get painfully back up to her feet. "Child, stop rushing, you'll only do yourself harm." I drop her purse into her hands and her eyes light up with glee.

"Thaaaank yoooou!" Initially red faced at my comment, she squeals and she hugs her purse into her chest.

I step around Norah to Wako, Phil, and lady Hera who are all waiting for me. From the bitter look on Wako's face, I guess as much that she didn't catch the third kobold runt. There's not much one can do on such short notice.

Lady Hera looks me up and down. "You look exhausted." Her eyes are critical as ever as she glances over at Norah. "So you took care of it?"

I hesitantly nod. "It's still alive… but I doubt it'll brave death again." I scratch the back of my head embarrassed. It feels like I'm making excuses.

The Lady gives a short nod and walks over to the baggage that had been left in a mess. It would have been nice for them to put everything back into a neat pile or at least check what was stolen whilst I was sprinting through the forest.

I look over at Phil. "So what did the one you take down try to steal?"

Phil wordlessly lifts the bag of pegs that Norah had picked out of the ground by its cord, dangling it in the air for a few seconds before setting it back down. Well, that would have been disastrous if the kobold runt got away with our only bag of tent pegs. Now I just have to hold my breath for what the last one stole.

The lady stops over my bag, tipping it over onto its side with her staff. "Your bag is open."

Funny, because I could swear I had left it closed, I think to myself as I walk a brisk pace to my personal belongings. A cold sweat developing. I hold my breath as I kneel down next to my bag and inspect my belongings.

I'm a level three adventurer, for my level ups I chose Magic, and Mystery. Mystery is an ultra-rare ability which… well, I might be going through the dungeon or resting at home but then I get a surge of motivation and my body guides me through the process of creating an item which can only be described as miracle tier. One was an immortality potion which the lady still owes me compensation for, another would be the golden chocolate called ambrosia that heals all wounds, physical, mental, and spiritual. Ambrosia is described as the food of gods and I have about six portions in my bag, thankfully spared from Lady Hera because she got 'bored' of the taste long ago.

I can't replicate these miracles. It's like my body moves on its own as if on strings, but then after I've made this miracle happen, the strings are just suddenly cut. In fact, most of the things created are super rare and cannot be replicated by any known mortal means and so are super valuable.

If I ever fall on hard times, I can just sell my stock of extraordinary items. Each one is unimaginably valuable to adventurers so losing just one, either misplacing or being stolen is just a scenario I don't think I could bring myself to fathom.

Hera shifts uncomfortably on her staff. She understands as well as anybody how valuable the things in my backpack are so when I remove the empty container that had once housed my ambrosia, she understandably, did not have a very pleased expression.

I tearfully face the reality that I'll never taste the food of gods again. The knowledge that somewhere out there may be a kobold runt who is now hopelessly addicted to a food it can never eat again is only a small comfort.

It could be said the most valuable part of this _familia_ is my bag. Forget everything including the goddess, the contents of my backpack hold the biggest sway in any decision. There are things in my backpack which I dare not tell anybody about and are too dangerous to leave behind.

Something else is missing…

I rummage around the backpack, my movements becoming more frantic.

"What is it? What did you lose?" Lady Hera leans down next to me.

My rummaging stops as I resign myself to reality. "I lost my enchanted crossbow bolt…" I see the tension on Lady Hera's face lessen, but I can't say the same for myself. "With miracle, the enchantment will work and it'll come back to me… But…"

It's a special bolt. Enchanted with magic which means that it will return to its owner eventually no matter how many times fired. Also, it's an ideal focus for my magic.

The problem is that the enchantment only works when I fire it from my crossbow. I doubt my mystery level up will help me out here.

Wako strolls up behind me, Phil towering over just behind. "What's up Creen?" She nods at me. She really does not know how to read a situation.

"Nothing." I let the word fall quietly out of my mouth like a sad dying leaf from a tree and get back onto my feet, swinging my backpack over my shoulder next to crossbow. "It was just a keepsake."

A keepsake which I need to take advantage of my magic ability. Without it, none of my magic works. Spells like True shot, fireball, or thundershock don't work. It was basically my wand or staff. With it I could throw magic into one powerful missile, with it I am a level three who's power could rival that of a level four with the terrain in my advantage.

Phil looks back over to the forest. "If it's important we might be able to get it…" He falls quiet as I give him a sad shake of my head.

"M-mr Creen, I-I'm so sorry." Norah tearfully apologises, biting the collar of her coat.

It's hard for me to accept such an apology from a crying child. I don't think she even has the ability to comprehend the loss I've taken.

Quietly I pull the collar of her coat out her mouth. "I can't have you ruin that coat, now can I?" I smile.

This year since we left Orario has really been difficult for me.

.2

With the town of Delpine just a day's travel away, we would have been set to reach there before sundown if only we'd left earlier. Perhaps if we'd left earlier we could have avoided the thieving Kobold runts, but nobody says it.

Instead, I try my best to be as optimistic as my cynical self can manage. That would usually entail acts of kindness of my own. Although being optimistic, or doing acts of kindness leave me exhausted by the end of the day.

Along the way we met with a travelling trader on the road called Ivan, heading to the same place we were. He was kind enough to offer Lady Hera a way to Delpine which didn't involve using her feet. Of course out first meeting was tense because a group of travellers on the road with weapons could be easily mistaken for bandits.

"Mr Creen, I'm tired, my feet hurt…" Norah slugged along, her shoes were practically falling apart, the soles flopped beneath her feet regally, providing inadequate protection from stones. We'd promised to get her new ones in the next town.

Why is that she always complains to me, I wonder to myself as she tugs on my sleeve. Phil and Wako are just on the opposite side of the wagon. Phil had enough strength to carry you and his own two-handed sword, you damn child, stop bothering me. Of course, I couldn't just shake Norah off, that would be heartlessly cruel.

Ivan the merchant had a thick northeastern accent. Clad in warm furs, anybody would envy him during winter, but beneath summer or spring sun I can only feel sorry for the poor fellow. "So what are you guys planning on doing in Delpine?" He pulls on his collar, trying to allow as much circulation flow through his clothes as possible.

Lady Hera barely reacted. She was resting against her staff in the back of the wagon, her eyes closed.

Phil walked on the opposite side of the wagon, he was tall enough to dwarf the driver in his high seat on the wagon. "Business." A barrel of tact he is.

Ivan's eyebrows twitched at Phil's unmoving forward facing glare. He looked over at me with an awkward smile which I shrugged at.

"We are adventurers, some of the best!" Wako crosses her arms with her chest pumped out, her smile cheeky and proud.

"Is that so?" Ivan's face flushed red at Wako's pumped out chest. "Apparently people are having trouble with monsters coming from the forest…" Ivan better not let Wako catch where he's starring.

Oh? Monsters? This picks my interest.

Wako nods, pained as she recalls this morning no doubt. "Yeah, just this morning some of them tried to steal some of our stuff. We got em' good, though." She grins. It's not hard to see that she's trying to make us seem more capable in the eyes of this merchant, but a merchant is more cunning than this, he can read between lines.

The merchant chuckles. "Sounds like they caught you guys by surprise."

"Yeah…" Phil growls and then looks down at Wako to his left. "Somebody wasn't looking after our luggage."

"I was getting Lady Hera's staff!" Wako exclaims.

Well, here we go again… I let out an exasperated sigh on the opposite side of the wagon.

"Mr Creen?" Norah looks up at me concerned.

"It's nothing." I manage a weak smile.

There's a silence. "Sorry." Phil turns his gaze ahead.

"Yeah, let's drop this." Wako throws a glance at me before storming off ahead.

Well, that didn't go as I expected. If anything this change from the usual drill makes me uncomfortable. At least when they were arguing I felt like I had predicted something coming, now if they start changing on me, shaking up their routine, how will I be able to deal with them then?

I look down at Norah. Don't you ever change on me. Stay cute and annoying forever.

"Mr Creen?" She stares up at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing." I look up and over at Ivan. "So tell us about these monsters. We ran into a few, they seemed quite brave raiding a camp of armed adventurers."

The merchant strokes his chin. "Adventurers eh?" he looks me up and down. "I suppose that makes sense. Well, I don't know much but there's a mist that goes around, it's called the red mist. Not because it's red though, but because it makes the monsters braver, stronger, more organized. It's strange. It hangs around for about a month and then leaves. But nobodies seen the mist, there's usually some time to prepare because it moves slowly across the land. I'm no expert but as a trader, I know that the red mist I'm thinking of is still way down south in the desert kingdom of Mumphet."

That does sound like an issue. But I didn't think monster populations got large enough for a bit more organization to be a problem. the problem might be the timing of the sudden change in monster activities.

It's coming to Spring, if this red mist, or whatever it is, has just arrived then this could be a problem for rural farmers. They wouldn't feel safe working in their field. It is said that the prosperity of a town is not determined by the influx of coin, but more the availability of grain. Grain products are usually cheap. Without grain, prices of more expensive foods go up. A constant supply of grain is important then, especially in a town up north. A worker needs to eat after all, and a farmer won't sow seed if his life is in danger of being killed by monsters. The town of Delpine is in for a hard year if the problem isn't sorted out.

Typically, though, I imagine there should be a few _familias_ chasing this red mist so it can't be that much of a problem. I wouldn't be at all surprised either whether the town of Delpine was under the constant vigil of a _familia_ of its own.

Hera and Zeus are not the only gods and goddesses outside of Orario. For instance, I heard Aries, god of war, sits on the throne of his own empire which even Orario feels threatened by. Of course, most _familias_ did not have the great fortune of Aries to have gotten so far outside of Orario.

That might be interesting. After kicking out the Zeus and Hera _familias_ , Loki, Freya and all the other old allies of our _familia_ who betrayed us would be thrown out singlehandedly by an outside force. Talking about getting comeuppance. But it's no joke, though.

I don't press the issue further because Norah makes another complaint, for the umpteenth time. I can tell by the way she wobbles, and the stiff upper lip, that she is trying her hardest with her broken shoes on the hard uneven rocky road, but -no pun intended- it's an uphill battle.

I look over at Phil with a pleading expression.

"I'll take your crossbow and backpack." I see the hint of a smile.

Thanks a lot. I reluctantly hand over the siege crossbow and my backpack. His arms tense under the weight, I can see he had not expected my 'light' crossbow to weigh as much, but he keeps to his word and shoulders the burden-dang it, not another pun!-.

"Are we almost there yer? How far is it? Mr Creen, my feet hurt." Oh for Tenkai sake, she's so impatient. I guess ignoring her hasn't helped.

"Hmm… I don't know… I can't see the town from here." I rub my jaw thoughtfully, naturally, Norah doesn't like that response. As if acting out a play I clap my hands together as though I've just had a 'eureka' moment. I crouch down in front on Norah. "Here, if you get on my shoulders you can see the town before us and tell us how far it is, yeah?"

I don't think I'm good with children. I've been told I frighten them when they see me come over the crest of a hill with my scale armour beneath my black tattered traveling coat, a menacing spiked siege crossbow over my shoulder. That's a complete exaggeration of my character. I think I'm at least good at handling Norah.

Norah understandably shies away at first but then agrees. "Okay!"

Thank the gods, now I don't have to deal with her whining for the rest of the day… Making myself look the fool is a brilliant trade-off for that liberty.

I have plenty of practice not voicing my thoughts or emotions, so most of my rude and spiteful thoughts are kept hidden from their targets. I'm not a fan of offending people or making hurtful gestures or comments, but thoughts, however, is an entirely different topic to tread.

 _Gak!_ She's much heavier than I thought! For a small thing with just over the body volume of two ferrets, she is astoundingly heavy. Was this a characteristic of prums or just her?

Maybe I am getting old, my back isn't what it used to be. No, wait! Stop it, must not think of age!

"Um… Mr Creen… U-um, are you okay?" Norah asks nervously. I've been frozen to the spot ever since she climbed on my shoulders, unsure as to whether my back has the strength to withstand this weight.

O-okay? Yeah sure, my knees just buckled under your surprisingly heavyweight, of course, I can't say that because it'd break the poor timid girl's heart.

I put all my strength into lifting myself off the ground and catch up to the wagon. I feel Wako and Phil throwing me sly smiles as Norah pulls my hair during my rush to catch up with the wagon. Even Ivan and Lady Hera have peaceful expressions on their faces as they listen to Norah's nervous yelps of panic.

"W-waaah!" She tightens her grip on my head as I hurry to catch up with the wagon.

To my left, I feel like even Lady Hera threw me a smirk. What is it? Are they laughing at me? Did you know how heavy Norah was before hand?

I grind my teeth quietly but force a smile as I slow down. "Sorry about that, just catching up with the rest of the group." To my despair, Norah laughs and tells me to run again, which I half concede to those demands but I know my physical limits.

I am getting old, aren't I? I let out a heavy sigh. My inability to grasp this reality is likely going to put me into some really bad scenarios.

The scenery slowly changes over the course of the day. By the evening, the forest to the left gets further and further away from the road before breaking out into flats. Even the frosty hills to our right slowly even out and before I know it we are crossing a large stone bridge. The fast running river marks the border between the farmland of Delpine and the rough wilderness to the south.

It's comforting to be greeted by the sight of civilisation, I think at first, but I notice that farmsteads that looked recently lived in are abandoned. Tools and baskets were thrown about across their back yards as though some sort of animal had been digging through their shed. In the golden tinted light of the late evening sun, the abandoned farmhouses give off a chill of their own.

Ivan looks beaming at the sight, however. I look in the back of his carriage and spot several sets of farming tools and a few sacks of grain. Just how much did the sacks of grain cost him to procure this time of year? What a devilish money maker. I suppose there is profit to be made in the suffering of others.

But I think he's arrived at the scene of Delpine too early to truly profit from his scheme. Delpine's stores of grain will still be sufficient to carry it through until summer.

The crafty merchant catches my eyes on the contents of his wagon and gives me a cunning smile. "Seems you've uncovered my plot." He laughs half-jokingly.

I shrug. "We are adventurers; we know you got to make money to survive. Taking advantage of opportunities is day to day."

It's rare for a level 3 adventurer like me to be outside Orario, I'm incredibly powerful and valuable to many _familia_ in this environment. If I threw off the mantle of the Hera _familia_ it wouldn't be hard for me to head back to Orario on my own and find work there. But… I look over to Wako and Phil, believe it or not, I do consider them my friends. There's a heavy burden on my shoulders, Norah as well, how certain would her future in the _familia_ be if I up and left. As for Lady Hera, I believe she owes me a debt, a debt at some point I intend to collect.

I have always wanted to be a merchant and when I look at young Ivan, I'm painfully reminded of this seemingly unobtainable dream. I know how to weigh what's important to me. Would I risk an uncertain life and throw away these delicate level one and two adventurers just for myself? The guilt would far outweigh my profit so no.

I look down at myself with a smirk at my own hypocrisy. Perhaps I am a bit of a romantic after all. Just a little bit, though. Perhaps age has made me so.

I guess we'll see how things go in Delpine. I'm sure they will have plenty of issues of their own in store for us.

I only have a day there so shopping is going to be hectic. Perhaps painfully so. I can't help feel downtrodden by this despair. Does Lady Hera have no mercy? My supply of crossbow bolts is down to its last three. My quiver is practically empty.

I can't speak for the rest of the group, but I do think a bit of rest will help us all. Equipment maintenance and supply replenishment should go without saying.

Ivan's wagon jolts as the wheel grinds over a rock on the road. He curses beneath his breath.

An idea pops into my head. "Ivan, I have a favour to ask."

He looks away from the road for a second with a blank expression on his face. He's practically unreadable.

I must look quite the idiot, attempting to be serious whilst a child tugs on my hair as she sits on my shoulders. I do wish she'd stop this pulling, I'm fortunate enough not to have gone bold over the years and I don't want that to go waste because of her.

"I've got a problem. And there is going to be money in it for you depending on your capital if you're in for a bit of profiteering." I need to speak Ivan's language if I want to keep up with him in negotiation.

His expression lightens and I think I've caught his interest. "I suppose I may be of service depending on the price." He smiles ruefully.

I chuckle lightly, all for show. I feel the gaze of Lady Hera on me but I do not falter. Surely she is wondering what I am up to. "Well, you see I'm not going to be in town very long, I doubt I'll have time to look around for the things we need to stock up for our next journey."

A pained smile crosses his face. "So you want me to collect them for you."

I nod. I don't have to point out the benefits of the scheme. He'll buy the items I need at their market price, and I, will buy them off him at his price. But the risks in his mind are that I may decide to jump town before he makes an offer, leaving him with goods he doesn't want. Naturally, he wants some sort of promise.

Nodding like a teacher satisfied with his student's answer, I go on to the next step of my plan. "You see, I'm thinking of staying in Delpine at least long enough to check out the mystery with the monsters, it would hurt my pride as an adventurer if I didn't. Norah here also needs new shoes, and whilst I'm at it, I might as well have her practice her reading and writing."

It would not hurt my pride if I didn't see any monsters. But I think I'm growing dull. The dungeon monsters which kept me as sharp as a fencer's rapier have been cut off from me. I can't speak for the others, but I think it'd be nice to spend an hour or two to reconnect with my former skill.

The lack of response from Norah makes me wonder whether she is with us. Every now and then I do feel her lurch to one side followed by a painful tug. Don't tell me she's falling asleep on my shoulders.

The sun is just on the horizon, the sky behind us starting to turn purple. I suppose it's natural that she'd start to get tired.

Another rock passes under the wagon wheel and jumps the wagon. Ivan darts his gaze back ahead, slightly flustered. "R-right. I see, maybe I can help you there. When do you need them?"

I keep a calm face, however, on the inside, it's as though fireworks of triumph are firing off. "The day after tomorrow is the deadline. I can pay you in advance for this or…"

Ivan shakes his head hastily. "No, we'll discuss prices after I've fetched them for you."

Theoretically, that will give him the greatest bargaining power, however, the reality is far from it. This is the best case scenario for me because he can't scam money out of me in advance payment and neither can he decide he wants more for his errand at the end. We'll both likely reach a comfortable price, I wanting my supplies and Ivan wanting to get rid of them.

The things I'm looking for are bolts, ingredients for health potions, basically odds and ends for much-needed maintenance. I'll pay for it from my bountiful retirement fund. The _familia_ has earnt itself its first rest in a while on me.

We decide to settle on the finer details when we arrived in town. This is no contract so there's always the possibility in Ivan's mind that I might ruin him. Discussing the details in a fine and professional manner should dispel such concerns, well, hopefully anyway.

With every passing step, we come closer to the town of Delpine. When I look forward along the winding road through the farmland, on the not so distant horizon I see the expanse of buildings and the bright signs of life.

The one job simple job I give Norah, and she falls asleep before she can finish it.


	2. Chapter 2 A moment to relax

Chapter 2 A moment to relax

Hands behind my back, I trod ahead the wagon with a weary expression on my face. My stomach is full of the cheap rye bread we bought for our travels on the whim of Creen. I mean seriously, how does he expect Lady Hera to eat this stuff.

I let out a disheartened sigh. This day has been a bad one. I argued with Phil, the guy is always on being difficult. I drop baggage duty for a moment and suddenly I'm to blame for Creen's stolen keepsake. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Run after that kobold runt into the middle of who knows where? That's just ridiculous.

I grind my teeth together. I can't explain this feeling of restlessness that's set in, but it feels like my body is somehow cramped, as if I'm walking through mud. Every joint yearns to be stretched but no matter what I do I can't satiate their desire for release.

I feel sluggish like my body refuses to even warm up not matter the physical exertion. The day travel to Delpine was mind numbingly boring and from a first glance, so is the town.

It's fairly large, a wooden palisade surrounds it. Nobody is travelling in or leaving besides us at this late hour in the evening. The sleepy town guard lazily nods at us as we pass through the entrance.

The streets are dirty, the road running between buildings barely cobbled. Candle lights shine out from thin strips oiled cloth that covers the windows, the cheap alternative to glass. Further into the town, past the neatly lined wooden structures, we come to the town square.

Once you've seen Orario, no town or village will ever be impressive enough to wow you in the same sense. Although I imagine a lot of pride went into the ornately built well in the centre of the square, I still can't appreciate it, though.

My ears pick up the faint chatter all around town. Whilst my hearing is far from acute, I can roughly make out that there are a few inns and taverns dotted about. I wouldn't mind a drink, but how can I put it, it's like I can't go out into public places without getting at least one nasty leer from a human. I mean seriously, have these humans never seen a cat girl before?

Before joining Hestia _familia_ , the one thing I consider my greatest redemption, I lived in the slums of Orario. I wish someone had told me. It's easy to get into Orario, but to get out is another scenario. I fell upon hard times where I had to do some really bad things for money. The unhealthy looks of those around me poke at a past I don't want to ever go near again.

I look over my shoulder as Lady Hera gracefully descends from her wagon. Ivan did a good deed lending his wagon to her. I fear for her health. She's a goddess, she deserves better.

As if sensing my stare Lady Hera looks over at me, her eyebrows slowly furrow. "What?" Her voice is as usual harsh.

"U-uh, nothing!" I chime. Feeling suspect, I look down at my feet embarrassed. "It's just Lady Hera, you must be tired from the journey." It's as if I'm offering my considerations up as an apology.

Lady Hera loses her frown, replacing it with a despairing sigh. "Aren't we all." She turns her back to me without another word.

I knew it, she is tired! She's a very stoic person. These things aren't communicated easily. Creen has been driving us hard across the countryside for an entire year on nothing but cheap supplies and barely a luxury to indulge in. Lady Hera requires proper care.

The silver-haired character in question was deep in discussion with Ivan, the merchant. He passed along a bolt with a strange mark on its shaft, one of his last three bolts left. Creen, or Mr Creen as worshipped by his adopted pet Norah, has a lethal profile. His eyes are a dark murky brown; his hair is its natural colour of grey. His black cloak gives him a roguish appeal; however, he stands miles above any of those I'd associated with in the slums of Orario. His nickname given to him by the gods and goddesses is the 'Hell Sung Huntsman', which suits him. His character fits that of an old wolf, his intellect from his age and his sharp mind is apparent in all of his actions even though he seems to be aging.

As Creen talks with his friendly mask across his face, Norah sleeps against his back, clutching to his cloak. At some point, she slipped down from his shoulders to his back. The petite blonde girl doesn't belong here. But no matter how much I voiced it at first, this timid one is surprisingly stubborn. I'm not sure about her history, but something is wrong with her. She's thirteen but acts like she's six.

And lastly, Phil, an anima just like me, but a far more beastly one than I. He stands absently to the side starring off into the dark sky above. I've mentioned that Norah is stubborn, but Phil is plain thick-headed and narrow-minded. When he thinks he's right, he has to be right. This ticks me off far more than it needs to, I admit, but I spend practically every waking hour of the day within a mile radius of this guy so how am I not supposed to confront him about it at some point.

Creen and Ivan finish saying their goodbyes by pointing in which direction they were both headed. Creen politely declined Ivan's offer to share a drink. We'd scouted out the town earlier looking for rooms.

"So, does this mean we're finally getting the comfy beds you promised?" I step forward as Ivan's wagon sets off. I would love to have a soft mattress under me again.

The wolf loses his mask in an instant, switching to his usual irritable expression he's had for as long as I can remember. I do respect him, he does work hard, but too hard. He never seems happy around others. He's completely unapproachable and to me, it's like he looks down on us. He's the kind of person who'd like to sit on the porch of his house, cat on his lap, both enjoying a nap under the sun with not a person to 'bother' him in sight.

"Yeah, boys and girls in separate rooms." Creen brushes past without so much as another look. It's like he's done with the day. The usually expected drill.

Well, that would make Creen and Phil in one room and would leave me with Lady Hera and Norah. I think Lady Hera deserves better. I don't want to be with Norah when's she's restless because Creen isn't in sight. Of course, sleeping in the same room as Lady Hera is certainly something I could only dream of being allowed to do.

"I want to be with Mr Creen…" Norah stirs groggily from her state of slumber as if she were an actor waiting for her cue to come onto the stage. As I said, something about this child is strange. There's an air of intelligence subtly about her that betrays her behaviour.

I don't even need to tell anyone how creepy Norah's obsession makes Creen seem. It would definitely be healthy to separate the two, but Norah just clings too hard. It's like this when we are camping. Norah has to be sleeping somewhere around Creen.

"No, you sleep with Wako. Either that or you sleep in Lady Hera's room." Creen's uncompromising statement silences all arguments.

Wait, we are getting a separate for Lady Hera rooms? What is this? Who's paying for this? I thought the _familia_ was saving money so who suddenly let Creen decide this decision. No Creen! Don't make me suffer alone with Norah! I try my best to communicate my thoughts through the air but…

In almost an instant Norah replies in a shaky voice. "W-wako, I'll sleep with Wako!" She closes her mouth and seems almost tearful. "If that's what Mr Creen wants."

Creen let's one corner of his mouth curl up into a satisfied half-smile, possibly the first true smile I've seen in a while. "Good girl." Letting out a sigh he mutters under his breath, something barely audible despite my cat ears. "I get decision privileges because I'm paying."

Somehow I find that hard to believe. I know that Creen is well off. His backpack is full of mysterious wonders thanks to his level up ability, 'mystery'. I've never seen him spend his personal funds before despite plenty of chances so I assumed he was saving up for himself.

"So… uh, do you want your crossbow back?" Phil voices from the side. He shifts the crossbow uncomfortably over his shoulder. It's the first time I've seen him look like he's strained under the weight of something, like a twelve-year-old shifting two bags of wood over his shoulders.

Creen crouches down and puts Norah back onto her feet. He looks over at Phil, his chin upturned with a subtle look of malice in his eyes. "Heavy?" He extends his hand and Phil quietly passes the crossbow. Creen's arm doesn't show a single sign of inching beneath its weight.

"You have far too few hobbies." Phil grumbles. At that Creen's malice and smile all vanish. He's frozen in his pose as if the life had just been kicked out of him.

Creen slings the crossbow over his shoulder dejectedly before turning to stare quiet at the back of Phil's head. He doesn't say a word but his glare is enough to convey his thoughts. Phil's comment struck home and hard.

Boys are such children. I shake my head at the scene.

.1

Sleeping was difficult. You know, I've spent a year mostly sleeping in the same room as this girl and eventually I expected I'd get used to her Creen withdrawal state. People say with time and patience things become less annoying. They don't. It's like being poked repeatedly in the arm.

The inn we slept at is modest at best. It was crowded through and true. Quite a few families cramped in rooms and so Creen had to negotiate very hard to get even two. How is it that Lady Hera would rather sleep in the same room as Creen and Phil than me and Norah? Then again, Norah.

The following morning, I wake up as irritable as ever, feeling like I'd not been able to enjoy a blanket and a comfy mattress thanks to a certain someone.

The mattress and blanket were as comfy as it got in such a modest inn. Of course, I used my sleeping bag as extra padding between me and the mattress, not wanting to risk bed bugs or flees. My tail is precious, and I don't think humans will ever understand the trouble of those blood sucking pests like I do.

The sound of footsteps around the inn and chatter downstairs at the counter reaches my sensitive ears. The morning has started in Delpine and already travellers are heading out to find breakfast. The inn will likely be empty besides a few stragglers before long. It appears that it's mostly farmers renting rooms here.

I turn my head on my pillow, opening my eyes just a few inches. I don't want to see sunlight. I'd like to trick my mind into thinking it's still night.

"You don't have to be with Creen every waking hour of the day you know." I voice at the short figure that's already coated up to tackle the day. Norah is just staring at the door like a puppy waiting expectantly for its owner to come back. She doesn't even inch a bit at my voice. "It's too early, Creen's probably still sleeping."

A few moments of silence pass.

Norah shakes her head abruptly, devoid of her usual timid and clumsy touch she opens her mouth to speak. "No, he is awake."

Right, I'm getting some creepy vibes here. I turn over with my back to Norah. I catch a peak of the morning sun rays coming through the window overlooking the narrow street behind the inn. There's no way I can go back to sleep now.

I throw my blanket off me and get dressed. I better make the most of this town now that sleeping through the day is no longer on offer. Besides, sleeping through the day is unhealthy. Getting up now gives me a bitter feeling.

I buckle my daggers to my belt and don my tailed coat to protect against the cold morning air. I've been told my tailed coat is excessive, but it's comfortable for my tail to jut out from between the split of the tails at the back of the coat. I've been told the look doesn't suit me but hey, I just want to feel comfortable when I move.

I'm actually from far south of Orario, so I am really out of my climate being so far up north. Still, it's not too bad. I am a beast human, like Phil, and we can take temperature differences better than most other races besides the stoic dwarves.

I'm eventually going to have to open the door for Norah. And without a doubt she's going to knock on the door opposite to ours. Better get this out of the way.

Within seconds of opening the door to our room, Norah slips through the earliest gap and skips her way to Lady Hera's room. Without even knocking on the door she vanishes inside and I stand there dumbfounded by her lack of manners.

I rush to catch up with her to make sure she doesn't intrude on anybody getting dressed. Then again, we've lived without real personal space for so long I really doubt anybody cares anymore.

Norah almost runs into Lady Hera who was reaching for the door. After giving a short lecture beneath her breath over the importance of knocking, Lady Hera heads out travelling staff in hand.

Norah runs past Phil as he sits on his bed, sword resting on his lap and scabbard at his side. He's running a smooth stone over the edge of the blade sharpening it with a steady rhythm.

Phil lifts his head for moment and glances over at me and nods. "Morning." I return his greeting. "He's still asleep."

"At this hour? That's unlike him."

Creen is buried beneath his blanket, his cloak and his set of scale armour. His breathing is barely audible but is steady. Little things like this paint Creen as a very dangerous person in my mind. Every step of his is methodical even in the unconscious, his posture is always deliberate. He knows how to move without making noise even when asleep.

Creen, I've heard people in the Hera _familia_ say several times, is practically superhuman. He works superb in almost any position in a team and he works brilliantly going solo. He was for the longest period of time going solo on quests outside of Orario on the personnel behest of Lady Hera.

I expected Creen to be the first one up and out, not Lady Hera. I can't help but feel Creen may be pretending as Norah pouts, annoyed with this turn of events.

I let out a sigh, placing a hand on my hip. "Norah, stop crowding around Creen, he's very tired."

Norah glares up at me like a child. "But I thought he would be awake!" She exclaims not even trying to keep her voice down.

I lift my finger, speaking matter of fact. "You can't be right one hundred percent of the time." Why do I have to lecture this child? I thought it was Creen's job to look after her. Isn't he her de facto father or something?

Norah looks between me and Creen before stomping her way out of the room. Phil and I watch her as she leaves with awkward smiles. Right before she leaves she pauses as if waiting for something. She glances hopefully back at Creen for a few seconds before upturning her chin and looking the other way. "I'm going outside to play." She finally storms her way out.

Thank the gods for that. She can look after herself. She knows the drill if approached by a stranger and she's even fought monsters back in Orario, of course under the watchful gaze of her caretaker. I think anybody going after her will be surprised by her sudden smarts in the middle of battle or chase. Not that anybody would chase after any of us in town.

I take a few seconds to savour this brief pause of calm. The methodical sound of the sliding of the stone against Phil's blade, the skipping of Norah as she heads down the flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. I can hear morning birds. The friendly chatter of travellers planning their day from the inn and-

"Is it gone?" Creen glares out from beneath his mound of covers. I hadn't noticed him turning in his bed. I hear a relieved exhale. "I swear…" He grumbles and turns in his bed again going back to his original position.

"It may not be my place to talk…" Phil begins, "but you promised you'd work on her writing and reading."

Creen doesn't react. He must be in a fairly foul mood. I can practically see the mental walls between us and him being raised this instance. It's like a thick wall of miasma surrounds him.

I shrug. "Well, I can't blame him for skipping that." I would definitely skip that. Even on an empty schedule like today, I'd definitely skip putting up with Norah's antics. Phil just stares up at me in silence. "What?" I scowl but he ignores me. The nerve of this guy! Just spit it out already!

I know the routine, though. We argue when Creen's not going to be bothered by it.

In my opinion, we've all earned ourselves a rest. It just so happens that Creen has got some good common sense about him and is spending his time resting, actually sleeping in a comfortable bed.

Placing his sword back into his scabbard straps it to his back. He'd gotten 'dressed' earlier. Most clothes don't fit him around him anyway besides his rugged trousers. If what he's wearing is too loose it would just get in the way of his sword swings. "I will ask around for information on the red mist." He gets up onto his feet then looks down at Creen. "Again, you are getting too old for this kind of life."

It's not like I don't sympathise with Phil here but I do feel that's a bit of an exaggeration. Creen seems like he's in his natural element when he has a crossbow in his shoulder. It suits him. Besides, what kind of life is he talking about? I can't remember the last time I fought a proper monster. So I had to bite back really hard to not start an argument there.

I'm not sure what the average retirement age for adventurers is, I guess it varies from race to race. Creen is completely human. One hundred percent normal. I don't know how much levelling up stops the aging process but I'm guessing not a lot.

I suppose I have nothing else to do and staying in the inn all day would be boring. Might as well go with Phil. If it's collecting information, my ears should be especially useful.

So I decide to tag along with Phil. We leave Creen behind in his bubble. I'm not at all surprised to hear Creen mutter under his breath about his age as we leave.

I wait until we are outside of Creen's hearing range before saying anything to Phil.

"Of all the things you scold him about, it's that he's old?" Arms crossed I look up at him with accusing in my eyes. "He's a level 3, he's definitely the strongest of us."

"His patience expires with his age," Phil grumbles beneath his breath. Oh how cryptic.

I would have thought it'd be the opposite. Surely the more you live the more you have dealt with annoying people. Wouldn't it make more sense for his patience to grow with age?

As if seeing through my thoughts, Phil stops at the door of the inn. "It's like being poked in the arm. You can only take it for so long." He looks away and reaches out for the door, satisfied with his answer but…

Did he just use my own logic against me?! How dare he!

"That's not right, dealing with one person is like being repeatedly poked in the arm." I start. "I think the longer you live the more you've been repeatedly poked in the arm. It stops bothering you after a while, at least that's what I think."

I see Phil close his eyes and pause. What's with that pained look on his face? "You're allowed to think what you want." Is he cringing at my answer?!

What the hell sort of answer is that?! This is why this guy annoys me. He can't argue. He's stubborn, his answers are all half-assed one-liners that he thinks ends any argument. "Yeah, that's right." I raise my voice. "I am allowed to think what I want." I clench my fists and cross my arms, turning the other cheek to him.

The innkeeper throws us a polite smile as he emerges from the doorway of his storeroom, blankets in hand. "Are you two off?"

This innkeeper probably stepped in at the right moment. I was about to lash out at Phil. The innkeeper is a gentle young looking man. Probably in his early twenties. I don't think I've seen an innkeeper younger than him before.

Phil nods. "Thanks for your hospitality." Gratitude coming from an intimidating grumbling bear anima with a giant two-handed sword over his shoulder would be hard for any normal person to take but the innkeeper simply nods pleased.

"Is there anything I can help you two with before you leave?" He kindly offers. He puts down the stack of blankets on the counter and approaches us.

I spy his eyes looking places where they shouldn't but I grant him an exception for his offer. He is an ordinary human after all and the male ones definitely have weird tastes. Still, if there was any malicious intent in him aimed at me, I'd have thrown the nearest chair at him.

Phil pauses thinking it over. I can see his mind thinking about turning down this opportunity to get information but what good would that do us.

I raise my hand. "Know anybody who knows about this red mist thing?" I could have been more specific or certain of myself, but I don't like lying to myself, I after all really have no idea what this thing is.

The innkeeper pauses. "The red mist?" He looks a little taken aback. "I mean, I have no idea what that is but if it's some adventurer thing, you should talk to Lenus _familia_ , their adventurers frequent the _Royal Spoon_."

I glance over at Phil. His expression is a stoic mask. None the less we thank him for his information and leave the inn.

.2

So there is another _familia_ in town?

"What was that about? He didn't even know what it was?" I walk alongside Phil, my tail swinging back and forth anxiously with each step. "You'd think for the big issue Ivan cracked it up to be, the whole town would know about it…"

Phil rubs his chin. "Maybe…" He can't quite finish his train of thought. He's just as confused as I am.

We walk aimlessly around the town. A cold wind blows but, growing up in the area, the residents don't seem to mind. It does seem to have a charm to it, towners pass by with buckets of water from the well or carrying grain to the marketplace. The hustle and bustle seem chaotic on the surface but it's a simple and easy to understand chaos, it's just another form of life.

It's strange. It looks tribal compared to living in Orario but none of the towers seem to mind. Even though their town streets are amuck -oh look, a pun- with mud, and their houses appear to be on their last legs. When compared to much cosier cities down south, I'm surprised anybody would want to live here. But then again, it's because they are living with each other, with people they respect.

I used to live in a nomadic tribe of cat people. We were far south of Orario, and it was hardly idyllic but every day was as it was. What I mean is, that everything was okay because I could guarantee that I'd always be surrounded by the tribe. But I left for Orario without realising this. I only found out that family is something you'll miss when it's far away.

I feel like I've being hit by a train of nostalgia. I've been outside Orario all this time, and yet, I hadn't really thought of home. I wouldn't say I'm homesick, it's just now that my adventurer life seems to have died down, maybe I should consider going home as a possibility like everyone else.

My eyes slowly drift up to the tall character to my left. I wonder what he thinks? Then again, I don't know what his home was like. Maybe it was complete rubbish for him. I don't fancy getting into an argument with him right now, so I won't ask him about it.

"There it is." Phil nods to the building in front of us. A sign hangs low jutting out above the doorway. A spoon with a crown hanging by hinges.

The _royal spoon_.

If we find out anything, it will be in there where the adventurers of this town frequent.

I'm not keen on the idea, however. "Wait a second." I smile weakly. It's odd that I find myself being the one who's hesitating at the last moment. "I mean, this _familia,_ can we trust them?" Hera _familia_ was kicked out of Orario, how can we say that _familia_ on the outside don't feel the same?

Phil shrugs. "If we can't, I suppose it's a good thing we are both level 2." He smiles.

Yeah, I suppose he's right. We can protect ourselves but I'd hate to be kicked out of another town or city. That was a little crushing the last time it happened.

"Let's just, y'know, be careful, okay?" I voice.

I see the corners of Phil's lips stretch slightly. He gives a quiet nod before taking the first steps to the tavern. I follow behind him uncertainly. I still have my daggers beneath my coat, but it's been so long since they've even been out of their own scabbard.

We push the door open. The interior of the tavern is very homely. A barkeep is busy polishing glass at the counter. Lines of bottles are stacked up behind her. A young boy runs around delivering everyone drinks and food from the kitchen.

It's a very friendly atmosphere, to say the least. The tavern is quiet in all corners besides one. In the back right of the tavern, fourteen figures group together on three different table. With their backs turned to us, most don't notice Phil and I enter.

It's easy to see from their profile they are adventurers. But they are somehow different from the adventurers I recognise from Orario. All wear leather tunics like they are soldiers or the home militia of Delpine. All of their weapons are fairly standard. I spot seven of them with similar bucklers and iron short swords. They could easily fit in as a group of off-duty soldiers in uniform.

They all share drinks, revelling in something.

Now the great question, do we approach them and introduce ourselves or… Well, there's not much else to do really.

I look up at Phil and nod with my brightest smile. He throws me a quizzical glance before stepping over to the group. I was trying to encourage myself but, his reaction is down putting, to say the least.

One of the group adventurers stands apart from the rest in that he's dressed in a simple white shirt, his long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. He reminds me somewhat of Creen only younger, friendly, and clean shaven. However, he seems to be the quietest and gentlest looking, somewhat out of place admits the celebrating rough adventurers.

A few of the group looks us up and down then over to the clean shaven silver-haired character. Is he their leader?

One of the adventurers nods over to us. "Yo, what brings you two here?" Unlike the others, she has a cape with plus emblem created by hundreds of twisted serpents in green. It has a very Celtic look. Her short cut blonde hair suits her well. Her fiery eyes somehow annoy me, though, it's like she's staring a hole straight through my head.

She's the first to speak to us, not the silver-haired guy who appears to be deep in thought, only sparing us a polite smile.

"Well…" I begin and in the moment I say the first word the group seems to turn to look at me. "We heard there were some weird monsters about. One stole something important to us on the way here so, well, err, I suppose we here to know more about it."

I see several doubtful looks. I want to scream at them who else would we visit if we lost something to monsters? Adventurers coming to other adventurers for help isn't odd. There's a lot of team play when dungeoneering, and beyond level eighteen gets really difficult without a full expedition, not just a team.

The woman, I've nicknamed 'captain', nods understanding. "We don't see other _familia_ often so excuse my friends if we seem a little cynical of you. But I'm guessing you're from Orario."

"Were." I correct her.

Captain laughs as if she found something I said funny. "Right, I can't spot the difference." She beckons us to sit down at her table.

She seems a very light hearted woman. Although cynical, she seems not to harbour any malice towards us even though we are strangers. It's odd, usually in Orario adventurers stuck to their banners and acted like everybody else was unfriendly competition.

The group seems to get it in an instant. Several of the group turn to each other and back to their previous conversations, now bored of us. However, quite a few stare up at us with curiosity. To them, we must seem quite the walking wonders. For whatever reason, they couldn't head to Orario, the city for adventurers that gleams like a statue of gold.

Phil catches a few standoffish stares, though. He hasn't said a thing since the conversation began. I'm a little surprised. Is he shy?

Before I even speak another word there's a mug in front of me and Captain is pouring me a drink. As she does so she looks over at Phill. "Who's the bodyguard?"

"Actually, what _familia_ are from?"

"Yo, the names Jean, it's a nice to meet you by the way, where do you come from?"

"Woah, are those actual cat tail and ears?"

The sudden onslaught of questions catches me by surprise. They need to dial back the eagerness there. It's all the boys, asking questions acting very interested, their eyes drifting to places where they don't belong. I swear, even though I'm wearing a coat, it's like they can see right through the fabric. It really disgusts me.

"My name is Phil, I'm not her bodyguard. She can handle herself." Phil looks over at the rest of the soldiers and begins answering their questions before I can even muster a proper response.

I nod. "That's right. I don't appreciate stray stares because I am NOT a stray cat." I growl my warning through my teeth and the men on the table but it just sounds ridiculous.

I feel like I may have encouraged them somehow.

"Hey, quiet down you guys, I'm trying to have a one on one conversation!" Captain shouts out, slamming her mug on her table finally shutting them down. Her tongue practically forked as she speaks. "The _familia_ is not paying for your drinks if you guys don't shut up!"

The entire tavern goes quiet,

"Thank you." Captain rests her chin on the palm of her hand. "So then, you wanted to know about the monsters in these parts? Right? Well, they've been pesky of late, but nothing major. It's just a few farmer's houses have been ruined. They don't sleep out in the fields during winter you see so the monsters move in."

The farmer's houses looked abandoned when we were coming into Delpine. It thought I saw several shadows stalking us but they always kept their distance. It's odd behaviour for monsters. Usually, they are very instinctual.

I raise a brow. "That's not the story we heard." I'm sure I sound confrontational as I rudely cut across her, but Captain hardly flinches. "A merchant on road said the red mist or something had come."

Captain raises a brow silently. "Really? The red mist?" She leans back and takes a sip of her drink. "You've listen to too much gossip. No way there'd be a red mist without us knowing. But…" She begins but falls silent.

We've been lied to? I can't believe it! Was this whole red mist thing made up?! If I see Ivan again I'm going to wring his neck dry of blood! My nails dig into my palms as I think of that over confident young man's smile.

"Woah woah there, don't be glaring off into space so quick." Captain laughs awkwardly. "It's not like we're telling you that this territory is exclusively out hunting ground. Feel free to hunt monsters here, it's just that there's nothing special like the red mist going on."

Right. No red mist. Okay. I can take this. I just… This isn't Captain's fault at least; I shouldn't get angry here.

So does that mean we are trying to get information on something that doesn't exist?

Captain's eyes drift over to Phil's two-handed sword. "Of course, I hear that Orario adventurers find it hard to get accustomed to monsters outside of the dungeons." I see a hint of something behind her dark blue eyes. Her lips curve up slightly. "Well, Orario adventurers always walk around with so much fancy equipment, it makes me wonder whether they are trying to compensate for their lack of skill."

The silver haired guy pokes his head into the conversation just in time for me not to start an argument. Turns out he'd been listening patiently this entire time. His eyes were sharp, he smiled, embarrassed as he rushed into the conversation before any conflict could develop.

"Hi there. The name's Lenus." His smile remains frozen in place. "Actually, I've forbidden my _familia_ from entering the forest, it sounds like the monsters are acting up this year."

"L-lenus!" Captain turns to look at him exasperated, cutting him off.

Lenus, isn't that the name of the god who runs this _familia_? Wait…

My eyes slowly widen in surprise. What is a god doing drinking with his _familia_ so casually?

Lenus barely bats an eye at Captain. "Come now Eve, alcohol makes everyone's lips lose, can't you spare me a few words with a stranger under that pretext?" He runs his finger around the rim of his mug.

Captain, or Eve as I should call her now, immediately protests. "B-but she may be from a different _familia_! You can't just talk to-"

 _Skree-_ The legs of my chair deafeningly scratch across the floor as I stand upright in an instant. I bow my head down, slamming my hands on the table. "I am truly sorry for my rudeness to your _familia_ member earlier. I should have recognized you sooner sir."

Oh gosh, I can't believe this. I've disrespected another god. What would Lady Hera think if I started a grudge here with another god?

The table descends into silence as once again all eyes are on me.

Lenus and Eve look between each other and me before Eve finally nods. "Fine, talk to her."

The god gestures me to sit down. "Please, I don't expect a member of Hera _familia_ to recognise me." He manages a weak smile at my awkward behaviour.

Red faced I plant myself back down on the seat.

Phil glances over at me as if to say 'masterfully done'. He rolls his eyes. His chair creaks as he leans back.

Lenus seems laid back, as if somehow he is enjoying it all. But he seems the kind of person who could easily be mistaken for joking when he's, in fact, being serious. Though his calm and playfully demeanour make him that much more approachable.

"You know I'm from the Hera _familia_?" I meekly raise the question.

Nodding Lenus gives a mixed expression as he lifts his mug of alcohol to take a drink. I get the feeling he's trying to drown out a certain memory. "Yes…" He sets the mug back down. "She was disappointed that I'm not Zeus and that I didn't know where Zeus is or is going. It's the first I've heard of her since Tenkai, but people have left with worse impressions…"

What's that supposed to mean? Is he insulting Lady Hera?

"Lenus…" Eve voices a stern warning ahead of me.

He shrugs and points to the alcohol. "My scapegoat. But yes, you are all high level yes? Level twos and threes and above. You guys can brave the forest, yes?"

I don't see what he's getting at but I think there's going to be a punchline soon.

"You see, I want you to go into the forest, find out where the monsters are camping and then break up the camp." Lenus leans forward, setting his hands down on the table, fingers intertwined in a business manner. "You see, I get the feeling, that they are taking all of the stolen goods somewhere and for some purpose, and my divine senses tell me I should be concerned."

Stolen goods? What is he talking about?

Lenus notices my confused expression then clears his throat. "Ah right, sorry, I should explain." He scratches the back of his head embarrassed. "Well, you see, items have been going missing. Stolen of course by denizens of the forest. Many of the items are valuable. Keepsakes and things like that. Items of a magical nature. I think retrieving these items and returning them would be worth our time. But the camp the items have been taken to is likely heavily infested with monsters."

Phil and I sit there in silence. A god from a different _familia_ is asking us to do something about the monsters in the forest. We share a look and then nod.

"Well?" Lenus tilts his head slightly towards Phil who was also listening. The smile on his face reminds me of Creen's as he was negotiating with the merchant Ivan.

Phil shifts uncomfortably. "You see, we aren't here for long. The decision making all falls on one guy."

Lenus raises a brow. "Not Hera?"

Hesitating to nod his head, Phil and I know that it must sound absurd. The higher power of our _familia_ is not Hera who points us in the direction we should go, but the very man lying in bed like a cocooning caterpillar, Creen, the man who takes us all the way there.

.3

"Look, no, you got it wrong. Here, the character goes off like this, not like that. It's a straight line, not a curve." I take hold of Norah's pen and guide her hand as she draws the character on the rough surface of the paper.

I'd been teaching her for an hour on writing characters. Apparently, she'd been picked on by some of the kids around town so she came running back to the inn sobbing. I swear, if I ever find those rascals I'll hang them upside down from the nearest roof gutter by their shoe laces.

I let go of Norah's hand and tell her to repeat the drawing of the character until I'm satisfied. And off she went for a whole three minutes, diligently working away before pausing for a second.

"What?" I spotted the hesitation in her eyes as she glanced up at me as I sat on my bed.

Norah jumps at my voice. Am I that scary? "M-mr Creen, do prums have their own language?"

I suppose she has a right to be curious. She is, after all, a prum herself. A demi human. Although most people speak common, according to the history books it was not always so. Common was simply at one stage a human language, but it just so happened that humans were the first to successfully impose their culture through conquest on such a large scale.

I scratch my chin thoughtfully. I can't exactly say no. But she might want to learn more about the language of prums and that would be a headache. "Well, I do know one word of ancient prum. It's a dying language but there are still a few who talk it. Do you want to know?"

Prums were born to be adventurers. Although they at first by nature appear to be simple folk, wishing for a merry quiet life. They are the most unexpected race, and I mean that you never know what a prum is capable of. They are small, yes, but as they say, the smallest things often make the biggest difference.

Well, I'm keeping my word to spend a few hours on her education. I'm surprised that her writing and reading is so bad, but so is mine. Oh well. I might as well make something up.

I point towards her chest, to her heart. "Here, heart. It's the prum word for home." I'm not trying to impress her. It's just she's much easier to manage when she's satisfied. "Prums, were, after all, born to be adventurers. They brought their homes with them everywhere they went."

Norah's eyes widened and she looked beside herself. "Is that true?!"

No. "Yes."

*Authors note*

So uh… there's a few problems with making a fanfic on a light novel series of which only seven volumes are currently localised to the UK, six of which I have read. So hmm… I don't know much about what I'm going to write, or at least, I know about as much as wiki. I don't feel like copping out and doing an alternate universe so I'm going to do my best with my limited knowledge on the world built. Just y'know, be aware of that. I'm considering content that might be spoiler to you, or for those of you who already know, I might be portraying it badly or at least I won't give as good as an introduction as the actual creator of the world. Keep it in mind if you want to carry on. -It'd suck if you left but I would understand m8-

Also, I should probably have put this up earlier but think of it as a congratulation note for sticking with this story till the end of chapter 2, you have my consent to leave. -But srs pls stay with me im so lnly- I upload on Tuesdays and Mondays. If I need an extra day for the work on the chapter, I will put it in authors note so brill.


	3. Chapter 3 Tenkai troublemakers

*Authors note*

So… Hi. It seems that fanfiction does not let me keep my spaces between time lapses. I add breaks in chapters

Like this usually except you probably can't tell what I've done. So I'll start adding breaks

Like that. That is all. I'll have the other chapters fixed real quick.

*Author note^2*

This as you can see clearly did not work and I carried on for several chapters without realising.

Chapter 3 Tenkai troublemakers.

Pondering the use of having spent two entire hours teaching Norah writing, I munched slowly on the dry leftover rye bread. It wasn't a luxury but I don't understand why people want their foods to taste so extravagant and expensive. For example, you'll only be able to savour the taste when it's in your mouth, not before or after when it's in your belly.

Still, I expected Norah to fuss. I've sent her off to buy good bread. I know she isn't going to be ripped off or have to negotiate against an unfair price. I mean, she's just a child on an errand, who takes advantage of her besides the worst of scum.

Perhaps I should take advantage of this the next time I go shopping for supplies. Still, I think it would give me a headache guiding curious Norah through a busy marketplace.

I let out a disheartened sigh. I've made myself a little anxious all of a sudden. What if those children she talked about before come after her?

Lady Hera should be returning soon. Surely she will have found no trace of Zeus, then returned without so much as a word and demand us to move on. I will have to be prepared. After all, I can't break my word to Ivan, it's one of the few times I've taken a proactive attempt to help the _familia_ with my own funds.

I click my tongue. The amount of mental pain I feel running this group around is needless to say, painful. "This can't carry on." I don't want to be a babysitter or a guide anymore. I'd rather be shooting down hellhounds than doing this. I'd rather be messing around with the infamous knight slimes on level thirty-four and mark my words, they were my nemesis.

My scars itched at the thought. I have several scars from fighting monsters above my punchline. I've been told that my strength lies in my skill, not my level. Although that number has taken me far.

I have tens of scars. Many overlap. Burns, cuts, stabs, claw marks. I've had chunks of my body ripped off me, only to be forced to recover in five minutes so I can re-join a desperate fight. The memories begin making my blood boil in an indescribable way.

Footsteps? More than two steps.

I look up to the door and feel the weight of the siege crossbow against my leg.

Wait no this is ridiculous; I'm just getting carried away with the moment.

I force my shaking hands to still themselves. My heart's pumping needles adrenaline into my brain in reaction of those memories.

The rhythm matches Phil's and Wako's footsteps. Wako takes slow long steps, methodical with little rhythm deviation. Phil's is heavy, plodding, much like a bear.

Four other sets of footsteps keep me wary. They are in comfortable rhythm with each other. What sort of group has Wako and Phil invited into our little sanctuary now?

Well, there's no good in wondering what they are up to now. I should brace myself for whatever comes through that door, my instincts whisper to me.

Wako and Phil lead four other adventurers into the room. Three of the adventurers are dressed in soldier get ups but judging by how well they move, they must be experienced enough to be top tier level 1. The fourth member is a fair silver-haired character, tall lean, with a modest smile on his face for show.

Okay. So… Wako and Phil go out to get information on monsters and return with four members of this towns _familia_. All I needed was a few words. I suppose clearly something happened.

The silver haired guy steps forward, settling his eyes down on me. A pleasantly surprised expression crossed his face. "You are Creen yes? Oh good! I was worried for a second."

He barely waits a second for my answer. Perhaps he should introduce himself.

I raise a brow at him as I set my rye bread down beside me. "Really? Is that so? Were you expecting a warlord weighing his hand on his katana in front of him, two lieutenants either side of him? I can say, I'm honestly sad to have disappointed a stranger's expectations."

The three soldiers like adventurers don't take my joke very well, each wearing a suddenly strained expression. One looks already ready to snap. Her cheeks as flushed red as her red hair.

I wonder what was so insulting about my comment, though. I thought it was pretty witty.

"Careful, this is Lenus, god of our _familia_!" The red haired girl holds her hand over her hilt, a rather cute move. She has no idea she's looking at a level 3.

Ah right, that would be why they didn't like my comment. They must have thought I was making fun of their god, granted, I was.

So a god has come to our humble rented room. Has Lady Hera offended him somehow? I hope he doesn't expect some sort of payment. I'm not paying for that out of my own wallet.

Phil clears his throat. Next to him Wako has her forehead in the palm of her hand. "They've come here with a request."

I nod at them. Perhaps that introduction was a little too harsh.

Lenus' smile remains strong on his face. I wonder how far his patience stretches. "Well, yes. As my friend here said, I'm Lenus, and as your friend said, I'm here for a little favour."

I smile strained at the god. I've not had good experiences with their kind. I'm not one for prejudice, however, I do feel my grudge against Tenkai is fully justified. "Then yes, I am Creen. I can only speak for myself in this, not my _familia_." I don't know what Wako and Phil have said about me, but I am definitely not an authority figure for anyone but myself.

He raises a brow. "I thought you were the leader"

"Exaggeration," I state plainly.

It's probably about the monsters. I can guess. What other reason would a god of a different _familia_ come to us? Well, I let I let him speak and I raise a few questions of my own, and I get the gist of the idea.

The red mist is unconfirmed. Lenus points the blame at a nearby monster camp in the forest. That would make sense. Monsters might be acting territorial rather than like raiders due to the towns close proximity to their camp. It happens. They become more defensive and thoughtful.

Still, to ask us to find this camp and break it up. Being so close to home, I hope he has some damage control measures put down. I'm not doing a job for the result to be imperfect. The only way to secure a happy ending for all, because it isn't just us involved, we need to act organised.

My mind on reflex thinks of Norah. A bitter feeling rises in my chest but I beat it down. Now is not the time for regrets.

Lenus' eyes glint. He glances over at my crossbow and then over at the rye bread. He explained the context well. But he's acting sly. Something about his explanation puts me off. My instincts tell me that he is hiding something.

It's his second in command who speaks next, though, the red-haired girl, Eve raises a question. "How do you know so much about monsters out here, aren't you from Orario?" I've been on the receiving end of distrust before, and I can read it clearly in her words and expression.

I furrow my brows at her ridiculous question. "It's all common sense. I have no idea what I'm facing. This is the first time in a year I have been requested to do something. Preparation, damage control, correct equipment match up, monster identification, everything here is just common sense."

Eve narrows her eyes at my answer. She may not like being talked to like a child. In fact, I think she's the kind who dislikes being looked down at. I reckon she holds some prejudice against us adventurers from Orario.

It's not odd for adventurers outside of Orario to hold some sort of grudge against adventurers in Orario. The reasoning being that they feel those who headed for Orario went for fame and fortune, and that those who stayed home are fulfilling their responsibility in protecting their homes.

This prejudice leads to some misleading stereotypes from both sides. The outside viewing Orario adventurers as pampered, relying on their high numbers gained from the abundance of monsters to slay. To Orarians, the consensus is that adventurer on the outside simply is weak, barely different from an ordinary human.

In my mind, it's not a difference between we are from, it's a difference in our mindsets.

I suppose also being considered Lady Hera's little messenger also help my knowledge of monsters inside and outside Orario. Perks of such title are heading out beyond the walls of Orario and helping with menial tasks outside. Running around Orario all day instead of braving the dungeon was common for me.

Lenus sets himself down on Phil's bed opposite of me. He leans forward, his fingers intertwined in a business-like manner. "Well?"

Well, what? "You still haven't told me why your adventurers aren't allowed in the forest. It seems unfair that I should put myself at risk based on scraps of context." It will only be me if I put myself at risk, something seems odd about this.

I doubt Phil and Wako have picked up on this bad feeling I have. I can't put my finger on it. A god comes to visit little old Hera _familia_ over a bad feeling towards a monster camp? Don't make me laugh.

Hesitation is clear in Lenus' movements. Clearly, he is not used to heavy-handed negotiation. Perhaps he hoped he could nudge the conversation along patiently. But he's asking too much of me for me to patiently go along. I don't like being pushed. I've been pushed around for the longest time by Lady Hera, I'm not about to let another god do it.

Going into the forest would add a lot more to my to-do list. I can't answer with an affirmative. I refuse until I'm sure I am able to do it. It's a matter of time. I already have arrangements.

I let out a sigh. "I have a lot to do. I have to sort out supplies, I have to revise maps and roads out of town and likely by this evening. I'm not much of an adventurer anymore, I'm more of a guide."

I've been outside Orario far more than anybody here. I know all the importance of preparation.

Lenus almost flinches as I begin to lift myself up. "They can't handle it." His words are sudden and strained.

Slowly I let myself be seated. A twang of guilt hits me. No god should have to say such a thing in presence of his adventurers.

Even if this is a show, there are lines. That was one of them. What's worse is that that the Lenus _familia_ probably trust each other completely. That makes Lenus' words irrefutable.

I meet Lenus' gaze. "Right. Now tell me why they can't, what is in that forest." My tone is patient. I don't want to force anything out of him. In fact, I'm not sure whether I should be letting this carry-on. I should have turned him down right away, I really don't have the time for this.

I am not a sympathetic person. At least, not for people I have no investment in.

Lenus's shoulders fall. It's like he's twitching under the pressure imposed on him. "Call it divine intuition. These thefts by the monsters aren't random." He looks up at me with a pleading smile. "It's not something I can put into words."

Is that all? Great, I'm back to square one and now I've earned the animosity of the _familia_ negotiating with me.

No. The thefts have a pattern? Isn't that knowledge enough? That would mean several thinks. Lenus must be under some pressure. It's probably seen as a small nuisance which his _familia_ isn't moving to solve.

I begin stroking my chin with my finger. There are more implications. This may be bait but then again my instincts don't tell me there is a lie to what he has said. But the best lies are partial truths.

Of course, let's treat this like a truth for now. It is the one string of words that don't somehow give me an ill feeling.

The thieves would likely need somewhere nearby to hide their stash. It would make sense if the thefts correlate with the appearance of the monster camp, then her keepsake to me will be there. This… This is no longer something I can outright refuse.

Damn. I suppose this has gotten a lot more complicated for me.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'm guessing Delpine is putting pressure on you to act, but you can't because you have this bad feeling. I'm sorry if my words downplay the issue." I can't fault relying on instincts. But when my own instincts tell me something is wrong with your words, whose instincts do I rely on? Obviously my own, but at least I feel motivated to scout this out.

I look over to Phil and he nods in confirmation. This does appear to be a hard spot this god is in. Still, am I inclined to sympathise with him? No. I don't know him and being a god does not carry much respect in my mind anymore following my years around Lady Hera.

I'm not going accept this request. I'm probably going to end up scouting the forest for a chance at the keepsake.

Eve takes an aggressive step forward, throwing an arm behind her. "Hey! What is wrong with you! Someone's asking you for help, no! A god is asking you for help and you sit there like you don't care?! Do you think you're somehow better than a god?!"

"A goddess broke my immortality potion so I owe you dwellers of Tenkai nothing." I scowl. I'm not better than a god, I think they are as equal as me. That means they aren't disqualified from a grudge.

She wouldn't understand, and she doesn't. She stands there seething, storming her mind what to say next. For starters, I mentioned an immortality potion with no context. Needless to say her distrust of me is now far more deep-seated.

I don't need to explain my life to a stranger, though. Especially not one so rude as her. Malice towards me seems to be seeping from every square inch of her body.

"Creen! That's enough." Wako crosses her arms. "The hell is wrong with you. Think about the people around you!"

The people around me? Ah right, miss justice must be referring to the townsfolk. Or perhaps is she referring to Lenus' _familia_.

Phil sighs. "I told you, with age his patience goes." Yes, it does, I'd advise you be quiet before I hammer this crossbow into your gut.

Still, they are upset at me. I suppose there's no evading it if they think I need to dial back the hostility. What on earth possessed them to bring this _familia_ to me? Surely they should have known I would have rejected them.

I close my eyes and think. I hear some more comments thrown in my direction but I'm too deep in my own mind to care.

I really have no choice if Wako and Phil want me to. They are adventurers too. Could they be yearning for that old life of theirs? It was a lot to ask of adventurers to give up the life they knew just to chase after a ghost with their goddess.

I clench my jaw, grinding my teeth together in annoyance. What to do… I'm surely going to pay hell for this from Lady Hera if I even consider acting this out. But Wako and Phil may never be adventurers again. This dissatisfaction may even drive them from the _familia_. That would leave me with Lady Hera and Norah, bound by Lady Hera's hidden grudge against me.

However, I can hardly take them on this quest with me. I plan on splitting the group. Staying here alone will mean I will be able to catch up in no time. Of course, I plan on doing this by borrowing Ivan's wagon as I won't have the ability to transport all of the goods I've bought off him.

Extra expenses ho!

I open my eyes, releasing the pent-up air in my lungs. Lenus' is staring directly me with silent watching eyes. I don't have half the mind to negotiate anymore.

"Fine." I let the word quietly fall out of my mouth and the room instantly goes quiet. "I'm only doing it get a keepsake back, though." I look over at Wako and Phil. "You will have to negotiate with Lady Hera to stay behind with me. Also, I work for a price. This counts as a quest, not charity."

I can't believe this. What am I saying? Ah well, it's not like they are going to succeed in their negotiations.

I'd been planning on staying behind to just complete my deal with Ivan but now this. My stay here might be for longer than I thought. I doubt I'd be able to catch up with the group easily if they went on ahead. If they stick to the main road up north, it shouldn't take longer than a day or two.

Lenus' eyes widen before he finally nods. "Very well, I will let you borrow my _familia_." He gestures to the three behind him.

I shake my head. "Keep them patrolling the field. If I destroy that camp, expect a lot of trouble roaming the forest and the fields outside Delpine." I doubt they'd listen to me anyway. The red haired girl seems like trouble.

The animosity I feel, gosh, I'm surprised Eve hasn't lodged a short sword in my throat. Well, of course, I wouldn't sit here and take it. If she so much as puts her hand on the hilt of her sword, her god would already be back in Tenkai. Nah just kidding, but just keep that in mind before picking a fight with me.

And with those few words, I begin my descent into a maddening chain events with the Hera _familia_.

.1

They left a while ago but Wako still leans up against the wall pouting. "I can't believe you did that to a god. Don't you know how to respect your elders?" She grumbles.

Back at you, I'm tempted to say. But tact. I acknowledge that in that conversation I had no tact.

Now. I must come up with a plan on how to destroy this camp with a siege crossbow that only has two bolts of ammunition. So without a moment to waste, I proceed to ignore Phil and Wako.

Gunpowder? I have none. I could use something from my backpack but the things in there would result in a net loss if I used them on this quest. Lenus can only pay so much and so the reward for this quest will be nothing like the guild in Orario offers.

I should test the waters. Scout around in the forest and see what sort of monster's pop up. I don't know where they'll be hiding or the rate at which they travel in groups. Is it going to kobolds and similar monsters or worse? A monster camp may have a leader, similar to something like a mini floor boss.

The first time I saw a Goliath there was no denying that my knees had gone trembly. A Goliath appears at the entrance to level 18 in the dungeon. It takes about two weeks to reappear. After I reached level 3, and due to my equipment, it was relatively simple to take down calmly and methodically at range. Of course back then I didn't have this single shot siege crossbow, this was something I picked up on the way out the door of Orario. They can't exactly drag me back to their prison, I'm exiled from Orario as long as I have the insignia.

Monster camps are very tribal. Huts are furnished with whatever ill-gotten gains or forged weapons and goods monsters have acquired. Blowing up or burning down these huts would be sufficient in dispersing the camp, however, the latter is unwise due to the risk of forest fire and pissing off the elves. What a conundrum.

Dispersing the camp might simply be a task of making the monsters feel unsafe by continually raiding. Monsters, like any beast, will migrate to a safer climate. But that would take time and a lot of effort.

Wait. Footsteps, Hera's, ETA ten seconds. Rushed, angry paced. Oh Tenkai, can't you take your trouble makers back?

I sigh as I brace myself for trouble.

Lady Hera barges in and stares at me with eyes that might as well be orbs of fire straight from hell. "You did not." Oh yes he did, I muse to myself.

I let out a sigh. "Is that a statement or a question?" I stare back up at her with weary lifeless eyes. I've come to the sudden realisation that I don't handle gods and goddesses with tact. Anybody else I can have a normal discussion with, but when it's with denizens of Tenkai, I can't stop my rotten insides from showing.

Both Phil and Wako stand to attention at Lady Hera's wrath but I wear a look of resignation. Resignation to the fact that a storm is brewing and is imminent regardless of my future choices. I wish my relationship with my goddess could be positive, but I still need to be reimbursed for that lost immortality potion.

"You did not accept that Gods request, and that is a statement. We are leaving as soon as Norah is back." She walks to her bed as though the discussion is over.

Indeed, I do think Lady Hera to be the tallest figure of authority in our _familia_. I don't consider myself a part of her _familia_ completely, however. If only she'd let me go free, I could have taken Norah with me back to Orario or somewhere else. Norah might find a better home, and I can go around as a merchant or something.

I do blame a lot of things on Lady Hera. Deserving of independence for my troubles, I take it as my privilege to choose what shenanigans of hers I follow. I'm more of a third party contractor rather than a direct employee if that makes any sense.

"I am not," I state. I take my crossbow onto my lap and half-heartedly start looking over its condition. I can also make a statement and pretend that the discussion is over.

Lady Hera's eyebrow twitches. But she remains silent. She rests her staff on her bed and stares off into nothing whilst I fiddle with my crossbow.

Phil and Wako look at each other awkwardly. Surely one of them has something to say in this situation.

The room is oddly quiet and tense. Neither of us has the will to meet each other's eyes nor the will to argue with each other. The prospect of starting an argument is somehow grim.

Perhaps just to break the silence, Wako steps forward. "Umm…"

"Be quiet girl, I'm thinking." Lady Hera silences her in a moment and Wako takes an immediate step back.

This is certainly odd. I expected more of an argument. Perhaps there's more room for negotiation than I anticipated. Gosh, where's our comic relief when she's needed. She's never around when you want her to be.

I decide to brave the breaking of the stalemate. "I will catch up. I have arrangements with Ivan tomorrow." My words hang in the air. It's like throwing a rock into the void.

"You know, old man, you can't take a monster camp on your own. How are you supposed to catch up?" Phil crosses his arm. I open my mouth to protest but he follows quickly with. "That's not bravery, that's bravado." When he says something like that, protesting would be proving his point.

I would appreciate him being on my side. The chance of me losing is very low if I'm careful. I'm a level 3 and not only that but I've been in the business for years. I suppose I may be a bit rusty from the time spent mindlessly travelling.

Most adventurers my age are on a much higher level, however, I've spent a lot of my time errand running rather than devoting my time to monster slaying. Same goes for Wako and Phil. They should be level three, at tops level four by now based on their skill level, but they go into the dungeon with me and hardly ever pushed themselves to the limit when I wasn't around.

I decided it would be better for them to not take adventures. They could easily get killed and I'm not sure I would take that well considering they were my usual team.

Lady Hera stirs, planting her staff into the ground. "And how do I know you will destroy this camp in time to catch up?"

I pause. There are very few things I can do to convince her. I can only make promises. "I will destroy it tonight."

That's a bold statement on my part. Lacking in equipment and information, I will have my work cut out for me. I don't even know how far my statement may veer on the side of suicidal.

"Tonight?" Lady Hera repeats to herself. "Is that so? Perhaps. But the risk to you is large, child. You have not fought monsters in a long time. I'd rather not see any more of my adventurer claimed by monsters." Her tone is serious, not at all mocking.

 _Child_. They seem to throw that word around a lot when addressing us mortals. I feel it's very poorly justified. However, it isn't that which shock me, or for that matter, angers me. Her blatant display of distrust in my skill. Has she forgotten who I am? _What_ am I?

I get up onto my feet, putting my crossbow aside. Come on, calm down now. Let's remember her side of the story. She's chasing after her husband here. For better or for worse, I am a member of her _familia_ so she feels I have an obligation in her desperate quest.

Phil clears his throat. "If I may, one of us could stay behind and help him."

Lady Hera throws her glare in the bear anima's direction. "What you? Oh please. I'll just be sending two people off to die." Her grasp over her staff tightens. "I will not be doing that again."

Phil's eyes drop at Lady Hera's words. With a stoic expression, he nods. "Understood."

Both Wako and Phil just stand there. Like children watching their parents fight. What is this feeling? Something about this doesn't sit well with me. Those two aren't weak. They shouldn't be viewed as so.

"Change your tone." I find myself forcing those words out of my mouth. However, a chill takes the room as I stare daggers into Lady Hera.

I will not have them insulted. Is there a problem in their wish to be adventurers? They stay with this _familia_ out of respect for you, so why can't you respect their wishes Lady Hera? They joined this _familia_ long ago to live as adventurers, slaying monsters in your name and bringing glory and influence to you across the world.

Lady Hera turns her gaze to me. What's that in her eyes, swirling like a vortex? Emotion? Passion? Of course, she's thinking about the great failed quest. She isn't the only one has lost people. We all lost friends thanks to the black dragon. And we all unmistakably feel animosity towards Loki and Freya who stole so much from us. However, this is not the time to let that get in the way of squaring up to monsters.

It's my job to fight monsters. And as harsh as it sounds, it was also the job of the adventurers who died in that quest. I haven't thrown down the mantle. If I truly didn't have the desire to fight, I wouldn't be carrying this siege crossbow with me twenty-four hours a day.

How much harm can one quest do anyway? What unforeseen consequences could there possibly be? If we do it right, everybody leaves happy.

I want to say more; I want to say something. But that's all I can manage. It's not a topic I can jump into without tearing a rift in this _familia_. I still need this _familia_ to be intact until I'm certain of the futures of my travelling companions.

Wako and Phil instantly step forward. Phil steps in front of Lady Hera and Wako crosses her arms in front of me. It's like a two layered wall.

"Stop it both of you. You are acting worse than Norah." Wako's tail waves menacingly, her ears stand upright and ready.

Trying to defuse the situation, Phil takes Wako's side. "Let's talk about this calmly. We are all tired from travelling. So let's just take that in mind…"

Trust me, I'd love to smooth this situation over as well. I'm doing my best here. There's only so much I can bear listening to Level 2s being treated like fresh recruits. It just isn't so. I click my tongue at the irony of it all. The people I was trying to defend are the very ones trying to defuse the situation.

Acting worse than Norah? Acting worse than NORAH?! That's… Actually, in hindsight, she's not that badly behaved. She's very well behaved but incredibly clingy. I'm aware that it's an unhealthy obsession she has around me.

Hmm, perhaps Wako sees Norah as badly behaved because she hasn't found the trick to managing her. Phil has given up on trying. Lady Hera leaves it to me. Wako is like a nagging nanny, the type of character Norah doesn't like.

I look down at my crossbow, brooding. "Well… I'm not sure how to take that Wako." Should I be offended by that? If she said I was as annoying as Norah I would have walked out that door and never returned.

Ah yes, that is where Norah excels. Well behaved, but her mannerisms make her demanding. I don't think I could ever be a parent.

Lady Hera heaves a sigh, shaking her head fruitlessly. "What do you think will happen if you die? What of Norah, what of us and the rest of the group?"

How am I supposed to get the moral high ground against that? I pause, thinking it over. It's important to think what you're about to say next. It's like plotting a game of chess. "I'm sure with Wako and Phil you will move on fine," I lift my hand to halt any protests the moment I spot that look on their faces, "but for as long as Norah does not have a home, I will not die. I'm a level 3 adventurer, this is what I do. Not only that," I put my clenched fist to my chest, "it's a part of my cursed blood. I am the Hell sung huntsman, I'm not level five or six, but anything below I can match."

I give my impassioned speech. My emotions flare with each word. I don't break eye contact the entire time. I am a level 3, it is the result of the many years you have watched Lady Hera. I can't leave Norah behind; you know I am to blame for her tragic story more than anyone. And this blood of mine, it's been in the monster slaying profession for generations. I am Creen. I am the most sensible person in this group. Do not look down on me like that, because ultimately… I am the adventurer you raised.

Lady Hear shifts her gaze to the floor then quietly nods after a long period of thought. "Very well." She looks up at me with a strict expression. "But Mark my words, if you dare I will chase your soul down to the corners of reality is you dare fail to keep your promise."

I shrug. "I don't at all feel intimidated, Lady Hera. My time with you over the last year has proven that you are very ineffective at chasing ghosts." I let out a weak smile. The smile vanishes at her serious unflinching face and I quietly let out a sigh. "Yes, my lady. I will not fail."

I sit for a moment of rest. It feels like this storm has passed for now. Lady Hera is not doing this because she wants to. We feel obligated to trust each other. This relationship we have is strained.

She clicks her tongue and looks the other way. "Do what you want."

Oh in that case, please release me from your _familia_. Much obliged, thank you. If only.

"Whew, I thought the inn was going to go down in flames then." Wako grins. She wipes her brow of imaginary sweat. "What?" She catches Phil shaking his head at her comment.

"It's nothing."

"Huh, really?" Wako narrows her eyes at Phil before shrugging and walking back to her spot up against the wall.

Did Phil throw a glance at me when he said that? Are they suddenly not allowed to argue in my presence? Well, I'm not against that.

I get up on my feet and open my mouth to speak but I feel a sudden tug in my heart. It's a distressing feeling. I don't throw the words out to anyone in particular as I head to the window. "I'm heading out to explore the forest. Go on without me."

Without another word, I vanish from the room.

.2

"Hey, it's the prum girl again!"

"Look she's got bread!"

"Probably stole it!"

Oh no, they are back. What do I do? I'm just a few meders from the inn. I'm sure I'm just under the window to Mr Creen's room.

 _Argh geez, why do I have to deal with this?_

What do I do?! There's three of them and they have me surrounded. They are so much taller than me. Why are they being so mean? Why are they picking on me?

 _Come on, the world won't miss three people, will they? Tell them to go and bother someone else._

I hug the loaf of bread I bought with Mr Creen's money and wonder what to do. They've blocked off my escape and the adults all walk past like there's nothing wrong in the world.

 _I hate it, you don't want to be picked on, you don't want to be hurt._

Why don't they take this seriously?

 _Adults are useless, that's why! I keep telling you, we only need ourselves._

"G-go away!" Mr Creen said that I can be an adventurer. I can be as strong as an adventurer.

 _Then be an adventurer! Let me take care of this!_

One of the boys steps up to me and pushes me on the shoulder and I fall back a few steps. "What did you say?" I almost press up against one of the other two.

I jam my eyes shut. People are so much scarier than monsters. But why am I so weak? I can't be weak.

 _We are not weak._

I clench my fists. "I said go away!"

 _Whoosh- Thud-_ I jammed my eyes shut again as I feel the force of the wind being disturbed. A shadow's fallen from the sky. It's like a meteor has hit the ground as the black cloaked figure in his crouched position to soften his landing, slowly straightens up.

He looms over me, like a giant, like a protector. The world goes quiet beneath his shadow.

The three boys regard him with suspicion, a moment of shock crossing their face. But they don't know. They don't know who he is.

He looks around, slowly turning to look behind him at me. Even though his smile is a mask there is a comforting warmth to it. That even if he is lying, that he is the one person who could never raise his hand to hurt me.

He is Mr Creen. He is the best. He's always close when I'm in pain. I don't need to be strong when he's around. I don't need to fight.

Mr Creen turns to look at the other three children, cracking his knuckles. "So you are the group I've heard about. Picking on little folk makes you happy does it?"

The leader of the group steps up defiantly to Mr Creen with crossed arms. "So what? We run this town. You lay a finger on us and you'll pay."

There's a moment of silence as Mr Creen simply stares down at the boy. It is clear that the boy's will is slowly ebbing away as he inches back a bit.

In a fluid motion. Mr Creen extends his arm with a swipe. "Crossbow." He commands. And the skies seem to answer. The crossbow falls as though it were a divine spear called upon by its dark angel.

The three boys take alarmed steps back. Instinctively I clutch on to the hem of Mr Creen's coat.

Yeah, take that. You can't win now that Mr Creen is here. You will never look at me again after that.

Mr Creen doesn't even glance at me as he takes a casual step towards the boy, now with his crossbow carried in his hands. "So…" he begins, "you think you're tough because you pick on a prum. I tell you now you are weak. And you are trying to hide the fact you are weak. You are proving with the fact that she's still walking and you're still chasing her to put her down that she is stronger than you. Your behaviour as a human is deplorably low. If you want to be strong devote your life to some meaningful. Or…" He crouches down low, his face inches away from the face of the shaking boy. "You better be scared of how much hurt I can give you and your friends before help arrives to drag me off you."

That's mean. Mr Creen is acting scary. I clutch on harder.

But he's right. Everything he said is right. Everything he said makes me happy. There isn't a single thing that makes me happier than being protected by Mr Creen. One day I will return the favour on everything he has done for me.

The boys all run in different directions, crying in panic. I know the adults won't like Creen for this. He always does this. He acts weird and makes people hate him. He doesn't understand how his words hurt people. It's hard to tell if he does it on purpose.

"M-mr Creen, stop it, you're being mean." I rub my face into his cloak, tugging on it to try to get his attention.

He stands back up and lets out a sigh. "I'm seeing a theme today." He quietly mutters to himself. I don't understand what's happened but his expression is dark. Is he angry?

His expression lightens as he sees me. He slowly raises his hand and pats me on the head. I don't understand. What's happened? "M-mr Creen?" It's embarrassing. I don't like being patted like this.

"Norah, go back inside. Tell them I'm taking a walk to check out the forest."

I nod quietly and he soon leaves. The hem of his cloak flutters in the gentle breeze as he heads off down the street. I want to follow him but he told me to go inside.

Why is he going into the forest?

 _He's had a fight with his familia?_

I shake my head. No. Mr Creen is too good-natured to argue with Lady Hera. He's always been hard working and devoted to our safety. He wouldn't start a fight because he is too nice.

 _I'm not sure we are talking about the same person here..._

I run back inside the inn, still hugging my loaf of bread. I stop at the steps and realise I was supposed to give the bread to him.

I've done a bad again. He gave me money to buy good bread and I couldn't even give it to him. Why am I so bad at this?

I bite my lip and carry on up the stairs, my eyes downcast and my feet dragging, all the while wondering where and why is Mr Creen going. I thought he'd teach me more. That was fun. I have so many questions to ask about Prums, like why are we always picked on, and why are we so short? I'd rather be tall.

Even when I grow up I'll never be as tall as Mr Creen. That's really sad.

Also, why is his hair silver? Why can't girls grow stubble? Why does he use a crossbow? How did he get to be level 3? There are so many more questions I want to ask him.

"Norah? Where have you been, you silly girl." Lady Hera spots me the instance I peek my head around the corner to Mr Creen room.

Lady Hera, Wako, and Phil are gathered together. They look like they've been talking about something. Wako has her arms crossed with a pained expression. She doesn't like me much and I don't like her. They all have their stuff packed.

"What's going on? Are we leaving?" I ask panicked. Didn't Mr Creen just go off into the forest? Why are we leaving now? We should be going after Mr Creen.

Wako sighs. "Yeah, Mr Creen said he had some important things to do so he will catch up tomorrow." She walks past into our room opposite and begins packing her belongings.

I shake my head. That's wrong. "But he's going into the forest! There are monsters!" I stamp my foot and puff out my cheeks. They should be chasing after Mr Creen, they shouldn't be leaving him behind.

Phil scratches his chin. "Well, it may not hurt to stick around until he gets back."

I shake my head again. "But what if he doesn't come back?!" I cry.

Lady Hear gets up onto her feet and storms up to me grabbing my ear. "Listen here you, Creen is a very professional adventurer. Don't go polluting or thoughts with such ideas, we will leave before he even knows."

Owowow, my ear! Why is she so mean? Why is everyone so mean?!

"B-but I didn't even say goodbye!" My eyes begin to water up. What if he doesn't come back? What if he dies? I don't want him to die, he can't.

I don't want anyone important people to die!

Since I was very little I've had no mum and dad. I'm an orphan. For as long as I can remember I have never been in a family. But one day Creen found me. He was the one who took me into the Hera _familia_ , he's my family. Creen is like a big brother. I don't care about anyone else!

 _Argh, so what? He's like anybody else! Everybody vanishes eventually._

"Noooo!" I wail.

I break free from Lady Hera's grasp and start trying to hit my fists against her. I know there's so little effect that I might as well be throwing feathers at her.

"Fine!" Wako snaps, appearing suddenly behind me. She drops her bag on the floor with a thud. "L follow Creen and see how he does. You'll see, everyone will see. He's an adventurer who can handle himself. He's the best we have!" Wako stomps her feet on the ground as she storms up to me and removes me from Lady Hera. "I don't understand any of you, he's always the one to know his stuff." She points towards a bundle of paper on his desk. "Look! He knew how his day was going to go and already planned out a route further north. Sure he's as abrasive as sandpaper but I don't remember a time when he doesn't get the job done."

I don't get along with Wako, but she defends Mr Creen against Phil sometimes. I try to avoid her most times and she tells me off for things I don't understand. I don't follow Mr Creen all the time, I just stay close to him, that's all, but Wako thinks it's weird.

Are we going to follow Creen? "Really?" I look left and right, still in Wako's grasp.

Phil fastens his two-handed sword over his shoulder. "It's better than finding out the hard way that old guy is far over his head in trouble."

Lady Hera's expression freezes and It think I see her smile as she sighs. "Fine, I suppose we have no choice. But we WILL leave. We are just checking on him. I'm sure he will be fine." Still, she looks over to the door almost too eagerly.

Really? Are they actually going to do something I said? I might actually cry.

 _Wow, what an amazing result. Of course, because we never found out first-hand how crazy that guy is._

I just want to check on him, that's all. It's not like I'm worried about him. I just wanted to say goodbye that's all. Besides, everyone wants to follow him so I should too.

 _And if he finds us he'll think we don't trust him._

So? It's not like we'll be found. As long as we aren't found by Mr Creen, he won't tell me off.

 _Then how will you say goodbye?_

Shut up. I put my hand to my chest and will the voice to go away. The voice is always there when Mr Creen isn't around.

We get ready to follow Mr Creen into the forest. We don't want to wait too long otherwise, he will go off ahead of us and we'll never catch up but we don't want to be spotted.

I don't know why he's going off into the forest. There are so many things nobody tells me and it's frustrating. I don't want to be in the dark but they don't tell me anything. I don't want to be treated like a child. I'm thirteen! I can even fight! I well… I can try.

I've killed monsters before. Maybe a few. When I've had to. Mr Creen was always there. That's right, that's why I should be there with him. That's why I should watch over him. Even if I'm useless, and I know I am, I still want to be there, just to say I was there.

Wako hands me one of her daggers before we set off. "Listen, hang on to this, okay?" I nod and she purses her lips, looking left and right quietly to Lady Hera and Phil who are preparing behind her. She had doubt in her eyes but then looks at me and smiles weakly.

See! Nobody talks to me!

I put it inside my coat, I don't want to walk around with a dagger in my hand. I'm sure Mr Creen wouldn't like that, he'd tell me off.

The floorboards creaked beneath his great weight, Phil stepped over to me and crouched. He's big but he's not scary. If he tried to do anything, Mr Creen would stop him, just like he stopped the boys from before. I can tell because Phil really likes Mr Creen but he doesn't say it. "Stay close to me, okay?" He raises his hand to pat me on the head but hesitates then pulls his hand back with a strange smile.

I don't want him to pat me on the head. He always avoids me anyway, only talking to me when Mr Creen is around or when he has to.

Lady Hera sighs and Phil stands up attention. "Right, let's get this over with." She taps her staff on the ground.

Lady Hera is the first to step out into the hall, followed by me than Wako and lastly Phil. Lady Hera leads the way with a hurried pace that I struggle to keep up with. She looks straight ahead, gripping her staff tightly. I'd seen her with eyes like that once before, a year ago when her _familia_ set out on a grand quest, she worried, and ultimately her adventurers never returned.


	4. Chapter 4 River crossing

Chapter 4 River crossing

A part of being an adventurer is definitely about slaying monsters, but ultimately there is so much more the deeper I go into the profession. At first, I was surprised by the depth of politics. Why do gods need to be in so much competition? It's not like trading, there isn't much supply and demand in the monster slaying. Monsters in the dungeon are practically limitless after all.

So what's with all the competition? Well, it stems from the fact that not all _familia_ do the same thing or for that matter, were set up for monster slaying. And of course, it isn't a battle for who can kill the most monsters, I found far later that it's a battle for the best adventurers. Whether through means foul or fair, the competition is real and harsh.

 _Familia_ in the monster slaying business will fight for the best adventurer's like a production _familia_ will often fight for the best and cheapest healing potion recipe. Of course, it's naïve to think this is ordinary business _familia_ conduct to survive. Reality is much worse.

It's a point of pride. The idea that survival matters to immortals is like thinking that the sky is important to fish. They are bored. It's quite simple. So they play a game, gathering the pieces they call children and pay against each other, playing war.

This competition between the troublemakers from Tenkai envelopes practically every bit of life in Orario. Architecture, smithing, potions making, food, and even red light district which is crazy. On the outside, though, the competition is not so much, it's such a serene untouched world is what I'd like to say, but no, sadly a militant kingdom with Aries at the head is just the first abnormality caused by Tenkai troublemakers.

To some regard, perhaps it's better that my immortality potion was destroyed. Do we really need more beings that act like that? How can I guarantee that I will be any better?

It does feel like I'm the only sensible person out there.

My stomach grumbles abruptly. I stop in front of the main gate and let out a disheartened sigh. I haven't eaten all day.

I suppose there's nothing for it, I guess I'll head back to the market. I should have pocket change… Probably…

Punchline: I don't.

.1

That old man. He's thick headed. Always pretending to be some sort of tough renegade. I worry for him sometimes.

After being so harshly shut down by Lady Hera, I'm not going to be able to help that guy. He's taken on too much. Babysitting Norah, acting as a guide, being the only one who can negotiate head on with Hera, and, to top it all off, he bears the brunt of old age.

I have an itch to go out there and help that guy. But he wouldn't appreciate it as much as Hera. Damn, if only I was stronger. I look down at my hands. Each finger is this and strong, as meaty as a child's arm, able to swing a two handed sword with ease. But somehow I'm supposed to believe the burden that man bears, is one I can't even shoulder alongside him, and I'm not talking about his crossbow.

I was sixteen the day I first met Creen. On the surface, he looks very much like the same reclusive wolf of a person as he was back then. Only his eyes and movements dull with age. Well, I say that but he's still as sharp as a razors edge. The difference being from then and now is that to me is no longer on that same level of unobtainable skill as he was before.

I'm not much better. I close and open my fists. I'm not ageing but the only thing that hasn't dulled in me is my physical strength. Even that if it goes unexercised any longer will be gone soon.

Norah reluctantly stays close to me as we scout across the town. The old man is nowhere to be seen. I can't help but feel he might have caught us before we caught him. Then again, we spot him standing out like a sore thumb in the marketplace.

I'm a head above the crowd, it's not hard to spot the black sheep in the flock. His silver hair alone sticks out like a stick in the mud.

Lady Hera gives the quick demand to disperse. I take Norah along with me. She watches Creen with an expression similar of that of a child caught trying to steal biscuits out of a biscuit tin.

It looks like he's apologising to a stall owner over something. Returning an apple, he scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

I let out a sigh. He walks back our way and I'm sure even though I don't see his eyes fall on me, I feel somebody watching me. It may be my own anxiety.

There isn't a passer-by who doesn't look at me with a scared expression. I'm not hurt by their eyes which won't meet mine, nor am do I feel offended when they steer their children away from me. It's not like Orario, that sweet mesh of races, respect depends on _familia_ and level, not race.

"Well, this plan could have ended quickly." Wako creeps up to me, her eyes trained nervously on the back of Creen's head. After suggesting the plan, she has been fronting the effort in the chase of Creen.

Hera rhythmically taps a finger against her staff. "That child is smart." To her everybody is a child, an infant. Her eyes are that of a worried mother, however also a scheming one.

Hera whose usual nature consists of two sides, a strict mother and yet a loving one, in my opinion, is possibly at one of the darkest times of her life. Surrounded by doubt after what she might blame as her own fault, she has shown a more distant strict side and distant on top of that.

She has earnt the nickname of 'Lady Hera' for her very lordly air. She isn't as refined as she once was. However, some of that has returned to her. Her chin is held high and her voice strong, unlike her past apathetic tone.

Her eyes stare blankly at the back of Creen as he disappears down the trafficked street. "We should follow, quickly children, come with me." Her travelling cloak swishes in the air as she takes the first strong steps forward.

I see a hint of who the goddess once was in her steps. Pride and will, her strongest traits that I have not seen the likes of for a while.

I'm a little amazed. Motivation to march beside Hera seeps into me. I have not felt this feeling for a while. It reminds me of the meetings held by the _familia_ while we were still in Orario. She was very involved in the running of her _familia_. Her words weren't particularly impassioned but she was very charismatic in her own way.

I feel Creen may be the only one who has the pride and will similar to Hera to look her in the eye and talk on equal grounds. Creen sure is unequalled in this small _familia_ of five.

Norah skips awkwardly along with the group. She seems to be clutching something in her coat. Her hands are held tight to her chest.

Likewise, Wako moves with a soberer expression than usual. I expected some shining glint in her eyes as she admires Hera's newfound strength. However, this cat seems to have been caught in the rain. One of her daggers is missing.

I can make the connection. It's rather easy. She must be worried about Norah. It's no secret that Creen dotes on Norah. Like a father, I've seen him act in a manner protective to the point of extreme. As far as I can tell, there is no blood relation between the two.

The day which Creen brought Norah to the _familia_ oh so long ago, he had a brutal mask on his face. Though his smile was soft to her, his eyes screamed of dark loathing. I don't think I've ever seen that man so impassioned and yet so lethally silent.

The man in question was possibly unaware of the fact he was being followed. I could tell that having Norah along would be trouble. She may at any sign of danger jump out of cover and run to Creen.

We left the town, keeping a steady distance between us and our target. Stalking like a pack of wolves. An ironic metaphor because I myself am a were-bear.

It is difficult to be stealthy at my size. Most clothes don't even fit around me, which I'm not entirely against because unlike other humans I have fur. Still, because human decency requires it, I am as clothed as I can manage.

Swinging a two-handed sword becomes difficult when you throw tight and restricting clothes to the mix, so my clothes are custom made, which makes them that much more valuable to preserve.

Norah is small, which compensates for her clumsiness. Wako is deft and Hera has the talent to appear as still as a statue whenever she needs to. I shouldn't doubt the nature of the talents of my own _familia_ , but I'd like to say that Wako is a little too skilled at the tailing business.

I know as much as I've been told. Wako doesn't tell me much. I've gathered she was from the slums. How she came to the _familia_ is not known to me. Norah came about two years ago, following in the heel of a sullen-looking Creen. The scene was somehow heartbreaking. The man looked truly disturbed that day.

On an opposite note, he seemed to crack a small smile the moment he saw a rugged and dirty Wako step through the door. She seemed to have had the life drained from her, however, her eyes were as bright as blue flames.

I've only seen Creen break composure a few times. Usually in the midst of battle when one of his team members puts another or themselves in danger. I'm sure he'd be just as angry back then as he would be if he found us stalking him.

Crossing the river deftly, practically skipping between shallow spots, Creen lands primly on the opposite bank. A corner of his lips stretches upwards, like a child winning at his own imaginary game.

He smiles sometimes over the silliest of things. I am now completely sure he is being followed.

I let out a sigh. I guess we'll have to cross the bridge. We can't risk Norah being swept away by the river.

Before I can even finish my line of thought, Wako sprints past, grabbing and tucking Norah beneath her arm in one swoop. She skipped speedily across the body of water with impressive cat like reflexes. Her feet barely touching it stone on the surface, like they were spring loaded.

Wako is so swift; Norah only manages to react the moment she's placed back on her feet on the opposite bank. She understandably cries out in panic and runs in panic from Wako.

Staring back at me with a sly smile, her tail waving back and forth playfully, Wako is surely mocking me. She's insufferable. I'm not taking the bait, though. I'll do thing safely.

"Phil." Hera steps up to me, passes her staff and then stands on the edge fo the bank. "Throw me across the river."

Both mine and Wako's expression were twisted into surprise. Well, there goes that ideal world.

A-are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. So much could go wrong. For starters, am I even allowed? There are so many things wrong with this situation, with or without the goddess.

The image of a werebear throwing the limp body of an old lady in her travelling clothes summons a bad taste to my mouth.

"W-what?! You can't do that!" Wako stamps her feet on the ground in protest. "Don't make me go over ther-"

Hera looks me dead in the eye. "Do it."

My body moves on its own. Planting my hands beneath her arms, I swing her back like a rag doll before tossing her across the river with as much strength I dared to muster. It's strange, you want to throw something but you don't want it to break, so you try to 'gently' muster as much strength as possible.

Hera soars through the air dangerously high. Wako's arms flail in the air in panic. In one instant, Hera poises herself like a needle pointed directly at Wako.

Now with an interesting decision to make, Wako can only stare with a dumbfounded expression and Hera with a stoic and indifferent expression accelerates, feet first towards Wako's chest.

A 'soft' landing.

Wako is practically crushed beneath the weight of Hera.

Hera primly steps off the corpse and fastens her travelling cloak back around her. She remains completely indifferent despite the havoc she's wreaked. Her eyes suddenly turn to me and I jump to attention. "Staff."

"Yes, mam." I throw the staff across the river. Hera snatches the staff out the air and turns her back on me.

What… what am I supposed to do?

Shakily, Wako pushes herself off the ground with a groan. "Why? Have the gods forsaken me?"

Hera looks down at her with belittling eyes, her gaze drifting to Wako's sizable chest. "Hmph." Hera turns the other cheek and walks away.

I can imagine Wako breaking into tears then and there. The whole scene is quite pathetic.

I look down into the surface of the water, it's not very deep, probably waist high.

I wade my way across the river to the other bank. Taking it slowly so the current doesn't drag me off my feet. Waist high in a river, any normal person would be in danger of being washed away. I'm strong, be it a perk of my race and the extra bonus of my high strength from my level, I can weather most environments.

Once across, we regroup and carry on in our chase. With Wako as our tracker, I very much doubt that even with the small delay that we won't catch up to Creen. It's more than likely he has heard the ruckus and is currently despairing. I would sympathise.

"I can't believe you did that to Lady Hera." Wako scowls at me. To her, I must seem the enemy of the people. "Like seriously, what if Lady Hera was harmed?"

Now now, I didn't want to do that. She told me to do that. I am well aware that it was a stupid thing to do. "I didn't expect things would happen like that."

Her mouth widens in disbelief. "Really?" She drags out the word as though I was a child. "Well somebody was clearly bound to get hurt." She felt along her chest. "I think I've cracked a rib…"

Now that is a problem. "We should have a healing potion somewhere." Not on my obviously. Nothing fits in my pockets.

She rubs her forehead with the palm of her hand with a pained expression. Wako bears her teeth in irritation. "I'm not going to waste a healing potion on a cracked rib." Without another word, she went on ahead.

Suit yourself.

.2

The whole thing is quite childish. We shouldn't have to follow him. It really is plain and simple that he is strong. Not only that but reliable.

I would call anybody's doubts in Creen childish. I would not have expected that to be the reason behind Lady Hera's reluctance to let him go into the forest alone. Call it worrying, call it whatever you want, I call it distrust. I would be very insulted if Lady Hera didn't trust me, and in a way, through not trusting Creen she doesn't trust my abilities either.

I think Creen certainly handled it better than I would.

Now I'm leading this group fast on Creen's tail. It's not like he's trying to hide so it's quite easy following him. Still, you'd think for someone scouting the forest of the unknown danger he'd take a more cautious route rather than a casual stroll as deep as one can go in a day.

Tracks.

Tracks everywhere. Broken vegetation, footprints, torn bark, all eluded to the presence of monsters. The sheer amount of these tracks was concerning. It's difficult to put into scope the number of monsters the rampage of tracks suggests.

Even Phil has an uncomfortable expression on his face. Random howls and inhuman cries can be heard across the forest. Seemingly answering each other like a chorus, raising the impression that there's an army.

I look back at Lady Hera and she has a bleak expression on her face. Norah follows closely behind Phil, frequently looking left to right in a nervous manner. As for myself and Phil, we are as calm as possible. Our past discipline keeps us in line. Fear is infectious and would only make Norah and possibly Lady Hera harder to protect.

"W-where is Creen?" Norah's tone is reminiscent of her bashfulness around Creen, except now it's out of fear. She held a hand close to her chest.

Everybody would like to know that question. I still have a good lead on him. It looks like the trees thin out up ahead. Probably approaching a clearing of some sort.

Nobody answers Norah's question. It's like speaking is an unwritten taboo in this forest. A foul feeling overhangs. It's different from any dungeon level. I can't put it into words, but the fact that maybe it's outside the dungeon is uncomfortable for us all.

What would be considered a normal sizable stretch of woodland has been turned into something far more ominous. The usual wildlife associated with the region is absent. Not a bird is singing, we don't pass a single deer, and unless Creen's guilty pleasure is killing them ahead of us, it feels like they've fled the forest.

Creen doesn't seem that kind of huntsman. The Hell sung huntsman nickname paints him as a villain but I doubt he'd go that far… normally.

The broadleaf trees are bare, however, buds of leaves can be seen on their branches, ready to bloom. I wonder how long it will be before normal life returns to this forest? When will squirrels wake again and the gentle wide life return?

I guess soon. Lenus _familia_ of all enlisted the help of Creen. I didn't expect such a thing. What a strange situation for our _familia_ to be in. Mostly because we haven't done this kind of thing for a while.

I feel… upset? Yes, upset. I would love to help out. To fight monsters again sounds nice to me.

Anybody else have a bad feeling? Of course, I can't voice that because that would betray the very reasons I suggested this action. I want to prove that Creen is somehow safe no matter what. But it feels like there is something wrong. Like a sea monster beneath a frozen surface of water.

Lady Hera is by now clutching her staff so hard her knuckles have gone white. "The fool only has two crossbow bolts, what does he expect to do?"

Good question, if he faces more than two enemies he's going to be screwed. Right?

We will find the answer out very soon.

I bring the group to a stop and we scatter, taking different hiding spots. I wonder how it's possible for Phil to be even partially hidden but he impressively becomes one with a bush. His fur is actually quite camouflage but that sword does throw it off.

Ahead in a clearing, standing perfectly still not far from where we are, Creen has his back turned to us. The sudden stop raises many suspicions. I have one hand on the hilt of my dagger ready, but I suspect we've been found.

Slowly Creen lifts one hand up to his face and begins reciting a prayer. "My thanks to the _familia_ who gives me strength," as he speaks I hear a howl incredibly close up ahead. That must be why has stopped. My eyes glue to the direction of the howl in anticipation. "I give my thanks to the bowyer, who gives me voice." The rustling ahead intensifies, I can see three lurking shadows skulking around the clearing, eyeing Creen with that instinctual monstrous hatred of theirs. "I give thanks to the fletcher, who give me expression." His voice throughout this mantra is serene, but I feel an underlying bloodlust in it.

The three skulking creatures come out. And I am for a moment caught by surprise.

They are kobolds, but they are somehow physiologically different. Their skin is lighter, they have fur. Their bodies are clad with thick torn bark as armour, tied together messily, their weapons are a mix. One has a crude spear, it's point a jagged stone is still menacing and is crusted with blood. The other two kobolds have stone daggers. They are larger than their dungeon cousins and somehow I feel in the way that they carry themselves, they are fundamentally different in some way.

The only time I've seen monsters with weapons are the times they used parts of the terrain as natural clubs. Of course, there are monsters in the higher levels that spawn with equipment but theirs are much prettier than the ones used by these three kobolds.

I feel my breath leave in a relieved exhale. Just three kobolds huh? This shouldn't be much of a problem. But… I've never seen monsters outside of the dungeon. The moment the thought crosses my mind my chest tenses again in anxiety.

These monsters are native to this area, not the dungeon. They aren't birthed from the dungeon walls. I don't even know whether upon death they drop a magic stone. Where the monsters of the dungeon would be completely mindless in a way, like blank paper, between these three I can see a hierarchy.

The one with the spear is the biggest. His neck is adorned with different crafts. Around his wrists are bracelets, some crudely crafted and some jewelled, likely stolen.

The three kobolds take positions around Creen. The two with their jagged and menacing stone daggers taking position left and right and the one with the spear staring down Creen, who is just about to finishing his mantra.

Monsters taking formation isn't odd. I have seen times where monsters have unnatural coordination in the dungeon. As though guided by a higher power, they chased and cornered us but with determination we pulled through. There were many more monsters in those cases, always in the double digits and sometimes triple.

I feel an urge to interrupt. Something about these monsters makes me weary. There are three of them, and only one of Creen so it's only natural to assume they are in danger. These may be just like those monsters on the first few levels of the dungeon, those monsters are small fries to who we are now thanks to our level but my instincts tell me otherwise.

Creen is calm, though. Like a tree in a storm, his roots remain strong. "Let us all give thanks…" As he speaks the last line, the monsters spring into action. The spear kobold releases huge howl and the other two sprint forward towards Creen as though on cue. "…for this humble huntsman's feast."

A chill runs down my spine. I can't explain it. It's as though deep down I was anticipating this moment, like the crowd waiting so long for Ganesha's carnival to truly begin.

The kobold on the left charges forward, dashing in a low crouched position with deftness I would never be able to recognise in a normal kobold. At the last moment, Creen turns, evading it's stab towards his side and the kobold's own weight throws it off balance and it stumbles forward a few steps. The movement on Creen's part is fluid and minimalist, juggling the battle to keep his balance and dodge the blade masterfully. Simultaneously Creen evades a second swipe aimed at his arm by ducking low. The flat of the dagger barely connects with Creen's head, skimming his hair.

My body begins to shake with restlessness. I can't describe the feeling of watching the fight. It's like a surge of adrenaline I can't shake. I feel every square inch of my body yearning to join the fight. It's a perverse desire for battle.

This is insane, what's happening?!

I can hardly make my body move. I want to see what happens next. I want to see how an adventurer fights through this situation. Show me who I once was, what I once did.

The spear kobold watches the melee from the side. On the surface, it appears as though Creen is being pressured by the join and well-coordinated assault of the two dagger kobolds. But Creen hasn't been so much as scratched. Not only that, but the look on Creen's face slips from surprise to boredom over the course of the fight.

With every quick movement to dodge a blade, Creen's cloak whips out like a tail. His crossbow is held tightly to his chest like an infant. I can practically see in his eyes he's treating this like a warmup, a simple exercise to get back into the swing of fighting monsters. Creen juggles his spatial awareness, his balance, always aware of not only the kobolds weapons but also their body posture and weight.

I happily ignore the abnormality of the spear kobold not joining the fight, entranced by Creen's skilful dance, I write off the abnormal behaviour as nothing. Either way, the kobolds are so outmatched they might as well bow down and wait to be executed.

There is already a bolt notched on his crossbow but he hasn't used it.

The course of the battle changes rapidly.

In a blur of motion both the spear and a dagger kobold slump to the floor.

I can hardly think what has just happened. This hot desire muddles my brain.

It was fluid, frighteningly so. Creen had thrown his shoulder into one of the kobolds, effectively flipping it over him. He raised his crossbow, pulling the trigger and the bolt flew true into the head of the spear kobold. Just as fast he released his grip on his crossbow, his hand flew down to his quiver taking another bolt and he deftly spins it into the neck of the other dagger kobold.

I saw two small explosions as the monsters burst into embers. All that remained of the two were small red magic stones and ash.

Creen paused, a bolt still in his hand. Just as quickly he plunged it into the chest of the second kobold trying to prop itself up on all fours in a scramble.

The air stilled and the forest came to an ominous silence. The forest returned to its ominous self as if nothing had happened.

I let out a quivering vapoured breath. At some point, I'd wrapped my arms tightly around my body as if holding in the bliss. It was a strange feeling.

Creen picks up his crossbow and slings it over his shoulder. He looks down at the magic stones. "Your instincts are honed, but you are no xenos." A cool wind blew, carrying the sound of an embarrassingly loud stomach grumble. His head falls as he starts grumbling to himself. "Damn it all. Why did I forget my money?"

With that, he turns on his heels and heads further into the forest.

None of us knows how to react. I of all people don't care. I feel like I had just watched the most perversely beautiful art I have ever seen in my life. My body is still hot from the experience.

Fighting seems to satisfy more than anything life could offer. Just watching it has sent my nerves into overdrive. The sensation, the euphoria and memory of being exposed to that art that I haven't done in a year, it's pure bliss. I want more.

Phil stands up. It doesn't take long for us all to gather in the clearing.

"So that's the hell sung huntsman… I'd forgotten." Phil looks down at the three magic stones in his hands.

Lady Hera wears a similarly stunned expression. "That child, I'm not even sure what to think anymore." This is undeniable evidence that he will be okay. It's evidence that this is his natural environment.

I can't speak. I'm too flushed, too flustered, my face bright red, I doubt I can muster any words from my still jumbled mind.

Instead, Norah speaks in a shy and timid tone. "I-I think… that was cool." Magnify that by thousand fold and she might come close to how I felt.

Phil scratches the side of his head, before noticing the strange expression on my face. "Are you okay? You look very red faced." He looks me up and down.

I timidly nod. I can picture myself looking a lot like Norah in this situation.

Lady Hera lets out a sigh. "Girl, you wanted to be in there didn't you?" She directs her question at me.

I take a few immediate steps back. The thought alone is enough to make me flush again. "N-n-no, I was just thinking that well I was y'know it was cool." The words work their way out, cascading out of my mouth like a waterfall.

Did I want to be in there? Undoubtedly yes. I want to be there. I want to fight monsters. I want to twist and turn as I slice through their bodies. I was to feel the grazing air of each swipe they make at my body. That's the only way I can shake this feeling of restlessness.

Norah nods energetically. "Yeah, that was awesome! I was scared he was going to lose, but then he was just so cool and he…" the endless praise went on for a while. And I agree with most of it. Perhaps one of the few times me and Norah are thinking along the same lines.

Phil's head turns on his neck like a swivel to the way Creen had vanished. "Quick, hide, he's coming back."

We scramble back to our positions hastily.

Why is he coming back?

Creen returns with a foul look on his face. "Dammit, why didn't I just go back to the inn and pick up some money in the first place?" The self-loathing expression soon vanishes as he stops in his tracks in the clearing. "Who took…" the words trail off as he looks around the clearing floor. A flash of anger and irritation emerges in his eyes as he scans his surroundings. His eyes brush over each and every single one of us but he doesn't react besides a long disheartened sigh. Without a word, he carries on his path out the forest.

Did… he spot us? For some reason, I get the feeling we've been discovered.

That's when I get the feeling of being watched. It's just a feeling and I can't quite pin it, but it's not a friendly gaze if ever I've felt one. My eyes skitter left and right, for the source of malice. My eyes trace along a disappearing outline to our left. Before I can react though Lady Hera gets up onto her feet.

"Very well, it's time we leave." The air about her seems far more authoritative now. There is no longer doubt in her eyes and for the moment she has returned to a glimpse her former self before the quest. Her words come out strong and sure of themselves.

During our way back, having recovered from that spell of unexplainable 'passion'. I nudge Phil in the side. "Hey, you don' think Creen knows he's been tailed. I mean you took the magic stones." A poor decision on Phil's part, then again how were we supposed to know he was going to stroll back that way. I'd also rather not loose potential funds.

I listen out for the howls of monsters and silently hope that we might come across some, but sadly no, that doesn't happen.

Phil pauses. The words hang on the tip of his tongue. "I didn't take them."

.3

I can't put into words the rejoice of eating after go so long without food. I was willing to take anything at that point. There was nothing to eat in my room, everything including supplies must have been packed away. They've probably gone by now.

I took my emergency stash of coin out of my backpack and immediately turned out the room and headed straight for the marketplace.

I ate lavishly. Apples, bread, the lot. Of course, I could have had a meal at the inn but I'm not that prepared to splash out. Now that I'm the only one in Delpine, now that Hera, Wako, Phil and Norah should all be on the road, there's not much point in spending extra expenses. That's some twisted logic, isn't it? It's just how I think. No point in splashing out on just one.

I'm still a little angry, though. What on earth possessed them to tail me? I'm sure of it, it was them. Do they really have that little trust in me? The thought is quite depressing.

Gems don't go missing on their own. I'd just killed them and they magically disappeared. I don't so much as feel cheated out of money as much as I do… Well, I'm going to be honest, I knew they would be following me. I had an inkling that somebody might get hurt if I end up picking a path full of monsters.

It's a double hit to the guts when the _familia_ you belong to doesn't trust you but also the _familia_ that hired you tails you to see if you're doing the job. Those eyes were unmistakable. I've seen them on one of the three that accompanied Lenus.

I take another bite out of my apple. It's dry and quite mild. Its skin is red. Although I like the look of red apples, the sour taste of some green apples is what I prefer. I suppose the taste depends on the apple seed and the climate grown.

However, the rush of flavour sobers me up. Fruit are good for that. Nothing more refreshing than fruit in my mind. Maybe some good quality fresh out of the oven bread could contend.

I should head back to the inn and rest a while. I have an idea as to where the monster camp is. I have an idea of the diversity of monsters. Mostly kobolds. It's very standard. They look like a band of highway robbers more than monsters. From what I can tell there are no orcs.

There are more monsters than I anticipated out. If there is a camp, I expect there to be more monsters in the camp than outside the camp so I don't know if this speaks ill of my chances taking the camp or finding the camp. It's raised a great deal of suspicions against the Lenus _familia_.

Of course, there wouldn't be that many monsters in one place without a camp. So evidence thus far, despite being abnormal in form, does point in support of Lenus.

The funny thing about monsters is that they are very instinctual and hive-minded creatures. Either that or monsters always have a higher power sublimely controlling them.

I can only imagine how crazy that would be for there to be an overmind for the monsters. It's just a theory of course, but I've seen plenty of evidence for it in the dungeons. Sometimes, monsters become coordinated out of nowhere.

As I anticipated, the monsters from outside Orario are very different from those in the dungeon. Not that it should come as a surprise. I've experienced this difference before, I've gone on eradication expeditions and been in monster camp removal squads before. It's a good refresher though.

I'm no rookie. I've seen the best of both worlds so I like to imagine I'm far more experienced than quite a few adventurers of a higher level than me. Level 4 is unobtainable now that I'm outside Orario.

Fighting did get my blood boiling again, I'm not going to lie. It was far different from fighting the kobold. But… My body still aches. I hid this well. A moment of weakness can be chanced upon by anything.

My steps are heavy. The crossbow has begun weighing heavily on my back. It feels that even the light carapace armour I wear is becoming encumber some.

Monsters from the dungeon are born with their equipment, with instincts and some innate knowledge of their weapons. I would imagine each has a mental age of a six-year-old, which sure gives them a jump start, but compared to monsters outside Orario they really are children. The monsters from the forest, although I can see it's still very much instinct, fashion armour, seem to have some hierarchy, and have good coordination in combat.

The monsters outside Orario don't have the number advantage that the dungeon has. That must be what drives them to such innate strength. I never expected kobolds to give me such a show.

But they are no Xenos.

They lack intelligence. They are still just monsters. Nothing but instinct. They don't have the ability to improve in leaps and bounds through experience like other sentient races, as proven by my very simple and repeated dodging. If only they'd analysed and adapted my pattern, they could have landed a hit. I still doubt they would have won.

From the sun I'd say it's about six o'clock. I'll go and attack the camp midnight. Visibility won't be a problem. The miracles that come out of my backpack. I haven't created anything in a while and the chances of it are much slimmer than before. Odds are my backpack is only going to get lighter from here on out.

I doubt I'll be getting any more miracle items. The skill activates during the process of creating something. It's very rare that it activates anyway. It's a laughable notion that I will be creating anything anytime soon. Most of my recipes were left behind in Hera mansion back in Orario.

I hope you're enjoying my inventions you plagiarising Tenkai troublemakers, Loki and Freya.

Who am I kidding, all I had was outdated recipes for still medicines. Would be nice to have them still.

I do fancy myself a bit of a craftsman, but also somewhat of a mage or wizard. I don't have the recipes or ingredients to be a craftsman and I don't have the enchanted bolt either which means for the moment I am neither.

I let out a disheartened sigh. I'd made my way back to the inn at some point. To the eyes of the world, I might be a weary travelling old hunter, perhaps an old war hero still in his decorated armour.

It will feel empty without the _familia_ around. Then again, I should treat it like a holiday. Yes, think positively, I smile to myself. I can't even make a list of the many things each of the four has done that has annoyed me over the last five days, I doubt there'd be enough paper in the world.

The inn keeper like before gives me a fearful expression. The dark carapace armour plates fixed to black fabric and a dark cloak to top it off gives me a bandit look. My cloak is torn at the hem from travel, held around my neck by a silver buckle to match my stubble.

"M-morning." He lifts his hand in greeting as he catches my stare.

"It's afternoon." I correct him.

A nervous sweat starts building up on his forehead. He quickly turns on his heels. "I-I'll be in the back if you need anything. Just give me a call or something!" I watch as he vanishes in the storeroom, closing the door behind him.

I do have that effect apparently.

My boots thud wearily against the wooden surface of the steps. With every step, my Crossbow, hanging from its worn strap, hits my back.

I hope they look after Norah. I can picture Wako and Phil struggling to deal with her. Although I'm also worried about Hera. She of all people can be very headstrong, for better or for worse.

My hand hovers above the handle of the door, however, it is left slightly ajar. A faint breeze caresses the exposed fingers of my gloves. I suppose they didn't close the window after I jumped out of it. Reasonable I guess.

Wako and Phil make me nervous as well. Just picturing them arguing about how to bring down a tent makes me wonder what are the odds of them being able to raise one together. We've been a team for a long time… I guess it's because they were actually members of separate groups which I happened to have my toes dipped into equally.

I push the door open and what hits me first is how empty the room is. Besides mine, the three beds are now empty of any belongings and neatly made.

I place a hand on my hip, admiring the scene with mixed emotion. This is the first time in a year I've truly been alone. I wonder-

"MR CREEN!"

DAMN!

The door behind me slams open. I turn startled and am greeted by the soaring sight of Norah. She planned to jump at me, however… tripped over her own feet and with a loud thud she hit the wooden floor painfully. I don't ever feel the need to dodge if she's running at me, and this is why. I could catch her but where is the fun in that?

Before I know it the timid girl is rubbing her head, bravely holding back the tears of pain from her tumble.

Oddly, I find myself somehow relieved by this turn of events. With a smile, I shake my head. "Didn't I tell you not to rush?" I think of scolding her however, I decide against it. Actually aren't there better things to be wondering about?

Norah shakily gets up onto her feet. She appears to have dropped a few things. A loaf of bread and three… magic stones. "M-mr Creen…" She looks up at me tearfully. "You are mean!" Her expression changes suddenly and she points her finger at me angrily.

Woah woah, I never expected to see this kind of thing from Norah. Her hand shaking with emotion as a finger points to my chest.

"You-you!" She struggles to come up with words. Clenching her fists together before finally shouting out at me. "You wanted to leave me behind!" She purses her lips.

Ah right. I scratch the back of my head in discomfort. She is right. She's hit the nail on the head so to speak.

"You were about to leave without saying goodbye…" Norah mumbles to herself shyly. "I-I didn't even give you the bread."

I freeze to the spot. My expression once stoic, my lips now curve into a gentle smile. The bread now dirtied from being dropped on the floor so much was being hugged to her chest. She has every right to be angry. I asked for that bread and I tried to part ways before receiving it.

I guess the biggest sin I've committed in this scenario is already having eaten before coming back here. When I came back to the inn earlier it was empty, I guessed the second time I came back that they were gone because so were all the backpacks.

Norah must have raised a scene to go against both mine and Lady Hera's will.

I crouch down going on one knee to be eye level with the little prum girl. Extending my hand, I pat her on the head. "You are right, I am wrong. I should have stayed and said goodbye." Yes… that is right. Because to this girl, I am her guardian, I owe her this much for what I have done.

The prum girl still with pursed lips throws away my petting hand embarrassed before shoving the magic stones and bread at me. She storms past me with a pouting face. "Make it up to me."

That's when my smile becomes strained. You do not have the right to demand of me, child. Respect your elder's right to a rest before he goes to work.

Norah picks up the paper and pencil that was still on the small table by my bedside. She turns to look at me with bright and cheery eyes, glowing at the prospect of another lesson. "Teach me. Teach me more about prums and adventurers."

I straighten myself up quietly. How can I deny Norah when she has such an excited look like that? She's dead set on the idea. If I must then.

I suppose, she could be helpful in the formulation of my what-if plan.


	5. Chapter 5 In the dark

Chapter 5 In the dark

So this has turned out to be more troublesome than I originally thought. I can count a number of times I've rubbed my eyebrows in frustration.

"So Mr Creen wants to destroy the camp in the forest?" Norah asks for the third time. This conversation has gone in loops plenty enough now for me to predict the next three lines that come out of her mouth.

I nod. "Yes Norah," I mumble more than a little exasperated. All the while I'm looking over my crossbow in the dim evening light coming through the window to the room. Soon it will be time for me to head. I have a few hours left and I'm beginning to brim with impatience.

Scribbled paper and pencils clutter the small table next to me. Norah has the last untouched piece of paper in her hands, her gaze lifted to me for the moment. I've taught her as much as my illiterate self can teach her in two hours' time.

Once again, Norah persistently jumps forward at the opportunity. "Then I'm coming with you!" Unlike the quiet reserved girl, I know, her mannerisms are far pushier. Her will expressed in her attempt to make herself look bigger, standing tall shoulders broad.

Norah is still far shorter than me. Not even half my size. Because she is a prum, she is doomed to stay short for the rest of her life.

Her coming with me would present several possible problems. It's not something I really want to risk.

I shake my head once more. "No, not this time." I'm getting tired of repeating this, the smile that was once on my face is gone. I can only assume the air of someone being reasonable so many times.

I'm trying my best to fit her into my plan, but so far there's been no end to her resistance. Which one will cave first?

Something has definitely riled her up. I've not seen her so impassioned before.

Norah falls back down by the desk with her cheeks out in a pout. Hands on her lap, she carries on staring up at me with those angry eyes of hers.

Please just give up.

I take advantage of the brief pause in the conversation, opening my mouth to speak but I'm rudely cut across.

"Hmpf." Norah turns the other cheek before a word even leaves my mouth. She rotates around and turns her back to me. Only the back of her short blonde hair and her orange coat are visible from here.

What is this? Is she going through her rebellious stage?

I narrow my eyes at the sight and once more lift my hand to rub the area above my eyebrows. "Look, don't be like that…" I feel exasperated, to say the least. Norah doesn't respond, only lifting her chin like a disgusted spoilt noble.

The room has nothing I can use to convince her. I've decided to keep the two separate rooms, in fact currently, we are in Wako's old room. I would like to move the mess out of my room as I try to rest but parting with Norah is proving to be an impossibility at the moment.

The barren wooden walls offer no solution. The dark pine floor reflects my mood well. I do feel like beneath the surface of my appearance, a quiet rage is building, like a geyser.

I suppose being truthful is the best course of action. "Look, Norah," I open once more donning the reasoning tone, ready to make my last effort, "I have a different job for you, a very IMPORTANT job." Come on, I'm trying to make it sound like I depend on you! Norah's blonde hair shifts as she turns one ear to me. Relief rushes over me, she hasn't cut across me yet and appears to be listening. "You see after I'm coming back from the forest… I'm not." Perhaps the wording is confusing.

I've never seen a head turn so fast. Norah turns, her eyes filled with panic.

I lift my hands as if trying to calm her. "Wait! Wait! I'll be back, but I won't come back to the room, I'll head straight to the Lenus _familia_ and I might be there for a while. I want you to go talk to Ivan for me."

I might be with the Lenus _familia_ for quite some time. I don't want to keep Ivan waiting or break my word to him, so really I reluctantly compromise. Well, if everything springs my way I should be able to meet with Ivan.

I doubt business with the Lenus _familia_ will keep me chained down for long.

I could do with some extra bolts. Just a pair of crossbow bolts rests in the quiver at my belt. Looking at them triggers memories of my enchanted crossbow bolt, the keepsake I lost.

I shed a silent tear, I swear my sweet ambrosia and keepsake, I will avenge you. This has only strengthened my will to destroy that camp.

Norah purses her lips shut. She's looking me up and down appraisingly. I must have a strange expression on my face.

Does that mean yes? Can I take her silence as yes?

Her stare is growing pretty intense now. I'm not sure I want to know what is going on behind that clumsy façade of hers.

Finally, Norah crosses her arms and nods. "Fine. B-but…" The last bit catches me by surprise, as she begins fiddling with her fingers again, pressing her thumbs together anxiously. She seems to have a hard time meeting my gaze. "I want a book… A-about prums!"

A book?

All I can see here is the money I'm going to spend on this book. They are very expensive. Inside Orario everything was cheaper. Everything outside of Orario steadily rises in price, and in this case, books are above quadruple digits in Valis.

O-okay. A book. Right.

With such an earnest expression on her innocently young face, Norah has no idea of the tumultuous debate going on in my head.

A parent might think it would be worth it to see the glowing expression on their child's face. I am not a parent. I know that the glow will be fleeting as Norah will likely never read past the first three pages of said history book or encyclopaedia. It would become awkward for her to have the thing around me as she quietly hides the fact she doesn't like it an attempt to hide her dissatisfaction.

I could never be a parent. I have been told by numerous people and myself and I wholly believe those words.

Albeit reluctantly, I do smile and concede. She never said when she'd receive this book… My hesitant smile slowly becomes cunningly more genuine. Children, am I right?

Yeah, maybe I do have what it takes.

But still, an encyclopaedia of all books. This deal is definitely going to cost me. Oh please world, let this go my way so I meet Ivan instead of this opportunistic racoon.

I tell Norah where she should meet Ivan If I don't get back from business with the Lenus _familia_ after a certain point. Maybe I should give her money? Maybe.

Norah grins hugely at my agreement. Behind her bright eyes, I can imagine she's daydreaming about the endless possibilities of learning about prums. She bursts out of her bubble after a good three minutes of daydreaming. "Mr Creen, what do I tell Ivan?"

Well honestly, I'm surprised that you remember what he looks and that's not your first question. So far it's a good start.

As to what she should tell Ivan. That's…

My expression freezes for a second, I steady myself to say the words. "Ask him to take you to Lady Hera."

.1

Creen is away and it's one of the few times both Phil and I can effectively set up a tent. Isn't that crazy?

Sitting silently around a campfire beneath the dying light, the three of us haven't said a word since we put up the tent.

Lady Hera is leaning on her staff, staring into the dancing flames. I'm hugging my coat around me, trying to fend off the chill that's settling in. And Phil has a constant vigil over the forest to our left.

We set off just a few hours ago, heading further north. Lady Hera, I'm sure, is anxious to meet with her missing partner again, Zeus.

I never got a good luck at the map. The forest must spread all the way to the west of Delpine. There is a constant howling in the distance. Monsters answering each other in some strange language, maybe expressing their anger and hatred aimed at humanity.

Typical monster behaviour to be so noisy, but only when disturbed. "Sounds like Creen going wild." My eyes settle onto the forest line, barely illuminated by the light.

Phil follows my gaze. "That old guy… he has some moves." His words are full of admiration.

"Then stop calling him old man." I bite back harshly.

We'd left Norah with him. She'd fought tooth and nail against coming with us. It wasn't so much as us leaving her with him as us just straight up abandoning her. Being too much difficulty to overcome, we threw in the towel and decided Creen could probably take care of her.

We should be meeting back up again in a day or two. It's strange that he, our leader in a sense, feels like he's on a different level to us. Both in strength and, generally in life. He always has business that doesn't concern us, it feels. I respect that but…

How can I put it? It feels like a dysfunctional family.

We decided to get a few extra food ingredients. Eating just Rye bread can be tiring. Along with spices and herbs, we also bought some meat that needs to be eaten today. It was Phil's suggestion that we make some stew and nobody objected.

The bubbling broth looked tantalizingly tasty. The smell was mouth-wateringly appetizing. I have not had anything like this for a while. Just bread and fruit aren't enough to satisfy my tastes.

"It's not done yet." Phil catches my eyes leering at the nearly overflowing cooking pot.

"I'm not a child! I know." I let out an exasperated breath. Does he expect me to jump into that pot at any moment or something?

Lady Hera's eyes still fixed on the fire, like a cryptic prophet reading the future from flames dance. "You are all children to me." Her words come without warning and vanish like a receding wave just as fast.

Phil and I exchange looks. It is in these moments of silence none of us know what to say.

Lady Hera is a goddess after all. She is far above us. Recently I've been wondering what exactly that means. Do I treat her like an object of worship like I did in Orario, hanging on her every word, or do I approach her like Creen? It is odd. Like having to choose between two very different worlds.

Everybody in this world reveres the gods and goddesses for one reason or another. Creen, on the other hand, seems to be on a level of his own.

For a goddess, dare I say it, Lady Hera is far soberer than the others. How can I put it? Gods and goddesses have very 'indecent' personalities. Most of them anyway.

I feel restless as my thoughts drift to the name of two particular goddesses. I will never forget their names for the suffering they put us through. _Freya_ and _Loki_.

Somehow, I feel the old image of authority and grace Lady Hera once had, does not fit the old haggard lady in front of the fire. What am I thinking? This is my goddess! She deserves respect for letting me into her _familia_.

The memory of Lenus drinking with his _familia_ is still stuck in my thoughts. Would I be able to defend my goddess as zealously as Eve did at Creen's disrespect? They seem to have such a close relationship with their god.

The conflict is probably clear on my face because Phil clears his throat awkwardly before telling everyone the food is done. His eyes linger on me with his usual silent thoughtful stare.

I look down at my feet, ashamed of my thoughts, unable to meet his eyes.

One day, I swear to myself, I will demonstrate my faith and devotion to the goddess. I will show her how much I owe her and plan to repay.

I just hope that Lady Hera will get well soon.

.2

The crude stone blade barely scratched the surface to my carapace chest plate. In reaction to the sudden new kobold in the fray, I slammed the butt of my crossbow into the side of its face, propelling it meders away thanks to my high strength.

I spin, avoiding the claws of a mosshound, a member of a monster race that appears to have spawned out of the earth beneath the roots of the trees. It's glowing blue eyes above its vicious needle lined jaw zip past. Landing deftly on all fours, it joins its group of three that are taking a strafing tactic.

They are doing a good job of keeping me on my toes. However, nothing they use can pierce the plates of armour I wear, and I take extra care to hide and protect my uncovered weak point.

It is odd, though. Monsters usually reproduce through their magic stones on the surface, thus they are supposed to be much weaker. However, the kick of their strength catches me by surprise. The last I checked, the red mist had not visited this place at all.

The kobolds of the early dungeon floor pale in comparison to these mighty specimens. I'm not sure as to whether these things are truly kobolds. Aren't they traditionally supposed to have dog heads? Also, aren't these supposed to be beginner level?

Now that I think about it, the recently found and nicknamed 'mosshounds' are creatures I've never seen before. Below the fur coat of moss, their skin is leathery and horrible like that of a bold bat, their jaws and head rounded.

This is odd. There is a mystery here. I took the three kobolds before as being members of the elite, an exception or the strongest that I'd ever see here; I thought that the forest would be full of more monsters like kobold runts… However, now I am not sure.

These could give a middling level 2 a run for their money. Would that mean that they are completely different races from kobolds or just variants outside of Orario?

In all of my experience outside the wall, I've never paid much attention to this subject. Mostly because monsters outside the wall had never left much of impression on me. They seemed suitable to take on level 1's or harass farmsteads, but these could take on actual life in the flesh ordinary human soldier and come out barely breaking a sweat.

A bright glowing orb hovering above illuminates the area around me. A creation made of Lunatic light, a stone that brightens under the moon in a colour individual to its holder, and Mythril, a strong conductor of magic. This is the orb of Lumus, a miracle creation. Barely the size of my clenched fist, it hovers using a steady supply of my own magic.

I am after all a mage as well as a huntsman. I have been in the business for a good thirty to twenty years. Whilst I lack the level and numbers most dedicated adventurers my age have, I do have the abilities and skill. For instance…

I throw my crossbow into the gut of kobold, its bark armour shatters under the force. In the air, the kobolds knife swings gently, having been broken from the kobold's grasp. I snatch the kobolds dagger out the air, priming it backwards; I twist my torso to face the oncoming strafe of Mosshounds.

The knife soars, its crude stone blade spins in the air and with a large thud, and it embeds itself deep into the forehead of the middle mosshound. In an explosion of embers and ash, the mosshounds scatter to the left and right, their leader now being nothing but a magic stone rolling to my feet on the ground.

I have spent at least ten years using weapons other than a crossbow. A crossbow is just the weapon I feel the most pride in. Two years wielding daggers, two years wielding swords, two years wielding spears, two years in martial arts, and two years doing nothing but magic. All of this was to measure and monitor the different effects it would have on my skills going up. Not to mention, I've picked up other survival skills to help out in a pinch.

A long time ago, when I tried to think optimistically of my job, of my future, I planned to make an impact. I wanted to write a book on adventuring, one the guild could hand out. It would describe how different fighting styles benefited from and levelled up certain skills.

The manuscript was god-awful. The book was locked away in a box, buried, then dug up, and burned.

I grimace at the memory.

I still hold some belief that the perfect adventurer is one that can properly react and adapt to any situation quickly. The dungeon can be treacherous at the drop of a hat, somebody like this would be immune to the horror and panic of a sudden disaster. At least, that's what I think.

The monsters, in their double digits now, seem to be swarming around me like bees protecting their hive. It might be that strolling through the forest with an intense purple light is not a good idea. I might as well be pulling a band of musicians along with me. Heck, let's have them play power metal, that'll set the atmosphere up right tidy.

Now disarmed, I stand like a man having a standoff with bowguns, my feet planted slightly apart and my shoulder spread.

A mosshound once more locks its eyes on me behind the wave of monsters. Our gazes meet; I take care not to tunnel vision on this one hazard. The mossy spines along its quiver with anticipation of fresh meat.

I slam the heads of two kobolds, their reptilian and dog heads collide together in an explosion of ash and ember. I've been at this for hours, and not one of these monsters feel worthy enough for me to spend one of my bolts on.

The mosshound lifts it is head and let out a deep earthy rumble.

"RUHEKHEKHEKHEK." Once again, its bloodlust-filled eyes meet mine. It springs forward, launching itself off its hind legs.

"Come at me you leather sack of-"

I undo the buckle of my cloak quickly and throw it in the course of the mosshounds leap. Its ball-like head's jaw does not open in time to shred my cloak and it ends up tangled.

I take the opportunity, raising and slamming leg down on its back, and with a satisfying crunch, the mosshound falls limp.

"-DIE!"

My blood boils. All of my senses are sharp in presence of these born-to-be killers.

The battle is not over, however, and it lasts for another thirty minutes before the wave of monsters in the area recedes. The howls and rustle in the far off distance never cease, but a calm has definitely descended on this corner of the forest. Each ominous noise that could send a rookie to his deathbed is carried gently in a cold nightly breeze.

The howls fall upon deaf ears, though. I gingerly pick the gems of magic, my spoils of war.

I wipe the sweat that had been building up on my forehead. My chest was tight and every breath is pained. At last with no monsters in sigh I let my weakened state show. I have to take a quick five minutes before my hands would stop shaking.

But now we know, these monsters are no match for level 3s. Whatever they are, whatever I want to name them, it won't change the fact that compared to me they are simply weak.

Taking a swig of water from a skin, I ready my crossbow in my hands and begin to forge my path forward to where I suspect the camp is. The state of the forest has deteriorated since I came here a few hours ago. Vegetation is trampled, tree branches are hanging by stems.

It's a good thing that none of these monsters have magic, that would be a problem.

Suddenly, the ground becomes a climb. The loose earth becomes rocky beneath my feet and soon breaks out into moss-covered cobble in places. Trees are replaced with old stone pillars, in the process of being torn down by the roots of nature.

That's when I begin to feel like I'm walking a trodden path. The trampled ground beneath me shows sign of being used as a road of sorts maybe.

I start to feel on edge. It is easy to see why monsters might find the idea of setting a camp here attractive. There's plenty of shelter beneath the sparse rock formations. The ruins of an unknown origin are old, old enough for one to simply walk past without realising they were in a site of ruin.

The pillars a brilliant white paint the image of a temple or a shrine. However, with no building in sight I can only imagine that a long time ago, a settlement that existed nearby erected it in honour of some gods or spirits.

The ruins dot the uphill climb, they are frequent, far and in between. They are likely from a time when human fought human, when human fought demi-human, and finally when all fought monsters. Not in any particular order and arguably all during the same period. If I may be so blunt, that also fits the current time, so maybe that was a bad metaphor.

They look more like roadside markers. Pillars to hold arches above a road. However, being so old, many of the architecture is buried under the dirt.

This ruin looks to be a shrine. The old depleted pillars, though far apart do indeed form a trail like road markers to lead me straight to said shrine. The earth is rocky were a cobble road once ran. I can imagine kobold runts taking shelters from the harsh winter weather beneath collapsed pillars and archways.

My eyes drift. This might have been why there were so many monsters nearby.

But something is amiss. I pause to look down at something at my feet. The shape of an unearthed stone, glowing faintly red, it's a magic stone. I'm sure of it. Lifting the gem to the light of the orb does prove my suspicions.

I pocket the gem without so much as a word.

I reach the heart of the ruins, a series of small stone constructs, shrines, surround a stone circle. The stone circle has a small obelisk, barely as tall as my knee pocking out of its centre, chipped. Whilst the circle is in good condition, the small shrines that surround look destroyed, ceilings were broken down, some of the shrines were even toppled, but all in a bad state of disrepair.

The climb has already worn my down. It feels like a fleeting dream, running through the forest, climbing hills and jumping over rivers, all memories of an old and almost forgotten past.

Both these ruins and I share something in common then. Our pasts are nothing but a blur, a downside that comes with age.

Wait! No! I'm only thirty-five dammit!

I see many black stains along on the broken shrines. As I crouch, running my hand along the marks, every single one of these things have a similar pattern. They were like blast marks. Explosions? I lick my index finger and I taste gunpowder.

This… This is disconcerting.

It's not the only thing that catches my attention. In the clearing around the shrine, there is a lot of ash and charred remains of small wooden shelters.

If this is the camp, it has already been destroyed and very recently. Considering many monsters are still lingering around the area, it can't have been more than a few days ago.

The light of the orb begins to flicker. It's a faint flicker but it's abnormal. The light is given by my magic; scary thing is that it will carry on sucking the magic out of me if it's on well past a mind down. So maybe I should take this flickering seriously.

The flickering intensifies and I catch the runes on the surface of the orb growing faint. It's beginning to give me a headache.

Immediately I enter silent prayer that I don't lose another item of unimaginable value. I'm tempted to turn it off then and there.

I feel a stirring in the pouch I placed the gem. I reactively take it out, examining it. It's glow casts a red dye over my face. My eyes scan left and right for the source of this abnormal mystery.

It sure is glowing strongly.

That's when I spot the tip of the obelisk in the stone circle is glowing, brighter, and brighter, and brighter before…

I stand there, mesmerised for a few seconds. Perhaps my instincts or reactions have grown blunt because anybody would be able to tell this is definitely not the kind of event which leads to a good time.

SWISH! As if snatched by the winds the magic stone in my hand flies over then comes to an immediate stop, floating above the obelisk at the centre of the white glow, slowly turning the light red.

Is it me, or is that magic gem growing slightly?

I raise myself up from my crouched position as fast as I can, grabbing the crossbow at my side and watch the magic stone gently float up and down above the obelisk.

I jump at the sudden dull clatter to my right.

DUN! The orb collapses to my feet, now only releasing a faint glow, it's runes barely visible. It rolls slowly back and forth then makes a sharp turn towards the obelisk.

Both entranced and very suspicious, I watch as a faint light seems to be flowing out of the orb into the magic stone. My mind is racing, what am I watching? The question repeats in my head. I've never seen anything like this in… well ever!

My vision begins to blur. And my mind begins to swim, that's when I realise, it's draining my magic through the orb. If I don't act now it's going to force me to mind down!

I rush forward, struggling against the sudden onset of nausea, driven by desperation that I did not feel fighting scores of monsters, yet this I feel has the potential to bring me down to my knees.

After a mind down, I'm completely defenceless. I refuse to die; I refuse to have such a bad end.

My body's slowing, each step forward is a struggle through thick mud. I can't tell if the light from the magic stone is pushing me back or if this is an effect of mind down. That thing will carry on sucking magic out of me until I die, I can feel it.

With grit teeth and a mighty roar, I lift my crossbow, now as close as I can get. With one shot, the bolt strikes the centre of the magic stone, throwing it out of sight. The light fades as I feel something like a pulse of energy rips through the air like a wave.

"…Unnng…" My body slips to the floor with a moan, my head catching the obelisk. With the few ounces of strength I have left, I reach for the pouch by my quiver and pull out a vial full of the blue liquid I need, or at least I think so. The light is gone so I can't really tell.

Busting the cork, I spill its contents into my mouth. From the taste… I can judge quite clearly that I've picked the wrong vial.

Damn my… old… age…

I pass out.

.3

A few hours earlier, Ivan was out shopping. Though he was full of merchant enthusiasm, trying his best to keep the uncanny polite mask that kept a merchant's intentions safely locked away, his ingenious scheme had not turned out to be so genius.

He'd heard some unusual things around town. Tales amongst merchants of purchases of gunpowder which whipped the local stock clean. There had been unusual bulk sales of cargo by this town's _familia_ , as well as other similar transactions going on behind closed doors.

The population seemed to have a good attitude towards Lenus and his merry band of adventurers, but merchants regarded the group with suspicion. There were rumours that they buy and sell through a third man.

Oh dear, I think they are on to me. Ivan grinned to himself. This town and all of its visitors and denizens were none the wiser to another plot going on.

It was a year ago he was contacted, more like prospected, to be the go-between. He was young and ambitious, and so naturally he jumped at the opportunity that came from the Hermes _Familia_.

A god was in effect deciding to be his patron. That was far better than any merchant guild. A god's name carried people places. It was unclear at the time what his conditions were, but he soon found out he could do trade of whatever or wherever he wanted within law and reason, provided he frequented one route.

It wasn't shady business, it was just for whatever reason, Lenus _familia_ was uncomfortable selling its magic stones directly to the authorities. Ivan was not one to question this, in his mind, it was just a business looking for a better buyer.

So on his cart, he had made many trips between a contact in Orario and the Lenus _familia_. He'd made a tidy profit. Along the way he would try many schemes on the side, most of which fail, but when in doubt he had the safety net the Hermes _familia_ had so mercifully laid out for him.

Secrecy, of course, was also a condition. For some reason, the Hermes _familia_ had asked their contacts to document anything strange that crossed their way recently as well. Ivan was not one for politics, although he was for certain intrigued about the cause to this sudden change.

On a particular day, when the cold morning air was biting at his fingers as he rode the wagon, he crossed a group of travellers who at first appeared to be nothing more but a mismatched band of bandits.

An enchanting cat girl, a reclusive old lady, a towering giant of a were-bear, a young timid blonde prum girl who always had an eye on him even whilst asleep, and finally a sharp silver haired man. The man was named Creen. He explained everything. He was sagely and cunning, his eyes brimming with intelligence which quickly brought Ivan to respect him.

Creen was Ivan's type of man, very cool and rational. In fact, Ivan was impressed so much by the air of this character that he even accepted a contract from him backed by nothing but word of mouth

Ivan the merchant let out a sigh of despair, the weight of his coin purse was quite light. Another of his personnel schemes had failed. He had another backup, one he dearly hoped, no, he was resolved to make it work.

It hinged on the word of on the aforementioned Creen. Naturally, Ivan was anxious despite his prior optimism. As he strolled through the market, stopping at certain stalls before moving on, he couldn't shake the overhanging shadow that followed him. It was the threat of bankruptcy.

Unlike his other schemes, he hadn't thrown all in before.

Everything in his wagon, all the item on the list provided by Creen, was bought on credit. An IOU. It was dangerous, it would put him in colossal debt.

Gunpowder, again, particularly hard to come by. Whatever limited stock had been bought. The town's stock of herbs had been used up in the winter, raising the price, but with winter and spring, came the fall in the price of leather. Hunting was another industry in these parts, but the prices had been relatively unaffected by the seasons because of the monsters in the forest.

"Did you hear? The monster camp has been destroyed."

"Exterminating all of the wandering vermin should come next then."

"I can't go out to my farmhouse when those things could be around any corner."

Gossip was always ripe in the marketplace.

There had been no red mist, but the monsters were unnaturally strong anyway. Ivan had never been in the dungeon of Orario and so he couldn't honestly explain the difference nor sympathise.

How strong the monsters were in the area just meant better rewards for him, the in between. Lenus _familia_ would get better prices for better magic stones.

Still…

Ivan came to a stop in front a rather large building. It looked like the mansion of a mayor. The foundation was stone but wooden additions were built on top in a very medieval western style. The blocky building was around four floors high and probably had an attic.

It was Lenus' home. It was quite big and screamed prosperity. An unusual thing to see outside the walls of Orario.

Ivan had a grave expression as he looked over the building. What sort of business must they have on the side to support that?

I swing my legs back and forth on the bed, watching the door to the room intently. The sun is rising and its first early rays can be seen passing through the window.

 _He's not coming back._

I'd been waiting for a long time now; I'd been told not to leave my room. The night came and went. Creen is still nowhere to be seen.

My head is filled with nightmare scenarios. But every time I fall back on the day before, when I saw him fight off the three kobolds and remind myself he's strong, there's no way he can lose, right?

 _Everybody has to falls at some point._

In a massive tantrum, I throw the pillow across the room where it strikes the opposite wall with a dull thud. Why is he not back yet?

Nothing can dull my nerves. I'm scared but I don't want to be. What if he is gone? Maybe he's gone without saying goodbye? Maybe he didn't lose but left because he doesn't like me?

I grit my teeth trying to bite back this bitter feeling; I can feel my eyes beginning to water up. But then I remember. To my left on the small table by the side of the bed, a piece of paper and pencil, and scribbled in writing is a reminder.

That's right. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. Maybe if I go see the merchant like Mr Creen asked, he'll come back. I'll be good.

I jump to my feet and head to the door. I'd read the paper so many times I knew the directions off by heart even if I'd never been there. The words are written in handwriting I would recognise anywhere.

The cold morning air bites through the fabric of my coat. I don't have time to play with my own vapoured breath this morning so I head straight down the street from the inn, paying nobody any attention.

I'll wait for the merchant in the agreed spot. He's got to go there some time, Creen asked him to. If the merchant doesn't show up… then what? I'm put into a miserable stupor just at the thought.

And so in the corner of a tavern, I take a seat. The barkeep gives me a sympathetic look. I know I'm nervous. My clenched fists are pressed against my lap and I can't meet the eyes of anyone in the room.

The tavern is practically empty. The barkeep is just setting up. He's putting up a menu which lists food and drink. At the sound of my stomach growl, I catch him smile pitifully.

My face goes red; he must have the wrong idea. I'm not hungry!

Before I know it, there's a steaming bowl of goat's cheese soup in front of me. Its sweet aroma catches me by surprise. I can't stop my mouth from watering at its delectable sight.

Before I tuck in, however, I thank the barkeep who kindly made me some food for free.

Everyone is so kind around here.

The first few customers begin filling the tavern by the time I'm halfway through my meal. I do my best to keep the manners which I was taught at the orphanage. The picture of Mr Creen telling me off is enough to keep me from diving face first into the soup.

"A-are you, the kid that hung around Mr Creen?" Standing on the opposite side of the table, a bead of nervous sweat running down the side of his forehead and a look of quiet panic in his eyes, the merchant known as Ivan makes his entrance.

My eyes widen with joy. I was scared that I might have had the wrong place. I picture the praise from Mr Creen after this. Maybe he'll come back now.

I eagerly nod.

The merchant known as Ivan takes his seat opposite. He throws glances to his side. "So…" He opens awkwardly, "what brings you here instead of Creen."

 _Looks like this guy is desperate, we best be careful. I still don't trust him._

"Umm…" I'm not sure what to say, but then I remember everything Mr Creen told me and begin to explain the situation.

The merchant listens awkwardly as I string words after word together, repeating several times the most important fact, Mr Creen isn't back yet. Other unimportant facts like my _familia_ splitting up and other stuff leave my lips as well but that's nothing compared to Mr Creen gone missing.

The merchant nods patiently.

"So… um…" I think I've said everything, I don't know. Maybe I haven't. What if I've forgotten something? I try my best to think back to yesterday evening but all I remember is the fun time I had learning writing and reading.

The merchant lifts his hand. "Please… no more." There's a pained expression on his face. "I get it." He meekly smiles. Did I say something wrong? Rude! I might have said Mr Creen is gone a few more times than I should have.

I fall quite with a pout. This guy is rude. You can't just cut across people when they are talking.

"So… Mr Creen has gone into the forest but hasn't come back. He told you to come to me if anything happens…" his words trail off and there's a touch of sadness in his look as he finds it hard to meet my eyes.

What's wrong? I thought I was being good. Why is he looking at me so strangely?

He better not be thinking that Creen is dead!

"This is… disastrous." He catches my glare, then frantically tries to explain himself. "I-I mean, it's just you know, he's probably resting. Yes! He's resting! I'm sure he wants you to meet up with your goddess so he can rest a while!"

How rude. This man is definitely a bad man. How could he say such mean things? He's basically telling me Mr Creen wants to get rid of me.

 _I can see the reason in that._

"T-that's not true!" I exclaim. But then again, isn't it better than being dead. My voice slowly drifts off. "B-but maybe… it's better than…"

The merchant nods in agreement. "I know right? I'm sure he's doing fine. So I'll take you to see your goddess and everything will be… fine." His voice trails off.

I am back to glaring daggers at the man.

"I'm not going." I cross my arms. "Mr Creen told me to wait."

 _No, he clearly told us to go meet with the Lady Hera._

I pout, unwilling to listen to either side of their argument against me. I spend the next few minutes vehemently shaking my head and protesting against Ivan the bad merchant. I've made up my mind, so that's that.

I won't leave until he is back. I've been good. I've done what he said, I've been a good girl. He will come back; he'd never leave me. Right?

Ivan the merchant looks apologetically around the inn. "F-fine, just don't raise a scene." He tried to shush me with his hands. "Just… I know, I'll go! I'll tell them that you are here waiting for Mr Creen. I'm sure they'll come back for you."

I pause, then nod, consenting to the agreement. He can do what he wants, I'm staying here.

The merchant let's exhales through his nose, his head falling. "Well…" his eyes drift back upwards to me, the stubborn little girl sitting opposite with arms folded together. "Just, wait at your inn until your goddess gets back. Tell me the direction they went and I swear they'll come back for you."

The merchant is acting odd, as though something about this is sad. It's making me angry. He's looking down at me sadly. What's the word, 'pity'? Is that it?

I don't speak another word after I give him the direction Lady Hera went until he's gone. On his way out he hands the barkeep a few valis. I feel like they are talking about me.

I leave the tavern now that there's no more reason for me to be there. I don't know what to do, though. I end up walking around town.

Once more the sun shines down on me. My own blonde hair seems to lighten a few tones beneath the sun's shine.

The boys who picked on me yesterday are nowhere to be seen. But every time I look behind me it feels like I'm being followed.

I turn another corner, it's the fourth I've taken but I think someone's still following me.

They aren't trying to hide themselves. Cloaked in grey, I can see leather armour and a short sword. Their face is masked by the shadow of a hood.

I've turned so many times I don't think I know where I am. I think I might be lost.

When I look around I notice my mistake. There's nobody but us too around. In this barren street, nobody would see whatever this person did.

Without a moment to react, the character closes in with abnormal speed and my vision begins to fade into muffled darkness.

M-Mr Creen!

My hand wordlessly stretches forward for something, anything that can save me from this horrible turn.

.4

My consciousness flairs back to life to the tugging sensation on my cheek. Something is pulling my cheek playfully. I have a huge headache, and I assume I'm not dead, but there is something weighing on my chest.

A foul mood hangs over me. My body is filled with a swirling vortex of raging emotions.

What is that, laughter?

"Kekeke."

No longer willing to take it, my hand shoots out like a python, closing around the surprised kobold runt. I crush it and it explodes instantly into ash and ember. Even the magic stone was crushed.

I'm not in the mood for this. Screw kobold runts. I still remember what you vermin did to my precious ambrosia.

My hand is shaking, hovering where the kobold runt once was. I feel… Disturbed. Something about this whole thing doesn't bode well.

My eyes open wide for a second. Wait, a kobold runt? That might mean their stash is nearby!

Strangely enough, the orb of Lumus is not the first thing on my mind as I jump painfully up to my feet.

Something about the surroundings is different. As I look around I notice the obelisk has shrunk down into the stone circle. And what of my orb…?

Destroyed.

As I roll the orb around ion my hands, it doesn't respond to my magic.

I click my tongue in disgust at this tragedy. The third in three days. My preciouses are being lost to tragedies at an astounding rate.

I'm sure it can be fixed, though. As long as the metal orb can be taken apart, it's pieces can be replaced maybe. Who knows? I know it's too complex to recreate, but maybe not repair. I'll have to see about it.

My eyes scan the surroundings. There has to be a stash nearby.

In the alcoves of the shrines, maybe beneath, perhaps under a pile of leaves?

From the hollow of a tree trunk nearby, I catch the glint of a reflection of light from something metallic.

I grab my crossbow, wary of any traps that may be. I'm alive despite being out for hours in the heart of a monster's old nest, but for whatever reason, that is on the back burner.

I awoke restless. My blood boiling. Either there is a large number of monsters nearby or an unspeakable injustice is happening. My thoughts instantly drift to Lady Hera, what has she done now?

Then a flash of blonde flares in my memory. Norah? This… I will have to dwell on this later.

The hollow as I suspected, is jammed full of items. Cloth, picture frames, daggers, but mostly jewelry. For whatever reason, the rich outside of Orario thinks wearing magic stones is fashionable. For me, it is cringy. That's a monster's soul, it's a little ball of hatred towards humans and people can wear it in ignorance of this and feel completely comfortable.

Oddly enough, the magic stones are all dull. To actually notice they are magic stones, I need to look really hard. There's not a single glint of magic or energy in them.

My thoughts drift to the obelisk and what I saw. There's probably some connection to that. There is more going on here than meets the eye.

The Lenus _familia_ surely knows something. On that note, I've been lied to. Any camp here was destroyed, and recently. The monsters were scattered recently across the forest and are now turning very violent.

Not only have I been lied to, but the Lenus _familia_ has done an imperfect job of what they asked me to do. They've left so many monsters roaming the wilderness surrounding the populated town of Delpine. Inexcusable.

They are the biggest suspects here for being so close to the camp. If the camp was destroyed by someone else, they would know. It has to be them. Unless they decided not to tell me.

There's a plot going on and it infuriates me. How dare they play with me like such.

I gave them my word, and they played it.

But they've provided me with the perfect opportunity.

Like Moses parting the sea, I've parted the ocean of items and at the very end of the path, still faintly glowing, is my keepsake. The edges of my mouth hook up into a warm smile.

I pick up the enchanted crossbow bolt and lock it into my crossbow. Now with glaring eyes that could freeze a minotaur on the spot in fear, I begin my walk back to Delpine for answers.

My blood boils. Norah, if anything has happened to you, I will burn that town to the ground.

And the morning starts with the angry hate filled howls of monsters.

*Authors note*

I've been binge reading-if that's a thing- volume 7, which I forgot I pre-ordered from US and almost pre-ordered again from UK-which I cancelled, so you can imagine my amalgamation of glee and panic when I take it out of its package-. The difference in skill is absolutely crazy. I didn't write about it last chapter because I didn't want to address it-but seriously, OG authors skilz real af-. Bottom line is that I'm going to try and invest more effort into this fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6 Against the wall

Chapter 6 Against the wall

"Have a good day sir." The guard nods at me as I walk away, having finished explaining myself at the front gate. I nod respectively in reply.

I finished investigating the forest not long ago. The sun in the sky is high at this point. It's past midday.

The town by now is at its peak of pleasantness. Once more people are out buying ingredients for their midday lunch. Children watch me with eyes filled with awe, it's a real 'adventurer' after all.

I fought my instincts to wrap up the job quickly, thinking it would be wiser to see if I could glean anything else off the mystery of the forest. However, I ended up wearing myself out for zero results.

The mystery of the obelisk remains shrouded to me.

I'm on my way to Lenus _familia's_ home. I'm not in a good mood either. I've been lied to.

The camp they sent me to destroy, well… it was already destroyed. I lost another item of unimaginable value to the mystery of the obelisk. My sweet orb of Lumus will be missed.

The broken orb of Lumus weighs heavily on me from the pouch by my quiver. One day I will fix it, one day.

It might cost more than half its original value to fix, which if I could get the capital of a few hundred million valis would be profitable in the end.

I have my enchanted bolt back now. It's strung dormant in my crossbow. Its elegant elven pattern on the shaft glows purple faintly. With it, a number of swift-strike magic are now at my beckoning call.

The enchanted crossbow bolt is not the result of miracle. It's the work of a very controversial elf, one I'd met when I was young and out hunting in the wrong patch of forest.

A warden in training of all people. An elven warden is someone dedicated to the protection of the forest and nature. She was the last person I imagined fit for the job, being headstrong in the values of freedom, which ultimately came in conflict with her race's values of tradition.

How I appealed to such a character is beyond me. To get a gift from such a member of such a proud race was truly humbling. She was my friend. One of my earliest. Of course, to me she was also more, I don't know how I was to her, though.

I pull to a stop in front of Lenus' manor.

It's the kind of home I'd expect to see from a mid-tier _familia_ in Orario, not from one with no access to the dungeon. But their prosperity COULD be explained with one of two theories I have.

The monsters in this area, have very strong magic stones. Their value is high enough to promise a life of easy living. Still, how they could ship large amounts of high-value magic stones from outside Orario without raising suspicion is beyond me.

On top of the issue of logistics, there is the issue of supply. Monsters outside of Orario don't exactly 'refresh' their numbers overnight like they do in the dungeon. And for a _familia_ of fourteen, I'm honestly supposed to believe that they managed to work their butts off to buy the biggest house in town through honest means? They've already lied to me once, I wouldn't be surprised if they did again.

The affluent manor would make the town hall of Delpine pale in comparison. It's situated on the east side of the town, farthest from the forest. For a _familia_ of fourteen, it has more than space to live in. The four floored complex even has a flight of fancy stairs that leads up to its entrance. This is the kind of place I wouldn't be surprised to see a basement full of dangerous secrets.

I let out a sigh. One hand on the strap of my crossbow and the other rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

There's no point in hesitating. Norah is gone. I checked the inn and the forgetful girl left her purse behind. I had to clean up the mess of paper on the desk she'd unhelpfully left behind.

Still, what is this feeling in the back of my head? It's been there since the moment I woke up.

Although, I can say I'm a little happy that she managed to go see Ivan on her own and talk him into taking her back to Hera. I am truly, deeply proud. But judging by the track record of my companions, they can't do anything according to my plan.

"You're…"

I hear a voice behind me. Surprise, surprise, the red-haired girl stands with a momentarily surprised expression. Soon though a predictably cold stare takes hold of her as though she's looking at scum of the earth.

I suppose I did insult her god.

Again, I'm not sure why everybody is obsessed with those Tenkai troublemakers. They can't use their arcanum or else they'll ascend into space with frightening speed and an equally awe-inspiring amount of light. Everything about them is normal besides their ability to produce Falna, the idea that they are immortal is questionable if you consider that they'll be sent back to Tenkai after receiving a mortal wound.

I smile politely in return to her open animosity. "I always report to the employer at the end of a job, isn't that a part of being an adventurer?" Somewhere beneath my words, there is undoubtedly a hint of mocking.

I know she hates me for being from Orario. It's a petty hatred, after all, what will it achieve? Then again, what will I achieve by throwing fuel to the fire?

Eve clicks her tongue in disgust. "Right, I remember now, you're one of those Orarians. Follow me." She walks past and begins ascending the steps.

How polite. First class service here.

"What?" She catches my wary look.

I shake my head. "It's nothing." It's definitely something. My gut is telling me I'm being lead into something.

Eve pauses for a few seconds, her eyes skimming me up and down. She notices my crossbow, her gaze lingering on it for a few more seconds than she needs to. Her hand slides to the hilt of her sword passively.

This unconscious move triggers alarm bells in my head. I've seen this sort of thing before. I have fought many adventurers. She feels threatened. Is she preparing for a fight?

Before I can continue that line of thinking.

"So you are rude to adventurers just like your rude to gods." She looks down at me.

I pause, raising my brow. "Do you want me to follow you or not?" I mean, it's my choice, not hers.

I may be overreacting. I'm exhausted from a long night of work perhaps.

Eve turns on her heels without another word and carries on up the small flight of stairs.

She's sharp. I'll have to be careful around her.

I shift my crossbow over my shoulder and follow her into the manor.

The interior is very western style, plastered walls decorated with magic stone lamps. It has a very rustic feel to it. Perfect for a backwater town.

Along the way, we pass a few other adventurers who eye me warily but I don't return their stares. I am a rock in a storm, I am tranquillity beneath the waterfall.

Eve whispers into the ears of one of them and they vanish down the hallway.

I try not eye the two suspiciously, instead I keep an entirely blank expression on my face.

We turn another corner after ascending two sets of stairs. Down the corridor there's a set of double doors that lead into the main chamber of the manor, there I will meet Lenus.

Lenus is sitting at a desk scribing something on a scroll with a stick of charcoal. The sleeves to his shirt are rolled up and his fingers are stained black. He has a very solemn look on his face.

Panic can be seen in his eyes the moment he lifts his head and spots me, like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. You'd think with that reaction, he expected me to be dead.

Eve clears her throat. "Lenus, this is-"

I hold my hand. "We are already well acquainted, no need for introductions." I take a few steps past the glaring Eve.

Lenus manages a weak shaky smile, slowly regaining his demeanour. "How are you?" He shifts uncomfortably as if under pressure. Quickly, he rolls the scroll up and sets it aside.

I stand across from him, like a quiet giant compared to the seated god. Silently, I judge the god for a crime he looks ignorantly unaware of.

He may try and keep up this air of innocence, but it only serves to anger me. I'd rather he come at me in a truthfully blunt manner befeating his post as god.

Slowly, though, adventurers from the _familia_ drip into the hall, hands hovering over their weapons. Some arrive individually, others in pairs. By the end, there's a total of twelve.

I wasn't aware we needed such a crowd. My eyes drift over to them for just a moment. They are definitely prepared for a fight. Although it's more like a group of guard dogs waiting impatiently for the command of their master.

I have the feeling that this is going to end in violence.

I lean forward, placing my hands on the table. "I'd rather not discuss these complicated _feelings_ in front of such a large crowd." I put an emphasis on the word.

Lenus at the sight of his adventurers, reassured, assumes a more business-like air. His fingers intertwined as he leans forward on the table to meet my stare with a smiles-are-for-free smile.

He has no intention of dismissing his adventurers.

"Take a seat." He gestures to the chair, ignoring my words.

I pause, eyeing the chair blankly. I'm not here to talk on his terms, I'm talking on my own terms.

"A stone obelisk that can drain magic from or through items, that very stone obelisk charges magic stones. Kobold runts out stealing magical artefacts from monsters on the road. I'm beginning to see how your _familia_ can afford such a mansion." I begin. "The camp you tasked me to destroy, already destroyed-"

Lenus assumes an innocently surprised expression. "How unfortu-" This train isn't stopping for anyone, though.

"Gunpowder residue left in the ruins, the result of a prosperous _familia's_ attack. Such attacks don't go unnoticed when in close proximity to your own home."

"Must have been a long ti-"

"High concentration of monsters scattered across the forest, like a powder keg waiting to blow on the town of Delpine. With so many monsters clumped together, the camp was destroyed max three days ago. I have experience in this matter. One group of monsters, one irresponsible adventurer, and the whole lot swarm the town like a train of ants." I glare at Lenus like an investigator interviewing a criminal.

Lenus is quiet. His chin tucked in as though glowering at me.

The tension in our stares is visible. My hair practically standing on end at the sloppy job this group of 'adventurers' have done. Sure I'm mad I've been lied to but…

 _Like a powder keg waiting to blow…_

I'm not sure they understand the gravity of the danger they have put the people of Delpine in.

They have done a horrible mistake sending me into that forest. If just one monster took notice of me slinking back into town, the whole place will be under siege by this evening.

Blowing up the camp and then scattering the monsters so irresponsibly, it makes my blood boil just thinking about it. My fists balled so hard the knuckles beneath the fabric of my fingerless gloves have gone white.

"E.X.P.L.A.I.N." I growl down over the god, like a looming shadow of rage.

But silence is my answer. For the longest period of time nobody moves, they just stare at me.

I let out a quiet breath of air then lean off the table. "Understand my anger. I have pride in doing a job well." I turn to look over at the 'adventurers' gathered at the door. "You might as well have stayed at home."

My biting remarks sends ripples through the air. I can feel it.

Suddenly the air seems to shift. From hands hovering over the hilts of their blades, they've gone to gripping the hilt. They look at me with more than angry eyes.

"You wouldn't understand their situation," Lenus speaks softly from his spot on the table. "They are stuck with a god like me. Exiled from Orario." He looks up at me, his eyes filled with regret. "I will do anything to make sure my _familia_ lives comfortably, I won't hesitate to treat people like you or your companions like stepping stones." His words filled with dark determination.

Is it me or are his adventurers inching towards me?

I turn my head, shifting my gaze off to the side at Lenus. Are they sure they want to get confrontational with their god so close?

They may have the advantage of numbers, but level 1s can't do anything against a level 3.

Treating us like stepping stones? "What are you talking about?" Is he calling the entire town a stepping stone or…

With speed I had not anticipated, the first swordsman leaps forward. I have to lean back to avoid the slice narrowly skimming my chin.

The hell? Aren't they supposed to be level 1?

Next, comes a strike to my side which I just manage to twist my torso so that it hits the plate of my armour. The force sends me staggering a few steps back, but the armour plate holds.

Curses! These aren't level 1s!

They are coming from all angles now, spears, sword, even a few in the back have notched their bows indoors. Their speed and precision much better than any of the monsters I'd faced the night before.

They coordinate wordlessly well, and then it hits me.

They are all level 2s and maybe even 3s. They sure have reaped the profits of getting strong magic stones, but fighting those monsters has honed their skills, their stats, even provided them the excelcia they need to level up.

My jaw is clenched to the point I've lost feeling in my mouth. I'm undeniably on a tightrope as more often than not attacks strike home.

Enough!

I unsling my crossbow from over my shoulder, it swings round from the right, battering many strikes away. In unison, they all seem to jump back as the Crossbow lands comfortably in my hands.

Each takes a one long cautious look at me now that I'm armed.

A bead of cold sweat is running down my forehead and my hands are shaking. This is a sensation I've felt before. Desperation. The dungeon can be treacherous, but even then I know it is not entirely due to my own arrogance.

If only I'd stopped to consider the true strength of my enemies!

"What's wrong, where's your tough guy act gone?" Eve laughs.

This… I don't think can win this.

.1

"He's still not back…" I sigh to myself. Where on earth could he be?

Ivan had turned up on his wagon with a desperate look on his face. He is currently talking to Phil and Lady Hera. By the looks on their faces, the news is anything but good.

"He's not back yet? What do you mean? Explain yourself, child!" Lady Hera's voice slowly begins to escalate.

My eyes slowly widen. My ears aren't playing tricks on me, right?

Creen, the indomitable, the crazy, what on earth is he up to? He couldn't have possibly been bested by a few monsters, right?

He's the Hell sung huntsman, the cries and screams of his enemies sing a chorus of suffering for him deep in the depths of the underworld!

Phil visibly winces at Ivan's words. "And what of Norah."

Almost recoiling off his wagon, Ivan bites back his fears and begins explaining. "She said she'd stay in Delpine. She fought tooth and nail. I thought it would be okay but-"

Lady Hera slams the butt of her staff into the dirt. "You thought wrong, boy! You should have dragged her to me screaming and kicking if you had to!"

Even I can't contain the disappointment welling up inside me. That was a bad move. There will be hell to pay if something happens to Norah, and I know exactly who will be first in line to collect the debt.

I'm tapping my foot on the dirt impatiently, waiting for Ivan to explain. I want to know the rest. Please tell me they are both safe.

Nodding, Phil agrees, but he is more interested in the rest of what Ivan had to say. " 'but' what?" Cautiously he pushes Ivan on.

Ivan crosses Phil's concerned gaze. "It's… Well. I…" I can tell in his eyes there was a huge internal conflict taking place in his mind.

Lady Hera steps forward with a growl. " 'It's' what? Speak up, I can't hear you!"

A bead of nervous sweat began falling down the side of Ivan's temple. "Well, it's the Lenus _familia_ you see. I overheard them in the market, they were talking about your group splitting up and how it was good. I-I'm not saying they did it or anything!" Ivan quickly tries to defuse the situation but the idea had already rooted itself in all of us.

Ivan doesn't need to specify what _it_ is. Our imagination can fill in the dots.

"Oh gods…" Phil buries his face in his hands. "Where is she?" The normally composed were-bear shows sign of breaking at any moment.

Lady Hera and I fall quiet. I can't even muster the words to describe how much trouble we are in.

Ivan shifts uncomfortably on his wagon. "W-well I checked the inn they were supposed to be staying at, and after our meeting, the innkeeper said she hadn't returned yet. Worse still, some of Lenus _familia's_ guys had passed by so-"

It was Lady Hera's turn to cry out in despair. "Oh hells, Delpine will be burned to the ground!" She throws her staff on the ground in rage. "You stupid children!" Her voice shrill and harsh.

I totally sympathise. Creen is definitely going to send Lenus back to Tenkai if he finds out about this. And that would be REALLY bad. Or maybe Creen has already found out. Oh gods, have mercy…

Phil looked over at Lady Hera. "What will Creen do?"

Lady Hera stood there in silence for a while. She took one shaky breath. "We best not think about it. We need to get back to Delpine and sort this problem out now."

Furiously I nod in agreement. I put my hand on the side of the wagon and glare up at Ivan. "We are borrowing this."

Ivan does not protest, only muttering his consent before turning the wagon around. "Hop on, if we are fast we'll be back in a few hours."

And so, the race back to Delpine begins.

.2

I raise my arm, smashing away the blade of a sword with my wrist guard. The sharp iron dents itself against my superior armour.

That'll be a costly repair. A sword is the pride and joy of a swordsman so I doubt this guy will be too pleased with this. Maybe now he will back off.

I had managed to duck and dive for a full three minutes. But being constantly harassed meant I had no time to counter attack. The toll was beginning to take its effect. Patches of sweat formed through the fabric under my chitin plates.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I am becoming sluggish.

Blood seep through small cuts on my body. My back up against the wall and my adversaries forming a semi-circle around me, I know there's next to no chance of escape.

I've yet to use my magic, but I don't trust myself to chant the priming mechanisms. With the enchanted bolt in my crossbow already, I'm guaranteed at least one swift-strike magic, but nothing seems like it will help me here, it will only serve to enrage the adventurers further.

Lenus is watching in the background, his eyes are like glass.

Stepping forward confidently, Eve swiping her short sword in front of her. Of all the adventurers I'm fighting, she is definitely level 3, and she is definitely the culprit to the numerous cuts across my body.

Our eyes meet, she stands tall whilst I hold a low stance, ready to duck and dive out of the way of any strike.

"You're hugging that crossbow a lot." She grins menacingly.

Oh please, small talk in a situation like this? No thanks.

"Not much of a talker either." She shrugs. "Doesn't matter, you're a level 3 like me so you'll be worth a lot to Soma."

 _Soma?!_ Are you kidding me? That shacked up wine god? He's all the way in Orario, what sort of scheme are you going to make out of me?

I wait patiently for her next strike. Eve sways back and forth on her feet like a dancing viper.

"You see…" She leaps forward. "Soma buys adventurer!"

I smash my shoulder into the chest of one of my enemies to escape Eve's blade, but with my back turned Eve does another strike which leaves a gash on the back of my right shoulder. Having barely avoided her second strike by tumbling down along with adventurer, I jump back to my feet and make a mad dash.

The cage moves with me, however, always forcing me up against a wall.

So Soma buys adventurers? I can't see Soma being able to do that to me with Lady Hera's falna still on my back.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Eve calls out.

Nowhere is the general consensus here. Now I'm in a corner, my mind racing. What could Soma have to do with this?

Soma buys adventurer? How?

I look over to Lenus. The sight of him watching there like a doll is disgusting. What a respectful god he is, what an amazing example for mortals. Selling adventurers? How much money would he give you for kidnapping from other _familia?_

Oh, I get it now. I understand everything.

A corner of my lip stretches into a pitying half-smile at the god. "Stepping stones, eh?" I practically spit the words out. My tone mocking.

Eve's eyes glass over with rage. "YOU ARE FIGHTING ME!"

I've had enough of this. If I'm doomed to lose this conflict I'll cause as much damage as possible. This disgusts me. I can't believe I'm wasting my time with this.

I lift my crossbow suddenly. "FELL LEOPARD!"

The enchanted crossbow ignites a brilliant purple glow, the air around it shimmering, This is elven magic, taught to me from a friend, the very same friend who made me this enchanted crossbow bolt.

Funny how this warden had no knack for this elven magic but I I could learn it in a few short days. Must be in my blood.

The moment the bolt is released it lets out a mighty roar. The illusion of a giant leopard, it's jaws wide open and claws bearing forwardas it slams into the nearest group of adventurers between me and Eve.

Their leather armour is ripped to shreds by the claws and teeth of the leopard, and finally, the shot explodes, sending the three flying. Two hurtle across the room and one dents the plaster wall.

I let the crossbow fall from my hands and slump down onto the floor with a heavy thud. Great, now I can't even move. My old body resisting my every attempt to even twitch. I feel like my bones have been turned to lead.

Eve looks between me and her fallen comrades with unease. But it's a minor displeasure, as though she were expecting something like that to happen anyway.

Having not recovered fully since last night, it's only natural that I had zero chances of winning this fight against twelve level2s and 3s anyway.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect something like that." Eve shakes her head. "But you're done." She looks over to her friends. "Yarry, Edward, tend to these three."

Two adventurers rush forward and drag the injured three away. They'll need a few healing potions before they can fix that damage.

Eve lifts her sword, pointing it upward before her, one hand gently touching the centre of the blade. "Magic is always the finishing move to a fight, let me show you."

Oh great. I knew it. I just pissed them off further. Great.

 _"Wayward light guides my path, starlight song sings my way, ocean surface part for this messenger,"_ The light of Eve's sword begins to glow red, undoubtedly being charged with magic.

Oh dear, I have a pretty bad feeling about this. Come on, body move.

"TRIPLET CONNECTION!"

MOVE DAMMIT BODY MOVE!

With the swiftness of hurricane winds, Eve closes the gap between us, her sword glowing brightly, it's blade singing as it slices through the air.

OH SH-

The blade connects with my chest, and although my armour plate holds, I can feel the shock of the strike pushing deep into my chest with such force that quite easily crushes my lungs.

With a painful wheeze, I end up flying backward and hit the wall behind with such force, ripples of pain race up my spine.

"GAAAHHKK-" This odd strange escapes my mouth my back strikes the wall.

My mind goes blank in an instant, the pain tears any train of thought I had before apart. All air has left my lungs.

Weakly I manage to finally lift my gaze. Eve already has her back turned, sheathing her blade. All of her allies cheer her on.

What is this feeling? I've seen this thing before.

Ah, that's right… When the adventurers of Orario celebrated victory in the dungeon…

This is a mockery of those scenes.

Adventurers…

I'm sorry, Norah… I've lost… to mere thugs… Please don't…

…think less of adventurers.

I fall unconscious, defeated and shamed.

.3

"What's this stuff in the back?" Phil jumps off the wagon and out onto the floor of the Delpine town square.

The scene raises the suspicious stares of many of the townsfolk as they watch the adventurers disembark off the back of the wagon.

Ivan smiles, embarrassed. "That's the stuff I promised Creen. You wouldn't happen to want to buy it, would you?"

I offer a hand to Lady Hera to help her jumps down from the wagon but she glares at me until I move out of her way.

"Woah, that's a lot of weapons…" I notice the stocks. Baskets full of crossbow bolts, there are sharpening stones, leather straps, bands of iron, and all sorts of other things.

Phil picks up one of the sharpening stones. He stares at for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. "Damn old man…" He lets a breath of despair.

The sight is enough to make me feel a little sad for Phil. Worry showing clear on his usually stoic face. In fact, we are all worrying. We are all showing far more emotion than we usually do around each other. It's strange, and yet, we would never have noticed how distant we were unless something like this happened.

I hit the back of Phil's shoulder and put on a reassuring smile. "Think Creen, what would he do in your boots if we were the ones kidnapped?"

Phil raises his brow at me. "Burn everything down until he found us, then burn everything down a little more?"

I pause, a little taken aback by the answer. "Atta' boy!" I grin, flashing him the thumbs up.

Phil sighs shaking his head, a small smile returning to his face. "I cannot even begin to describe how bad an idea that sounds."

Even as Phil says that my eyes drift on the figure of someone who looked like she was ready to disagree.

Lady Hera looks like she was a Valkyrie from legend. Every inch of her looks like she was ready to dish out some punishment to each member of the Lenus _familia_ with plenty of second servings to go around.

"Phil, check the inn. Wako, check the market. Ivan, I will buy your entire wagon if it gives me an edge over these filthy mongrels."

Ivan nods more than energetically. "Hold up everyone, actually, I have another confession to make." He looks left and right, peering over to Lenus' manor on the opposite side of the plaza. "Actually… You see…" He begins.

.4

"You awake?" Eve peers trough the bars to the door.

My cell is less than cosy. My hands chained above my head by iron shackles. My armour has been stripped from my body, all weapons, quivers, and pouches, everything removed. All I have left is my trousers to hide my dignity.

"Oh no, and here I thought I could nap in bed for a few more hours jail warden," I mutter mockingly at the red haired girl on the other side of the door.

The rough stone walls bounce my voice back at me, echoing my words inside my small chamber.

Seriously, a bench wouldn't go amiss now would it? The cell is both dark and damp.

The moisture isn't good for my old scars, they are aggravated to the point of no return.

"Hells bells, you look like you've been through hell!" Eve whistles in awe at on particular gash on my stomach that had threatened to spill my guts one night when I was lost in the dungeon.

"All worthy opponents." I scowl. "Go be a good girl and let me rest."

Goodness knows I could use it. I'm mentally and physically drained. However, the flame of resistance has yet to die. If I am to return, I must do so in full force.

Full force at this stage is impossible without rest. I don't have enough mana to fire off another Fell Leopard without threatening a mind down on myself. I'll have to rely on my magic because I doubt my body will get any comfortable rest in this cell of mine.

Eve rolls her eyes. "Yo, idiot, I was here to do that thing that the bad guys usually do, and reveal our master plan and all that but since you don't want to be 'disturbed', I'll leave you alone."

I spit on the floor in front of me. "There's your answer to that."

"Tough, I'm telling you anyway because I enjoy putting you in pain," Eve replies indignantly. What is she, six years old?

The tactical advantage of knowing your enemies plan is undeniable, but it won't make much difference with me in prison. How can I put it? It's me trying to say that regardless of whether I know your plan or not, I'm going to break out of this cell and crack many skulls on my way out of here.

I sigh. I guess I'll play along for now. "So go on Ms Villain. Tell me all about your master plan so that I may thwart it." I reply in a weary manner.

There's a moment of silence. Nobody moves.

I lift my head and she's staring right down at me. With a blank expression.

"Really?" Slowly the corner of her lips curves upwards into a mocking smile. "Well, then, lesson is in session."

Great, I can tell this is going to be aggravating. If she could just not be so patronising, that'd be nice.

"You see, you worthless sack of meat," says the scum who pretends to be an adventurer, "we plan on selling you to Soma." Well, I gathered that much.

"And how are you going to sell me to a god I don't want to serve?" I smile up at her with a 'oh really?' look. This feels like she's playing a game right now.

The next words that come out of her mouth practically freeze time for me.

"Soma's wine I hear is to die for." Her eyes light up malice.

.5

"Soma's wine?!" Lady Hera exclaims. She looks at Ivan with pure bewilderment.

Ivan quickly looked left and right, raising his hands to try and hush Lady Hera. "Woah woah, keep it down. This stuff is hardly legal." His tone was hushed and urgent. "I thought I'd tell you guys so you could find a way to stop it, I mean, Creen's a good guy, he has a child to lack after and such."

I throw my hands into the air wordlessly. This merchant who we assumed was as minor as a fly compared to a dragon, has hidden such dangerous information for so long.

Phil is glowering threateningly over Ivan. This might be the first time I've seen Phil that angry.

Soma's wine, having lived in the slums for so long, I'm very familiar with this thing. I haven't tasted it, but I've heard of it. Everybody in the slums has. Everybody with a character shadier than cave entrance in moonlight knows of the Soma _familia_ as well.

The Soma _familia_ for the longest of times has been nothing but a _familia_ of thugs. It's not odd to see thieves, pickpockets, and burglars from the Soma _familia_ desperately trying raise money for another taste of the god's famous wine.

So the Lenus _familia_ has been buying Soma's wine? Unless the god and his friends all have refined tastes I'd be willing to be that's being used for something else.

I glare over at the Lenus' manor. Hidden behind its walls, I now know are many dangerous and disgusting schemes and secrets.

"I can't believe I let this happen." I dig my nails into the side of my arm. I should have known; I should have figured something was wrong. My gaze drifts downwards to my feet, as though I don't have the right to look up anymore.

This is my fault. I've brought my friends into danger and I don't even have an excuse.

Lady Hera marches up to me and lifts my chin. "Listen here you, this is my responsibility. I will deal with this. Do everything I tell you and all will be okay." A cold fire churning in her harsh eyes, standing tall hardly supported by her staff, Lady Hera did not seem at all pleased with this turn of events.

Phil in the background is peering into the back of Ivan's wagon. "So what's the plan?"

Lady let's go of my chin, although my posture stays frozen, my gaze lingering to where she once stood. Lenus' manor now becomes the object of her attention.

"We don't have time to play games." She clenches her jaw, lowering her head into a vicious glare. "Wako, sneak in, find and free Norah first. If there's any trouble, give us a sign."

Phil steps forward, he has a belt lined with pouches over his shoulder and another in his hand. "Here, it's grenades." He pushes the belt to me haphazardly. "Raise hell, the moment you do, I will charge in and make a distraction to drag some attention away from you."

Ivan raises his hand. "Umm, this sounds like a bad idea. I don't think the people living here will appreciate the gung-ho approach."

Lady Hera snorts. "Forget them, this is personnel."

.6

So that's their master plan. Get me addicted to a drug. I've heard of the effects of Soma's to die for wine. The wine which owns the soul of any who drinks it. Almost mindlessly they devote themselves to earning money for another desperate sip of that wine the moment it has them ensnared in its grasp.

I clench my jaw together. I don't know how to reply.

Eve's smile, or her master plan, I don't know what ticks me off the most.

"Laughable," I mutter to myself.

"What?"

"I said laughable." My eyes light up. My shoulders shake with pitying laughter. How did it come to this? I really have become ensnared in a plot now.

The moment they came to us, to me, they had a plan. To grab as many of us as they could and sell us to Soma. No wonder they looked so rich.

The laughter begins to die but my shoulders carry on shaking with emotion.

I really am laughable. I've got myself dragged up without resistance in this drama. Am I really that incompetent?

The humiliation I will face of having to have Wako and Phil return to come help me. This disgusts me. I'm pathetic beyond belief.

Worse still, the humiliation of having being defeated by those. Those knaves, rogues, common kidnappers, it makes me want to hurl. My _familia_ will have to end up wasting their time trying to break their way through Lenus' forces just to get me.

It's all laughable. I'm laughable, their laughable, this whole situation is a mockery of how adventurers are supposed to act.

"What's so funny?" Eve's smile is gone, her mocking tone vanished. Instead, she's once more looking down at me like I'm scum of the earth. "Don't make me come in there and beat it out of you."

I open my mouth, the same mouth that's grinning madly. "I'll leave you with these words. It makes sense now, it all makes sense, the sloppy work of destroying the camp, the disregard for the townsfolk, even your jealousy…"

Eve's face contorts into a vicious scowl. "What are you talking about!?"

I let out a quiet laugh. "Don't you understand? You aren't real adventurer. You're a mockery of the profession, a common foot soldier is more of an adventurer than you. You are all criminals, kidnappers, drug runners, the dredges that belong in the slums of the Orario, not fit to see the light of day." Each word is delivered calmly and coldly.

"SHUT UP!" Eve kicks the door. "If I hear another word-"

"Oh be quiet child!" I've been called a child so many times by Hera, I know how to use it as an insult. "Unlock that door I dare you." Suddenly my smile vanishes. "My blood is boiling, it's been boiling the moment I met you and now I know why. I can bear losing to an adventurer, but losing to you? Never will I bring such dishonor to those devoted to making themselves a hero out of this job again. Go bother someone else."

Through grit teeth and with seething rage, Eve smashes her fist against the iron grate on the door, denting the bars. "I will make you eat those words."

She might, she might not. I'm not in a mood to think about it. My bloods boiling more than it has in a long time. Just one more thing, one more inhuman crime will be all it takes and I will lose complete control. I can feel it.

My head falls, I don't move. This conversation is over. I refuse to talk with this filth any longer.

.7

 _Wake up! We have a problem here!_

I slowly open my eyes. The dizziness hangs over me like a thick fog. There's a strange taste in the back of my mouth.

"Where…" I raise my head shakily, my blonde fringe hangs disheveled over my eyes.

It's an unfamiliar room. The walls are stacked high with crates. It's dark, lit only by one old magic stone lamp. The grey light casts shadows on the shelves stacked high with items.

My throat is dry and my body feels like it's been filled with sand. I can hardly move.

When I try to lean forward, I end up collapsing off the chair I'd been left seated on. With a painful thud, the side of my head hits the ground.

I'm scared. I'm so scared. It hurts, my head hurts…

I hate the dark. My body is shaking; I want to get out of this room. It's like a cage. I can picture it, iron bars around me. Please! Someone let me out!

What happened? Where am I? Please, someone, answer me!

 _Calm down, they followed us, we've been kidnapped._

Who followed us? Why? Where is Mr Creen? I thought he'd come back for me! Please, oh no, please, I don't want to be abandoned.

A bright light slowly fills the room. It's the light of a magic stone from the corridor outside.

"Grab the girl, she's first. We'll do the other one later." A gruff voice calls from the other side.

"Right."

No, go away. Shadows are approaching me. Their silhouettes hang over me, their arms outstretched reaching out to me.

I want to move; I want to get away but I can't even crawl. The air in my chest isn't even leaving. I can't breathe.

Please!

"M-mr… Creen!"

*Author's note*

This is long overdue.

Creen. LVL 3

Strength: A 878 Defense: E 422 Dexterity: F 389 Agility: E 456 Magic: F 309

Traits

Human – Arguably the most mundane of all the races.

Abilities

'Miracle' – Rarely, during crafting, the result may be different from intended, creating a god-tier item.

'Magic' – Potential and resistance to magic are increased in this individual.

'Trapped Excelcia' – An ancestor of this individual was a prolific monster slayer in a time where there were no falna, excess excelcia runs through individual's blood only activating under diathesis-stress, hurtling the individual into a true berserker's rage with drastically increased stats as they struggle to maintain control.

Skills

Elven magic 'Fell Leopard' – Swift strike magic used in tandem with a ranged weapon, adding a clawed punch to one's shot.

Wako LVL 2

Strength: C 638 Defence G 209 Dexterity: A 801 Agility: A 812

Traits

Catgirl – She is naturally deft, not to mention cute.

Abilities

'Feline intuition' – Her feline senses further sharpened with experience, she more often than not can tell when she's being watched. Offered on level up to catgirls.

Skills

'Cait Sith' – A fourteen hit combo designed for 'floor cleaning'. Each strike is precise and quick, but one block can break the skill and leave her temporarily stunned.

Phil LVL 2

Strength: S 1012 Defence: A 835 Dexterity: C 631 Agility: G 281

Traits

Were-bear – He is naturally strong, not to mention intimidating.

Abilities

'Frenzy' – Every inch of damage sustained contributes to his speed stat temporarily. Offered on level up to were-beasts.

Skills

'Frezied strike' – A wide swing that shakes the ground. The more damage sustained the more powerful the strike.

Norah Non-combatant

Traits

Prum – Little but enduring. A race known for making the small difference that counts.


	7. Chapter 7 As the goddess wills

*Authors note* Right, okay, okay, I see how we are going to play fanfiction. Right. Change of plans. Breaks will now be added with '.[insert number here]'. ARGH! I feel so embarrassed. Dang it…

Chapter 7 As the goddess wills

The Lenus _familia_ live in a manor far too large for them to effectively patrol. Taking advantage of this, I easily navigate the corridor relatively undisturbed.

I come up to a stop, pressing my back up against the wall before the corner. My ears can just hear the faint set of footsteps heading away from me.

I don't know why I'm trying so hard to sneak around, it's not like there's anybody around to spot me. The security sure is lax.

Stepping away from the wall, I cautiously turn the corner. I'm looking for a set of stairs that will lead me up or down. Nothing of any importance is ever on the first floor, that's the general rule to the architecture of secret bases.

I don't know if this place has a basement or not but I'm betting on the belief that they have nowhere else to hide Creen. Creen is, of course, second priority after Norah. All of us want it that way.

Creen included would rather us head after Norah before him. If things get desperate, we'll get Creen. Lady Hera of all people pushed this strategy pretty hard.

I'm a cat girl, and so I'm naturally nimble compared to humans. My experience from living in the slums of Orario for so long has finally come in handy, and I never thought I'd be able to think that.

Many times in my life, I was very few steps away from winding up working in the red light district, although I can't say I didn't for a time. I've seen all the ugly sides of Orario and I've come out on top so far with powerful skills.

I know how to sneak and tail when most people don't. I know where people hide their secrets. I know the art of seduction as much as I am loathed to admit. I'm more equipped to take down people than I am monsters.

Light deliberate footwork and good spatial awareness are the basics to staying hidden. I can't count how many times I've seen people mess up at tailing by tripping over their own feet or knocking into another person or object.

However, with the size of the manor in mind, I could see myself walking casually through the building without being interrupted at all.

Finally, I find the stairs. One flight of stairs leads up and another down.

The logical place to hide prisoners is in the basement out of the way. But I doubt they'd keep a young thirteen-year-old girl in a dark and damp room so the next choice is to go up to the second floor.

Having checked all the rooms on the first floor, I can tell that this manor is woefully empty. Most of the rooms are unfurnished.

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves. The first floor is empty, but the next two floors may not be. I can't hear any footsteps echoing by the stairs. If I do get discovered, the belt of explosives weighing heavily over my shoulder should come in help. But, like Ivan said, we aren't here to burn down the building.

"Come on… for Norah."

I press a clenched fist to my chest to give myself encouragement.

Lady Hera is prepared for all-out conflict, so should I. As soon as I give the word, Phil will crash his way through the double doors at the entrance and raise hell. The first floor is empty, so the effect of him crashing through the front door and throwing grenades everywhere will be questionable.

We are the Hera _familia_ adventurers, we didn't take crap from people in Orario and we sure as heck shouldn't take it now.

The Lenus _familia_ has left the first-floor absent. Whilst I did pick up the faintest of noise from the steps of stairs going downwards, I bet there are many more enemies I should be wary of on the top two floors.

If I'm found, I will fight. I won't retreat and meet back with Phil, I'll fight on until Phil finds me. They outnumber us, so every bit of land I give them is land we will have to pay thrice over to get back.

I just hope we can make it to Norah before a fight breaks out.

When it comes to speed, nobody can beat me. My speed is only second to my finesse. I'm sure I'm very close to level three. In the midst of a battle, I dominate by swiftly slicing through enemies.

The floorboards creak beneath my feet as I take the last few steps up the staircase.

Arriving at a crossroads, I stop and hone my ears.

There are maybe four nearby. If I take the right I can avoid them, I'll check all the doors along the way.

Something sounds like it's going on the floor above as well. There are scores of footsteps above, but I can ignore them for now.

My mission is just to find Norah right now.

I check the first few doors, opening them slowly, peering in, then leaving once I've made sure they are clear. On this floor, there are plenty of living quarters. There might even be a kitchen and dining hall somewhere up here.

I gently push open another door, the light rays from the corridor light up a storeroom. There isn't much in here of note I think until my eyes cross over a crossbow.

It's a siege crossbow, mundane on the surface. It shows signs of wood strain; the metal once bright has darkened with wear. Its leather strap is torn in many places. No doubt, from watching Phil struggle with it, I can guess that it is very heavy.

There's a few pouches, a set of armour, all belonging to Creen.

There are numerous crates stacked on shelves. Potions here and there on display. I'm not one to steal but even I'm tempted to take a few valuables on display here.

This is all the proof I need. If there were any doubts in my mind, they have evaporated. They even took down Creen. They must be powerful. Level 2s and 3s. As rare as it is, it's not impossible outside Orario.

I let out a bitter breath, lifting my hand to my head as if trying to rub away a headache. "How did it come to this?"

There's a chair in the centre of the room. It was ominous in its own right. I approach the chair, questioning its purpose of its placement in the centre of the storeroom.

To the right of the chair, there is there is a puddle of dampness. Pressing my finger along the surface, I try to taste what it is. It tastes salty. It's definitely not spilt alcohol, that's for sure.

My mind mulls over the meaning of this. The storeroom is bone dry so it could hardly be a leak.

Tears?

Suddenly, the chair in the centre of the room becomes ten folds more ominous.

The armour, the crossbow, the pouches, it all makes sense. Someone was held here. It couldn't have been Creen though, I can convince myself of that much.

A flimsy wooden storeroom door can't defeat Creen. That much I'm sure. It must have been Norah.

She was kept here recently. She woke up on the chair, it's surface is still warm. She must have been disorientated… Drugged? Either way, she fell to the floor, hitting her head and unable to move. She started to cry in fear and panic.

Revulsion begins welling up inside me. I can't believe what I'm picturing. My hands tense restlessly above the hilts to my daggers.

This disgusts me. The sorry state that Norah must have been. Did she know where she was? How much pain was she in? She must have been scared, terrified, and then she was taken away.

Then they dragged her away for something.

Quietly I straighten myself, cracking my knuckles I turn to the door with a job to do.

If they've taken Norah somewhere, I get the feeling it's got something to do with what Ivan said about Soma's wine. There's a plot, and it's going on right around me. It might even be reaching its climax at this very moment. I can't afford to waste time then.

It's time to go loud.

Stepping out into the corridor, I head in the opposite direction.

I hear a set of footsteps heading towards the stairs. I slow my pace to match so that we meet at the same time. My hands slowly slide the daggers out of their sheaths.

Eyes gleaming with murderous intent, my mind calculates the countdown until we meet.

Three.

Norah is just a child. If they do anything to her, they will pay. She may be annoying, she may be a pest, but she is a member of OUR _familia_ and anybody who hurts her is declaring open war on us. I have no reason to hold back, I have no reason to show mercy.

Two.

I haven't used my weapons in a while. However, it feels like second nature. As the daggers weigh in my hands I feel like I've reunited with a friend who hasn't changed in the years they were gone.

One.

The unsuspecting swordsman steps into my path. He doesn't even register me, just inches away from him to his side.

With a fluid motion, I whip the hilt of my left dagger up with frightening speed and slam it into the adams apple of the unsuspecting thug.

His eyes widen in surprise. He lets out a gasping cry of pain.

I don't give him time to recover as he lifts his hands to protect his hurt neck. Again, with the hilt of my second dagger, I strike out hard to the back of this swordsman's head and he crumples to the floor.

I step over the squirming swordsman and walk over the window facing the plaza on the opposite hall.

"W-wait!"

The swordsman tries to raise himself up off the ground, outstretching his as if to try and stop me.

With the flick of my wrist, a dagger flies through the air, cutting his cheek and hitting the ground next to him.

I pause for a moment, turning my gaze behind me to the paralysed man. My tail stands on end, my ears tall and alert.

"If you don't want to die, stay down. My next dagger will hit your forehead otherwise."

My cold warning causes the man to slump over, quietly nodding.

The difference between me, and him, one on one with a surprise attack, is enough to crumple the unprepared thug's will to fight a little too easily.

.1

For the last twenty minutes, I've been leaning up against the outer wall of the manor. Crossed arms, I wait patiently for any sign that I'm needed.

I've been here anxiously mulling over what I should do. What if this is a misunderstanding? What if Creen and Norah are actually heading out of town to catch up with us?

These sort of things need to be thought about lest the situation escalate.

Of course, the issue with the Lenus _familia_ isn't the only issue that's been escalating. By the sounds of it, something is happening around town that stirring anxiety among the people. I haven't eavesdropped on anybody's conversations, but the townsfolks expressions are all fearful.

Next to me, Lady Hera waits patiently, well as patient as drumming one's finger on her arm is. Her expression is hard and angry, as though she could easily snap her staff and run into the manor at any moment.

Ivan left a while ago; he said the air wasn't right so he was going to the market to look for disturbances. That man is a merchant, after all, he'd is able to notice this sort of thing. I can tell he's always looking for a way to make a profit.

What was the real reason he exposed all of that information to us? Does he have something against the Lenus _familia_? Or does he like us that much?

"Oi, Phil!"

There's only one person who would have a greeting that rude. The moment I whip my head around to look at the manor, the source of the voice, Wako is leaning out of a window.

Her ears stand straight upright. Her eyebrows knit into a frown. An unsheathed dagger in her left hand catches my eye.

"What's the situation?"

Lady Hera's harsh voice calls out to her. She, in turn, is glaring daggers at Wako.

Where Wako would normally have flinched, her ears dart upwards to attention.

Although Wako is a cat girl, she doesn't seem to have the same speech as most of her race. When asked, she said it was a conscious choice of hers to throw away the meows. She claimed it made her look soft and submissive when she wasn't.

I can see that now. Wako the cat girl is not at all submissive. She is passionate and headstrong. The cutesy speech of cat girls really would not suit her at all this situation.

"They have Creen and Norah. Creen's equipment and Norah were kept in a storeroom on the second floor, but they've moved Norah for some reason. Creen is probably in the basement."

"Very well, go after Norah, child. I will join you. Any child who strikes one of mine might as well disrespect my will as a goddess."

I stand there, watching the two sharing in the air of lethality about them. They stand with their chins raised, their eyes burning with the quiet determination of soldiers.

I suppose I will have to commit myself to this as well. It's been an entire year since I last fought one on one with a human. However, that was a brutal slaughter. The fact that I survived, that we survived, is a testament to our will.

I doubt Lenus _familia_ has watched its home being burned down, or its assets seized one by one. They have never fought with their backs up against the wall. I am sure they have always fought on their terms and expected to win.

Even Lady Hera herself will join the battlefield. Our _familia_ will take on challenges far above our weight, but we have to.

Considering Creen was captured, these aren't just level 1s. Are we, a divided force of two level 2s and a goddess really that equipped to take this on? The answer is clearly no.

Nevertheless, Lady Hera then turns to look at me. I stand to attention at the gaze of the goddess. Her eyes are strong, with the cutting edge of a strict mistress.

Lady Hera is considered the goddess of Marriage. She is unlike any goddess of beauty for she is the goddess of women as well. She reflects the love and caring of a mother, of a wife, and the harsh and severe nature of a spurned one.

It's in her power to be commanding. She can't charm a person like Freya, but she can will them on, encourage them, through a sense of obligation and responsibility. The fact that this air has returned to her, is proof that she is breaking out of her slump after her defeat in Orario.

I can say that I am a little impressed. Creen, whether intentional or unintentional, has undoubtedly caused this. By refusing her commands so many times, by practically throwing himself into the hands of his enemies, he has triggered this change in Hera. I might even go as far to say I'm jealous of the old man.

"Philian Reconstar Hadrian. Bring Creen to me before he bursts out of the shadows with a hateful vengeance in mind. That boy has bad blood in him, bad blood that will undoubtedly send him crazy should anything befall Norah."

At her words, I feel energy fill my limbs. As though they were waiting for the moment she would give her command.

The gravity of her claims does not go over me. I don't know what this bad blood is, but I've seen plenty of times that match that description.

There is no time to waste, I must move with haste.

.2

Where are they taking me?

Dragged by the arms like a limp corpse, both of the soldiers took me up a flight of stairs. Ahead there is a set of double doors at the end of a long corridor.

I can't move. My body refuses to move. It takes effort to turn my head.

Although tears run down my cheeks and I meekly sob, words won't form. The two soldier refuse to look at me.

We pass through the double doors. I almost flinch at the sight of more soldiers. Maybe eight? There's a lean figure in the centre of the room, his sleeves are rolled up and his fingers are blackened with charcoal.

In the middle of wiping his brow, he'd just finished drawing some sort of pattern on the floor.

There's a giant diagram in black. It's some sort of circle but along the edges, there are strange looking letters.

I bet if Creen was here he could read the letters…

…But Creen isn't here. He left. He left with all the other _familia_.

Almost lifelessly, my head hangs low in despair.

What do I do? Where do I go? Is there even a point?

Mr Creen was always there. He'd be nice. Did he hate me all along? I'm just a bad girl. I don't deserve anything if Mr Creen has left me. I don't deserve any books or new shoes, I'm not going to get any more lessons, and I'll never sleep on his back again…

The sealed falna on my back means nothing. I'll never get to be an adventurer. I don't deserve it. Why was I born small? Why was I born a prum? If only I was born stronger…

The tears won't stop.

The two soldiers drag me over to the tall figure and drop me in the middle of the circle at the tall figures command.

With a heavy-hearted sigh, the tall figure looks down at me, as if pitying me. "I'm sorry, it's a good thing we drugged you, I'm sorry, but this will be painful," he didn't stop apologising "but I can't leave that falna on your back even if it's sealed and you are non-combatant, I'm sorry but…

"…this is going to hurt."

.3

My arms ache. My hands have pins and needles.

The uncomfortable sensation is magnitudes less irritating than my scars in this damp environment, though.

I think out of boredom, I have familiarised myself with every crack on the wall, given them nicknames, they even have personalities, and if this sorry state of affairs persists then they are going to end up with full-blown backstories as well.

I don't think it's within my creative capacity to do that so maybe the cracks are safe for now.

I've done planning, a lot of it. I've done nothing but planning for a while now. It's getting out of hand and it's gotten me nowhere. I've picture my escape routes, who I'm going to smash into the ground and who I'm not.

They have one person guarding the basement, and it's not even shifts on a rotor. My guess is that the security here is so lax that Eve has likely even abandoned her post a few times whilst I am here.

This is a _familia_ with next to no combat experience against people. They may have kidnapped passing adventurers, but they always had the vantage of numbers. Facing the force of even a small organised _familia_ may prove difficult to them. I bet they don't even know how to engage more than one adventurers at a time, in a squad against squad style combat.

I have recovered somewhat, but I could definitely use a potion or two.

I've debated it long and hard, I'm not going to commit to breaking the biggest law in our world, that is the law of do not mortally wound a god or goddess. Not that at the moment I have any means to do that or anything.

The expression on Lenus' face when he told me I wouldn't understand has somehow stuck in the back of my mind. Being looked at like a horrible antagonist does not leave a nice feeling in me.

I've planned all my escape routes. But every single one implies that I don't exhaust myself against the door and have enough in me to beat the daylight out of the red haired guard dog. I need some sort of crutch to fall back on.

This is where, undoubtedly, my travelling companions come in.

I could throw mental abuse at the door all day. Maybe it has feelings and if I break them enough I'll break the door.

My chest falls along with my head. Is there really nothing better to think about?

The red haired girl should probably still be out there. She's been repeatedly been throwing verbal abuse at me but I don't respond to bullies.

I've managed to calm my boiling blood by taking a light-hearted comedic look on the situation. I feel this may come with age. Being able to sit back, kick my legs up, arms dangling painfully by chains, and legs hitting the ground because there's nothing to kick them up onto, and simply being able to judge the situation with sagely light hearted humour.

As if.

I'm thirty-four, not fift-*ahem*-forty four.

Oh for Gekai sake, this is depressing. Why am I lying to myself, I lost track my age past sixty, or was it fifty? No, no, it has to be forty right?

I let out another sigh.

In truth, I've been a part of this _familia_ for much longer than I let on. I never put in the hard work to reach level 4, 5, or 6 like any of my other fellow adventurers. I was always in the background brewing potions, hunting in the forests, going out into the wilderness as Hera's little messenger, and of course not to mention the numerous personal quests I've held. Again, I never really wanted to be an adventurer. It didn't stop me being impressed by the determination of those around me, though. They were my friends, after all, the people I surrounded myself with, and an insult to the profession they gave themselves whole hearted to is an insult to them.

I won't forgive the Lenus _familia_ in that regard. I can't see them as respectable adventurers. Just like how a few bad apples can spoil the bunch, it's best to treat this situation properly before the name of the adventurer profession receives another slur.

I'm still looking for that elf that I lost, a home for Norah, not to mention a book and new shoes. Oh of course, how could I forget, I'm looking for Zeus as well. In this situation, Zeus has been as far from my mind as the ocean from the sky.

Now here is something that has me puzzled.

What on earth possessed them to take on the big three anyway? That is something only them and the dead top brass of adventurers that went on the quest know, and will likely take to the grave.

I ended up level three a few months before they went out on the quest. Preparations had already begun at that point. Everybody was training hard. I was by that point seen more as the old cat of the _familia_ , it was only natural that I'd stay behind and look after things. It was like second nature to me, or so they thought.

I honestly wouldn't have minded it. I wouldn't have minded their thoughts and feelings towards me. If only they had come back…

The darkness of the cell seems to intensify around me.

I hear a commotion outside.

"Who… Oh, it's you."

Eve's voice is as unpleasant as always, addressing someone full of animosity.

Judging by the intimidating silence, the sound of heavy metal sliding against leather, it's Phil come to the rescue with his two-handed sword.

My lips curl up into a quiet glad smile at the picture of a gallant Phil coming to my aid.

The darkness in the cell seems to recede.

Oh, Phil, you have made this old man a very happy old man. My escape is now in sight…

I open my mouth to shout. "Hey, what kept you guys so long?! Are you honestly telling me you got that far out of town without me? Aw geez, I'm proud of you and Wako if you managed to keep that up."

Truly, deeply proud for so many things.

Phil's reply is short and curt.

"I see you are excited."

His familiar growl is like music to my ears. As sharp as the words are, he is definitely glad to see me again.

"Phil, she's level 3, she's fast and likes to hit exposed flanks. She has magic, some sort of powerful three strokes. Hits hard. Be careful."

At my words, I feel something drop down in front of me.

Rolling on the ground, its shaft faintly glowing purple with enchantments, my keepsake has returned to me as though the elf herself was here to help.

I suppose I will have to join the fight as well.

.4

Taking Creen's warning in mind, I approach carefully.

Eve slowly draws her short sword, eyeing me closely.

She has the advantage in level and in the environment. The tight corridor doesn't have enough width for me to make effective use of my two handed sword.

Still, if I have faith in my size over this puny human, I think I can force my way past and free Creen. But to think she was level three all along?

"So you're a fr-"

The moment she opens her mouth I charge forward, racing like a bull in the tight corridor.

I guessed she's the type who likes to monologue in the middle of a battle. That's just silly, letting her bravado get the best of her. Thanks to that I have the first strike bonus.

Closing the gap like a rolling boulder, my two handed sword set low, the tip of its blade grinding against the stone floor, I brace myself for a powerful upward strike.

Eve moves faster, though, jumping backwards as I swing my blade with the flat towards her.

Her movement is quick, like a blur. My speed is already low, so to see that is definitely concerning. Maybe I'm the one with the excess of bravado.

With a turn of my sword midair, my heavy two-handed sword falls in a downward swing. Nimbly she sidesteps it, raising her short sword with one hand to force it a few centimetres away from her. Her hand barely buckles as it pushes away my sword.

I seem only to have angered her. Her mocking smile replaced with a hostile glare.

"Oh no Phil, don't tell me you did THAT?!"

Creen's mock surprise echoes along the corridor.

We don't break our stares.

"You didn't interrupt her during her speech, did you?! Oh no! No greater offence has been committed to a villain before in the history of villainy!"

Ok, he is beginning to annoy me. Did Eve do something to tick him off or something? It seems like the usually passive old man is trying to grind her down a few steps with his words.

"Oh shut up!"

Eve snaps to her side, kicking the door to her side.

So that's where Creen is being held. It was hard to tell as the corridor echoed his voice. Ever so slightly I smile at the cunning of the old man.

Again I press forward, taking advantage of the opportunity, however, she expects it.

She ducks beneath my horizontal swing and lashes out at my leg. The blade cuts the shorts, slicing at the skin but doesn't cut deep enough. I'm a were-bear, my body is tough, combined with my high defence stat, and I'm an iron fortress to even those of a higher level.

She's close, under a meder away from me. I can't effectively swing my sword at this distance, but her short sword is right where it needs to be.

My defence stat is just a delaying advantage though when it comes up against a speedy level .3

Judging by her strength, she's a level 3, but has had difficulty developing past her reset in stats. The reason for this may be simple. It's because the monsters in the area can carry her to level three but not anywhere beyond. In effects, she may have a level boost but she difference between us is not that large.

I need to press every advantage, read every weakness. I'm a were-bear and if there's one thing I do best it's…

CRUSHING MY ENEMIES!

I buckle forward, lowering my two handed sword behind her like a bar to stop her from escaping.

Looming over her and closing in, I threaten to crush her and a moment of surprise begins to show in her eyes.

She has other plans, however, ducking beneath my arm she slips past and turns to face my exposed back.

Crap! My backs exposed!

"FELL LEOPARD!"

There's an explosion as the door to Creen's cell breaks to pieces.

Eve stops midstroke with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"How? You don't have any weapon, I didn't hear any chant?"

Creen steps out leisurely into the corridor. All his scars on his muscles exposed. Chains dangle off his wrist, chunks of plaster still attached to the ends.

He presses her wrists up against his back and there are several very loud cracking noises.

He shoots Eve a wry smile before lifting his enchanted crossbow bolt. "I don't need a crossbow, all I need is this."

There are burns all the way up his arm holding the enchanted crossbow. Even so, he looks relieved to be free. Even the chain along his arm is charred. The pain must be intense.

He begins taking the first few steps, his smile vanishing and soon replaced with a glare that could petrify medusa.

"Now then…"

Eve takes a few steps back. All the colour flushes out of her face in an instant. It's now two against one. The prisoner, the level 3 from Orario, the adventurer who could blow up his own arm to escape and still move casually, is closing in.

Even to me, at moments like this, I can't help but see Creen as some sort of monster. His silver hair stands on edge more than usual, his skin pale shows faintly shining blue veins, as though magic was flowing through him.

"Two against one is hardly fair, but then again, neither was ten against one, now was it?"

He cracks his knuckles menacingly. His dark eyes light up with angry fire.

"Run."

.5

Lady Hera walked through the peaceful halls of the manor without interruption. Not once was she met with resistance as she made her way up the floors.

A red haired girl had ran past her with a look of desperation plastered on her face. It was rather cute to watch. Hera could only guess that Phil had bested her, but she had no way of knowing that Creen was also involved in her flee.

Well aware of her charm-like effect, she could break resistance with a stare and an authoritative command. It was not feelings of fake love she instilled in the people around her like Freya did, she was the goddess of marriage, of women, she was a harsh mistress and a loving wife in one. Cross her and she could crush any man. Of course, the children all looked at the gods and goddesses with adoration, fear, and respect.

She was on the second floor and not far from the flight of the stairs, a man sat idly, defeated. To her right was the window that Wako called out to them through, so Hera could guess the scene that unfolded here.

"Where is Norah."

The man shook under her gaze. It was as though he was looking straight into the maw of a dragon.

"The g-girl was taken upstairs, the cat girl chased after her, she should be on the third floor by now."

Lady Hera stared down at the human who seemed nothing more than a child to her. Though he was her enemy, he had laid aside his weapon and surrendered.

It took guts to fight, but it took even more courage to turn tail and run when bested. For adventurers, it seemed this applied. They were tenacious, hard-headed, and far worse than any god or goddess from Tenkai in Hera's experience. Lady Hera would prefer a defeated and shamed adventurer than a dead one.

She turned and followed the directions until she came to the third flight of stairs. She could hear the sound of battle echoing along the corridors.

As still as a statue, Hera wasn't noticed by the fiery-eyed girl who'd passed earlier. Hera could tell there was raw animosity in her eyes driven by a much worse feeling. Somewhere these children had become misguided, selling each other like cattle.

Her _familia_ was not much better, and neither was she. She knew that she had wallowed for far too long, chasing a fairy tale. Her adventurers had grown distant from her and each other, and directly beneath her nose.

She knew better than anybody that she wasn't suited for this. She couldn't lead her _familia_ like she did before. She could never give her heart to children who's light could flicker out like the weak flames of candles.

Yet she could give this one last go. She promised herself that she'd give it up after this. She had suffered her adventurers long enough. After this, she was adamant she'd set all of them free.

Phil and Wako could easily head back to Orario, free of their falna, they could join another _familia_ as a pair. The two who frequently argued with each other would likely become inseparable with the chains that bound them to her gone.

Creen would take some time, though. Hera was sure that he of all would be completely lost. He would at first take Norah with him, possibly back to Orario and find a home for her, still oblivious of her thoughts that home was where ever he was. After that, he could very well drift into obscurity. He might track down that elf he'd lost.

And what of herself? She herself knew she could return to Tenkai. If she went of her own will, she could likely return one day. Or maybe she would continue the search for her husband? Perhaps, she still wanted a few words with the dunce.

She had long since given up on combating the evil that overshadowed this world. Defeated not by the black dragon, but by the betrayal of other childish gods and goddesses, she felt that her efforts along with her husband had long since been wasted.

She gripped her staff, steeling herself for one last day of work.

.6

"Creen!"

Phil catches me in his arms. My legs have given up on me it seems.

I am in a lot of pain, like hell, this is worse than dipping my leg in acid.

I need a moment to take a breather, but I need to join the fight. If Phil is here, then so is Wako. There's no way they can take on fourteen level 2s and 3s on their own. I need to get my stuff back and fight.

Come on body, pull yourself together.

"Damn it, you have really pushed yourself far this time…"

His growling is a mixture of concern and anger. I can understand what's going on in his head. Seeing his travelling companion like this must be painful.

My body feels stiff, as though it was loaded with lead. I definitely have not physically recovered like I planned to. At least, any recovery has been reversed indefinitely. This burn is going to leave a scar.

"Hey Phil, have you ever set your entire arm on fire… and then thrown a keg of gunpowder at it." My grip on the enchanted crossbow bolt is weak. "MY arm should be hanging from the sinews right now."

Of course, that isn't the case. My blood is boiling, and now I've started moving, it's becoming hard to focus on anything but taking revenge. My stats are boosted, thanks to that, I can take a few more hits than usual.

I'm fairly special as adventurers go. See, I'm the hell sung huntsman. My blood is filled with exelcia of a monster slayer said to have become a part monster himself. This ancestor was from a time before the gods and goddesses brought us falna, and he was a strong believer in justice and was a strong monster slayer to a point where legend has it that it became instinctual for him and his descendants.

It's a curse.

I don't want to lose control, but this instinct overwhelms me, whispers colouring my word black and white. What's right doesn't become a decision of my conscious. Voices swirl in my head, convincing me of unspeakable injustices, urging me to slay at the sight of monsters, reminding me that humans can be monsters too.

I don't want this. And I can't imagine anybody would.

When my blood boils, it's not me, it's my ancestor. His excelcia floods me with incredible strength to do what he wants. I can never control it at that point. It's painful and an almost mentally traumatising experience.

I never got far in the adventuring world, because whilst I was in the dungeon this feeling hounded me, hung over me like a giant shadow. And of course, I lost control and… killed Norah's adopted parents…

I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am. And yet, I knew what they were doing to her. I just saw red. Hera knows, she said that they might have had it coming, but did Norah need to see that?

Norah was thirteen up until that point. Her mind went back in time when she was back in her orphanage. I owe it to her to give her a home again. I cannot leave her life like that, it's my fault this happened so I have to repay her. Surely deep down she remembers what I looked like back then…

I despise my blood. I lose control. I can't be like this in front of Norah, so I have to finish this quick. This feeling won't go away until I've punished the Lenus _familia_ , I know it.

In my condition now, my body feels like it is ready to break apart. My muscles ache, pain wracks through every nerve in my body but it is this pain that reminds me that I am in MY body, in ME. I can't lose control again, not like last time.

I rub the back of my neck pained. Leaning on Phil's shoulder is a little awkward when he is at least a whole head taller than I am.

"Phil, what's the situation."

I do not want to think about it anymore. It's like a dam inside my head has started to break.

Eve's left. Just moments after she disappeared, I fell and that's where we started again.

"I need to get you out of here, you aren't in good shape you crazy-"

"Phil. Let me do this. This shame will come with me to the grave unless I get my payback."

Phil pauses. There's conflict in his eyes. He knows the moment he tells me what's going on, the situation I'm already well aware of, I'm going to dive into combat like a madman again.

But I have to. They have insulted our pride as adventurers. I have insulted that same pride by being defeated so easily. I'm not losing to thugs, worst yet, thugs who fly our banner and give us a bad name. I'm no hero, I'm doing this for myself so that I can talk to Norah about adventurers again without feeling a stab in my chest at every word. I don't care if it's my blood telling me to do this or not. This is what I need to do to face that innocent thirteen-year-old prum girl.

He closes his eyes before turning his gaze down the corridor.

"If you can stand, follow me and I'll explain along the way."

Cautiously he sets me back on my feet. I'd been cramped for so long in that cell that my body didn't like this whole one step in front of the other thing, it seemed to have other ideas in mind. I force myself upright and will energy back into my limbs.

With effort, I manage to keep up.

"Where are we going?"

"Second floor, storeroom, your stuff is there."

My stuff? That would mean my weapons and ammunition, my potions, and my REALLY expensive armour.

The story behind is that I had the smiths of Hephaistos make moulds out of my old heavier carapace plates. My old gear did serve me well but it was constricting. The metal is an alloy that does not conduct magic. In other words, if a magic attack hits me, it is not going to be so bad. It is the opposite of Mithril and very expensive to get my hands on.

I suppose at this point I don't need protection as much as I do need a few recovery potions.

"Wako is heading up to the top floor. Lady Hera is joining Wako. IT looks like they are going to confront Lenus. I'm going to escort you to the second floor, but no matter what, don't go to the top floor."

Is that a command? Is he trying to hide something from me? The urgency in his words irks me. There's somebody missing from the list of people he just mentioned.

What could be on the third floor? I really doubt the three will be able to negotiate much of anything in this situation. It's escalated to a full blown war at this point. We've invaded their base after all.

I plan on finishing this war fast. I don't care if it's my blood telling me this or not, I'm going to crack the skulls of all of Lanus _familia's_ members.

I neither consent nor disagree with Phil. My silence is enough of an answer.

.7

Raw adrenaline is pumping through my veins.

"Damn, how fast is this cat girl?!"

Sliding beneath the stroke of his sword, I come up behind him and slam my foot into his side. My tail acts as a counterbalance to every move, my ears detect the slightest movements around me.

All eyes are on me. The seven thugs in the hall struggle to keep up with my superior speed as I dart around them.

I barely notice the flash of red hair thread its way through the group and vanish behind the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Nyahahaha!"

My body is elated with a feeling of raw ecstasy as I flash my daggers through the ranks of thugs.

The brief glimpse of Eve vanishing into the hall reminds me of why I'm here. I need to break through the ranks and save Norah. I know there wouldn't be seven thugs posted in the hall if there wasn't something precious to hide here.

I've really let myself go.

All right, enough is enough. Fighting gets boring after a while.

Somebody makes a deft stab towards my stomach. The spear grazes the fabric of my loose shirt as I step aside. I twist the dagger backwards in my hand and slash along up his arm, before turning deftly and smacking the back of his head with the hilt of my second dagger.

"Damn! How is she so strong?! We are level 2s!"

The panic is spreading through the group.

"Damn it, I get the feeling we only one last time because the other guy didn't expect it. Adventurers from Orario are insane!"

They all shift nervously back.

Eyeing them with a look of disbelief, I cannot comprehend their stupidity.

They have an overwhelming strength in numbers. Although I outstrip them on speed and my bonus from feline intuition helps me figure out where an attack is coming from, if they threw themselves up against me more enthusiastically they'd win.

They don't have much experience fighting people, I guess.

"Hold your ground guys, we can't let them pass! For Lenus!"

The thug who rallied his forces raised his fist in the air and let out a cheer. Egging each other on, they renewed their determination to continue the fight.

Doing my best to dodge attacks and strike out at weak points, I begin to feel like I'm as far away from the door as I was when Is started this fight. That may be true because I'm back at the steps of the stairs.

I avoid another quick swipe, but the heels of my boots rest on nothing and I almost fall backwards down the stairs. Watching me having lost balance for just a moment, the swordsman who rallied the thugs rushed forward to take advantage of this opportunity.

I cross my dagger, blocking the downward slash of the swordsman between my blades. He pushes harder than me and it takes every ounce of strength to keep my balance and not fall down the stairs.

Damn it! If only I'd not gotten distracted.

I'd forgotten the taste of adrenaline in a fight. It was like being struck by a ten-tonne lead weight of Euphoria. Having wasted valuable time on playing with these guys, letting enemy reinforcements drip into the battle, I am now being pushed back.

Now I'm in a very disadvantageous situation. Disadvantageous? Nah, really bad. So bad I might actually lose here. If I jump back, I will fall down the stairs. Not good.

A grapple of strength is my only weakness. There's not an ally around to help.

I grit my teeth, I can't lose here now. I won't lose.

 _Tap tap tap_.

All eyes drift past me.

The pressure against my blades lessens. I turn my eyes curiously to look over at the newcomer.

"Children, my name is Hera, Goddess of marriage and women, and I swear if you do not get out of my way this instant you will never find one."

Stopping at just three steps shy of the landing, over a head shorter than the rest of us, and yet Lady Hera somehow manages to have a much stronger presence in the corridor than any of us.

Hesitantly, the thugs take their steps back, the men faltering first like the sad sacks of meat they are.

Lady Hera passes through the wary thugs. Nobody dares strike the goddess, her chin lifted indignantly.

.8

Trouble is always accompanied by more trouble. His mother's words repeated in his head like a foreboding prophecy. Ivan watched as the Delpine militia scurried to their post on the walls and at the gates.

A rider has been sent out to warn the surrounding areas of Northsang of this largest and latest incursion into human territory.

Armed with sharp spears and grave expression, the twenty or so militia of the south gate stood uneasily as they looked out into the surrounding lands of Delpine.

The gates were shut tight, a soldier had been sent to the bell tower to warn the town of the emergency.

From what Ivan could tell, they were taking a cautious approach to whatever issue was facing them on the other side of the wall. Nobody had gone out to fight but nobody of the town had been told that they were needed.

The soldiers who stood at the gate and wall had been on duty at the time.

Ivan wondered whether they didn't see the threat as worth drafting the citizens to the defence of the town or whether they were wholly underestimating it.

From what Ivan heard, agitated monsters were leaking out of the forest. Whilst they were only in the surrounding farmland, they were inching ever closer. Each nudging each other as though they were all under the same herd mentality.

The air was tense and suspenseful. Talk had spread around the town how monsters in unusually large numbers were inching closer and closer.

And yet…

And yet for whatever reason, none had contacted the two _familia_ nearby.

Ivan himself viewed it as suicidal to break in between those two _familia_ fighting it out in their little isolated environment.

"So the captain of the west gate is dead…"

"H-he took ten of his men with him a-and t-they were butchered!"

A messenger had arrived at the south gate.

Ivan watched with bitter disdain.

"Should we call in Lenus?"

The messenger raised the question desperately.

The captain paused before shaking his head. "Not yet, I don't want to put this town at risk."

Ivan felt something break at those words. This was clearly a desperate situation.

He let out a heavy sigh. He was just a merchant after all. He had no business with this town. He was just doing this to save his own skin. After all, there's no trade to be done with corpses.

Ivan started his sprint back to the Lenus manor.

.9

Creen uncorks two potions, one full with a bright blue liquid and another a dark red, and downs both.

Phil and Creen stood about in the storeroom which Wako had told Phil about. It was cramped full of items. Crates filled with bottles, potions lining the shelf, spare weapons gather dust against the walls.

They both needed a rest, between the two, Phil felt Creen needed a rest more than he did. Still, Creen carried on, though, even refusing Phil's shoulder when he struggled against the two sets of stairs on the way up here.

Creen had always had pride that much Phil knew. Creen had a unique way of seeing the world. Everybody he could look at eye to eye was equal to him. He can usually accept defeat although he will be bitter as he usually is.

There are times, however, when Creen was defeated by what he called an 'unsavoury' character. He had never admitted it, but not long ago Creen had just confirmed it, he found it humiliating, shameful, as though he had let down a name and a profession thousands used and so he himself had become an insult to those thousands.

"Ah yes, that feels much better."

I watch tensely. I want to make my escape and check on the others, I want to make sure we get Norah back before Creen even notices that she is gone.

For a moment, Creen returns my stare. He lets out a sigh.

"Go ahead. I will catch up. I still have my armour to sort out."

Turning his back to me, he picked up a piece of his armour and began assembling it back together.

The light cast a shadow across Creens face, masking his expression in darkness.

Quietly I nod. I need to catch up with Wako and Lady Hera anyway. I can say I am a little anxious about what that cat girl could be doing to those adventurers.

I leave the storeroom in solemn silence.

The stairs should be to right, so if I carry on going that way I should come across Wako and Lady Hera.

As I think that, I spot the hem of Lady Hera's travelling cloak flutter out of view up the stairs.

For a base, it had been poorly defended. Nobody on floor one. One person in the basement guarding a VIP hostage. The second floor was to his knowledge now empty, and so everyone was now on the third and final floor.

It's not as though Lenus _familia_ has likely ever been in a situation that would warrant a siege of its base, though. The Hera _familia_ , however, had dabbled in many forms of warfare. Even if there was just four of us here, we could quite easily judge there had been very poor tactical management as we had all individually found gaps to slip through in their formation.

If Creen was on the raiding side and either me or Wako as the hostage in the basement, I'm sure he'd have tonnes and tonnes of complaints to make about the Lenus _familia's_ formation. Even if they weren't expecting combat, if they'd kidnapped someone, they should have expected some resistance over the next few days and posted patrols.

Am I becoming like Creen? I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. I'm at least ten years too young to be anything like Creen. I chuckle to myself.

Taking careful steps up the stairs, I advance slowly and deliberately. I can hear Hera's voice.

Wako's back soon comes into to view. She's right up against the steps. Her blades are crossed together, stopping the keen edge of a short sword from connecting with her body.

There's no time to think. A grapple of strength is Wako's weakness. I have to move now.

I slide my two-handed sword from its scabbard over my shoulder and start charging up the stairs with a mighty roar.

"AAAAAARGHH!"

Wako's eyes turn with the lethal quickness to me. A mixture of panic and surprise across her face but I have no idea why.

I slam the flat of my two handed sword into the surprised swordsman and he flies meders across the room… which is unnaturally silent… as though the battle had just stopped… and I'd just started it again.

Oh.

That would explain why Hera is standing amidst the ranks of the enemy who have their weapons lowered yet a look of equal surprise as Wako. Hera, however, doesn't even flinch. I see her shoulders fall with one sigh.

Wako besides me looks at me with disbelief at my rashness. "You idiot! We'd just stopped fighting!"

Slowly Hera lifts her hand to her face, covering her downcast gaze. "My own _familia_ of all things gets in my way of my moment…"

The adventurers look between me and Lady Hera with betrayal in their eyes. Raising their weapons again, they steel themselves to fight.

All I can do is wallow in the feeling of shame that comes with ruining Lady Hera's efforts to end this discord.

"Forget it." Lady Hera lifts her gaze and slams the butt of her staff on the ground. "My _familia_ , show these thugs the strength of adventurers from Orario!"

Wako and I share a look and then nod.

Weapons raised, we dive into the ranks of the enemy adventurers.

.10

"Left!"

By instinct, I twist, avoiding the long and overstretched swing of another thug dashing forward. My body carries its spin, collecting moment before spinning my blade downward gashing down his left side.

"Archer in the back!"

I call out in reply to Phil. Our constant teamwork has managed to push our enemies close to the double doors.

"Give me a window."

Phil overshadows me, his giant two handed sword raised menacingly. He's the vanguard, keeping the enemy that slips through behind myself entertained. Our initial push surprised the thugs so much that Hera soon found herself standing alone in the back of the corridor out of harm's way.

With the eyes of our goddess on our backs, we feel pushed to fight further, harder.

I nod quietly at Phil's suggestion.

Out of the seven, three had to retreat, their injuries becoming too much for them to fight properly. That left one archer and three close quarter fighters. They aren't anything special, though. From what I could tell, none of them possessed magic or any unique style of fighting.

How can I put it? They are all bland and monotonous fighters. Each's style seemed to blend in with the other. It is far from what I am used to. Orario always had many unique fighters that kept me wary, after all, I had no idea how each individual fought.

Eager to make that opening Phil asked for, I dash dangerously into the three adventurers forming a wall between us and the archer. Ducking low, the slash of a sword narrowly grazes the side of my arm, creating another shallow cut.

I launch my knee into the centre of a spearman's stomach. The spearman buckles, staggering back a few steps, but the other two thugs are there to compensate. With good teamwork, the two swordsman aim swings, cutting off my any escape route.

A giant hulking shadow launches itself forward, however. The swordsman on the right gets a shoulder painfully forced into his body as Phil barges past, his sword in a low stance. I'm familiar with Phil's fighting style, he always starts with an upward slice, followed by a downward strike.

Whilst Phil's fighting style is predictable, it's compensated by his overwhelming strength and potential as a fortress of defence. Perhaps in squad terminology, he's the tank. All focus should usually be on him as the centre of the formation. Whilst I'm an attacker, I constantly harass then duck behind Phil when things get dicey.

This sort of squad tactic and work is important in the dungeon. Established roles enable established strategies and drills to be executed smoothly. This is something the Lenus _familia_ seems not to understand. They act as a mob of a kind, more like an outfit of soldiers relying on good on the spot teamwork and power in numbers.

By no means do I think negatively of them. They have their excuses. It's just, their upbringing has made them woefully inadequate to handle this kind of fighting. Maybe if we were outside in the open, they could take full advantage of their numbers and have enough room to flank us, but here it's undoubtedly difficult for them.

Phil closes ground as fast as a raging bull. He skids to a stop in front of the panicked archer who by this point, her face had paled. Like a towering giant tensing his muscles to throw a mountain, the mighty were-bear slashes his sword upwards powerfully. The blade cuts through the tunic with ease, making one large vertical cut, lifting the archer off her feet with the weight of the strike. Then just as fast, taking a powerful step forward, Phil changes his stance to finish off the archer with a downward strike that connects just as hard, slamming the archer hard against the floor.

The three thugs behind Phil watch with despair. Each hardly makes the effort to suppress their verbal abuse.

Phil straightens himself and turns, blood dripping from his sword.

The three thugs shy away, their backs now turned to me.

I step forward, slamming the hilt of my knife against the nose of the left swordsman. My other dagger connects with the front of his right leg, stabbing deep. I leave the dagger in his leg, quickly disarm the surprised fighter and turn to the right swordsman before he can recover.

With a dagger in my left and a shortsword in my left, I step forward closing the ground, parrying the quick and unbalanced panicked strike from the thug. With a deadly glint in my eyes I raise my knee and strike to between the man's legs. The effect is pretty much instant. As the thug crumples forward, I grab his collar and throw him over my shoulder into his friend.

Phil drops the spearman, who'd been struggling against the iron grip of the were-bear around his neck, unable to help his friends. The spearman remained down, unconscious.

Our eyes meet with mutual recognition towards each other's skill.

"Sloppy," Phil growls.

"Slow," I grin.

We both turn to the double door, side by side. The four injured thugs have retreated into the sanctuary of the base. These adventurers were probably the weakest of the group. We are going to face stiffer resistance in the sanctuary, where the god Lenus hides.

Lady Hera steps past us both, a little more vigour in her step and a slight proud smile on her face as she glances over us.

I don't know why, but I feel a warmth light up in my chest at her stare. For so long, I've been trying hard to get a look like that from her, one filled with pride. A very motherly look of acceptance.

"No time to rest, we must seize this opportunity in our hands and advance onwards."

Once more, Phil and I share a look before stepping after Hera.

Lady Hera pauses before the double doors. She looks up at the towering wooden frame however, her eyes are hardened with commanding determination.

Her hands go towards the door but…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A screech so painfully loud rips through the hall. The voice, sounds barely human at all, as though the sky itself was screaming in pain.

Lady Hera visibly recoils, clutching her arm with an expression of pain on her face.

Neither I nor Phil knows how to react. What on Gekai could make that ungodly noise?

Phil moves to Lady Hera, supporting her as she stumbles backwards. Her eyes are screwed into a pained glare at the door, or what's behind it.

"Lady Hera!"

My hand goes out but Lady Hera's fixed glare makes me falter. What could be behind that door that…? My mind drifts to several conclusions because maybe a better question to ask is not what but who.

"My blood… It's reacting to…" Lady Hera forces herself upright, her fists clenched to the point her knuckles were paper white. "Get. Norah."

The command stirs us both to life. The feeling of impending doom, as though all hinged on this one action overtook us.

.11

Pain grips me, every corner of my body. It feels like metal is trying to force its way out of my skin. My sealed falna sears with incredible pain.

It's hard to breathe, I can't, I want to scream in pain, I want to scream so hard but I have no air.

The pain only subsides for enough time for me to take a deep breath and cry pitifully before it starts again. My eyes feel like they are on fire, tears continue to fall stronger than a waterfall.

I want to go home. I don't want to be here. I want to be anywhere but here.

I'm face down in a circle of sorts drawn on the ground. Several shining rocks have been placed on fixed points of the triangle and it feels like they've hooked into me and are trying to drag something out.

The pain is horrible and I want to go home. If only I hadn't been bad if only Mr Creen would come back.

As the pain recedes, I ignore the hesitant glances of the Lenus _familia_ members around me and I reach for the double doors weakly.

Please, someone, anyone.

I can't keep this up… Am I going to die? I don't want to die! Please, I promise, I'll be good so…

Another scream rips through the air. Is it mine? My vision is fading.

"Quick… Soma's wine… out from the pain!"

It feels like the world around me is twirling, I can't take it anymore. I just…

.13

Something stirs.

It had been in complete silent for a long moment, frozen still, honing its ears on a distant sound that seemed to be coming from above. It's eyes, an electrifyingly bright silver, the same colour as the glow to its silver hair it up in the dark.

It stayed still for what seemed liked years, from the beginning to the end of the scream felt like far longer, though.

All the while, the glow in its eyes raged ever stronger, its silver mane began to stand on end like wild warped spikes.

This light reflected off its dark armour, illuminated the shelves, the crates full of expensive wine and much more.

When the scream ended, its expression remained solemn for a few moments, before in one instant being twisted into a horrifically malevolent scowl. The creature seemed to regain lost years, appearing more youthful yet somehow far more demonic and ancient in nature.

However, what it was, who it once was, did not matter. The only thing it saw was a world bathed in black.

It launched itself up on its feet. In the span of a few moments, its quiver was filled with bolts, its pouch filled with stolen potions, it crossbow notched and ready, and its eyes filled with ungodly hatred.

A monster slayer awakes.

*Author's note*

I'm probably going to update on a Wednesday next week. Just sayn'.


	8. Chapter 8 The Hunstman

Chapter 8 The hunstman

Wako gripped her daggers so hard her knuckles turned white. I couldn't say I wasn't feeling the same. Her fists shook with righteous anger.

A wary silence descended as not even our enemies knew what to say as they rushed to their positions. It was a standoff for a few moments as each fought for the words.

Lady Hera stepped forward between us, staring daggers at the god standing before a magic circle, standing before a tortured prum girl.

Seven soldiers stood between us and the Prum, Eve at the centre back like the general of them all. Including the three previously injured and retreated troops, there was now three refreshed and likely stronger personal bodyguards of Lenus.

The god mentioned, stood straight, his eyes shut, his hands lifted in front of him and he was speaking some sort of mantra. He did not break out of his trance when we came into the room, he didn't even stop the chanting.

As another scream comes from Norah, forced out of her expression twisted in pain, I feel revolted.

It takes every ounce of will not to look away.

"What the hell are you doing to Norah!" Wako screams infuriated. Her tail waves anxiously back and forth, her ears standing on end.

I'm sizing up each enemy who meets my gaze. They definitely look better equipped. The leather armour looks less shabby in comparison to their friends we met in the hall.

Eve lifts her sword. "That's none of your business."

Her comments send ripples through my body. None of our business? Who does she think she's dealing with? Does she think we came here because we are a bunch of bumpkins with nothing better to do?

Norah is a part of our _familia_.

Wako bears her fangs in response. "Like hell it is." Her reply is a vicious snarl. "You… You… What is wrong with you all?! You're worse than monsters!"

Briefly, Eve winces at Wako's comment. The words, the emotion, and the meaning do not go over her.

Lady Hera shakes her head in disapproval. "Disgusting, I never knew such people could exist and call themselves adventurers." Every word seems to hit home. "You don't do your god, yourselves or the profession the least bit of credit."

Cold as though sculpted out of ice, Lady Hera does not hesitate to make her piece of mind heard.

We can't rush forward, they outnumber us, but moreover, when confronted with this situation we haven't the slightest clue how to react. We are dumbfounded, and slowly becoming more and more infuriated.

With every sound from Norah, it feels like something inside of me is snapping, breaking down.

I try my hardest to focus, to not lose my composure in this situation, after all, what will going berserk here accomplish. To run in like a madman and be defeated won't help anyone, it won't save Norah if we fall here rashly.

Still, it's taking every inch of my patience to stay put. An argument with Wako can't compare to this emotional strain.

Seeing Norah in a puddle of her own tears and more, in such pain. Her eyes lifeless yet speak of unspeakable torturing pain.

Several bottles of wine stand absently by the circle. I can only guess their purpose.

Wako goes down into a low stance ready to pounce. "You… you…"

Even as Wako mutters to herself Eve and her soldiers ready themselves. "This is a process to get rid of her falna, by dragging the ichor out of her." At her words, Hera's expression turns grave. "It's not Arcanum so it's allowed, we aren't breaking any law."

I can't understand why they'd want to do that. Who hurt these people as children?

Eve's words, calm and cold, burn into my heart. They are deluded, self-justifying. Does she really believe that? That this is just okay?

My jaw clenches reactively. I can't say anything. I'm struggling to deal with the blow of her words.

The world freezes for me. Norah's lifeless eyes brush over me as though she doesn't recognise me. Is she unconscious? Did she pass out from the pain? What sort of thoughts lingered in that head of her for the moments she was awake?

 _…Did she give up hope?_

Wako readies flashes her daggers. Her eyes light up dangerous anger.

"You ba-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS."

I leap forward, my mind made. I don't care how, I don't care what it takes, I have to, I must, I need to bring that girl back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

My howl rips through the air and several of the soldiers stumble back. I'm not quick, I'm not fast, but I sure as hell am a lot bigger than any of them. I will destroy them all.

Is this how Creen feels? I think as I slam my sword into the closest swordsman.

Does he act instead of think? Does he do the thinking beforehand so he can let his emotions go rampant? Or is he better? That old man probably knows the right times to act on feeling.

I have for the longest time thought patience was a virtue. However, when confronted with something like this, is patience a virtue or a sin? The answer is obvious. Patience here would be akin to turning my back and leaving Norah behind.

"GAAAHK"

The swordsman hits the wall to the side of the hall as the strength of the blow from my two-handed sword propels him meders away.

I need to move faster, fight harder, stop them from recovering. I need to cause chaos to make a window in order to free Norah from this hell.

Under the domed glass roof, I fight with every ounce of strength and emotion I can muster.

A spear bites into my side, I'd failed to notice the sly spearman enter my blindside.

"GRR!"

I wince at the pain but turn despite, the spear still embedded in my side and raise my two-handed sword over the spearman's head.

An arrow strikes me in the back of the right shoulder, causing my swing to buckle slightly.

But I'm a fortress of defence, I have to do this. I'm practically designed to soak up hits. My strength is no matter how much damage I'm dealt; I WILL punch a hole through my enemy's ranks.

I force my sword downwards, cutting down the centre of the spearman, tearing the front of his leather tunic apart.

"Phil!"

The dull cry of metal against metal sounds against me. I don't need to glance over my shoulder to see who's got my back, her tail tickles the back of my legs as it swings anxiously back and forth.

Wako raises her dagger deflecting a strike from a swordsman, coming in close. The swing of another swordsman causes her to duck low, pressing up against the body of the first swordsman before sliding behind her back.

Every movement is fluid and looks as though it's coming from second nature.

I don't have time to feel pride for retaining our skill over the year they have likely stood absent and unused, rusting away.

The archer fires another volley at me but I turn, lifting my arm to shield my body. The arrow embeds itself in the thick of my wrist but doesn't strike deep enough to reach any major arteries or ligaments.

I shoot the archer a menacing glare to which she lowers her bow for a moment before clicking her tongue dissatisfied with her second shot.

Whilst Wako dances around the strikes of her two adventurers, the two who I'd struck down get back up on their feet. The spearman whose spear is still embedded in my side backs away slowly as though he was a cowboy dealing with a raging bull in a rodeo. He eyes the spear constantly like a cat tracking a string dangling in front of it.

I turn away from the spearman for a moment, sensing better prey to fight.

My eyes fall on Eve who's already approaching me calmly. She swipes her blade through the air menacingly, her cold eyes glare daggers into my head. She is devoid of her usual mocking and cruel expression. If anything, it appears even she has sobered up at the sight of what's going on in the hall.

"Don't let them through, protect Lenus until the ritual is done. Take them down!" Even calls out to her adventurers.

With my back turned, the spearman rushes forward, morale rallied at Eve's words. Latching his hands on his spear, he tries to twist and tug it out of my side.

My face contorts in pain and with a fluid motion I twist and slam my fist down through the shaft close to the spearhead, breaking the spearhead and leaving it embedded in my side.

If the arrows or the spearhead are pulled out now, nothing will stop the bleeding from the wounds.

My stats have been slowly increasing over time as the amount of damage I take increases. As a part of my level up, just like with Wako, I'd been offered an ability based on my race. It was called 'Frenzy', and it boosted my stats based on the amount of damage I'd taken. It must have opened up to me because Creen often took advantage of the fact I was sturdy as a were-bear and put me in the centre, always egging me on to take the monsters attention off of our less defensible team-mates.

I'm thankful for this. Thanks to that, I may be able to hold Eve down long enough to make an opening.

"Wako!"

I call out. She glances over at me as I nod over with my eyes towards Norah and Eve. She seems to understand and gives me an affirming look before returning to her dance with the two adventurers.

With a look from Eve, the enemies surrounding me take a few wary steps back. It looks like it will be a 1v1.

I ready myself to raise as much chaos as possible. I can't make an opening for Wako to get Norah if I'm facing just one adventurer.

Both hands on the handle of my sword, I watch Eve's every move. Will she come from the left? Or the right? I can't let her get behind me like before.

Eve stops two meders away, just out of my reach. She places a hand on her hip and lifts her chin. "Y'know, after we are done with her, we are going to do the same to you and your friends. We make money this way."

For a moment I lose composure. The image of Creen or Wako going through that torture sends chills down my spine.

"Over my de-"

Eve's eyes flash with a murderous glint. She lowers her body quickly and dives forward whilst I'm talking.

Only a moment after she closes the gap between us do I realise my mistake. This is the very thing I tried to execute whilst we were in the corridor outside Creen's cell.

Cursing to myself quietly I feel the hard strike of the flat of her blade. Though the blade is light and not made out of anything special, the force of her blow catches me off guard.

It's like being hit with a heavy lead weight. Worst still, she strikes my side where the spear head is still embedded.

"GAAAAH!"

The cry of pain that comes out of my mouth shames me. Clearly, my frenzy hasn't closed the gap between us. Have I been underestimating her? How strong of a level 3 is she? She's at least as fast as Wako and even stronger than I.

I stumble a few steps backwards. Eve watches me, mockingly staying her blade.

I raise my sword again, taking a hand away from my painfully throbbing side. This is exactly what I didn't want. Unfortunately for Frenzy, a part of getting injured is that the body weakens and becomes slow anyway. What this means is if the enemy is aware of this, they can strike vital areas of the body and lessen or even completely compensate for the effects of Frenzy.

On top of that, Frenzy does nothing to dull the sharp pain I'm feeling all over my body. It takes willpower to fight with a body that has to twist and turn with every dodge and swing whilst there are still weapons embedded in my flesh.

Even though Eve is not aware of my level up ability, she's hitting my weak points. I guess it should be expected that someone who appears cruel should know where to hit where it hurts.

Still…

I can't stand here all day and agonise over this, I have to make a move. I can't give her the liberty to strike where she wants, I need to put pressure on her.

A strong offence is a good defence.

Lowering my blade so the tip is on the floor. My pace speeds up as I close in on Eve.

She furrows her brows the moment my sword lifts off the ground. Quickly, she shifts her sword to obstruct the predicted path of my blade.

But it's a feint.

The blade changes its path and moves behind me and comes up over my head in an overhead swing. Eve watches the blade, her eyes tracing the motion. She has just a moment to lift her guard and block the swing.

A split second decision.

Internally, I grin. If I was facing Creen, he'd have watched the blade and rolled his eyes, instead striking at my unprotected body. It's a risky move, he'd say, but if I can do it fast enough, I can force the enemy to take the instinctual decision to protect oneself before taking the sensible one of pushing forwards too close for me to effectively swing my sword and strike from me exposed torso.

Frenzy, naturally, the damage has increased my speed. As my defence skill is high, this little wound in my side hurts but it will take more than that to compensate. Of course, Frenzy doesn't just increase speed either, it increases my strength.

Even if I haven't closed the gap in numbers, then I will close the gap with determination and smarts.

My two-handed sword hits Eve's blade at its centre. With a hand on the hilt and another beneath the flat of the iron, she manages to block my heavy strike. Her eyes are planted solidly on the blade above her head. Her legs bend beneath the weight of the strike.

I don't wait for a moment to lose my momentum. The force bounces off her shortsword and carries my blade back. Sword still high, I change my grip so that the pommel of my blade is pointing downwards.

I step close pushing my shoulder against her, trying to force Eve off balance, before I bring the pommel of my blade down to hit her square in the face.

There are many ways for a two-hander to fight close quarters, where normally they would be at a disadvantage. One would be reversing the blade so it comes the opposite way out of your palm, then swinging in a lopsided eight wildly. This is an eastern style. Of course, the pommel strike is always my favourite over this. There's far more force in this blunt blow than in the wildly swinging eight, and of course, it's to change into a proper stance for this than to change one's grip on the sword.

My pommel hits air, though, barely skimming the skin of her nose as she scrambles back.

"Phil!"

My body lurches forward as I hear Wako call out my name.

Now it's me who's off balance. I glance back at Wako, she's locked in combat with three other adventurers pinned down.

Eve's expression hardens as she recovers faster than I. The power of a level 3 is much more than I can handle apparently.

She steps forward, striking out evenly with the flat of her blade. First hitting low, the side of my knee, which causes me to buckle down on one knee. Her second strike with the force and speed of a viper strikes the side of my head mercilessly, drawing blood, as my body lurches to the left, exposing my injured side. Finally, she turns her blade and slices hard from my shoulder down to my injured side.

Pain rushes to my disorientated body like water from a collapsed dam.

"PHIIIIL!"

Wako cries out. I see her through blurred vision struggle to break out from amongst the three adventurers surrounding her.

Eve in front of me looks down from me to her.

My head swims from the strike to my head, my hearing disorientated and my vision blurred. It reminds me of times in the dungeon. Surrounded on all sides, monsters mercilessly beating away at me.

Damn, I didn't think the difference was this big. Have I lost? I can't move my body…

My memories take me back to a time similar to this. It was after a particularly harrowing experience in the dungeon. I'd returned bloody and beaten within half an inch of death. Creen as he helped me recover with potions took a moment to talk to me.

 _"You take these hits so your friends don't have to. Take hits and stand, accept the pain, that is the job of a patient man, the job of a tank such as yourself…"_

I clench my jaw and fight against the lurching of the blow. Once more I grip the weapon which had been falling out of my grasp and force myself back up onto my injured leg.

 _"…and when your body is breaking and you are brought to your knees, rise off the ground…"_

I force myself slowly, battered and bleeding onto my feet. The adventurers having turned from the now look back my way with curious gazes. Eve rolls her eyes and steps back in my direction.

 _"…and when your formation is broken and your friends in danger…"_

Locked in battle, beads of nervous sweat roll down the side of Wako's forehead.

Creen's words seem to describe the situation perfectly.

 _"…Let out one last roar, throw yourself onto one last blade and put everything you have, your emotion, your pain, your humiliation, and your very life on the edge to give one last swing!"_

"GRRRROOOOOOAAAAAHHH!"

Frenzied strike.

I put every last inch of myself in my blade and advance to make one last strike. My blade lights up with an angry red flare.

 _CRASH~_

A black shadow soars through the air in front of me, my eyes widen as I recognise that figure. It's one of the adventurers we fought in the hall.

Chunks of wood rain down on the hall.

I freeze to the spot, feeling a sense of dread as a familiar cold feeling fills the room. I've only felt this once before, and it was not a good time.

My head slowly turns. The double door has a massive hole punched into it. Beyond, I can see a black silhouette with bright electric silver eyes, as though summoned by my thoughts.

.1

Ivan's legs worked harder than they had ever been before. Over the course of his long sprint, his mind had constantly battled with the fear of losing everything to monsters of all things.

A merchant often battled with his merchandise. Judging whether to risk abandoning the waggon in hard weather and going for help, judging how to handle precious goods, battling for a fair price for an acceptable quality, this was a battle merchants were all too familiar with.

In most cases, Ivan wouldn't mind leaving his merchandise here and waiting for a window to flee. He was the type who easily valued his life over material possession, as he was a merchant after all. Merchants were not as greedy as they were selfish.

He couldn't stand permanently losing his contracts, and most of all, he couldn't stand not being at peace with himself. The bread of tomorrow could be earned with honesty or deceit, but upon seeing the consequences of both actions, which was likely to make the bread taste good? He could curse himself for being a human as much as liked, but morals would always be a part of his reasoning.

It was partly the reason why he helped the Hera _familia_. It is no secret at this point to either side that he was involved in the grand scheme of things. That he was the third party that granted the conditions required for Lenus' scheme.

All Hera _familia_ did when they found out was give him a disapproving stare and a shake of the head. It was both somewhat insulting and relieving, that they seemed to have low enough expectations of him for them not to be amazed or too disappointed in him.

He had tried to numb himself to the question as to why the Lenus _familia_ would need Soma's wine. It was easy to reason that they simply wanted a good drink. How had they procured the funds for such large shipments? How had they maintained living in such a palace? Why were the magic stones collecting a price as good as those found in the dungeon?

His research into the subject and the surrounding area was half out of curiosity and half out of self-concern. He didn't want to get involved in anything TOO illegal. That being said, he'd found some odd irregularities. It wasn't too long before even he had found it hard to look at his transactions as harmless.

Kobolds in the dungeon were weak, hardly anything an adventurer can reap good magic stones from. Those from this local area of Delpine? Oh well, these kobolds despite appearing on the lower levels in the dungeon in some form were far stronger in the forest.

There was also a species of monster that didn't appear in the dungeons. The monster hound. Now, Ivan wasn't very well versed on monsters, but he guessed this was very abnormal. It might even explain the permanent presence of Lenus in the area, as opposed to the usual style of nomadism _familia_ took outside the walls of Orario.

Ivan skidded to a halt before the manor. Inside there would likely be all kinds of trouble going on. From the outside, however, it looked serene, almost calm. It looked like the kind of building he'd expect to see in the centre of an estate.

There was no time to admire the architecture, though, this level of affluence was suspicious for a _familia_ of this nature but moreover, the town of Delpine may very well burn down and none of the inhabitants of this building would ever know.

They were adventurers, though; this was their job right? Goodness knows why the towners didn't come to them in the first place.

Deciding this was not the time to hesitate, Ivan pushed himself onward and entered the building.

Just like the outside, the first floor was quiet, the spotless walls added the feeling of emptiness like he was in some weird purgatory. A sense of dread lurked in the air behind every corner.

Rather optimistically, Ivan wondered optimistically whether the two _familia_ were resolving to settle their differences with words rather than fists. That was not the first impression he got from the goddess Hera when she had vowed the issue had just become 'personal.'

Making his way up another flight of stairs, he paused at the last step. It may have just been his imagination, but he could swear the dread which he was ready to shake off was now becoming tangible.

He was a merchant, this wasn't his kind of thing, but if he had to guess, it was the silence. Or maybe it was the lack thereof total silence. The sound was coming from the floor above. It was almost inaudible, the floor having been built well and sturdy blocked most noises.

Warily, Ivan continued on, but he knew he was on a time limit and so he did so in a rushed manner.

He carried on down the corridor until he came to another set of stairs. At this point, the sound that was emanating from the floor above should have become louder but the air was cold and carried no sound to the merchant's ears.

At this point, he was having second thoughts. Relying on instinct can only get someone so far, but in this case, his instinct said it would be far safer to jump off the palisade walls of Delpine and into the monster horde than to ascend these stairs.

Then again, what would he rather lose, his life or his contacts and money making scheme? At this point, his logic became both contradictory and irrational. But, how would he take the first steps without such thought processes?

One foot in front of the other, inch by inch, he ascended.

The corridor that greeted him was long, no intersections or corners to turn to other rooms. The third floor, it appeared, was home to but one room. Most likely, Ivan's guess, Lenus' office.

Ivan had seen the god Lenus on very few occasions. To Ivan, he seemed like a person of the people. He wasn't going to let the difference in social status stop him from drinking with the towners and the likes.

A few figures could be seen beyond the open set of double doors. Each stood standoffishly, one dressed completely in black seemed to be glowing with some sort of energy.

It took him a moment to realise a few things about the scene in front of him. For one, the double doors that lead into the large room were not just open but completely destroyed. The figures were not just standoffish, they looked locked in combat with the black cladded figure.

Ivan gulped down his fear at the scene. It was not his wish to interrupt combat, but again, he was irrational.

He made his way forward as quick and calm as he could and would dare.

The closer he got, the more he began to recognise the black cladded figure. A muscled figure, a clean black cloak, beneath the cloak are several plates of strange metal protecting the body. His once metallic silver hair now standing on end like a lion's mane.

The threatening figure with the oppressing aura was Creen.

What, what happened?

.2

The moment the bodies crashed through the doors, Lady Hera's world went to a standstill. The four fallen soldiers in the corridor had caught up with her _familia_ in a very strange way.

Wood splinters flew into the air as the thugs slammed into the sides of her enemies with such force that they might as well have been boulders thrown by mountain giants.

Wako and Phil looked up in surprise. Phil just inches away from defeat from being overwhelmed by the adventurers, and Wako a moment away from being struck down in her stunned state by the red-haired warrior, as the world froze, both turned to look at the door with an expression of similar shock and awe.

"W-what the hell?!"

One of the thugs, having being hit forcefully by his comrade, stared wide-eyed as he raised himself from under the weight of his injured friend.

 _"_ … _I vow revenge to the monster…"_

Lady Hera felt a cold sweat building. Wako and Phil knew well the sound of that voice, and yet it was somehow unfamiliar.

The realisation that it was all too late hit Lady Hera hard.

The thud of boots sounded as the character beyond the broken and shattered double door paused. His silhouette shrouded in the darkness of his cloak, only his eyes glowing a violent electric silver.

Perhaps it would not do credit to describe the figure as 'him', but as 'it', Hera thought to herself.

Another two bodies catapulted through the remains of the double doors, one being thrown over high and another skimming along the ground as though the force of a kick had sent the limp body meders.

There was an underlying hint of cruelty about the entire spectacle.

Forgetting their relation as friend or foe, even Wako and Phil turned their weapons to the door, sensing the incredible danger.

Lady Hera primly stepped out of the path of the monster slayer heading their way. Trying to keep her concern to a minimum in this dire situation.

 _"…Helsing huntsman's feast…"_

Stepping over the debris of the wooden door, Creen Helsing steps onto the battlefield. The last words like a hiss sent ice cold shivers down everyone's spines.

"Everyone back!"

The goddess shouted. Her warning is one they best heed if they want to live.

Helsing family has a long history of monster slaying, maybe the last line of monster slayers that have truly not gone extinct. Before the gods and goddesses of Tenkai came down to Gekai, they would often watch ancient adventurers struggle fruitlessly against the tide of dungeon spawn.

There were of course exceptions. As those who survived and battled onwards gained excelcia, there was no falna in that time to store the gained excelcia and so it slowly built up in their bodies. The falna allowed utilisation of the excelcia for day-to-day life, where a long time ago the excelcia would only manifest in certain conditions under certain criteria.

This usually depended on a handful of factors. For the Helsing family, the biggest factor was Van. A short-tempered monster hunter who lives on over the horizon of legends, near-forgotten by all but his descendants.

The qualities of a hero were hardly ones that could be ascribed to the man who started it all, one Van Hellsing. It was clear as day that he was easily far too zealous of whatever cause he pledged himself to.

Van Helsing had a very strange sense of justice. It bordered between cruel and arbitrary. It's said that that man truly never saw the world in grey, but a canvas of black and white. He was exceptionally short sighted and would not hesitate to destroy what he deemed as slightly evil.

He also loved killing monsters. Seeing it as the duty of all soldiers on the frontline to take down at least one hundred for every human or demi-human life lost. As such, the more monsters he was surrounded by, the more of a monster he seemed to become.

Hera herself would not hesitate to say that this man exceeded the power of the highest-level adventurer in all of Orario at least twice fold. However, over the years the excelcia in his blood became diluted. Hera would easily describe Creen as level 5 in his current state.

He was definitely the old cat of the _familia_. Sleeping lazily, taking life step-by-step slowed down by age, hiding its affection with a hard face until the moment one of its pack got into trouble.

Indeed, it was hard to tell how many years Creen seemed to have lost over this transformation, he looked twenty and demonic. Likely like his ancestor Van, temporarily part monster.

The menacing figure had a crossbow held straight with one hand by his side, his other clenched into a fist.

At Hera's command, everyone took steps back.

Creen stood almost motionless in the room, his eyes moved quickly from left to right over each person. Finally, he spotted Norah in the centre of the room, and at her state, his eyes widened.

Hera could practically see a vein pop on his forehead.

"LLLEEEEEEEEENNNUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!"

The howl cut across the room, finally snapping the god from his trance. With a surprised look, he lifted his eyes from his chant finally and saw the figure standing opposite taking aggressive steps forward.

Hera stood behind him, conflicted. In her head, she had two options, to stop Creen or to simply stand and watch.

What would Creen want in a situation like this? He looks ready to send the god back to Tenkai, however, that is the ultimate crime for any person. Would he really want to look like such a monster?

As she thought of this, the Lenus _familia_ already reached for their weapons. Though unsure, they were ready to fight this man no matter the danger.

Hera bit her lip and gripped her staff. This was unfair. She had finally decided to act as the goddess she was and she was already confronted by a horrible decision to make.

A swordsman runs forward, his weapon raised to swing however Creen accelerates last second to meet him and punches the swordsman meders to his side.

Next, two spearmen ran forward, each sharing a grave expression. The archer from before once more tries to flank Creen.

Creen deftly grabs the spear of man, throwing him into the archer by the spear. Next, he sidestepped avoiding a stab towards his lower body before grabbing a hold of the spearman's collar and head-butting him to the floor.

Eve stepped warily forward, either side a spearman and a swordsman. She attempted a mocking smile. "So you finally show your true colours adventurer from Orario…"

As she spoke, Wako and Phil who had stepped cautiously off to the side, wearing pained expression, winced.

Creen sped up as the red haired girl demands the two keep him distracted for a moment.

As Eve started her chant, her two friends zoomed forward either side and stop in front of Creen weapons raised defensively.

 _"Wayward light guides my path…"_

The first swordsman charged forward, aiming a low stab at Creen's gut. All Hera could do was watch as the swordsman was slammed to the ground before he could even reach Creen with a cry of pain.

The spearman stepped back, more than slightly perturbed.

If these were Lenus' best, it was clear that they were no match for Creen on their own.

Eve almost completed her chant, her sword glowing with power. By Hera's estimates, she was likely past midway.

The spearman needed to hold out for a few more seconds but that seemed to be an impossibility against the monstrous giant in front of him.

"N-no!"

Creen grabbed the man by the neck and started applying pressure. All in the room watched horrified as the man squirms.

And finally, Hera snapped.

.4

Though our bodies were already moving forward, ready to rush to the man's defence, Hera's expression darkens as she glares daggers into the back of Creen's skull.

"Wako, Phil, STOP THAT CHILD!"

As though given wings, we close in our old friend. My daggers low and Phil's Two-handed sword raised.

Something flashes in Creen's eyes as he suddenly throws aside the spearman. The spearman still alive chokes relieved that air is returning to his lungs, besides his discarded spear.

Creen's cloak swings wildly around him, hiding his movements for a brief moment. In that moment, I hesitate, unsure. My instincts scream for me not to move forward.

I change my stance as fast as I can as the lighting fast movements of Creen catches me by surprise. Even for a level 3, his speed catches me completely by surprise.

When his cloak swings out of the way, he reveals a crossbow, extended and aiming straight at me. At such a short distance I have no chance of dodging. I lift my daggers as fast as I can bracing myself.

When the bolt flies, it deflected off the blades of my dagger. The shot's angle only changes, though. The bolt cuts my cheek, drawing blood, as it whistles past my ear.

Phil on the opposite side fares no better than I, as Creen closes his hand around the giant were-bears blade. Although drops of blood fall from Creen's palm, his expression shows no hint of pain. It's emotionless, like that of a killer.

Creen turns like his upper body was on a swivel and slams bow of the crossbow into the side of Phil's head. The shock sends the mighty were-bear flying, his sword still in Creen's grasp.

I grit my teeth at the sight, infuriated. There's not even a shred of hesitation in his moves.

"CREEN!"

I yell out with all my might, putting as much emotion in my voice.

He turns his head at me, his murderous glowing eyes staring holes straight through me as if he doesn't even know me.

But then again, do I know this person in front of me? Hell no! This isn't Creen.

I glower back but he doesn't seem to falter for a moment as he swings around to face me.

"Now!"

Eve calls out.

Four or five adventurers launch onto their feet and race forward. I don't see the meaning in their seemingly suicidal tactic until I turn to look at Eve, her pale god watching quietly.

Lenus has thus far done nothing during this entire fight. The damnable god hiding behind his magic circle, unconscious Norah and his lines of adventurers who are fighting, to be fair, admirably to the bitter end.

I would expect him to shout some sort of encouragement. The only encouragement his adventurers seem to have is the temporary support from our Lady Hera.

How did it come to this? We were supposed to save Norah, and now we are fighting Creen. Isn't he trying to save Norah as well? But by looking at the carnage he's wrecking, it's easy to tell he's far from himself at the moment.

"Hold him down!"

At Eve's words, even Phil seems to get up onto his feet and rushes forward.

The first adventurer is punched aside, the next latches onto his leg but is kicked for his trouble. But soon Creen is restricted by three low-level adventurers and Phil, all latching onto any limb they can grab, try their best to restrict the overpowering Creen's movements.

Doing his best, he thrashes left and right, throwing aside one adventurer, however, Phil shifts his arms around Creen's waist and soon he's exactly where the red haired girl wants.

I let out a silent prayer, readying myself to also throw myself at Creen.

The blade of her sword now entirely blue with magic, Eve runs forward, finishing her chant. Raising her sword she lets out a battle cry. "TRIPPLE CONNECT!"

The sword slices downward, hitting Creen square in the chest. In a blur, the blade swipes back again striking the murderous man horizontally in the gut.

As one could guess, the move is three quick strikes in succession with enough power to punch through metal, however, the magic seems hardly able to dent the tough exterior of Creen's armour.

At the third strike, Creen manages to shake three of Phil and three adventurers before lashing out. His hand moves past Eve's blade and towards her face as he slams her to floor mercilessly.

He turns Phil's two-handed sword still in his grasp, throwing it, blade lengthways at the four who had held him down. He raises his foot and kicks the flat of the blade, sending the four stumbling backwards beneath the force.

I curse beneath my breath, even that won't stop him. Why is he doing this? We can sort this out without that level of violence. Is he trying to kill them?

My answer arrives as soon as he looks over Norah's limp body straight at the god. This isn't justice he wants, he wants revenge.

I have to stop him. I've been in the slums, I've seen that kind of look that leads people nowhere. I have to stop him.

I dash forward daggers raised as Creen steps past the limp Norah with barely an affectionate glance or look of concern.

"CREEN!"

I yell out again. I slam myself in a tackle against Creen's side, but my strength is already low, and by the looks of it, Creen's has somehow miraculously or disastrously, turned at least as strong as a level 5.

"Snap out of it!"

I cry out, trying my hardest to put as much emotion behind my words. Doesn't he recognise anyone in this room?

My tackle hardly budges Creen. Just as quickly as I came, the world around me turns confusingly. I hit the ground, skidding along the floor after Creen tossed me aside like a used handkerchief.

Something inside me breaks. My words couldn't get through to him. I know our _familia_ had become distant from each other ever since the incident a year ago, but this is the man who threw me out of the slums, this is the man who went on a moral rampage chasing after a certain pickpocket who happened to steal the purse of the girl he was looking after. He's the one who told me to lift myself up off the ground if I'm tired of being so low.

I slam my fist against the floor, forcing myself up.

"Creen!"

I growl. My eyes wide with rage. My tail waves impatiently and anxiously back and forth.

How could he have forgotten?

To my right, Phil raises himself back up onto his feet with a similar expression.

You're the one who told me to stop acting so low, maybe you should take a leaf out of your own book.

Phil flexes his neck with a grunt. "Old man, you've crossed the line. Who told me about the adventurer's life? Was it you or was I imagining things that day on the farm."

Creen pauses to the spot, his eyes lingering on the two of us wordlessly. There's not a hint of emotion besides the burning fire of anger that rumbles away.

He turns his head to looks at Lenus who'd just meders in front of him, still standing there upright as though he was a criminal on trial. Slowly he takes a bolt out of his quiver and takes another step forward. Lenus flinches.

"CREEEEN!" The were-bear, though beaten and exhausted, slams his fist against his bare chest. "I'm an adventurer, the hell are you?!"

Lady Hera slams the butt of her staff against the ground. "Is this how you conduct yourself in front of children?!" Her harsh voice cuts like a cold knife through the air, sending ripples.

Creen falters for just a second, his eyes close and he lets out a brief sigh before once more rising his angry gaze at Lenus.

"Leanus…" the first word he's spoken since entering the room is the name of his enemy. "I hope you know-"

"M-mr… Creen…"

The air stills as even Creen freezes to the spot, his eyes widen and hints of fear fill his expression. He doesn't move, his back turned to the limp body of Norah, as though willing her to stay unconscious.

Norah, who'd been tortured for what must have seemed like years for her stirs. Lifting her head painfully. It's clear from the haziness of her eyes that she can't see very well.

Phil and I move on instinct, rushing to Norah's side.

"Norah!"

Grabbing a hold of her I hug her close. The precious little prum having gone through such a traumatic event simply stares past us, looking for someone else.

Finally, her eyes drift over to where Creen stands, frozen to the spot, just a meder away from the god he intends to strike down.

His breath was audibly shaky, with every exhale it seemed like he was ready to break down beneath her gaze but he kept his back turned to her. The façade looking ready to break.

"M-mr Creen? Is that…" for the briefest of moments her mouth stretches into a wide smile.

It seems like the world is ready to break. I can't bear the sight in front of me.

Slowly, Creen turns his head exposing his cheek, before finally resting his silver eye on her.

Norah's smile falters, her eyes widen weakly. Something else fills them, replacing the previous warmth. "N-no, you're… you're… p-please no." Her hands stir weakly by her side, as though meaning to push the figure away but in her state, she can barely lift a finger let alone her arms.

In an instant, Creen's expression sours, as though a fast acting poison had just spread through every vein on his face. Clicking his tongue disgusted, he turns to look at Lenus and raises the crossbow bolt held downwards menacingly in his hand.

Phil and I watch with a look of terror as the bolt glints with murderous intent.

"N-no, don't take away Creen!" Norah's shrill voice rips through the air as the crossbow bolt draws bright red blood.

.5

Clouds hung over the town of Delpine, the thick grey blocking out the sight of the sun. It looked like a storm had rolled in before anyone had noticed.

Of course, the town guard was too busy to notice. Well over a hundred monsters, kobolds, moss hounds, one or two orcs, and a giant black shadow hanging back in the forest line, all of them had the complete attention of the town guard.

In a situation that on the surface appeared so desperate and was so foreign to the guard's thanks to the presence of a _familia_ , they had tried to keep a degree of normalcy to the day. That very normalcy was shattered the moment the captain of the guard was cut down for leaving the palisade walls with his best men.

In this town of a fifteen thousand, only fifty town guard stood at the gates. Each was now awash with anxiety as the monsters accelerated their pace to the walls.

It looked like the situation, was truly becoming hopeless.


	9. Chapter 9 The storm in the storm

Chapter 9 A storm in the eye of the storm

 _"N-no, you're… you're… p-please no."_

Drowning quietly in a vacuum, trapped in my own mind, those words reverberate through my entire body, my entire mind.

This is wrong, I know, everything I have let happen up until this point has done nothing but damage to those around me. I can't even fight the quiet whispers. My world is dyed in black and white but did I even try and fight it?

The answer is no. I couldn't I could not see this as anything but right the moment I saw Norah lying limp on the ground. My mind turned as cold as ice and I shut myself out to the rest. Quietly watching from my little prison amidst my own thoughts.

I can't control myself. It's like I'm a puppet on strings, but why fight when it's justice? For something as inexcusable as this, Lenus and his _familia_ would not at all be missed.

Torturing a young girl is damnable to a fundamental level. Doing it for the sake of money just makes my stomach do somersaults.

Then why. Why does this feel wrong? As if I should know better? Everything about me feels numb and I can't recall the thing that's pressing on my like a sharp lead weight.

I should know better.

When I look down at my hands, they are covered in blood. Suddenly I'm transported to a different scene, one I thought I'd never visit again.

A girl stands before me and behind her, there are two bloodied bodies. Her face is covered in a spray of blood, not her own but that of her adopted parents. She was not their killer.

I was.

Looking up at me, hollow dead eyes, expressionless, the prum girl that might as well have been a ceramic doll had suffered torture before. Her adopted parents were madmen, criminals thinking they could experiment on the undesirables of society.

I wave my arms desperately in front of me, stumbling back in the process. The expressionless doll stands over me like my judge.

Her adopted parents were not of her race of pallum. They were zealous in their pursuit that the races were unbelievably different, that humans trumped all of them. Norah was not the only child they adopted, but contrary to their research pursuit, she was the only one that survived.

And yet, they were her hope. They represented what little warmth there was left in her world. She'd been abandoned by her real parents, left unwanted in the orphanage of Orario. They adopted here for one reason or another, they wanted her for something and that was what counted. She wasn't undesirable anymore.

And finally, the moment she felt wanted by another, a stranger came along and butchered these someones in front of her.

I've lived with this. I've lived with one fact. I'm not an adventurer, and I'm no monster slayer either. I am without a doubt a monster.

I keep going back to this scene, thinking that if that day of all days I had not gone down that street, been attracted by the sound of a heated argument. If I'd not overheard the full contents of that argument.

Curse me. I'm revolting, disgusting, laughable laughable laughable laughablelaughablelaughable.

Back then, it was just like this. Trapped in my own mind is just an excuse I gave myself. I was conscious of every move. I could have stopped each one. Is this how I conduct myself in front of a child.

Whispers telling me what to do? Isn't that the same as 'seeing red'. So what if they aren't my thoughts telling me what to do and think, I could have at any moment disagreed.

Laughable.

I'm supposed to be one of those amazing adventurers, one of those born-to-be heroes from fairy tales. And yet… Yet…

It's happening again. And I'm just letting it happen. Maybe it should. Maybe I should strike down a god, and let myself be offed by one of his devout followers. I'm an injustice myself. I am one of the monsters I want to kill

Finding a home for Norah would never have happened. How could she accept anything from me? After everything I've done, it's clear to see I can only destroy. It's just me being patronizing.

She has nothing to lose. All this time I…

 _"N-no, don't take away Creen!"_

My world shatters. I can't kill the god. She knows. It's as though she can see right through me, right into my mind and thoughts.

DAMN IT!

The bolt descending so fast for Lenus is redirected somewhere else. In a spray of blood, my right leg is awash with a new kind of pain as I buckle down onto one knee.

.1

Something's rising up inside me. Like geyser waiting to blow. I can't stop it. I feel my eyes begin to water.

How could I be so selfish? Did she stick around me because I was her guardian? Did she force herself to follow me just because she had nothing else to do? Did she always insist on having her sleeping bag next to mine so that she always had me in kicking distance? Hell no!

I grit my teeth so hard they might shatter beneath the pressure.

Every inch of my body screams at me to end Lenus, to destroy his _familia_ for everything they have done to Norah. But then I'll likely be hunted down as a criminal, and then what will happen to Norah? She will be left behind.

I promised her a book. I promised her new shoes. I promised her a home. At every moment that child followed me around because I was the parent she never had. I gave her the promises and warmth she was looking for. I gave her a restart in a new life.

I made her regress to before she had been adopted. I finished her suffering, and she forced the dark chapter of her life into the back of her head to grow dust in the shadows. She wanted a new life, a new home, something real and she found it with me.

I finally understand. How could I not have seen?

She sees me as the parent she never had, she sees me not as a monster slayer but as an adventurer. She does not remember that hell.

I can't forgive Lenus. I know that. But I'd be damned to hell if I left behind my _familia_ and the home of Norah.

Every whisper drowns me in the urge to carry on, to seek hollow vengeance, but it is my body. It is my mind and MY decision to bear the pain of not complying. This pain reminds me of who I am.

 _Drip, drip, drip._

Blood slowly drops to the floor, trailing down from my leg. I've come to. I can see again, everything is under my control.

I wrack my brain for something to say.

This situation went wrong fast. Where did it start? When I heard Norah scream and my blood took over? No. When Norah and I were kidnapped? As much I am tempted to say yes, it's definitely a no. This is a problem of the Lenus _familia_.

The moment I took the job, I knew there was something wrong. Why does Eve look at me with such ire? Because I'm an adventurer from Orario? Maybe it would be better to say because I am simply an adventurer and she is not.

Did she know all along that I would uncover her plans?

It would downright foolish of me to take her as one of those villains who reveal their plans for nothing. Those stereotypes do not exist in reality. She was practically begging me to crush her master plan.

That's right. She didn't hate me because I'm an adventurer, she was jealous, she was hopeful, she was many things. I symbolise a possible end to this situation the Lenus _familia_ is trapped in.

"L-lady Hera!"

A familiar voice fills the hall. Quite timidly, Ivan the merchant pokes his through the frame to the broken door. Many emotions are swirling in his eyes.

Is now the time Ivan? I'm having a little existential crisis here.

We briefly meet gazes and he nervously nods a greeting. Oddly enough I can't bring myself to feel annoyed at the young merchant. For whatever reason, I feel like I see a lot of my dream in him.

I would say however, that I am as far as one can be from being a merchant, that is, if I don't count the trade of blows.

Everyone turns to look at the merchant stands to attention.

"What is it?" Lady Hera doesn't hesitate to look down at him with a criticising eye.

"Monsters! Hundreds of them! All piling out of the forest. They are advancing on the town. The town guard thinks it's just a passing storm and nothing will happen, they need you guys right now!" Ivan addresses everyone in the hall as he speaks. Goodness knows what thoughts go on behind that mask of his.

I let out a sigh, forcing my brain to focus on the issue at hand. I force myself up onto my feet and give Lenus a lingering stare. "A powder keg waiting to blow." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Creen?" Lady Hera eyes me up and down.

Not moments ago I'd been rampaging through the room. So when I step away from the god, everybody braces themselves as though expecting a fight. I step over to the centre of the room and into the circle.

I sling my crossbow over my shoulder, a clear sign of resignation. Although the crossbow bolt in my leg still stings, it's not as though it's much of a problem in my empowered state.

Both Wako and Phil look at me with a conflicted look. In their eyes, I can see the reflection of glowing silver eyes and hair.

I crouch down in front of Norah and reach for my pouch, pulling out all of my healing potions.

"Sorry." I hand the three the potions. "Go with Hera." I cannot bring myself to smile kindly, so I just stare down at the three. "I need to take a moment to cool off."

Lady Hera waiting by the door simply sighs. She turns to look at Ivan, understanding the meaning behind my words. "Very well, I suppose it is in our best interests that this town doesn't burn down. I assume you will not go another rampage?"

I straighten myself and look around the room. "Every adventurer worth his salt will head into town and fight the monsters. Hear? I'm letting all of the adventurers go."

Quietly, Lady Hera nods at Ivan who lets out a sigh of relief. Ivan described the details of the problem before Lady Hera dispatched him back into town to tell the town guard they now took orders from her. It was likely they wouldn't refuse considering how desperate their situation sounded.

The most frustrating bit of this situation for me is not the fact that I warned Lenus, it's that the timing of it all. It had to happen now! How am I going to reconcile with everyone at this rate? I'd have better chances of redeeming my image by throwing myself at death's door with an ignis fatuus at this rate. Although the image of blowing myself up is not a very nice one.

Wako and Phil share a look before picking Norah up. Quite stiffly they get back onto their feet, unsure whether to look at me as a friend or not. I can see in their movements that they are uncomfortable turning their back on me. I wonder if they think I'll stab them?

I suppose it's only reasonable. Still, this image is going to be burned in my head for quite a while.

"Are you coming?" Lady Hera's meaning in the question is far different to what it is on the surface. It's as though she's testing the waters. Each word wary and careful.

At Hera's question, I shake my head. "I need a moment to clear my head. I will join you all after I've gotten a few answers to some questions I'd forgotten about until very recently." My eyes dart over to Lenus. "I trust you will comply?"

Lenus' eyes dart down to the floor ashamed. Like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin, however, his crime doesn't even begin to compare to that. I take that as an affirmative.

It is true that I feel my blood boil, but how can I put it? The whispers have stopped. MY mind is entirely my own, my body is entirely my own. When I look down at my hands, I can hardly believe it's me who's moving them.

"Mr Creen…" Norah's eyes linger on me for a second. They still look at me with a strange mixture of fear.

My world freezes. Every muscle in my body stiffens. She is the reason my mind is my own.

I take a deep breath and try my hardest to curve one lip into a condescending half-smile. I nod over at her, as though affirming whatever thoughts were in her head.

The expression on Norah's face freezes before finally, the mixture of emotion in her eyes fades away.

"M-mr Creen!" I see her eyes water up. Warmth once more returns to her face.

You annoying brat! Stop manipulating my heart!

I turn to look at Lenus _familia_ who all eye the exit and me suspiciously. I have a job to do.

"I said adventurers, not me or any of you." My words cut harshly into the air. Lady Hera, Wako, and Phil all stop and look back at me. "You all need to be reminded what it means to be an adventurer."

Standing in the middle of the room, my eyes rip into each of the members. They aren't adventurers, each and every one of them are criminals. Kidnapping people and selling them? That's not something an adventurer should do.

Their god has been far too lenient, perhaps encouraging their straying from their straying from their true path.

Lenus lifts his gaze. "Please do not look down on them, it was me who wanted them to live a life of comfort. I…"

I silence him with a stare. "I suppose a life of comfort is justified when the scheme you reap the benefits of and took an active part in wasn't your idea?" I click my tongue in disgust. He only speaks when it puts him in a positive light, defending his _familia_. I can see why this _familia_ has strayed so far. "Do you know what an adventurer is?" I directly challenge Lenus, staring him in the eyes. "In fact, do any of you remember what an adventurer is?

"Adventurers are built on strong desire. The desire for riches, desire for women, desire for revenge, and of course the desire to be a hero. An adventurer fights monsters for any of these reasons. Risking their lives on a day-to-day basis, walking a path where a number determines how close you are to your desires.

"Strange isn't it? If you desire gold, you could get a job. However, that would take too long. Instead, you could resort to a life crime. It is the same with women, and oddly enough, even being a hero. Adventurers I find, are people who want things as fast as possible, they want the opportunity to put their lives on the edge and reap massive rewards. However, this is where you are different from adventurers; this is where you fell short. None of you can leave this room until you tell me you can tell me or earn your answer."

I crack my knuckles. "Anybody who tries to leave without my permission, I will knock out and this town will never thank you for saving it the time, the moment it needed your help the most. Adventurers fight monsters, I think fighting me will be the perfect 'friendly' roleplay you all need. No safe words." I grin menacingly. Glancing over my shoulder with a wicked look in my eyes, my _familia_ look at each other strangely before turning to leave again at Lady Hera's orders.

In other words, I am not letting this _familia_ answer to the call of Delpine until it has given me what I want. If this town is saved by Hera _familia_ alone, then the town will forever hold Lenus to a negative regard as the god who abandoned it. Delpine will remember that it was complete strangers that came to save its townsfolk and not its own personal _familia_.

Eve's grip on her shortsword tightened. "You can't do this!"

I take calm steps to bar their exit. "I can. I will bring respect back to myself and the profession by bashing you all back into shape. None of you are fit for the public eye otherwise and provided the town is still alive I WILL expose your crimes."

None of them deserve to be described as adventurers by the public eye. It's something I absolutely forbid. They may not even refer to themselves as adventurers. I would rather see them branded as criminals now that have the public find out the truth in a different brazen betrayal.

It's hypocritical of me to think that. I don't know what will happen to me when Norah leaves the room. Is she my one anchor to reality or not? I guess we will find out. But one thing's for sure, if this blood dares try and take me over again, I will fight back.

Consider me utilitarian. After all, this is the ruthless pursuit of my desired and best future. This could all crash and burn or rise like a mighty phoenix from the ashes.

I can't sell myself as an adventurer whilst I'm covered in the blood of humans. That's why, from now on, I will train these people how to be proper adventurers in my stead.

I eye each one, throwing a momentary glance behind to Norah who's propped up on Wako's shoulders.

"Listen up! If you want to make it past me, prove that you're an adventurer! Prove to me that you are worthy of being the heroes you want to be. I can't let you go otherwise. One monster is bad enough for the profession, so this monster will beat your asses in shape until he can feel proud to call you adventurers. You hear me?!"

"M-mr Creen…"

Energy rushes into my body, encouraging me down this path. This is what I need to do.

I know what you want to say Norah, but I am a monster to myself until I prove otherwise. But I pride myself on being a special kind of monster. After all, I'm the only sensible one here after all.

For someone such as me, doing the job right is always a top priority. Ever since the incident with Norah, It's always been digging into my mind like a parasite.

And yet, now that I look back, what will destroying the Lenus _familia_ solve? Killing a god that oversees the safety of the town, the wellbeing of thousands of people is near inexcusable. In his absence, with such powerful monsters prowling the forests, who could say the town wouldn't be put in dire straits? Isn't it obvious then that ridding the corrupt Lenus _familia_ is not the right choice? Ridding the _familia_ of the corruption that stems from their attitude to the profession is clearly the right choice.

That's right. Destroying this _familia_ would never set a good example. It's as dangerous as Lenus _familia_ destroying the camp and not taking care of the monsters. I need to do this right, I need to remind them what it means to do things right, what it means to be an adventurer to Norah, and of course, what it means to not give in to myself.

After all, I could claim I was the sensible one all I like, but until I put that claim to action, the truth has yet to be seen.

I clench my fist, slamming it against my chest plate up to my heart.

"NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO FORGE YOUR OWN PATH! TO MAKE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE! THAT IS THE WAY OF THE ADVENTURER TO REACH THEIR DESIRES THE ADVENTURER WAY!"

.2

We hurried as fast as we could out of Orario. Lead by Ivan, Lady Hera got a fast grip on the situation based on experience and what she'd been told. With our backs turned once more to Creen, the _familia_ had split up to set about different tasks.

None of us had the strength to argue with the neurotic old man. He regained his senses as fast as he lost them. Making such feverous and self-righteous claims, he is just begging for a hit on the head.

I suppose it beats his usual calm and cold demeanour.

"Listen up." Leady Hera stopped in front of the square, addressing each member of the group. "Ivan, you and I head to the east gate and have them evacuate the citizens from the west, north and south sectors of Delpine. Wako, you take Norah to the inn and head to the west gate with Phil. Something tells me the brunt will hit the west gate."

I nod. "Yes, m'lady."

My daggers are at her disposal like they have always been.

The air of the town feels so foreign. The streets are empty as though everyone is holed. However, the town square is full of people demanding to know what is happening.

The crowds are getting unruly, but that makes sense. The common folk can't fight monsters. I doubt soldiers would even be able to hold their own against monsters that can fight level 2s.

I grit my teeth in agitation. This is where Creen would come in handy. Why does he always do things his own way? This town needs the Lenus _fmailia_ more than ever, I hate to play devil's advocate but even criminals can be heroes without such rigorous trials.

His stubbornness, his pride, it's all going to get the better of him. I could see that he planned on joining the battle at some point, but more importantly, he's keeping the Lenus _familia_ from helping us.

If he doesn't settle things soon, if he loses control again. My head feels like it's going to burst with all of the consequences I could list.

Phil puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax." He growls, giving one forlorn look behind him at Lenus' manor. "Didn't you see the look in that man's eyes?"

I shift Norah's arm over my shoulder. She's weak and keeps slipping. Because she's so short it might actually be easier to carry her in both arms but she is surprisingly heavy. Like gods, how on earth did Creen manage to carry her on his back?

I raise an eyebrow doubtfully at Phil. All I saw in Creen's eyes was an electrifying silver. He looked ready to blow again at any moment.

Phil nods to Norah who's lightly breathing next to me. She appears lost in thought. Although awake again, and despite the trauma of the pain and torture, she seems almost unnaturally at calm.

Norah… I guess Creen wouldn't go berserk again, not after Norah's cry. It was that that seemed to break him out of his trance. Damn, this really is an unhealthy obsession the two have.

I sigh, my head feels ready to burst.

I'm worn out, mentally and physically. Looking at Phil, he's also fairly beat to. Why do we have to deal with this now?

We used quite a few healing options on Norah, by the time she healed up there was only three to spare on the two of us. Phil insisted I have two. It's ridiculous so I had to refuse. Now we have one healing potion he's refusing to touch.

Gods, he's worse than Creen. He gets like this sometimes, all sensual whenever he has a reason to idolize Creen.

All I see is how Phil took a beating from Creen for getting in his way. I know, I know, there's probably circumstance but that's not something you just get away with.

I battle with these thoughts in my mind all the way back to the inn. We have to hurry otherwise it might be too late. Both Phil and I have a job to do that Norah can't, so it makes sense not to put her in unnecessary danger.

It's a great thing you know. Having a friend like Creen. You never know how much to hate or love him for being simultaneously dependable and in control whilst also being both neurotic and cold.

The inn is in the East end of town, so it should be safe if monsters do come over the walls. She needs her rest anyway. If the monsters break through, we will come back for Norah first.

I put her down on Creen's bed. His backpack is still propped against the side. I'm half tempted to take it with me in case there's anything useful in there. It's not really mine though and I'll hardly have time in the middle of a battle to pick through the many things I'm sure I don't know what do.

Norah has recovered a lot. Colour returned to her face not so long ago, her eyes are no longer bloodshot. She sure recovers fast, is all that I can think on the subject. For such a small girl, she sure can take a beating.

"Where are you going?"

There is quite clearly concern written on her face. It's not easy to tell a child who looks so disturbed what I want to say.

"We are going to fight monsters." Phil crosses his arms after pointing with his thumb towards the two handed sword on his back. "Wouldn't be much use for this thing if we didn't."

Norah furrows her brows and looks ready to protest. By her reaction anyone would figure she wanted to come with us, but…

"Look," I flex my arms. "We are adventurers, as Creen would say, leave it to us and we'll do the job right!" I force a confident smile.

Norah's gaze turns downcast at my comment. Great, not only have I told her to stay put but I've hurt her self-esteem. But she is useless right now. She needs to rest.

Phil scratches the side of his chin thoughtfully before his eyes light up with an idea. "Creen's fighting hard to see you again, so be a good girl and… urr… stay here?"

Whilst not delivered very confidently, Phil's words do manage to get a nod from Norah, which is far more than I could manage.

I get the feeling Norah doesn't like me very much. She'll listen to Creen, she'll listen to Phil's mumbling, but she won't listen to me. She is testing my nerves!

As we leave the room Phil raises a brow at me. "What are you pouting about?"

I feel a vein in my forehead burst. "Get your smug mug out of here." I turn the cheek and walk past him.

.3

Eve felt her breath escape her, her strength slowly being sapped from her every time the black-clad demon threw back her attack quickly followed by his interpretation of 'roleplaying a monster'.

This is impossible, it truly is. This… thing, is on a level far above theirs. How does he expect us to beat him? Eve thought to herself in despair.

Trying to talk him served no purpose, he didn't respond to anything anyone says. He was standing in the exact spot he'd been standing since his _familia_ left the room, except for the times anyone tries to sneak to the exit.

A crossbow held lightly in one hand to his left, however, he hasn't notched it once. His other hand held nothing, it requires no weapon to fight off his attackers.

Eve had read stories about floor bosses in the dungeon, she wondered whether this is what it felt like to fight one. A large empty room, eleven adventurers against one giant monster. She was sure of it, except if this was real, she was certain she'd be dead.

Man, real adventurers are strong, she caught herself thinking. She shook her defiantly, trying to fight the sense of sinking shame rising in her chest.

She'd been hit down for her troubles as each adventurer took their turn attacking the unbeatable beast. His silver eyes bore scars into their very souls.

And yet time and time again Eve had to stand up. It was a matter of life and death for her. She'd looked down on adventurers from Orario as pampered individuals. The truth was very different. This adventurer was far too harsh to have been pampered. Her first hint was the number of scars that she'd seen on his exposed body.

Every square inch of him had been attacked in some sort of way, assaulted by a challenge he had to overcome. The dungeon was a far more formidable place than she imagined. She'd thought that adventurers from Orario were pampered good boys because they had everything at their fingertips, but in truth, they were exposed to far more chances to die being so close to the dungeon.

She'd used this lie to herself, to justify her own actions, to desensitise herself to the pain she was giving to others. It was only when this man snapped that daydream began to show signs of cracking.

She felt many of her _familia_ were likely the same. Or maybe they weren't, maybe they really had become thugs, going along with every injustice for their own gain.

Selling adventurers exiled from Orario? She had to commend the villainy of the person who came up with that idea. And yet, she knew that for that very thought she knew she was far from adventurer material.

It was not her that created the plan, but now more than ever she regrets going along with it. She'd not expected this kind of backlash. Thinking back on it, the origin of the plan had long since drifted into obscurity in their minds. Nobody would dare take responsibility for something they all secretly knew was wrong.

She could safely say that everyone had repressed the consequences of this scheme. And now each of them more than ever were trying their hardest to escape this hell by redeeming themselves. But how? They had no idea what meaning was behind the man's cryptic message.

And so each fought on, taking their turns to square off against Creen. Though they were covered in sweat and very close to exhaustion, each fought on. Each of them questioned themselves with every move just what it takes to be an adventurer.

.4

The city of Delpine wasn't fairing much better. Lady Hera, followed by the unsure Ivan assumed direct command of the garrison of the east gate. None dared question the goddess who seemed like she might bite the head off Cerberus if it didn't play ball.

"Sound the alarm, round up the civilians and have them take the bare essentials and evacuate the east end of Delpine. That is your job!"

Lady Hera cut her arm through the air as she spoke, calling out to each soldier present. She looked like she was fresh out of ancient legends. Like Jeanne de 'arc herself had come back to guide the armies of man once more against the relentless tides of monsters.

Ivan watched with crossed arms, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He hadn't been ordered to do anything but act as a messenger between the gates. He was waiting for the moment he would be given the word.

The town of Delpine stirred to life, preparations that should have begun long before the conflict began were finally kick-started quite forcefully by the visiting Goddess whom nobody knew her name.

"You there, does this town have an arsenal?" Lady Hera stared down one soldier.

The soldier stood to attention, straightening himself on the spot. "Yes, 'mam, it's close by."

"Good, after the evacuations are complete, enlist every man women and child who can hold a weapon and bolster the defences. I'm leaving you in charge of the east gate and evacuations get it completed by the hour."

"Y-yes 'mam!"

Ivan listened closely, observing the exchange. The east gate had been ill informed of the situation. After clearing it up to them, the east gate commander was practically subjugated by the goddess in a battle of willpower.

The number of east gate fighters numbered around twenty. If it was him, he would have sent the soldiers there and then to bolster the forces in the west who was said to take the brunt of the force. Ivan's reasoning would be because the numbers were so low, it made sense to bolster them as soon as possible.

Lady Hera had taken a different approach. She'd realised that the number of the town guard were small based on what she saw at the east gate. In hindsight it was clear with or without twenty extraordinary militia, the battle against the numerous monsters would still be hopeless. It was her decision then to have Wako and Phil delay the advance of the monsters for an hour or so whilst the militia organise a larger force to reinforce the west side.

But Ivan wondered why they were heading to the east end of town. What about the north or the south?

The situation must have seemed desperate to the goddess in front of him if she was willing to give weapons to children and push them on. Surely that was just a figurative of speech, yes?

"Forgive me if this sounds stupid, but shouldn't we help with the evacuations?" Ivan take a chance and voices his concern.

The cold intellect in her eyes shone through. "We have yet to visit the north or south gate, they don't know reinforcements are coming, in their eyes the situation is completely hopeless."

The east gate was spurred to action by the Lady Hera. Word of the evacuation may not reach the south or north gate before the evacuations are complete, if they fall before the evacuations, then the chances of organizing resistance drop dramatically.

It would be disastrous for the defence of Delpine if its first countermeasure ended in failure. Morale would shatter on the spot.

The situation for the north and south was unlike the situation of the west gate, where two strong adventurers were heading to reinforce their position. The North and south might as well be battling alone, they would need to feel reinforced, and that putting their lives on the line would be worth something.

Still, there were also forces and players unaccounted for. Lenus _familia_ and Creen. He was not sure what business the two had with each other but clearly, they intended to settle scores before joining the battle.

Reckless was the only world Ivan could use to describe that. The extra number of adventurers would definitely come in handy.

Lady Hera, surely sensing the concern ad doubt on Ivan's face continued. "We have to hold out with what we have. There will be two waves of reinforcements. It is likely we will see the evacuation completed and the bolstering of the town guard numbers before we see the reinforcements from the Lenus _familia_. Until every last adventurer is fighting on the fields of Delpine, this town's chance of survival hinges on reinforcements from the kingdom of Northsang, they would likely arrive within half a day depending."

Ivan listened patiently. Each word delivered in a grave and serious tone only served to put him more on edge. However, he felt every inch of his body fill with energy. It had become his responsibility and duty to see the safety of Delpine at some point, he wasn't sure when.

Numbers would be key in this battle, but due to the unskilled nature of ordinary day to day soldiers, it might even take five to hold down one monster. To that regard, if the numbers are truly desperate against the reinforcements of Northsang, they might prefer to take an observational post to track the horde of monsters in case they move on to the next town after sacking Delpine.

The balance truly hinged on the presence and efforts of adventurers.

Knowing one thing for sure, Ivan resolved himself. It was a miracle that a certain _familia_ had decided to visit this town at the right town.

.5

"Oioi!" Wako called out to the soldiers pacing back and forth anxiously atop the palisade gate. Two or three were pushing against the gate as though battling against an unseen force on the other side.

The soldiers up top were struggling, their spears pointing downward, lashing out at monsters trying to scale the palisade. They did not react over the sound or the cries of monsters.

The situation looked dire. There was in total seven, and they definitely do not look at all ready for this. Each wore a mask of panic and despair.

The air of the battle smelt desperate. I doubt there's very much that can alieve the situation of its danger.

My body still aches from the pain of taking a beating from Creen, but at this rate, the gates going to be overcome. We do not have time to stand around.

Wako turns to looks at me. "So what do you suppose we do?"

I furrow my brows. Unsheathing the giant blade from my back, I start sprinting up the stairs to the top of the wooden palisade gate.

There's not much we can do. I'm sure Lady Hera sent us here for a reason, to keep the gate intact and the monsters out.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I roar. The soldiers atop the wall turn in an instant, the monsters they were struggling with suddenly feel the strong force as they are batted off the top of the gate.

Eyes widening, my first sight of the surrounding area of Delpine catches me completely off guard. There are countless numbers of monsters. The idea that we are supposed to deal with hundreds of kobolds, goblins, strange hounds I've never seen before, sounds completely unreasonable.

I'm definitely not jumping into that.

In my state, I'll hardly last a minute. The town has no chance. Its walls will crumble. There's next to no chance of it surviving.

Stone spearheads dance in the air as the tide of monsters near. Hounds covered in moss and jagged outcropping of stone run through the ranks, panting through their sharp teeth, their menacing eyes always scanning the top of the walls.

"The hell are you waiting for!?"

A shadow jumps over me, flying forward like a defiant straight arrow. Her tail trailing behind her in the air. Daggers either side she soars as though she is on wings.

Landing in a role, she slashes her way through two kobolds as she lands. In an explosion of embers and ash, she lifts her resolute doubtless eyes. With the gate closed behind, she has no escape. She has to fight.

Her back turned to me, seems like a challenge of its own.

I close my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Always have to try and outdo me," I mutter to myself. Damn cat girl. Can't even look cute whilst she's doing it.

I have no choice. I'm not staring at her back.

Before the soldiers can say anything else, the were-bear jumps over the wall, landing with a heavy thud that breaks the ground around him.

"Fear not soldiers of Delpine, adventurers of Hera have arrived!" I roar, straightening myself and whipping my sword around in front of me to face the horde of monsters.

Wako grins over her shoulder at me. "Thas right!" I catch her snicker off to the side at how corny I sound.

"Eyes front. Four kobolds, I'll tak-"

"Or I can do this!"

Wako's eyes glint with murderous glint before I can even finish. Her daggers spin in her hands, her feline eyes narrow.

"Cait sith!"

Her body blurs with lightning speed. It's not so much as a spell as it is a technique of fighting. She seems to soar through the ranks, her daggers a blur hit the bodies of the fourteen different monsters as she zigzags through the ranks.

She returns with the speed of a lightning bolt next to me and buckles onto her knees panting.

The attack cait sith takes a toll on the body. Using her trump card so early in the fight… Sure enough, she is going to have to sue it plenty more times.

Bringing my sword sharply up, I step between her and the horde of approaching monster. Their footsteps shake the ground; their murderous eyes expose their evil nature.

My heart pounds in my chest, my mind oddly sharp. I once more summon my strength ready to fight. With my back to the gate, this may be the most important fight I've ever had in my life.

The hounds come first, their teeth baring. A massive wave of them come in like a tide working its way through a rocky shoreline.

Adjusting my grip on my sword, I brace myself for one hell of a drawn out fight.

.6

The third monster invasion of south Northsang occurred in the region surrounding Delpine. Belligerents were sighted early morning, early skirmishes begun around mid-day. After the death of captain Roderick, of the Delpine Royal marines, the defence of the town was scattered and leaderless for a crucial time window of an hour which proved deadly. Evacuation attempts of the town were delayed and no official alarm had been raised. Messenger's had been sent to the kingdom of Northsang but Delpine wouldn't find out that due to a military build-up between Northsang and its neighbour Rakia, it would be unable to send an effective punitive force until three days after the conflict, by the time Delpine and the surrounding area would likely be razed.

Word spread of a goddess taking command of the town guard, however, reforming the chain of command with lightning speed and kick-starting evacuation and defence organizing efforts.

In aid of the town militia, two senior adventurers were sent to delay the horde for as long as the defence required.

Other factions such as the Lenus _familia_ and an adventurer gone rogue have been unable to join the conflict or bolster the defence due to internal conflict.

The forces of Delpine as of current measure between 7000-8000 combat capable civilians, a total of 70 armed guards and militia, 2 level 2 adventurers. The commander of the defence is a lady Hera, a goddess exiled from Orario and one of its finest. Current force can only be described as disorganized.

The invasion force of monsters consists of an estimated 400-500 kobolds, accompanied by packs of moss hounds, and several orcs. Current estimates may be incorrect. Most of the force is disorganized and spread out. The force consists of variants much stronger than those of their counterparts in the dungeon. Origins of the force is a mystery.

Factions unaccounted for, Kingdom of Northsang capable of a punitive force of three thousand Sanguine Hussars, accompanied by fifty high-class adventures in three days' time. Lenus _familia_ , eleven high-class adventurers and three third rate adventurers. Finally, a passing monster slayer.


	10. Chapter 10 Symphony of metal will

Chapter 10 Symphony of metal will

"Phil, pull back!"

"Not yet…" I growl through grit teeth. Blood seeps from the countless shallow wounds I've forced myself to endure.

My sword is blunting with every block and strike. My chest feels tight, my breathing heavy. Body feels as heavy as a boulder, but still, I force it to move for the sake of surviving.

This is my job. Just one more strike, push them back!

I swing in a wide unavoidable arc, catching a kobold on the side. The blade bites deep into its side, pushing through the middle of its body. In an explosion of ash and ember my strike carries through, the momentum striking the next kobold square in the chest.

"GARRRRUUUUUUU!"

Damn, they are back. Mosshounds, a pack of them are rushing forward. My size makes it difficult for me to account for these little buggers. Their blood thirsting howls rip through the air.

But that's what I've been waiting for. I can hold my own against the kobolds, none will get past me to the gate behind me. But the Mosshounds are another story entirely. They are small and fast, like critters.

So naturally, we should be saving our ace in the hole to deal with these critters first.

"Wako! Now!"

"On it!" She readies her blades, preparing to leap into action.

The pack of four Mosshounds threads their way between the tens of spaced out kobolds in front of me. Their mouths are wide open, panting heavily with each move. They must be moving over three meders a second because they close the distance frighteningly fast and are still speeding up.

We've been pacing ourselves against the monsters. With our backs to the walls, I've been taking most of the hits. My endurance and defence make me a key asset to our strategy. Very rarely do I go out of my way to defeat a kobold, knowing full well another will just fill its ranks.

The strategy is for me to absorb all hits, thanks to frenzy, it might even be more beneficial for me this way. Wako uses her floor clearing technique, cait sith, on five-minute intervals. She's used it four times since the battle began.

Still, if it's a war of attrition, their numbers give them an overwhelming advantage. Just two adventurers, whether in the dungeon or out in the open, can't hope to stand against such a large force. No potions, no backup, and we literally have our backs up against the wall.

Cait sith is very draining, I'm not sure by how much, but I imagine Wako is doing her best right now not to let it show. This is getting strenuous for me as well.

Her eyes are strained, her reaction time has definitely dropped. Though her expression is stoic, there are a few things she can't stop from showing.

I'm not in much better shape.

We've made an effort to get as much attention as possible, and in a sense, we are drawing more monsters to the west gate than there were at the start of the fight. The battle has escalated over time.

Monsters are rather simple, always looking for a fight. It's not like they'd go to the north or south gate, with such an obvious battle going on in front of them.

We've probably killed sixty of them, but I doubt we'll last another twenty minutes at this rate. We must have bought enough time by now for the west gate to organize itself a bit. I don't dare look over my shoulder.

I had entirely forgotten this was what an adventurer felt like. I'm fighting, walking a razor wire where one slip up could mean death.

"Hang in there guys!" A soldier calls from atop the gate. His spear by his side. His face is haggard and bruised. "Help's coming soon!"

His voice is barely heard, however, as Wako rushes forward meeting the claw and tooth of the four Mosshounds with speed that puts the monsters to shame. Zigzagging once more, focusing most of her efforts on the Mosshounds. She manages to land a few square hits on the kobolds, however, they don't go down like last time.

Only one of the four Mosshounds fall, and by the time Wako reappears to my side, the three Mosshounds are soaring through the air.

Wako, pale-faced, panting for breath, looks like she's ready to be sick. The physical exhaustion looked ready to take her out before the monsters did.

I don't have any more time to dwell on Wako, as the three Mosshounds soar through the air to meet me. Lifting my arm, all three snap their teeth like bear traps around me the flesh of below my elbow.

Hanging like three coats on a peg, the Mosshounds flail the claws at me.

With a roar of defiance, trying my best to push through the pain, I throw my arm forward and slam the three Mosshounds against the ground.

Each of the Mosshounds let out a yelp.

"DIE!"

I bring my sword around and crush the shocked Mosshounds in an explosion of embers and ash.

"Phil, look up!"

Heeding her warning, I whip my blade around, the flat of the blade deflects three different strikes. The force sends vibrations down my arms, causing me to grunt in pain.

I'm stronger than this, though!

I force back the strikes, the three kobolds stumble back a step, and their weapons forced high, their stomachs exposed. With one powerful horizontal slash, I force the kobolds back further.

Yes, this is definitely the feeling of being an adventurer. Knocking on death door, I exert myself further, tempting my end with every stride, every strike.

This is… Exhilarating.

Taking a moment to increase the distance between me and the horde, I examine myself and my surroundings.

It's something I feel I could never truly forget. Fighting that is. It's muscle memory as my mind races despite the dizziness from the blood loss, always keeping itself sharp.

Wako behind me forces herself up onto her feet, sensing the situation turn worse. I'm not ready to let her risk herself on another cait sith though.

The waves of monsters seem endless. The few times we manage to cut one down seem like miracles but are short lived as they are replaced with more. Over the heads of the kobolds, I haven't failed to notice an orc at least as big as I take notice of the fighting and begin trudging its way towards the gate, dragging a fallen log behind it like a club.

Wako looks over my arm. "You need to take the healing potion." Her words tense and strained as though she herself at any moment might fall over from exhaustion.

"We need you more than me, I get stronger with damage." Though I say that, it takes every ounce of my willpower to keep my vision from blurring. The effects of blood loss are slowly building up.

Damn, if only we had more options. To be honest, if Creen was here I bet this situation would be entirely different. I am sure this gate could hold for days.

Turning her frantic gaze up to the gate, Wako shouts out. "Hey! Where's help!"

A soldier looking over the scene shakes his head in despair. "Just… Just hold out for a little longer!"

I should have seen that coming. Things are probably going to hell. There is no way they can spare extra help for this gate. What about the walls and the other gates?

This is the only gate we know of that has adventurers. Damn.

Wako clicks her tongue in disgust. "Useless…" She mutters under her breath.

Under the circumstance, I would say they have an excuse for their response.

We could definitely use reinforcements, though. But even if Creen releases the Lenus _familia_ , there's no telling where they will go first.

All I can do for now is just take the hits as they come. Eventually, eventually… We'll just have to deal with that bridge when we've come to it.

.2

Ivan arrived at the north gate not long after the drawn out battle of the west gate had begun. He'd split up with Lady Hera who had gone to the south gate.

It was a gamble. Which gate would take the most attention after the west gate? Whilst Ivan at first hoped for dear life it was not the north gate, he recognised the tactical importance which Lady Hera held over himself.

It was selfish of course. He still dearly hoped that the north gate would be completely clear, that all the monsters would just go to the west gate and stay at the west gate.

However, that was the complete definition of wishful thinking, it seemed.

Very quickly the situation became clear at first glance of the north gate. Five soldiers pushed against the gate. Heavy thuds like a battering ram could be heard on the other side. A constant stream of projectiles from nearby buildings went down a chain that leads to the north gate.

Atop the north gate, the soldiers did their very best to keep their cool as they threw furniture, cutlery, and other heavier objects down on monsters battering heavily against the gate.

What Ivan was supposed to say in this situation had completely gone amiss. Instead, Ivan soon found himself helping the desperate defence.

He made not that several unarmed civilians had formed up as a part of the supply chain supplying the soldiers with their projectiles. It was moments like this that made Ivan wonder whether Delpine had heard of the 'bow'.

It was a bit silly to think that, though, in a town which possessed no permanent fletcher or bowyer, the only people who'd have bows were travelling huntsman. Perhaps they were kept in such precious supply they were hidden away in the local arsenal.

It was also a good point to raise that bows needed a specific kind of wood. Supply and demand could easily be an issue for a town as small as this.

Finally, when Ivan had the courage to talk to the group of desperate sweat covered and stressed out soldiers, their reaction was one of blessed release.

"So evacuations have begun…" The captain was a portly fellow, he carried no weapon on him but by the design of his tunic, he seemed more decorated than the rest. He also commanded an air of respect to him.

Ivan nodded. By the conflicted look in the captain's eyes, Ivan could tell he was battling with a decision.

Following the Captain's gaze to the gate, he saw that the giant doors were barricaded, but the shape of the wooden doors behind the wall of furniture looked in dire condition. Ivan could hardly believe monsters were capable of battering down the doors.

He hadn't had a good look outside the gate, however, unbeknownst to Ivan, the river hugged the palisade wall from the south along the east to the north before finally returning to hugging the forest line further north-west.

"What's behind the gate?" Ivan asked cautiously.

"Three orcs, there's not much else behind them. The trio was accompanied by kobolds who tried to climb the wall, but…"

The captain pointed his thumb off to the side where at least seven other severely injured or dead soldiers were lying on the ground in the open.

"We held them off for now. But the orcs are another thing. We might need to evacuate the gate soon."

"Y-you can't! The evacuation hasn't finished! If you just hold out longer…"

The monsters would rampage through the city otherwise, killing stragglers. They made it to the heart of the town, or the west gate, there'd be chaos. There'd be no way the west garrison could mount a proper resistance against three orcs.

So what of it? What could Ivan do?

The captain crossed his arms, clearly not happy at having his authority questioned. "If we don't evacuate soon, the orcs will butcher us. Best case, the orcs will distract themselves destroying buildings rather than chasing evacuees, they might even stroll into Lenus manor and be annihilated there…"

The captain's expression tensed at the name Lenus. He had clearly reminded himself of something he didn't want to. "Damn adventurers, welcome them into our town and they give us the cold shoulder when it counts…"

Ivan caught his hands being balled into a fist. He felt those words snake into his heart, they were the appropriate reaction. Creen and the Lenus _familia_ were essentially ignoring this crisis for their own selfish reasons.

However…

"Two adventurers from the Hera _familia_ are holding down the west gate." He felt like he needed to give that as an excuse to be dragged into this spiral of distrust for the profession. There were some of them who were genuinely concerned. And besides, Creen himself said that it was best for his _familia_ to deal with the crisis until he can catch up. It may not be completely right to assume he doesn't intend to help.

"But what's the worst case…?" Ivan dragged himself back on track.

The captain shook his head. It didn't seem even worthy of answering. The worst case would be high casualties. The west gate or south gate garrison could be attacked from behind and wiped out.

Either way, the north gate will fall, but it's now a dice roll of a chance to see who gets hit the most by this.

As if confirming this, The captain let out a serious sigh. "It's now in the hands of fate. I'm sorry, but I have to do right by me. I'm not forcing my men to die a meaningless death. We are going to retreat and help with the evacuations as best as we can."

 _Chance…_

That words agitated him. The topic of fate and chance were ridiculous notions. He'd worked hard to get where he was, every 'chance' was just an opportunity to take advantage of, and fate always stole credit for the results of hard work. He detested the two, as though the little guy who worked his hardest had been left out.

Ivan grit his teeth. "It's just three orcs, right?" He wasn't sure what to do. But he knew the orcs would either chase the evacuees or they'd…

The captain paused and nodded. His eyes widened for a moment. "Wait… You can't mean to!"

"I'm a merchant!" He slammed his shaking hand to his chest. His head was filled with fear and terror about the proclamation he was about to make. After all, he was just a merchant, not a soldier, it would be contradictory to make a claim that he could somehow solve this martial problem.

It was that irrationalism that was born from this merchant's selfishness. Ivan after all, couldn't stand to see failure. He'd seen his schemes fail one after another and always relied on his fall-back trade as a go-between of the Lenus _familia_ and Hermes' contacts in Orario. It was, after all, humiliating. He was twenty-five, he's been on the job for years and yet he'd barely made a success, a web of contacts, even a name for himself to join a large trade guild. It was ridiculous.

So when Ivan is confronted by something like this, the idea that the outcome was due to fate, or that chance had just not gone his way, he was reminded of how he used to console himself in a similar fashion. Now, it was different, when he heard the same logic being talked back to him with lives on the line, he felt just how pathetic it was.

The little guy made a difference. The little guy made the difference in failure and success.

This little guy wasn't prepared to accept the deal of fate because he had met a goddess and she had told him personally that above all else, the walls need to hold and reinforcements need to come. He believed Lady Hera held more sway than fate. A goddess against an abstract?

The will of the goddess will win.

After all, the merchant had finally made a contact he was eager to keep. Somewhere along the line when he might meet again with Creen and the Hera _familia_ , he might once more be asked to look for supplies. And he could hardly forget the joy when the Goddess had said she'd bought everything in his wagon. Although essentially they had paid with credit, he planned on billing them the full price later.

After all, finding a fletcher who made crossbow bolts had been extremely difficult. He would never have expected a passing elf of all races to show interest when he showed her the marked bolt Creen had given him as a sample.

"I'm a merchant." Ivan steadied himself. "I don't deal in things like fate, chance, or absolutes that forget the involvement of the little guy. I'm a merchant, things like that are an insult to my work." Ivan took a deep breath, preparing himself for the commitment he was going to make. "I will keep the orcs distracted."

He'd made his mind up. He was dead set on this. Right, now came the hard bit.

The captain of the guard looked between him and the gate with a concerned look. He was very ready to protest, and yet anyone could see the cost-benefit relationship in this scenario proposed to him, was infinitely better than leaving the orcs rampaging alone.

Of course, there's also the problem with monsters straying and coming through the open north gate, but in that event, it would be best to deal with it when the consequences showed its face. Not much else to do in that regard.

So Ivan readied himself, once more resolving himself. "Anybody could see, that this the best deal you're going to get."

With a heavy sigh, the captain of the guard nodded. Placing his hand on the young merchant's shoulder, he tried his best confident smile. "You've got guts for a merchant, after this, let's share a drink."

Even Ivan could see the look of forlorn in the Captain's eyes. As though he'd struck down a child. But despite, the captain tried his best to encourage the merchant's decision. Ivan felt it might not be a bad idea to share a drink with this man one day.

The garrison quickly organised, the captain barking orders with a respectable air about him. His eyes sharp, his expression gaunt, but his chin was held high to inspire confidence in his underlings.

Pulling the last of the furniture against the gate, garrison then quickly withdrew to help with the evacuation. That should speed it up by a few minutes. As Ivan thought this, he couldn't help feel like he had accomplished something.

The garrison might have had to turn their back to the injured if the orcs broke through the gate.

 _Thud, thud, thud_. The rhythmic beating on the gate continued, and all Ivan could do was watch with an anxious stare.

Now that the garrison had turned their back to the merchant, there was nothing but a collapsing gate between him and three monstrous blood-lusting creatures.

It was times like this, which he understood in the times of old, just how terrifying fighting monsters must have been. The falna really had made its mark on the world. Giving everyday people the strength to fight hard.

However, Ivan was just a lowly merchant. He was young, and to some extent faster and quicker on his feet than the older merchants, he'd come across. But he'd spent most his life in the wagon. Born down south and raised in a nobleman's court. It was thus, he never truly had to exert himself to make a living.

Time passed, Ivan spent more time regulating his breathing as not to exhaust himself by standing. He was so anxious he didn't know whether to stand or sit, to conserve energy or stay at the ready.

The road split off into many narrow streets. Soon he'd be off running down one of them. He'd have to hug the west wall for a while, but he'd best not lead the orcs to the west gate or there'd be hell to pay.

Soon the gate showed sign of finally breaking. The makeshift barricade shaking unsteadily behind the strikes of the orcs. Ivan really didn't know what to expect.

With a massive roar, a rain of splinters and wood chunks, the orcs burst through both the gates and the barricade in one fell strike. Like an unstoppable wagon rolling down the hill.

Ivan's eyes widened at the sight of the beasts.

Their heads were like that of a pig, or a boar. Two large tusks jutted out either side of their mouth, their eyes squint, however, two orbs of dark red glowed malevolently either side its snout. Its robust frame was twice as large as Ivan, it was a wonder they managed to fit under the gateway.

They dragged along with them fallen logs, logs at least as thick as their short yet muscled legs which supported their bulbous body.

Ivan gulped down his fear. Steadying his shaking hand he stepped out into the open and faced his fate with a defiant glare.

This was not the face of a merchant.

.3

Hera appeared like a Valkyrie descended from the heavens of Norse legends to the garrison of the south gate. Stepping admits the lines of desperate men, who looked ready to break, she arrived just in time to reinforce their morale.

"Stand and fight, your backs aren't up against the wall, they are up against YOUR city!"

Her words cut through the air. Although dressed modestly, her commanding air, her strict motherly eyes charmed the guards on the spot. In an instant, they seemed under her spell as their body filled with energy.

Hera took more steps forward. "You three, against the gate! You get back on that wall. Don't you dare turn your backs on your comrades, don't turn your backs on your town!" She took deliberate steps up the stairs to the top of the gate as the soldiers, filled with new energy, fought a desperate fight around her.

Grappling with spears, punching faces, hissing, and roaring. The sound of battle drummed its way around her and yet she stood atop the gate like the masthead of a ship during a storm.

The captain had been gravely wounded, it seemed. Amongst the pile of wounded and unconscious, Hera's competition was down without any contest to her command. This made things easier, as no one else was giving the orders around her.

The first thing she had done was analyse the situation. The south guard numbered around twelve. Five of which had retreated off the gate, leaving two to battle against the force pushing on the gate, and only four to grapple with the monsters climbing the palisade.

It seemed that a large partition of enemy forces had made their way to the south gate. She dearly hoped that this force was larger than the north gate. The young merchant she had sent surely did not have the experience to handle a crumbling situation like this.

However, as a goddess, Hera had all the time in the world. She'd, although on rare occasion, had gathered plenty of knowledge on dealing with monsters. Throughout history, she had participated in large scale battles.

This was certainly MUCH smaller than she was used to. In front of her, the enemy numbered between forty to fifty. The soldiers had fought bravely but had fallen apart too soon.

This situation, for her, was not beyond redemption. "You two, move into the town and start bringing out furniture to barricade the gate."

She planned on making the gate as secure as possible. Monsters would have an incredibly dangerous disadvantage climbing the walls. All the soldiers were equipped with spears, and to that regard, they could very effectively defend from the climbers.

From quickly surveying the battlefield, it was clear that the stream of monsters coming to the south gate was slowly dying. She was sure that this was due to Wako and Phil on the west gate fighting hard taking the brunt of the force.

Only the uncertainty of the north gate plagued her.

"AURGH!" A soldier stumbled backward, clutching his bleeding sides. A kobold with a menacing grin was pulling itself over the top of the palisade with a blood soaked dagger.

To the left and the right, the Delpine guard grappled with kobolds of their own. Turning their eyes for a moment could have proven deadly.

Hera clicked her tongue in disgust. The repulsive air of the monsters always got him. They smelled of _her._ Eyes lit with righteous anger, Hera swiftly advances, swinging her travelling staff deftly in her hands.

The kobold's eyes widen as a force struck the centre of its neck. Moving its hands reactively to protect its neck, it let's go of the palisade wall. Realising its mistake not a moment later, its eyes barely follow the staff as it spins around again striking the dog-headed monster squarely on the head.

With the kobold now barrelling down out of sight, Hera let out a sigh of disdain. Soldiers looked at her with awe, well aware of this Hera steps back, hands planted on the top of her staff like a stone guardian.

This situation could not last. Eventually, the soldiers' numbers would be thinned too far to effectively defend the gate. And of course, even if they defended the gate, it was only a matter of time before…

As though on cue, a shaken soldier stumbled up the stairs.

"C-commander! Something's hitting the palisade further west. The walls about to break!"

Hera cursed beneath her breath, turning on her feet. A moat might spread around the east side of Delpine, but not around the west. It was only a matter of time before the exposed palisade wall was targeted.

What to do…? Hera thought to herself. She tried her hardest not to let her concern show on her face.

"How are the evacuations?" Hera drummed her finger on the top her staff.

"The west side is completely evacuated. W-we should call in Lenus!" The soldier stuttered the words out.

Lenus… Hera believed it would be a while before any of the Lenus _familia_ could help the fight. Creen was certainly making things difficult for her life at the moment.

She paused a moment, thinking of an answer. "The Lenus _familia_ is preparing its adventurers, they will join us shortly, no doubt." Contrary to her words, she had MANY doubts.

Nevertheless, if it satisfied the morale of the soldiers, then she would happily throw a white lie into the mix.

Retreat was off the table with so many monsters around, and so there was very little she could do here now. "Hold the gates; do not retreat from this spot, even if the palisade breaks. I will find a way to deal with this."

As she spoke, Hera's eyes were fixed firmly along the walls of Depline. Her _familia_ was fighting hard, although Creen was at the moment being very counterproductive, it was in her interests to make up for that gap.

Leaving the soldier on the spot speechless, Hera left the south gate and headed eastward.

.4

I've lost track of time. It's far exceeded how long I thought it would take, anyway.

I think these guys are sooner going to drop from exhaustion before long.

Their haggard sweat covered bodies could certainly do with a little rest. They do take turns attacking me, conserving their strength until they saw another opening, which would be a valid tactic if they were fighting someone their level and wanted a long drawn out battle to conserve their energy. But I'm not their level anymore.

I let out a mighty sigh.

This is getting nowhere.

Sure, it relieves my stress, but it just gets awfully pathetic after a while. I can't help but feel this is getting repetitive. They have yet to make any real process.

It's come to my attention, that after blocking each attack, one after another, they just don't get it. They really don't. I'm half a mind to pick up the offensive to just force the answer I want out of them.

It might even make more sense to simply let them go fight the monsters. There's hardly a reason to this lesson anymore. My 'students' are all too thick-headed.

Ultimately, it feels like my efforts are being wasted. The more I fight them, the more I feel like they are lacking a certain something.

Maybe the problem is, instead of relying on them giving me a definitive answer, I'm relying on my feelings. And well, that's probably not a very good thing. I might never have an answer at this rate.

With that in mind, I redirect another sword blade with the back of my hand. I'm a little impressed at this one swordsman. He's shown quite a lot of improvement in fighting, but even still doesn't get it.

Amiably, he tries to follow up swiftly with a knee to my stomach and a spinning punch. But hey, emphasis on tries.

Yet another one falls below me. It's starting to make me wonder they are even redeemable.

Perhaps its Van whispering to me again, but there's a lot of reason to his words at this point. Whilst I wouldn't kill them… I wouldn't exactly leave them in a state fit to fight ever again.

Usually, patience is my virtue, with a critical eye I keep all my thoughts hidden. A blank expression I go about my day without anybody knowing what the grinding cogs that my mind is made up of conclude.

In the eyes of each of them, I see simple selfish desire. Flames flickering individually. They all want to get out of here, to "prove" themselves fit. However, they are all individual flames. Again and again, I stress, as adventurers, we see many paths open to us. These… They don't see the obvious one.

Now, one might actually call this more of a combat exercise more than a test for adventurers. They would be almost completely right. In fact, this was so poorly planned on my part, I don't think I even know what this answer I'm looking for is.

I suppose, above everything I rely on being able to feel this answer in them when it shows itself. After all, every adventurer I've come across for whatever reason seem to share some sort of qualities.

What will coming at me individually solve? They strike rhythmically, as though they were individual strokes of a hammer trying to mold an uncooperative metal.

It's definitely getting to the point where I reckon I should pull the plug on this charade. Perhaps I should just go back and help kill the monsters. Coming to think of it, the situation should be quite desperate out there round about now.

I can feel it, the overwhelming presence of monsters descended on the town. Even from high up on the third floor on the east quarter of the town, I can feel the at least a hundred of monsters burning with desire to murder us.

Hera is not going to be pleased with me. None of the Hera _familia_ is going to be pleased with me. However, I do take heart in that Norah is not likely to change anytime soon. She is… resilient. For someone whose mental age has regressed, I wouldn't have thought her to be so enduring.

Well, now I'm being confronted with a choice. It's not a particularly nice one either.

I grip my crossbow tightly, contemplating who I should whack over the head first. I haven't been on the offensive because I hoped that during the time I was on the defensive at least someone would say something I could agree with to be an answer.

Supposing they do give me an answer later at some point, it would likely be too late to save the town. Many people would likely have died in the town. I would love to redeem these characters in front of me, but not at the cost of civilian lives.

This job must be done right, however, I think that may be more than I can handle. With a heavy heart, I may have to accept the reality that I simply can't save this _familia._

They have spirit, they have shown a will, but it's not the kind of thing I'm looking for. I'm looking for the promise. And now, time is running out, I'm afraid I will have to crush this frail spirit of theirs.

I'm sure they understand. I shoot a sorry smile in Lenus' direction.

Eyes widening, he clenches his fist but remains standing where he is. I can see the regret in his eyes. The god was surely praying all along that his _familia_ could be redeemed. Despite his actions his character is just in a warped way, he would gladly take the sentence dictated on his adventurers if I let him.

As a god, he just needs a stern talking to. Of course, I still need to talk about a few things with him and I doubt the tone in my voice will be very friendly.

"You have thirty seconds to give me the answer." I lift my hand in the air, three fingers extended. "At the end of the thirty seconds, all of you will be… well… not in a good state if you don't give me the answer."

 _The answer?_

In their eyes I see the flames of desperation light up as I step out of my position, lifting my unloaded crossbow.

 _They just don't get it._

All of them stop attacking at once, jumping back on guard at my threat. Inwardly I let out another sigh, I'm no longer on the defensive so that won't work.

Who to take down first. My eyes lower on Eve.

Well, she could definitely hold her own the most. Albeit for a few seconds.

Lowering my body slightly, I cover the distance of ten meders between us in a leap. Landing deftly in front of the surprised and frozen Eve, I raise my fist aiming for her gut. The force propelled her backward several meders.

"Gahk!" Eve let's out a most ungraceful sound as her feet skid across the ground before she collapses onto her knees, clutching her stomach. Her sword clatters to the ground.

I look down at my trembling fist. I had suspicions that I had grown quite strong, however, this is the first time seeing the effect of one of my hits. Even I, who is usually stoic and not too hot-headed, feel exhilarated with the discovery of this new power.

"Change of plan…" I mutter. "You have ten seconds." My eyes light up with a murderous glare.

With the unparalleled speed that would put cait sith to shame, I dance along their formation, landing punches and kicks. All of them soon found themselves flying through the air.

Ten seconds not even up, I've sent five nearby adventurers hurtling into the walls of the hall.

I turn to face Eve once more. Taking a moment to let out a breath of fulfilment. As they are now, they deserve every hit I throw at them.

That's right if they can't graduate from thugs to being adventurers after this hand up I'm offering them, then it's the end for them. I had planned for them being punished, after exposing their crimes. Of course, if they had proved themselves, I might have let them go on every crime. Every crime except for inflicting so much pain on Norah.

In the time I was lost in thought, the remaining adventurers gathered in a ring around Eve.

Of course, they are so close to the answer in doing so. So close but they lack it. They lack that fire. That spur of the moment zeal.

They lack adventure.

I'm not letting people like that call themselves adventurers.

I still remember the ambitions of the so many adventurers who never returned from their quests. They were prepared to throw themselves into unimaginable danger, to play heroes bravely. And yet, and yet…

I take the first step forward and instantly archers in the back row release their notched arrows. Tracing the points I raise my wrist guard, quickly battling them aside.

A problem with crossbows and bows as a first-rate adventurer weapon is no matter the speed of the adventurer, the projectiles speed will depend on the weapon quality. Another problem is the amount skill it takes. Ranged weapons are very dangerous, however, their qualities truly shine on the lower floors of the dungeon.

Of course, this excludes ranged weapons such as the nimble bowgun that can easily change the course of the battle with a hasty up close ambush. There is of course, also my favourite, the automatic crossbow. Needless to say, it's devastating on large groups of enemies, but it runs out of ammo faster than any of the aforementioned weapons, makes it more of a liability than relying on magic.

Well, nothing will ever beat the feeling of the well-tuned automatic crossbow, but sadly…

The spearman in front lunges for me. I swing my siege crossbow crudely at him, batting him out of my way before doing the same for the next closest three adventurers.

Sadly… I'm stuck with this standard issue siege crossbow. I have respect for one shot crossbows, but they only used to satisfy my hunter side before I came into contact with automatic crossbows.

I doubt my younger self could imagine me doing this. Trading was where I saw myself in the future when I was little. How quickly futures change.

Perhaps thanks to my blood, I was always going to end up working in the monster killing business. The feeling of having one's future predetermined is not a nice one. I'd like to think that if I was reincarnated, thanks to this experience, I would rather be a blade of grass than a Helsing again.

Advancing steadily on Eve, whose eyes both sing with despair and panic as she tried to raise herself to her feet, I estimate the battle will only last five more seconds.

A pang of disappointment resounds in my chest.

With another ruthless swing of my crossbow, two more are sent flying.

Closing quickly on Eve, knowing full well that if she goes down their resistance will crumble completely, I practice in my head what I'm going to say to the authorities when I expose their crimes.

.5

To the north, a merchant named Ivan sprints as fast as he can, pushing his young body to the limit. His body ready to break, his eyes filled with panic and desperation, however with a heart of courage he remembers that even as he runs in terror from the orcs hanging over him like shadows, there is one thing he has to do.

To the west, the gate captain stares anxiously out to the isolated adventurers, their strength spent, they are no longer able to keep the unrelenting tide from the walls. Cursing quietly beneath his breath he prays for a miracle, to any god or goddess that will answer his prayer.

To the south, the gates hold, however panic fills as a fight threatens to start on two fronts. Abandoned of their leader, they fight desperately on, the only fire in their heart is the desperation of protecting their town from this tide of darkness.

Clouds gather overhead, threatening a heavy downpour. With the evacuation complete, the soldier falters at the next move, a thick smog hanging over their heads as they hesitate to sally to their own town's defence.

Amidst the chaos, one goddess steps forth, an air of commanding. Standing tall, she forces her way to the centre of the west plaza and challenges the fears of the towners of Delpine.

Her heart wavers with the knowledge that not only is the town at risk, but also her own adventurers should help not arrive. Head and mind held steadfast, with a will of steel she resolves herself to redeem this situation.

The crowd looks at her oddly, although they find themselves unable to turn away. Something in this goddess demanded their attention.

She was by no means beautiful like Freya, and she was certainly not as powerful as Loki, however, she seemed the picture of a concerned mother, appealing to the hearts of her neighbours to raise to meet the challenge of this threatening situation.

"Why do you stop now?!" Hand on her heart, she cried out. She had ordered them to levy as many forces as possible, and yet it was as though they'd already given up on the town. "Do you turn your backs on your homes? On your friends already fighting?!"

Each word invoked shame, and yet they could not avert their gazes from her, as in their minds they could easily picture the beleaguered and bloodied north gate garrison returning. Despite the condition, the on duty town guard whose numbers didn't even hit triple digits were fighting for their town and themselves.

The news of a merchant of all, and a visiting one at that, who had decided to throw himself in harm's way to give them time to evacuate. The news of two adventurers, whose superhuman strength had put them in the centre of the claws of death inspired both awe and sorrow from the towners, as they had thought of turning their backs to such courage.

"I, a goddess, have stood at the front, watching YOUR people show courage in the face of overwhelming adversity worthy of heroes of old. Don't you dare turn your backs on them, on such values, don't you dare run from monsters!" Her harsh voice was both a plea of great compassion and a reprimanding one.

Even the wind stilled, but be the air carried her voice far. Even if none had a direct line of sight on the youthful Valkyrie, they were all well aware of her presence.

A god called their people worthy of respect similar to that of the heroes of old. With such powerful words, none could easily turn their backs now.

"B-but we aren't advenutrers! We can't fight!"

"If we go… won't we just die all the same?"

The whispers among the crowd only served to put the goddess down, however she would have none of it.

Slamming her staff on the ground. "Stand and fight! Nobody was born an adventurer! Nobody who fought this desperate battle ever chose to! However now I give you chance, do you want to pick up a weapon and give your all at one chance to come out with everything, to save your heroes, to save this town, or will you turn tail and run!?

"I have watched humanity for the longest of time, and I have divined that you are all children." She closes her eyes for a moment, remembering each moment. "However… This childish ambition, selfishness and much more gives you the strength to great. After all, do you feel happy leaving your town, leaving your heroes?!"

Hera challenged each stare that met hers. Only then did people break their stares. And yet, when they looked down to their feet, they realised that they couldn't turn back now. They didn't want to leave, they couldn't leave their town and heroes to the fate of monsters.

The goddess once more shouted out, one last plea. "Monsters will chase you to the end of the earth, hunting you and your fellow townmates. Many of you will die, you children, your wives, and husbands, you're old. And yet, I give you a choice, to choose to end this now with steel and determination and take back your homes or…"

She needn't finish her line. Around her, people lifted their cheeks. Men and women clenched their fists, they couldn't bare to lose their children, they're old, each other. The town might not have been very small but everyone knew each other. Whether they ran to another town or returned eventually, they would have lost too much to continue their way of life like before.

And so, this was no longer a simple raid on their town, a monster invasion that might subside in a few days, this was a siege on their way of life. If they turned tail now, if they turned their backs on the soldiers already fighting desperately on the gates, the merchant, and the adventurers, they would surely live long to regret it or cry in panic as their lives were cut short in front of each other.

They couldn't bear it. They wouldn't have it. They've had enough. They've stressed themselves out over the last hour, felt their minds ready to break beneath the mantle of despair but now.

The goddess placed both hands on the top of her staff, resting them in a commanding pose. "I ask you, no, I command you denizens of Delpine, show me the worth of your love for each other and this town, show me your war face and battle cry. Raise your fists and shout with me," the crowd stirred, watching the Valkyries example, "FOR DELPINE!"

""""""""FOR DELPINE!"""""""""

The town roared in defiance, their voices shaking the earth and broke the thick clouds with their will.

.6

Across opposite ends of the city, a merchant dug his feet into the ground and bit back his fear, a goddess who'd been dormant for so long rallies the defence of the moderate town, an orc faces down a beaten and bloodied adventurer, and the bell of metal against metal signals an end to the fighting in the high tower at the centre of town.

In the east, the armoury of Delpine is cracked open, handing out armour, spears, swords, bows and arrows, emptying itself on the seven thousand who assembled. Even the old and the children picked up stones and sharp cutlery and the strong-armed themselves.

But at the forest edge, a monster awaits its origin.


	11. Chapter 11 Reinforcements

Chapter 11 Reinforcements

"Alvin, take thirty volunteers and reinforce the south gate. Jill, gather thirty volunteers and come with me to the north gate to fill in that whole."

The man barking the orders alongside Hera was the retreated commander of the north gate. He brought news to Hera's ears of the young merchant from earlier distracting the three orcs. The man was extremely thankful and concerned, Hera was sure that the commander felt indebted to the young merchant. If their paths crossed again, though, it may not be the joyous reunion everybody hoped for.

Hera herself was organizing a very large contingent of volunteers to go directly to the west gate. She had yet heard news of the danger the palisade wall was in on the stretch between the west and south gate.

It would be difficult to arm the entirety of the volunteers, and so they resolved to focus on a force of three hundred for the moment. That force would definitely shake the balance of the battle. However, what they needed above all else were the adventurers.

Very few of the volunteers were fighters, many had never held a weapon in their lives and an even smaller proportion had never imagined they'd have to use one like this in the future.

From a practical point, these volunteers were nothing more but more bodies to through in the meat grinder.

Of course, it had nearly been a full hour since they left Lenus manor, and as such Hera was expecting at least Creen to join the fray in this crucial time window when the defences were ready to collapse and monsters were poised to flood into the town.

If the defences were to collapse, no amount of volunteers would be able to stop the carnage that would unfold on the streets of Delpine. It would be even more likely that their spirits would shatter and a devastating shattered retreat would follow.

For Hera, that would be a fatal thing indeed. She would be standing on the front lines. She was very well aware of the effect her presence had on those around her.

She certainly wouldn't promise a fight without casualties, but she could promise at the very least to uphold the pride of the town. Her appeal not long ago had ignited this pride in their way of life and town, and surely if victory would follow, it would be forever remembered in the local history of Delpine as an epic.

Hera had mixed feelings on being scribed into history in such a manner. Whilst she certainly was here to encourage and provide victory for the humans, anybody could have filled her role. All it took was one innocent maiden to question their motives.

A mob gathered before Hera, each with a steely expression before their leader. Hera, having observed history as a goddess through the lens of her Arcanum for a very long time had a fairly accurate idea of how to lead with heart.

Placing her closed his on her heart, she looked up at the soldiers, her eyes lit with a determined fire. "Let's drive them out of Delpine and back to the shadows of the forest!"

Her words, whilst far from a shout were said with commanding that even the winds seemed to carry them. The mob of hundreds of armed militia nodded and marched behind her as Hera turned to face the west gate.

.1

Ivan's heart rushed with adrenaline. Sluggishly and exhausted, he ran around the block once more. The orcs had begun acting more intelligently, splitting up and forming a net in the small series of streets he'd confined himself to.

Although Ivan was terrified, he could say that his plan was going smoothly. The orcs seemed wholeheartedly devoted to their pursuit of one small merchant.

Even though the orcs were large and at first their movement manor appeared sluggish, they were fast, capable of speedy short sprints. Their strikes heavy and sudden like thunder would crack the ground next to him if he didn't keep his wits about him as he turned corners.

Drenched in sweat, Ivan barely had time to take a breather as he turned the corner of the block and less than ten meders away from him a pair of evil red eyes gleamed menacingly over him.

The club the orc wielded must have weighed at least thirty kilos but it swung it like a paperweight.

Throwing himself to the left, Ivan narrowly managed to dodge the downward swing by crashing against the opposite wall of the narrow street.

He could feel the change in wind pressure as the club nearly flattened him against the floor. And yet pain ripped through his shoulder which he was sure he'd cracked by throwing his entire weight against the opposite wall.

Recognising his retreat through the narrow alleyway had been cut off by the wall of meat that was an orc, Ivan made the conscious decision to head back and around up to the north gate. He was trying his very hardest to keep the orcs away from Hera and the towners of Delpine.

Come army or not, only an adventurer could take on an orc one on one. In the open, a less disciplined force would have the advantage, but Ivan could tell in these narrow streets and roads, the orcs had a definite advantage over him.

True as it may be, he'd held out quite a long time, long enough for him to doubt whether being a merchant was for him. He was sure that maybe in some life before this one, he might have been a legendary adventurer.

Given the situation, however, he'd lost the strength needed for even this light humoured thinking after about ten minutes running from these monsters.

It had almost been a full hour and even so, there was no sign of help arriving. A part of Ivan said that his fate had already been determined. And yet, the rest of him reminded himself of who he was.

After all, merchants didn't deal with fate. Somebody who had been surrounded by the products of people's hard work should know more than anyone else that destiny and fate were abstracts used as excuses for people's own failures and to justify the success of others.

Ivan was truly not fated to die. He knew this, as he ran, planting one foot in front of the other whilst clutching his hurt shoulder. Although the chance of him dying was high, he thought as he felt the tremors of the nearby orcs' footsteps speeding up after him, if he worked hard he'd be able to avoid death just like avoiding falling into a one-sided scheme set up against him as a merchant.

After all, he was sure of it, every worker and craftsman in a bind who earned their end didn't earn it by doing nothing. They had at least moved once, contributing to the nature of the end result of their situation.

He might be a little too prideful in this way of thinking to give into a death at the hands of orcs. Life is taken step by step after all. Just make it to the next corner without being killed. Rinse and repeat.

Even as he thought this, though, he was all too aware that the tremors behind him were too strong for him to make to the next corner. Without even turning around, even he didn't need to know how close he was to death.

Emotion filled his heart as the world seemed to slow. He couldn't tell whether it was about time his life flashed before him or whether he himself had simply come to an unconscious stop.

A certain sorrow filled his heart, bitterness that he couldn't even see the deal he'd made with a certain pragmatic adventurer through.

.3

"PHIL!"

Doing my best I force myself up onto my feet. In front of me, the werebear for the first time stumbles forward. Blood drips from his forehead covering his right eye in red. The blow from the orc had come in hard and forceful.

With a grunt, Phil buckles beneath the weight of the orcs club. His breathing was heavy and pained.

I grip my daggers hard. In my state, however, my grip had considerably weakened.

Dizzy, every part of me aches. Already isolated from the gate, the monsters surrounding us were toying with us.

However, not once had I taken a blow. Not once had a single attack gotten past my stoic defender. Even in his bloodied and broken state, he performs his job diligently.

"Stay back…" Through his heavy breathing, he manages to growl the words. "This one's mine!"

Even as he says that, as he tenses the muscles in his arms to push back the club of the ogre leaning on his blade above him, he can only barely shift it by inches away from him.

I shake my head. This is going all wrong. Surrounded by monsters, and I'm sure behind me the gate is being attacked again, this is all wrong.

Powerless, I'm completely powerless. My cait sith could only take down a few of them. I need to be stronger, bigger, better, but I'm just level 2. Just like last time, I have stew in the misery that I can't even stop the disaster happening around me.

Though my knees buckle under my weight, I unsteadily force myself up onto my feet and prepare to do something, anything. I need to something after all.

I still have a potion, if I can just get it to Phil, then…

My mind sharpens, even though there are monsters between him and me, even though I'm knocking on death's door, I force myself into a mindset in which the completion of this one objective will be worth any loss.

I won't let another adventurer vanish in front of me, I don't want to see this _familia_ fall apart. He's a member of the same _familia_ , even if he's an annoying brutish were-bear, I have a responsibility to him as his friend.

Always, always, I've felt like I was the useless addition to this team. Everybody seems to have their place. Hera is our goddess, Norah is a child but she bravely helps out, Phil is the stout defender, and Creen is our ace in the whole that we always rely on.

And yet, what am I? I can't even look after baggage, I get into arguments over how to take down a tent, even my own goddess looks down on me, children hate me, and I invite trouble by rushing in first without thinking things through. I'm so useless.

I might as well have gotten us into this mess.

I don't get most people around me, I end up in more arguments than not. Some days I wonder whether it would be easier for this _familia,_ which I love, if I wasn't around.

"I…" I take a slow step forward.

 _But…_

Phil raises his head, his eyes widening with panic as monster's likely inch closer to me with weapons raised. "W-what are you doing?! This isn't a game, get back!"

Tears in my eyes I force my body forward. "I want for once in my miserable life to help!"

 _If you want to be something, come join me in Hera familia and drag yourself off the streets. Don't waste your time stealing or giving such envious and hateful stares, move._

I charge my way past a kobold, practically throwing my body. My mind races with, fresh tears run down my cheeks, but if I can at least do this one thing, I will be happy.

Taking the potion out of my pouch, I throw it up above Phil. His eyes follow the item with such panic and fear as though it were a baby falling from the sky.

I can almost see that look in his eyes. He knows full well the danger I've put myself in. It's almost a certainty with my back turned and monsters surrounding me that…

 _Don't do it._ I can practically hear that one tangible thought of his.

I force a quiet smile. I don't want it to end like this, but I'd rather that I'd go than him. Bringing misfortune on others feels like my speciality. Annoying, whiny, I am barely a likable person compared to Phil.

As Creen says, there's no point stewing in my misery, I won't solve anything if I sit this one out, it'll probably haunt me if somebody else saves him for me or I watch him die. It has to be me, I have to do something here and now.

I move my hand, deftly shooting my dagger after the vial of red liquid. As the dagger leaves my hand all strength drains from my body.

Above Phil's head the potion shatters as the point of the dagger collides with the side of the glass container. The healing liquid falls down coating him in the healing he desperately needs to fight on, as I fall and slump down behind him.

Grappling against the orc, Phil can't even hope to turn in time to protect me from the numerous kobolds surging forth.

For the first time in a long time, I feel such a fulfilment and satisfaction. This is definitely how it feels to be an adventurer. I've been yearning for moments like this, where I can finally show how useful I am…

How ironic is that I'm reminded of the life of adventuring that I lost at the end of my life.

[Suspenseful break in paragraph which I have to do like this otherwise fanfic won't let me do it my way]

"TRIPLE CONNECT!"

[another suspenseful break, go take a breath and have a chocolate spread toast sandwich or something]

Off to the side, a bright light soars above the north gate, a shining sword in the hands of a fiery-eyed red haired girl. Either side of her figures dressed similarly in leather tunics, their expressions filled with steely determination to pick up the fight.

Below them the gates open, at the head of a mob stands a brilliant and young Hera, leading an army rushing to her aid.

My eyes met hers for but a moment and Hera seemed to hesitate for just a moment before throwing her hand forward.

"Charge! Save this town! Save my adventurers!"

.4

 _KABOOM!_

Heat ripped through the air behind Ivan. He couldn't process for a moment what had happened. The tremor was so large in comparison, followed by such a crack, that there was no possibility that it was the orc.

Feeling the force of the blast, Ivan soon found himself tossed forward onto the ground. The blast from whatever it was would surely leave a nasty burn on his back. It's incinerating heat could still be felt in the aftereffect of the attack.

"W-we did it… we got one!" A roar of triumph sounds through the air. Help had finally arrived.

"Don't stop there! Two more to go, get the bombs ready!" A familiar voice in which Ivan thought he'd never get the chance to hear again barked out orders.

Ivan could not express into words how grateful he felt for this turn of events.

.5

The south guard could hardly believe their eyes as the welcome sight of a contingent of at least thirty militia rushed to their aid.

"Sir, a message from the Valkyrie in command!" The toothy grinning militia looked about twenty, in this dire circumstance he had a comedic smile on his face as he reported to his elder. "You and your garrison are forthwith relieved from your post, enjoy your holiday!"

With a foolish grin, the young man with a spear in hand rushed up the gate. Similarly, volunteers of all ages replaced the exhausted barricading the gate and fighting on the wall.

The south guard soldier could hardly believe his luck. At the confident and determined look of his kith and kin who had decided to come to his aid instead of run, he felt truly relieved to the point a manly tear of happiness was ready to fall from his eye.

Quickly he grabbed the arm of the young one. "What about the wall? Monsters are just about to-"

The twenty-year-old cut him across with the wave of his hand. "Don't worry, and adventurer said he'd clear the walls as long as we kept the gate. This guy looked scary, let's just leave it to him, kay?"

The south guard soldier could only look on with silence of disbelief, both at the attitude of the militiaman and his words. This effectively meant there wasn't much left for him to do.

Feeling the strength he'd borrowed from thin air leave him, the south guard soldier simply collapsed on the spot, feeling his job here was done.

.6

Off in the distance, my ears pick up the faint roars of combat hitting their climax. Ordinarily, I would be feeling incredibly pleasant, however looking down at my shaking hand, I can see that I am incredibly tired and at my limit.

It could be said I have stuck to my philosophy of doing a job right and seeing it to the end, however, even from where I'm standing on the issue all I can say is I'm so exasperated by everything I've seen. It's hard to tell if I really have done the job right or just outperformed myself.

Thankfully, the murderous whispers have yet to manifest themselves again, but no longer does the extra excelcia swirling ragefully in my body block out the pain from itself.

My cloak swirls in the wind which must have recently picked up, parting the thick clouds above the town. The first few rays of sunshine down on the plains in front of me.

The monsters are indeed numerous. Spaced out and yet they all eye the town. My estimates are completely thrown off. The plains west of Delpine are dotted with the creatures.

Resting, one hand on the chimney of an inn, I spot my objective. A patch of palisade wall threatens to collapse. Behind it I wager is a monster with enough force to take out an ill-prepared battalion.

But that isn't the heart of my focus. My eyes are drawn to the forest line. For whatever reason, I _feel_ somethings there. The trees shake, sometimes adding an extra ogre or a score of kobolds to the sieging force, however, what I'm looking for never shows itself.

After dealing with the Lenus _familia_ , I expected the energy tearing through my fast weakening body to subside at least a little. I was aware of the presence of numerous monsters beforehand, my blood had after all been boiling since I came and went into the forest. And even now, the sheer number of monsters keeps me from resting.

Either that or I have my suspicions that in the end, I may never have truly forgiven the Lenus _familia_. That may be so.

This is ultimately getting tiresome for me. I may not be old, but I by sure believe I have shaved a couple of years off of my life through this experience. Well, if that's even possible.

The events of today have certainly taken me down a roller-coaster. Perhaps I should recap what exactly has happened to me.

I arrived at Delpine, with the expectations that nothing would be here and we'd move on to the next location to chase the ghost of Zeus. Oh, boy was I wrong because it turned out there was a monster problem. After getting into some drama with my goddess I go out to try and deal with the monster problem. But no, of course, somebody had already tried to fix the monster problem and only made it worse, so I was then in a position where the monster problem was out of control but not only that I also found a stone monument which tried to suck the actual life out of me into a magic stone. Oh good, the plot doth thicken as it turns out the Lenus _familia_ wanted to get rid of moi in order to make a move to kidnap my _familia_ and sell them into slavery, it didn't turn out too well for them in the end but unfortunately we couldn't let the criminals go so I went vigilante on them, and all the while monsters were casually bashing on the outer wall of the palisade.

That is a dumbed down version of my day, it neglects to mention the many gruesome battles and particular details of me being beaten within half an inch of death because I underestimated the strength of those in front of me.

Well, you live and you learn.

Rubbing the corners of my eyes, my tears are out of frustration and mental exhaustion because even after everything, IT STILL ISN'T OVER.

I'm SO tired, I went back to the inn to fetch my backpack a while ago and would have fallen asleep on the first bed I saw if it weren't for the fact Norah was sitting on it.

Having endured torture, the thirteen-year-old girl not only is filled with melancholy at my absent, but she was casually swinging her legs back and forth as they hung over the side of the bed like the day was just a boring one she wished she could blank out.

Naturally, I did a U-turn on the spot. I felt somewhat terrified to face her so I decided I'd go on without my backpack.

I'm surrounded by nut jobs!

I'm not better, though. Oh no sir or madam, having spent almost an entire hour trying to bash the Lenus _familia_ into shape and I think they still didn't get the true answer to my test. And yet, not even I knew the answer to be fair. The whole thing was so tackily thought out I might as well not even have bothered trying to stop them from going with Hera.

The battle with the Lenus _familia_ to this moment makes me want to hurl. Let me explain it.

I was moments away from crushing Eve, their last bastion of resistance. Naturally, I was all 'wow, look at how powerful I am' and 'using all this power definitely won't strain my body and have repercussion in the imminent future where I talk to Lenus after this fight', but yes, back to the story. A starry-eyed spearman rushed forward and took my blow squarely. It was at this moment I was certainly thinking I'd killed this unexpected fighter.

Rushing in with such determination, to block a bow which could kill him, this guy had admirable stupidity.

It was then that I saw my opportunity to end this pointless charade. Let's be honest, I will never be able to forgive them for what they did to Norah, no matter how much pain they inflict, and even now in my heart where my chest tightens, I feel resentment beyond human measure towards them at that very moment.

But… I'd beaten them up for a whole hour. This is the moment where I could end this thing in a positive light. So, putting on airs of a sage I simply said that they passed the test. It had… a profound effect on their self-esteem.

It also had a similar effect on my stress. I never had an answer in the first place, but that spearman was heroic in such a stereotypical fashion I just had to take advantage of it to end a painful commitment I hadn't been able to back out of until that point.

Their reaction was so embarrassing; the scene was like something out of a poorly structured play. And yet, in their glowing eyes, I saw a relight flame of hope. It was like at that very moment through this embarrassing hollow act they'd found the will to be what they dreamed of being. Of course, it might as well be spur of the moment, after all, there's no telling that feeling will stick and inevitably if the environment isn't changed, they might slip back into shady business.

Trying my hardest not to let my mask crack, I sent the 'adventurers' out into the town to help the siege. In retrospect, even though it felt hollow to me, even though it might have been a poorly thought test, I might have hit my ideal outcome without even realising.

Standing in the hall, I reminded them in their pitiful state they should probably stock up on potions and rest up a bit first. Naturally, they listened to their sagely advisor, albeit reluctantly as they were all eager to go out there and be the heroic image of adventurers I'd put in their head.

My biggest surprise was the utterance of gratitude from a flustered Eve. By the look on her face, you'd think I had told her the words she'd been waiting for her entire life. In a way, they were much like Norah and her eagerness to become adventurers.

It's ambiguous for me whether I have or haven't done the job right. The pragmatic side tells me I've wasted a lot of valuable time and maybe lives which these adventurers could have saved.

Look, I'm not a born-to-be hero from those tacky fairy tales. I always wanted to be a merchant. This has recently become my literal definition of hell several times in a single day.

But maybe Eve and her adventurers had joined the Lenus _familia_ at a young age, too impatient to stand the travel to Orario, they wanted to help their hometown. It might well have been they never grew up, stagnating as they were always unable to feel like they were adventurers. It might very well have been that this crime business had been going on for long before they were born. I didn't ask Lenus how long this slavery ring had been going on, instead, I asked the exhausted god a few other questions.

A part of me believes this is still unresolved. This slavery ring that is. It turned out to be much larger and secretive than I imagined. Gods, goddesses, private collectors and authorities alike, would all pay a high price for a strong adventurer.

Lenus it seems is not the only god in the business of kidnapping and selling to slavery.

The Soma's wine wasn't a drug to keep anyone under control, but a painkiller in the excruciatingly painful ceremony. I made sure to get that knowledge from Lenus. The excruciating pain of the ritual was enough to block out the euphoric like effects of Soma's wine.

And then comes the business of the obelisk. This is where Lenus, after having his childish gratitude for me 'saving' his _familia_ cut off by harsh questions one after another, he truly fell silent.

Lenus had not long ago told me when he first wanted me to go into the forest, that his divine instinct told him something was off. We butted head over it a few times, but no matter how many times I tried to refute it, the simple fact was that Lenus had no idea about the obelisk. His face went dark and I knew that this was supposed to stay a secret.

The few conclusions we came to, were all ambiguous at best. So I now have two unresolved thorns in my side, the obelisk, and the slave trading ring. I doubt I'll be able to sleep in good conscious in the future.

It's good to know at least that it's been somewhat dealt with.

Still resting against the chimney of the building, I realise I should probably make my move whilst the wall is still intact.

Flexing my neck, I glare down menacingly from the roof. Bending my legs, I prepare to sprint along the tops of the buildings. Aided by the mysterious power in my blood, I close the distance between me and the palisade in no time.

Deftly landing in a crouched position atop the dented wall, the first monster I spot is just shy of the height of the wall. An orc, or more to the point, most likely this areas variant of the orc.

Its skin is somewhat more ashen, its eyes are hollow and it stands at least half the size an orc taller than the standard for its dungeon kin. It's club already raised, the slow thinking beast barely has a moment to react.

Whipping up my crossbow, I hesitate to pull the trigger. The enchanted bolt is ready to tear a hole into anything I want.

I probably need to tie this up quickly, after all, I did promise to the militia reinforcements I'd do this after all. Of course, when I came across the woefully unequipped soldiers heading to the north gate, I pulled them aside and told themselves to help themselves to the wagon and the two belts of bombs my _familia_ members must have carelessly left on the third floor.

I do think my _familia_ has a few screws loose. Then again, I have just given a wagon full of really expensive explosives and ammunition to the town militia, which would be a really nice thing if I had actually paid for it yet.

Behind the orc stands about fourteen kobolds. An orc and fourteen kobolds sound like a small group in comparison to the force at the west gate, however, it could likely annihilate the south gate garrison and prove fatal to Hera's contingent at the west gate, ASSUMING they go after the garrisons.

In that case, it's probably best for me to sure up all the important gaps or liabilities in the defences. After I deal with this quickly this I'm visiting the south gate.

My mind's thoughts set in stone, I ignore the stress on my body and begin channelling my magic into the enchanted crossbow bolt.

The runes along the shaft light up furiously, more so than I've ever seen. The bright light looks like a star has been loaded into my crossbow. Even I find the light slightly blinding.

"FELL LEOPARD!"

With a roar, a bright circle in front of my circles appears, several runes turning layers. I pull the trigger, the bolt let's rip and flies straight, striking through the circle and transforming into the vivid form of a leopard composed of raging blue flames.

My eyes widen at the sheer power of the strike, but also the strong feeling of nausea that hit's me right after. Whilst the exelcia has made my magic stronger, it hasn't given me large reserves of mana and so instantly I feel drained.

It seems I have yet to master the magic management for this level of strength.

The orc's body is enveloped and split in a flurry of ash and ember. The fell leopard soars right through, digging it's claws and teeth, eroding the flesh with its brilliantly bright blue elven flames. It strikes the centre of the kobolds before exploding and spewing forth heat in all directions in a circular area. Enveloping everything, however only harming my enemies, the monsters.

I narrow my eyes at the sight. My vision becomes faded and my mind is overcome with dizziness at the sudden and draining loss of mana. I've not fully recovered from the night before when the obelisk drained me almost completely, and now of all times, I feel like I'm running on empty.

I must be careful, I'm not one to go on until I trigger an ignus fatuus, but now that I'm unfamiliar with my capabilities, it might be unavoidable if I act rashly. I wager I have one swift strike magic left.

I'll clear the south gate by hand, and then go to the west gate to rid us of this malevolent force for good.

My life may actually depend on how fast this situation is resolved. The monsters are making my blood go haywire. At this rate, I'm going to incapacitated before long. Two hours at most if I don't push myself.

This pain is actually becoming unbearable.

I straighten myself atop the wooden palisade. Just as I do so I feel my instincts scream at me that I'm being watched. I can feel an intense gaze from the forest line, as though it were burrowing its way into my centre.

Without more than a single concerned stare, I decide it would be best to get this situation resolved before whatever is hiding in the forest line decides to make an appearance.


	12. Chapter 12 Ent Rex

Chapter 12 Ent rex

Back and forth, back and forth, my legs swing back and forth in impatience.

To my left, his backpack leans absently against the foot of his bed. I've planted myself on the mattress, waiting for the moment he shows up. But, Mr Creen hasn't shown up at all.

I've lost track of the time, my head hurts and my body aches with pain. But I don't want to rest, I want to do something, I want to be out there, in the world beyond the window.

They told me to stay here, to be a good girl, and I promised I would. But even so… I can't put into words this restlessness.

 _Being an adventurer…_

 _It's harder than it seems you know, just sit and wait._

I've always wanted to be one, but no matter how much I wanted, I have to face the fact that I'm the shortest, the smallest, the weakest, and the one who's always looked after, not the one who goes out there and saves people. I have to deal with the fact that I'm a prum.

At times, it's easy to wish I was born something else, anything but a prum, but recently, however, my mind has changed. I can't pinpoint when it began, when it became unbearable, the jealousy that is. I've always wanted to be an adventurer.

 _Creen wouldn't want it, though, it would put us in danger._

But Mr Creen also said that prums make the most extraordinary adventurers, that we are capable of such bravery.

My gaze is fixed, and before I know it my legs had stopped swinging back and forth and my hands resting on my lap clutched by trousers, shaking, at the ideas that pop into my head.

What's the issue with wanting to be an adventurer? There's no reason at all why I shouldn't be allowed.

But I'm weak, I know. But if I can make the smallest difference, then I want to be out there. I don't want to be separated from my _familia_ , I don't want to sit here and just wait for them to come back because this feeling of dread that has been building tells me that they might not.

I'm selfish, but forgive me just one more time Mr Creen, I want to help. I love the times you teach me how to read and write, the times when you tell me about adventurers, but I want to prove to you I can be an adventurer, and then… When I do…

Teach me how to become one.

My mind made up, I jump off the bed and onto the wooden floor, snatching the Creen's backpack as I go.

.1

"Y-your…" The words meekly leave my mouth as I struggle to come to terms with sudden and much-welcomed turn of events.

"TRIPLE CONNECT!" Beaming forward with speed, fiery eyes alight with determination, Eve lashes across the battlefield with her blade aglow with powerful blue energy. Bounding straight for the orc arcing its blade above my head, she stops between me and the monsters before slashing her blade thrice across the waist of the monster, annihilating it in three mighty blows.

The roar of powerful war cries in uniform rips across the battlefield.

It takes me a few moments to register what is going on around me. Despite the intensity of the battle increasing tenfold, combatants spilling in like a tide, I stand absently, my sword soon falling to my waist.

An army floods from the west gate, at the beckon call of Lady Hera, our goddess, headed by a powerful force of fourteen adventurers. Behind them, a large mob hangs back, dealing with stragglers with sheer overwhelming numbers.

I snap back to reality the moment my eyes meets my goddess. Without saying a word, she seems to be telling me something.

 _Wako!_

Eyes widening, I scan the area behind me for the determined cat girl.

Lying meekly on the ground, she's covered in wounds where the kobolds had beset her. Her chest rises and falls shallowly, her eyes close and a small trail of blood flows down from the corner of her mouth.

"WAAAKOO!" Without missing a beat I throw aside my blade and collect the frail cat girl, her body light and fragile seems like it might shatter with one careless touch.

Damn cat girl! Don't die on me! Not… not after such heroics.

I never knew that's how she felt, I never thought she was one who felt. All along, appearing so thick headed and short tempered, but always there to offer an emergency injection of blunt rationalism, Eve was struggling with these doubts and I hadn't noticed.

This wouldn't have happened if Creen was here. Gods, where is he now?

"S-somebody! Please, help her!" I look desperately left and right in the midst of the battlefield. "She needs urgent help!"

My cool demeanour broken, my usually stoic expression has long gone.

Creen, Norah, Hera, Eve and I are the last bits of the once large and mighty Hera _familia_. I can't see this being home without Eve. Please, someone, save her, save this darn cat girl from her own rash decisions, just so I can tell her she has a place, and that she's not useless.

Clutching Eve closer, I feel my eyes begin to water.

"The last few times your back was turned to me, you lost. Are sure you want to do that again?" The rushed voice of Eve sounded behind me. Turning my gaze for a moment, I see her unhook a healing potion from a pouch at her waist, her sword drips with blood in her other hand.

Never had I thought I'd be glad to see this fiery haired adventurer. Her eyes held not a note of the same malice I'd seen before, though her smile friendly it wavered before my gaze.

This swordswoman had tried to defeat me both times I met her. Her last attempt came within inches of ending my life. And yet here she was, standing before me with a healing potion at the ready.

"One probably won't do, I'll go get some more help. Here, you give her the potion." Eve pushed the potion into my hands.

As leader of the Lenus _familia_ , her voice had far more influence than any plea I made. The adventurers were naturally drawn around her as if moving in formation.

Surrounded like a yolk in an egg, protected from any monster attacks, I try and straighten Eve in my arms. Uncorking the top of the healing potion with a satisfying pop, I lift the vial to Eve's mouth and slowly let the red liquid pour between the gap.

I don't expect much, the damage to her is so heavy I don't expect her to return to consciousness.

Her eyes momentarily flutter, opening after a brief pause. With a cough and splutter, her mind flairs back to life.

"Wako!" Instinctively I call out her name, tossing aside the empty vial.

Slowly, as life returns to her body, Wako's eyes widen slowly. "…Phil?" Her voice weak.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! Don't you dare question why I'm here!" Did she honestly expect to die? What do I say when I'm trying my hardest to bite back tears. What am I supposed to say to this girl? Damn it.

"Thank you…" My next words catch me by surprise. "Without you, I'd… no, this whole town would be dead! So don't you dare say such things again, because you belong here with the Hera _familia_!"

There are a few moments of silence. My every motion hangs in my words. But it's not nearly a fraction of what I want to say. I want to express my anger, my frustration, but in front of someone who sacrificed it all, to earn the right to call themselves useful, what do I show? Gratitude or displeasure?

I feel blackmailed, I feel honestly cheated. I feel disgusted, and yet I'm so happy fate has not taken another one of my companions away.

I force myself onto my feet. "Sit the rest of this one out, you've earned your rest. I will fight for the both of us." Grabbing my sword which had been embedded into the soft trodden ground, I turn to face the horde of monsters alongside the group of adventurers, backed up by an army of determined militia.

This time, I don't refuse when an adventurer offers me a healing potion, I gulp it down in one swig and throw aside the vial. I'm not fully recovered, and likewise, it will take a while for Wako to be fully recovered.

Behind me forcing herself into a crouched position. "Hell no. I'm not watching from a safe place, I never did that in the dungeon and I won't do it now." Pushing herself off the ground with newly reinvigorated strength thanks to the healing potions, she grasps the handle of the daggers embedded into the earth and deftly spins them in her hands in a display of fitness.

This is… Although I have to bite angry words I reluctantly accept the situation. In front of me, even now, with the scale tipped slightly in our favour, the enemy has the advantage of stronger troops. Our ranks, after all, are diluted with teams of unskilled militia.

Sweat covered adventurers who'd already spent a great deal of mental strength earlier were only likely going to steal victory from the claws of defeat if they threw everything on the line.

Eve heads the formation, sparing us but a glance. "Don't push yourselves." The one line of consideration carries weight. Even though consciously I resolve to fight hard, at her words my body instinctively relaxes.

However, a question still wanders loudly around my head. If the Lenus _familia_ are here, where is Creen? The last I saw of him, it was not a pretty sight. I don't think I could even begin to trust leaving him with the Lenus _familia_ like Hera did. As shameful as it sounds, I was reluctant to trust him with my back turned to him.

At this rate, however, he's going to miss a lot of the fighting.

.2

My hand moves deftly, loading the crossbow without even budging my aim. With a fire rate of one every two seconds, which for a siege crossbow is beyond legendary, I dispatch the flanks of the kobolds who had their backs turned to me.

Facing the south gate, their attention completely undivided, the monsters failed to notice me circling around after I jumped from the palisade wall.

A black shadow on the plains, a bringer of death, the hell sung huntsman. I could feel the awed stares of the south gate.

One by one, the kobolds were dispatched. Even as they turned to retaliate, to charge the gap of fifty meders, they couldn't close the ground fast enough before the force of thirty or so was completely annihilated.

A lull, as though the area around the south gate had let out an audible sigh of relief, soon descended across the once battlefield.

Not long afterwords, cheers erupted from the palisade walls. Slinging my crossbow over my shoulder, I straightened myself, basking myself in the cheer of the soldiers.

A job well done. It was enough to curl one corner of my lips into a smile.

As I turned to look at the forest, my torn cloak fluttered in the wind. I looked the picture of a renegade on the battlefield. A good-at-heart bandit.

However, despite the destruction of so many monsters, my blood was still boiling. Excelcia proceeded to run amok in my body. I had to hide it, but not long ago I almost coughed up blood.

I feel ready to keel over from the pain. But I need to carry on. So with my slightly pained and gaunt expression hidden out of sight by the cover of the hood of my cloak, only the vibrant glowing silver eyes showing menacingly like twin moons in the dark, I embark on my next hurried sprint, this time to the west.

The cloak could not shield me from the feeling of being watched. However, whatever it was, like me, it was rushing to the west gate, as though racing to meet me head to head on in battle.

Dread overhangs me, and for reasons, I can't explain. Could it be I'm familiar with this feeling? Is this something I've felt in the dungeon before? A strong monster, something that makes all of the creatures surrounding it look like small fries.

.3

"Right, okay." Ivan overheard the captain of the north guard speaking with a messenger. "So the south gate has broken the siege…"

That's where Hera had gone. It was not long ago that the captain and his force of thirty men literally exploded onto the scene, hunting down the three orcs with strong explosives, saving the young merchant's life in doing so.

Of course, Ivan soon found out that that was just the start of it. Aparently, Hera had organized a large bulk of reinforcements, a potential number reaching into the thousands. She had practically raised the entire town to its own defence.

It's about time, is all that Ivan could think at the time. He was so exhausted he would give anything to just curl up into the back of his wagon and sleep.

The captain of the south guard returned to the spot on the porch of an abandoned house where Ivan was resting, all the while muttering. "So that leaves the west…"

All this talk of the fight now seemed so distant to Ivan, although he still felt obligated to continue, a part of him told him he'd done his part. He's was now quite resigned to the state of affairs, partially due to being so drained.

"Well, as long as you have those explosives, I'm sure it will be fine. Where dix you find them anyway?" Ivan, partially aiming to change the subject and partially out of curiosity, let his mind wonder.

The captain shrugged. "A man dressed as dark as night, his eyes alight with silver animosity for something, just told us to help ourselves to the wagon outside Lenus' manor."

 _Help ourselves…_

At those words, Ivan straightened himself in an instant. Help themselves? That cheeky adventurer hadn't even paid for those good yet. It was a part of his own merchant code to feel highly offended by even the notion of such a thing.

"You know him?" The captain looked down at Ivan, noticing the expression on the merchant's face.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ivan let out a sigh and leaned back against the porch in a resigned manner. "That was my wagon…"

The captain moved his hand to stroke his chin. "Really?" He looked down at the merchant with judging eyes.

Ivan quickly explained that he hadn't smuggled the weapons in, but pulled strings inside of the town of Delpine in order to procure them. Of course, he made sure to highlight that the goods had been requested by the aforementioned black-clad huntsman.

 _So he's out…_ Ivan could hardly wait to hear what stories would be circulating after this.

No doubt, the Hera _familia_ had made a strong name for itself here, but above that, rumours would likely start spreading about this. After all, there weren't many adventurers who looked so suspicious in these parts.

The Hera _familia_ … Perhaps Hermes would be interested in hearing about this little story.

Ivan was sure there were going to be many things of this situation that Hermes would want to hear, however that could wait until the young merchant had had the drink he was promised with the south guard captain.

After all, after every tribulation and trial, we must celebrate our success, and Ivan was sure that if they won this there'd be one heck of a celebration.

.4

"GARRRRUUUUU!"

"Jean, Alfred, take out its legs. Alf, keep it suppressed."

The battle raged across the area in front of the west gate. Eve's group spearheaded the operation, pushing deep into the files of monsters dispatching each individually with a level cool that would suggest they'd been in the business for years.

In the rear of Eve's group, acting as the vanguard between both Hera's militia and the extended formation of adventurers, Phil and I were still working overtime trying our hardest to take down the kobolds and mosshounds that slipped past and charged towards the militia.

Not far behind us Hera was also throwing orders, rallying her troops constantly.

"Stay in formation, engage in groups, let them slip through and then surround them!"

With the tactical genius of Joan d'Arc, Hera kept her militia in line. The battle was going positively, with more reinforcements slipping in with every moment.

Lady Hera is smart, keeping her group back and relying on the adventurers. I'm sure there's an even bigger strategy to it, but for now, the large group of militia didn't step too far from the gate.

Panting heavily, however in much better shape, Phil and I just want this to be over. I may be quick, but Phil has so far had a hard time keeping up with the kobolds and mosshounds that slip past Eve's group.

Before long, I'm sure Eve's group will tire and they will need to retreat. And so there's merit in us being the more senior group, taking the brunt after Eve's retreat. However, for now, Eve's group was cutting down more monsters in ten minutes than we could in an hour.

Their numbers were ultimately dwindling in numbers, and not long ago monsters had stopped appearing from the forest line.

Of course, it's not over yet. With at least a two hundred monsters pressing against us. This included scatterings of formidable orcs.

Of course, my daggers aren't going shy back into their sheaths and my tail tuck beneath my leg at the sight of so many monsters. It hadn't happened an hour ago, and it definitely wasn't going to happen now.

Phil, on the other hand, was another story. Was as about ninety percent of the way there to being done. Mental exhaustion was just one of the many things a healing potion just could not fix.

Being the defender, the vanguard, and having to watch a friend come to near death, it was enough to make me feel sorry for burdening him such. But, as selfish as it sounded, it was all worth it for the words of gratitude he spoke.

I will never, EVER, do that again.

The look on Phil's face when I woke up will forever be burned into my mind. Seeing such a usually calm and composed person almost broken down is not a hobby of mine. Still…

I shake my head defiantly. I have a job to do, there's no point in letting my mind drift to and fro so unruly.

Phil, with another lumbering swing of his sword, throws a kobold up into the air. Swiping his sword, he angles it into a position where the kobold gets impaled on its way down.

The werebear's vocabulary does not contain mercy when he's fighting. Not that that's a good thing because he also doesn't know when to hold back and rest.

Even so, as he's coated in the blood of the monsters, he swipes his blade, bringing it back forward into a firm defending stance. Three kobolds before him quite clearly shy back.

We'd gotten accustomed to fighting these monsters. Whilst they were far more intellectual than the ones we fought in the Dungeon of Orario, this intellect at times seemed to be their own undoing. They had self-preservation instincts as well as the blood lust of any monster I'm familiar with, which often leaves them in compromising situations in combat.

After performing a summersault, avoiding the charge of a mosshound whilst simultaneously throwing my daggers into the mossy hide on its back, and landing back on my feet, I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Twenty-two…" I mutter beneath my breath.

"Eighteen," Phil retorts, somewhat disgruntled.

"You're going to have to try harder."

"What if I beat an orc?" Careful not to glance over at me, he takes a heavy swing at the closest kobold mid-sentence but the kobold dives out of the way. His sword cracks the ground, spitting up clumps of earth.

I think at the moment, an orc might be a bit too big for me. My daggers can't pierce its thick layers of fat.

"Still only counts as one!" I pull out my daggers from the body of the mosshound. My arms feel tired, I've been swinging them none stop after all.

Healing potions can't recover lost blood. Phil and I feel the effects of several nasty injuries that had drained our strength, even after they'd been healed.

"What's happening…? Their backing off…" Phil looks over the kobolds who seem to be backing off, their heads hung submissively in a way I'd never seen a monster do before.

It's almost as if they were whimpering at something.

The level of noise of combat seemed to die. The monsters even back off from Eve's formation.

The only ones who didn't seem to welcome this were me, Phil, and Eve's group who noticed the grave expression on our faces. The militia all seemed to think the battle was over and they'd routed the enemy.

Very quickly, Hera bashes her militia group back in line. "The battle isn't over, stick to your posts."

As Hera spoke, I saw Phil out of the corner of my eyes tense. He could sense the same thing I could.

My eyes track the forest line. Faint tremors in the ground, my ears picking up the quite sound of rumbling. I close my eyes, focusing entirely on my hearing.

Something large… Its footsteps sound like trees collapsing… Could it be...?

"Something's coming!" Phil calls out. My eyes snap open, the trees are shaking so whatever it is big.

"GAAAKUUUKKUUUKUUU!"

An unearthly sound, as though the trees themselves were rumbling, rips through the air.

It's not so much that the treeline parts for this giant beast, who's easily three times Phil's size in height, it's more that trees and vegetation are obliterated as though shot out of a cannon.

What steps out of the forest line, or perhaps better put what charges out, is a humongous green moss and bark covered four-legged creature.

Reminiscent of Ents from legend, this monster is composed entirely of strange wood, but not only that its giant tower shield shaped head looks to be as sturdy and hard as a rock face. Its tallest feature is its face, which hovers a meter off the ground but could easily overshadow the gate. Its head is supported by its thick short neck. Weight held by four massive stone scaled legs, its body was thick and heavily armoured by nature's natural landforms.

 _That's no ordinary monster…_

Everybody's eyes widen at the sight of the creature. The distance between the town of Delpine and the forest was large, however, a minute is all we had to prepare to face this mighty creature.

 _That's a monster rex!_

Its sheer size was an easy indicator of this fact. But if that's the case, then the militia didn't stand a chance, and more to the point neither did this unprepared group of adventurers.

It pulls to a stop, skidding and kicking up large clumps to earth as it's hulking lumbering body forces to a stop, it's overwhelming weight meant nothing to the strength of its legs in this sudden stop. A mere three hundred meders between us and it.

Lifting its head, opening its maw, it let out another tremendously powerful roar. " **GAAAKUUUUUUUUUU!** "

The monsters, the kobolds, the mosshounds and the orcs all seemed to rush forward with renewed ferocity and reckless abandon.

Right on cue, the Ent rex charges forward again, smashing aside monsters like a hammerhead shark charging through a school of fish.

"P-phil!" I shakily call out.

"The hell do you expect me to against that?!"

With everybody paralyzed to the spot unsure of what to do or grappling with the monsters, the situation looked truly desperate.

An air of desperation flooded the scene as morale was quickly being obliterated by the sudden entrance of this monster rex.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHERE ARE YOU CREEN?!" With that, Phil let out a roar and rushed forward to meet the monster Rex.

"Phil?!" Panic gripped me. Sure I wanted him to do something, but that was practically suicidal! Oh right, aren't I one to talk.

Phil charged right past Eve's formation. However, several kobolds and mosshounds obstructed his path.

He'll be taken out in an instant.

With not a moment to lose, I lower my body close to the ground, ready to launch myself forward. One dagger behind my back and one dagger touching the floor, supporting my weight.

Just one more cait sith, no, this situation calls for as many as it takes. That Ent rex will smash straight through and destroy the west gate if we don't stop it here.

I eye each kobold and mosshound on the path between Phil and the Ent rex, memorising their location, pose, every bit of their stance even their grip on their weapons and speed of each of limb.

Launching of the ground, I take full advantage of my high-speed stat, zipping past adventurers and slicing out exposed flanks and neck. With each slash, I count up to fourteen.

One by one, the kobolds and mosshounds are thrown out of Phil's path.

When I come to a stop, I practically crumple to the ground, a fresh wave of nausea and physical exhaustion hitting me like a sack of lead ingots from a mile height.

However, the tremors that shake the ground quickly alert me of the impending danger. By zipping past even Phil himself, I had thrown myself into the direct path of the Ent rex.

My world goes slow motion as looming over me, ten meders away, the Ent Rex rears up, lifting its mighty earth root and stone legs to crush me in one downward motion.

"Out of the way!" I'm thrown back by the scruff of my neck as Phil steps forward taking my place.

"FRENZIED STRIKE!" Two handed buster sword, lighting up aggressive red light that even engulfs its own wielder, strikes out to meet the force of impact of the Ent rex.

Phil's greatest trump card. The ability of Frenzy comes with the Frenzied strike. Naturally, just like the parent ability, the Frenzied strike is a double edged blade. For a short period of time, Frenzy will no longer be active, all the extra stats gained from injuries will fade and the body, depending on its state, may simply crumble.

Due to its nature, it's far more beneficial to use frenzied strike at the end of a fight, rather than the beginning. However, this is a show of doubt from Phil, that even he can't block the strike of the Ent rex without the use of his one-shot ace card.

The strike connects with the front legs of the Ent rex. The tow mighty powers meeting sends hot fresh ripples through the air that even force me back.

Grunting under the weight of the Ent rex, Phil pushes as hard as he can, the brilliant red light of his blade intensifying with every push, however, the pain and anguish on his expression only grows magnitudes larger.

"BACK YOU BEAST!" With one last mighty effort, his two-handed buster blade slides beneath the front feet of the Ent rex, ripping the underside to shreds.

"GAKUKUKU!" The Ent Rex recoils, clumps of rock and root rain down as it's front legs become half a meder shorter than before.

Rearing a few steps back, the Ent rex growls threateningly over the nearly keeled over were-bear.

"Phil!" rushing forward, I place myself between the monster rex and my friend. Though my daggers are worthless, and I can't stop myself from shaking in front of the pure terror this beast exudes, I serve like a vigilant stone guardian between me and my friend.

A glance behind me, however, shows the battle elsewhere isn't going well at all. Militia fight desperately as Eve's own adventurer band. The monsters, as though free of limiters, swarmed forward at once. Hundreds of them tore at the resistance at the west gate.

The screams and cries of battle sang like a desperate chorus to the gods of mercy for everything to end.

More monsters sprint forward, blood lust seeping from every wicked grin of theirs, like a tide of ants. Parting around the fight between the monster rex and us, leaving our two versus one undisturbed, and yet, even so, the two vs one still looked just as hopeless.

.5

A truly despicable feeling rises up in my stomach. I do my best to speed up to the west gate, risking every last reserve of my strength to get there in time.

The sounds of desperate battle reach my ears. I can't help but wonder, is this what is sounds like to be in a real war?

Putting aside such pointless questions, I start to get a better angle of the west gate.

A swarm of monsters comes into view, their numbers reaching into the hundreds. No amount of resolving and mental preparation could save me from the emotional impact of the one-sided slaughter.

The militia at the west gate were practically on their last legs, a struggle not to save their own town, but to save their own lives. So absorbed in the fight that their minds consciously blocked off the idea of retreat.

Eve's group of adventurers were swarmed, although handling the situation better than the militia, they were just as demoralized. This desperate one-sided combat was exactly the opposite of what they imagined when they pictured being a hero.

My eyes narrow and unconsciously I click my tongue in frustration at the next sight.

I can practically feel the tangible level of dominance and strength the monster rex exuded. This feeling, I remember it exactly now. A pressure that could crack the spirits of unseasoned adventurers and leave them broken and ripe for the picking.

The Ent rex, invoked a somewhat euphoric feeling. For whatever reason, I felt like I was looking in the mirror. Something of the creature just reminded me of myself.

Quickly, I unsling my crossbow and double my speed with great effort.

This won't be the tearful reunion I pictured, we'll have to postpone sentimental stuff for later.

Well, regardless, I'm sure they'll appreciate me showing up out of nowhere to save them.

With no particular plan in mind, I put everything as much speed as I can into intercepting the battle between Phil, Wako, and the Ent rex.

With everyone's attention focused elsewhere, nobody notices the black-clad renegade bounding towards the battlefield like a bolt of silver.

Before my eyes, I watch as the Ent rex is thrown back by Phil's strike. He falls backwards under the exhaustion of using a frenzied strike. I estimate the strength of the monster to be comparable to a squad of senior level 3s. Of course, I might be up to scratch to defeating it if my body wasn't literally burning out from under me.

Displaying some form of regeneration, the Ent rex front legs form back at the roots, dragging up clumps of earth and rock from the ground until its legs were grown back.

Coming to think of it, if its hide was made of root and rock, it's body would prove extremely durable against my crossbow bolts. We'd probably need some powerful blunt trauma, and enough of it to compensate for its regeneration.

Huh. This day just got a lot worse.

Just a hundred meders away, I see Wako take a stand, raising her daggers with the keeled over Phil at her back. A tragic scene of comradery against a monster that could wipe them out quickly.

Damn idiots, just get out there. If we funnel the monsters and the rex into a chokepoint, we could just use the explosives I gave to those other guys to wipe them out.

I mean seriously, am I the only sensible one here? It's like nobody has heard of a tactical retreat before.

Between me and the secluded island where the tragic scene is taking place, is a sea of monsters, which are none too aware of the shadow ploughing straight towards them.

"GAKUUKUKUKU!" The Ent rex lets out a huge earthy roar, somewhere between a rattle and an avalanche.

Bowing its head it prepares to charge straight through Wako's meagre guard, trampling and crushing Wako and Phil in the process. Wako fresh out of ideas chooses arguably the least sensible course of action, that being inaction. She just stands there like a lemon with daggers that might as well be made of papier-mâché raised before this earthen monster rex.

I really can't slow down for nothing.

I collide with the stream of monsters, forcing my shoulder into the swarm like a spearpoint.

I force my legs to use every ounce of strength left in them to make it in time. With no weapon in hand, I simply sprint and jump, angling my body as I glide through the air.

A scene worthy of epic poetry unfolds before Wako's eyes. A black-clad figure erupts from the sea of monsters, kicking forward surprised and confused kobolds and mosshounds as he bounds legs first like a spear towards the exposed flank of the Ent rex.

"GAKUK-KAA!"

The roar of the monster soon turns into a surprised and cut off yelp as I dropkick its right flank. Just meders away from Wako, the Ent rex veers to the left of her as the force propels it's body into the sea of monsters causing chaos.

As much as I like to say my sudden dropkick was a success…

"ARGH GODS ALL MIGHTY MY LEGS FAAAA-" Rolling on the ground where the Ent rex used to be, clutching his legs in pain, was I.

It's a general rule in physics. Every exerted force has an equal and opposite reaction. If I use every ounce of my heightened stats to make a deadly and heavy dropkick into the sturdy side of the monster rex, then it's only natural that my fast deteriorating body would feel the full force as much as the Ent rex.

Considering the Ent rex had just been thrown quite far off it's intended path, the force of the hit was one that could easily shatter ankles into dust.

"Creen!" Through the pain and anguish, I'm brought back to reality by one cry.

I swear if she makes one snarky comment like 'now isn't the time to be resting', gods all mighty I will drop kick her next.

Forcing myself up onto my feet, I get an eyeful of the Ent rex recovering from the strike and turning back to face us, after having crushed many monsters in the process.

The battlefield was in a complete state of disarray. Perhaps it's appearance from afar did not do it proper credit. Retreat at this point would be devastatingly impossible.

Chances of victory were fast waning. As far as I can see, we've exhausted every trump card we have. Maybe wasting my strength on the south side of the city was too far.

Coming face to face with the Ent rex also elicited some strange feelings. It felt too familiar to me. It's eyes, a bright silver, almost human. The disturbing feeling that I was looking at myself made me hesitate for a moment.

"Creen!" Phil's bellow brought me back to reality. "We need to take this thing down!"

Sparring him just a glance, I could see that he was exhausted. Something akin to shame and desperation hung over his expression. Blaming himself for this certainly would not help, but neither did stating the obvious.

"Recovery time?" I shot him a cool and collected glare. In simple, it was a look telling him to calm down before I slapped him, and in my current empowered yet simultaneously dilapidating state, neither of us would benefit.

"About… four minutes."

It'd take four minutes before Phil's frenzy came back.

"Go help Eve's group. We'll need them or more to the point, we'll need Eve's triple connect."

I take my crossbow in both hands, loading in an ordinary bolt, not that it could do much. An ordinary siege crossbow might be able to pierce plate armour, but ultimately against meders of root and stone? Not a chance.

I have another plan in mind. We need to blow apart its hide. I will try and find out where the magic gem in this monster rex is. Blow apart the hide, get a clean shot at the thing and destroy it.

I'll need immense firepower. Most likely, my Fell leopard, Eve's Triple Connect, and Phil's frenzied strike. If we lose any, we are doomed, and yet even now I'm unsure as to whether they will be enough in quick succession.

"We'll do a slow retreat to the west gate. The choke point should make it easier to deal with the small fries." No doubt Hera is thinking the same.

There's a pause, however. Nobody moves. With each passing second the Ent rex draws closer to its next attack, we lose another militia man, and an adventurer comes closer to falling.

This is what it means to be in a desperate struggle. We aren't fighting just an enemy, we are fighting time. To gather every ace in whole in the midst of a disorganised battle is almost insane.

I can't deny that even I wouldn't crack beneath the pressure if I'd been involved in this battle from the start. But I wasn't, and so I have to take advantage of being the cool-headed one. I need to buy time, we NEED to organize a proper resistance.

"Are you up for the task?" I shoot a look down at Phil, who still keeled over had not moved.

Phil didn't respond, Wako did. Her serious glare was appropriate for the situation. "Yeah, we'll do it." Fixing me with a determined look, I nod in response.

"Then go. This depends on all of us."

It depends on all of us working our asses off to win.

Facing down a monster rex on my own. Even I feel a little doubtful. It's been so long, and this one is so different from the ones I've faced.

The Ent rex shows no mercy. It looks at me with ire and cruelty. This… this is the opposite of how I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life.

.6

"Umm…" I chew the top of my finger, eyeing both the right and left road. The streets are empty, it's like a ghost town.

 _We are lost, aren't we?_

Yeah… I think I'm lost.

Mr Creen's backpack on my shoulder jumps with every quick step I do. It's a weird backpack. On the outside, it looks flat and small, but when I open it up it's completely dark but I _know_ there's stuff in there. It's like, instead of seeing the things, I can sense the things.

It was so strange and scary, and yet I thought it was so funny that it matched Mr Creen so well. I quickly closed the bag and left the inn not long ago after that.

And yet…

After many turns, I'm not sure I know where I am. I didn't think it would be that hard to find the west gate, I mean, all I have to do is go to the west gate.

So, in short, I don't know the way to the west gate. In fact, I don't know where I am. I thought it would be as simple as just going there, but, um, embarrassingly not.

 _I never knew you were that dum._

If Mr Creen saw this he'd be so ashamed. Grabbing the hems of my coat I realise that this adventure was not as well thought out as I planned.

No, I can't give up here. I'm going to be an adventurer. I'm going to help Mr Creen, Phil, Hera, and maybe Wako.

"I-if I keep looking! I'll find it!"

Picking up my own spirits, I decide to go left. It's not much different from the other street, except the road is a bit bigger.

So… It looks like the road cut right across the town. Maybe it leads to a gate… But which gate?

"Hmpf!" how can this be so hard?! I frown.

Wait, by the corner there are signs. I'm a little short to see the top ones but they all point in deferent directions.

There are so many names… I don't even know if the west gate is up there.

B-but! Creen has been teaching me to read. I can do this.

Standing on the tips of my toes I start with the highest sign.

"B.I.G… Big! Bet- Ber-thaa? Bertha?" An 'r' followed by a 'th'. It's more annoying because I can't roll my 'r's properly. "Botel? Bro-ther? Big Bertha Brother? Big Bertha Botel?" Am I misreading it…? It is quite high, I can't quite see the letters properly etched on the wood.

Why would there need to be a sign to Big Bertha's brother? Is he popular? He must be… I bet he's not as cool as Creen though.

 _Umm, I think we should avoid that place. Definitely not for us._

But the letters are in red, there's even a heart next to the name. I wonder what it means. I should ask Mr Creen later.

 _No, no we definitely should not!_

[Oblivious to the truth, Norah carries on reading the signs.]

"Wuh, eee, sssssssss, tuh, guhhhh aaah tuhh… eh." I pause for a moment, mulling over the words. "Wuh-e-s-tuh guh-ah-tuh… eh?" I tilt my head. Is this what I'm looking for? Why is ringing a bell? "WEST GATE!" I exclaim excitedly.

I follow the direction of the sign, surely it's heading to the west gate.

One step in front of the other, with new direction and life in each movement, I rush forward. Mr Creen's backpack sways on my back with each step.

"Gahk!" The world moves so fast and suddenly it takes me a moment to register the sharp pain. My hands extended outward, I practically flopped onto the floor as I fell.

"Owowow…" Rubbing my forehead painfully I push myself up onto my feet.

 _"Don't rush."_ Mr Creen's stern warning once more goes through my head.

I don't have time to waste, I've got to go and help. Putting one foot in front of the other, I start running again, but this time in the direction of the west gate.

*Author's note*

I really enjoy writing about Norah. I'm not sure why. It's little things like this in writing which I love. It's probably because I laugh at my own jokes too much though! Haha… Dang it that's not something to be proud of!


	13. Chapter 13 The plan

Chapter 13 The plan

Deftly, I roll beneath the stamping feet of the Ent rex. Quickly moving my stance, I nimbly step around its left rear leg, my footwork quick and light despite my current state.

This dance of ours has a certain elegance to it. Constantly, the Ent rex stamps it's feet, often turning and spinning on the spot as I manoeuvre between each dangerous slam that sends tremors through the ground.

This by no means easy for someone in my state. A blindingly painful headache hounds me with every move. As I quicken my pace I find the world moving at a dizzying rate around me and it takes every ounce of will to keep track of where I am.

My situational awareness is often sacrificed for extra speed, but it will get to the point that I'll be tripping and stumbling and that sacrifice for extra speed to dodge one more time might make the next dodge my last.

And before long, I will find myself once more facing the ugly face of the Ent rex. The giant slab of animated stone and roots that are its face, covered bark, moss, and vines, often stares down at my with that monstrous resentful glare.

Both a splendid and terrifying sight.

In this brief lull in the battle, in which we both don't move a muscle but watch each other eagerly for any sign of attack. If we can predict each other's movements, we can continue this dance. In this case, it's far more advantageous for me to predict the Ent rex's every move than the Ent rex to predict mine.

The knuckles of my fist trickle with blood from where I tried to punch the solid Ent rex in the face. Clearly, this overwhelming show of confidence and/or bravado was going to go badly. I found myself soon hobbling backward clutching my wrist, trying to blow away the pain.

It makes me grimace at the memory. I mean, I should have noticed it wouldn't work after I drop kicked the thing in the side. What made me think the front was going to be any softer?

But you see, that's a part of the problem.

Narrowing my eyes, my face turning into a serious glare.

Behind me, Eve's group is pinned down by a relentless stream of monsters. Further beyond that, the militia engages in an even more desperate struggle.

The tide of monsters does not appear to have stemmed. And now, at this crucial point in the battle, things are weighing heavily against us. The pendulum swung harshly against us in this turn it seems.

My own body feels ready to betray me, let alone the town of Delpine's defence. Having spent far longer basked in the overwhelming amount of Excelcia from one of my ancestor's-Van Helsing- monster purging crusades, my body is practically at the melting point.

I'm not so much as ready to cough blood as I am ready to vomit blood. Through sheer force of will, I manage to stand here.

Of course, I've always viewed this sort of courage as a double-edged sword. It's usually only fitting for a hero, and as the saying goes a hero always comes home. As such, I doubt if this courage holds for much longer, I'll be going anywhere besides six feet under.

The human side of me screams at me to run, that there's no point fighting a losing battle. But my back isn't just turned to thousands of citizens of Delpine, but also my own _familia_. Somewhere in that town if Norah, dutifully waiting at the inn for my return.

She's a good girl who deserves better than a kobold's spear to the gut. Knowing her, she's waiting agonizingly for the moment we return. She's likely keeping brave and trusting that we can win this.

That is why…

I swipe my cloak, letting the cool breeze flow through on this chaotic battlefield.

I must win this no matter what!

.1

Hera from a distance watched with a pained expression. The saying goes that it takes a monster to beat a monster, however, despite everything that has happened, she firmly believes that Creen is no monster.

He has no chance of winning unless she can pull something out of her sleeve.

The falna, her blessing, and ichor, her mark that ran through Creen's body might extinguish at this rate as his fleeting life vanished like a flame of a candle doused. A more disturbing feeling overtook her when she looked at the monster he fought, because…

She could feel _her_ blessing, _her_ mark running through its body. Her divine intuition told her that the monster had her own falna. But how was this possible?

Gripping the edge of the palisade wall till her knuckles went white, Hera was quickly becoming overcome.

A battle which no doubt many commanders have broken in such desperate situations unfolds behind her brow.

Her militia fights hard in her presence. Slowly with a heavy heart, she orders a slow retreat to the gate.

"Don't let up! One step behind the other, slowly! Keep in formation!"

The chaos unfurling in front of her makes her question whether her words even reach the mob. The cries of battle unfurl across the entire field. Many militiamen are left behind, and well…

She was sure that she would come to regret this decision if anything happened. To think of closing the gates on the members of her own trapped _familia_ … But it was not like she could just reach out and pluck them all out of the battlefield and harm's way with ease.

And yet Hera remains as cool and calm as possible. The air of a true noble commander.

For every five of them, they seem to take one of theirs. At this rate, a disorganized one-sided slaughter was soon to take place.

Standing above the west gate she falters, her expression finally showing signs of cracking.

The gap between her reach and her _familia_ adventurers was slowly widening as the militia retreated behind the palisade walls.

Lenus just as surely was watching with a concerned and desperate expression. However, unlike Lenus she couldn't let such expression show. Even as her _familia_ took hits one after another.

Before her, the great mob she brought was reduced to half its numbers. Whilst many were now behind the safe confines of the palisade wall. Quite a few were still fighting out in front.

Even if victory were to happen, in this bleak situation, there would be a long period of mourning in this town before any celebration could take place.

The numbers of the monsters surrounding them were around one hundred. The final one hundred was proving to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Their ferocity had been egged on by the presence of the much larger monster Creen was fighting.

That was a monster rex for you. Monsters were not as stupid as they seemed, even if instinctual. To a point, being instinctual can actually make these monsters stronger than adventurers.

What on earth could she do? They just weren't prepared to take on such creatures. Her militia didn't have the weapons nor the skill.

But, she couldn't very well lose here. After rallying the hundreds of townsfolk, after sending even her own _familia_ into the thick of battle, she couldn't give up or surrender here. So many people would die.

If the sacrifices here and now were not to be for nothing, if the war cries and determined looks of the people of this town who'd rallied with her were to mean something, she'd need to live up to their expectations.

However, that was a crushing weight in of itself for the goddess. It was only a few days ago that she'd broken her year of inactivity, of distancing herself from her own role in her _familia_ and so she could say she was definitely not mentally prepared for this kind of pressure.

The situation was burning down around her. She could feel the ground slipping beneath her feet and very soon if she was not careful the west gate could fall. Not only that she had a second-time limit, to save Creen, the stranded adventurers, and many more.

The burden of it all threatened to make her mind buckle under the stress.

And so beneath the cool late winter sun, on the fertile dry trodden meadows of the town of Delpine, the situation was going out of control like a raging inferno.

 _Inferno…_

Hera's eyes widened in a moment. She couldn't, not with so many of her adventurers fighting so bravely out there. This could take them out in one fell swoop. There's was no way she could but…

Her eyes briefly met Creen's. Something shook her to the very core. The sheer determination and will in him, but more than that the pain and anguish that showed with every one of his moves. He was suffering beyond belief and yet he was surely sacrificing every inch of his strength and willpower to keep up his struggle.

Not only him, Phil and Wako were terribly exhausted. Their bodies matted with blood and sweat, they swung their weapons sluggishly at the nearest enemies.

And yet, she knew they were willing to accept any price for victory. They all fought for her, for the town of Delpine, she fought for Hera's order to protect the town. They were determined, after all, their goddess had told them to fight and win, and fight and win they shall.

Ridiculous, Hera shook her head to herself. Her own _familia_ was out doing her, their own goddess. She simply could not let that stand.

She simply could not ask for a better _familia_.

They couldn't fight in such terrible conditions, in such an open battlefield. The terrain was against them, they were surrounded on all sides.

But what if…

Hera bit her thumb, seemingly aging a few years at the decision.

 _I have no choice._ Her plan would give them the terrain they needed, but would also give them a time limit.

She turned to face her soldiers behind her, though exhausted they had to perform but one more job before the end result, whether favourable or not, would release them from their service.

Without so much as a moment of further hesitation, she told her soldiers what to do.

.2

This didn't strike me as right. As I ran back with my head between my shoulders, I left but one old man to fight a monster three times his size.

Two-handed sword in hand, I'd recovered some of my lost strength. I no longer could take the inaction. I'd been told to rest and keep my head down at Wako, Eve and numerous fighters fought around me.

This is all a part of Creen's master plan. To block the strike of the Ent rex and protect Wako, I used my Frenzied strike. Suffice to say, my Frenzy vanished with that attack, leaving me vulnerable in the state I should rightfully be in.

However, Creen crashed in out of nowhere, smashing down the Ent rex. I can't compare to his strength, I can't compare to his wits, it's frustrating to have someone so brilliant so close because it makes them feel so… far.

With Frenzy gone for at least ten minutes, a period of time that would prove fatal in any desperate situation that it's designed to be used in, I was ordered along with Wako to retreat. Even if I recover my Frenzy, it might not even have half the strength of what it did before.

Forcing myself up onto my feet, I ignore the pain. After all, it was Creen who told me the pain was a part of my job. So I'll suck it up and fight onwards.

"Phil!" Wako turns her head for a moment, having just cut down a kobold, she didn't have a moment to say anything else as another step forward to take a merciless strike at her.

I'm sorry Wako, but I don't have time to do nothing here. Surrounded by monsters, what's an adventurer like me supposed to do in a situation like this?

Having just retreated, we found ourselves cut off from Creen. In truth, by retreating we had just isolated Creen by himself to deal with the Ent rex. If this was a part of his plan, I swear when this is over I will punch him hard in the gut.

The kobolds aren't so much the problem here, it's the mosshounds doing the most damage. They duck and dive between peoples legs and go for their backs. A few adventurers have to hang back just to deal with them.

I guess then to solve this we need more adventurers watching our backs.

And yet at this rate, we will never be able to push back.

Jamming her blade between the jaws of a jumping mosshound, Eve throws aside the monster. Before she has a chance to strike at it, however, another mosshound leaps at her arm and she has to turn to dodge it.

The mosshound now saved from its friend backs up, rearing its hind. It turns without looking behind it and head butts my shin.

Stumbling back a few seconds, having just bumped its head against the solid wall that is my defence skill, the mosshound only regains its balance the moment my two handed sword drops down point first into its body.

It's important, in a battle of all places, to look where you are going.

Wako cuts down another kobold before backing up. She glares over at me. "Phil, rest! We need you for the monster r-"

With one move I cut across her. "Twenty-five." I shift into a fighting stance, my sword pointing straight menacingly.

Her expression freezes before finally she shakes her head. "Damn it… This isn't a competition." She lifts her daggers, he back to mine.

"Then it's time to start taking this seriously."

"Right, of course, have any super power moves left do you?"

Exchanging jabs, we part, both charging at the nearest adventurer.

Strangely, with every swing, I regain some stamina. As though the tension in my muscles that had been working up during my 'rest' was slowly being forced away. Is this a part of frenzy? No…

This must be my second wind. Everybody has a second wind. Down and out, having spent everything and thrown down all our aces, the moment we think we are done we get a burst of strength near the end.

I can, however, feel it. My Frenzy ability is returning to me. Which means I can soon use my frenzied strike.

Then all that's left is to break this damn encirclement. Sure, that sounds easy for fourteen adventurers, but besides me and Wako, there aren't that many adventurers in this group confident enough to go for the kill.

Easily, both mine and Wako's kill counts are much higher than any of the adventurers.

A swordsman and two spearmen struggle in a grapple. They easily force back the kobolds they go back on the defensive, reluctant to strike out. Beads of sweat drip down the side of their foreheads.

It's like they have a mental inhibitor stuck on them. Who am I kidding, Eve and I were the same long ago when we first started out. There's just something about killing, no matter what our target is, that is just off putting.

"You three!" I charge forward, bellowing my lungs. My two handed sword lurches back behind me. As the three adventurers turn their heads as though on a swivel, they spot me then jump back. My strike connects with the first kobold, sending him into the other two with the flat of my blade.

Determined not to stop here, after all the goal is to kill them and break the encirclement, I take another step forward and turn the blade and bring it down in a diagonal slash. Two kobolds explode into ash and ember, their magic stones cleaved asunder by the strike. Swiping my blade around, wasting not a moment I charge forward and impale the third, lifting it's body into the air before swiping my blade in a spin, catapulting it into the path of a trio of mosshounds behind me heading for the exposed back of the three adventurers.

I stab the point of my two-handed sword into the ground and turn to face the monsters. They falter visibly before my might.

"Incredible…"

"He's on a different level…"

"Insane…"

All of the adventurers let out their exasperation in unison.

"None shall pass me. Reinforce your companions, I have this under control." I declare.

All the adventurers look at each other before nodding.

Of course, they only see the exterior of the situation. Even with a second wind, that wind can only carry me so far. My body feels just about ready to collapse after that. My limbs shake with exhaustion. Struggling to hold my own weight.

At this rate, we might be able to break this encirclement, but will we do it before either the west gate or Creen is destroyed.

Creen, still locked in a fierce dance, is fairing just as well as he was when I last checked on him. That's to say, he will last at least another ten minutes before he gets trampled.

We aren't going to break out of this encirclement in ten minutes, though. There must be at least seventy monsters for us fourteen. That's just over four for each of us. In the dungeon, these numbers wouldn't be bad. But it'd be a corridor in a dungeon, not somewhere as open as this.

Although, depending on which level, the dungeon halls, and chambers get much larger, their ceilings becoming lost to the darkness high above adventurer's heads. If you plan on going that far, though, you'd probably already have a small army of adventurers at your back prepared for that type of fighting anyway.

Then, we have to hope that Hera can help soo-

I turn my head and notice something peculiar. The militia seems to have rallied. Forcing their large numbers in one last effort to push back the monsters. However, that's not all, two squads holding torches slip through the gaps in the battle and make their way left and right past the distracted fighters.

Hmm… Strange, is lady Hera making an opening to flank the main unit of monsters? That seems a bit of a tall ask for just two squads of the militia.

Tracing them, the two squads then split up further, the torch bearers setting alight the meadow, and needless to say the dry grass of this fertile land catches fire very quick.

My eyes widen. To both our left and right, a wall of rising flames is being made. Why? I don't even need to ask. Turn this land into a burning inferno. We'll take more of them than they take of us.

I turn to look back at Hera above the west gate. She meets my stare, I don't need good eyesight to see that she's emotionally torn over this decision.

Quietly I give her a nod.

Corridors…

Adventurers fight in narrow corridors, cutting down monsters who are forced to cue.

As the walls of flame come closer, they'll create a corridor, and so no matter the numbers, the monsters will be forced to fight in the fire or back off. In tightly restricted places, adventurers seem to shine. After all, we are a force of skill not overwhelming number. If we counterbalance that number advantage the monsters have by changing the terrain, we have a chance of victory.

Then that means all we need to do is break through to Creen.

That is why our goddess is the best. Nobody but such a Valkyrie of a woman could spur a town to scorch its own land to seize victory. What a kind mistress, what a harsh mistress, indeed, she truly is the goddess of women and marriage.

.3

Phil and I share a look. We both know what to do now. It's just a question of setting out to do it. Walls of flames have quickly been rising either side of us, pressing the monsters closer together and in turn making their fighting constricted. With the flames licking at their feet for a moment their fighting became desperate but soon a more instinctual fear overtook them. Their fighting became petty, weak, pathetic and panic driven.

Cutting down monsters has never come easier. And amidst the rising flames, in the heart of this chaotic swirl of battle, the adventurer's spirits were rekindled.

This will quickly turn into an inferno. We have a small window of time in that case.

"Cut them down, prepare to break through!" Eve called out, waving her sword. "Hera adventurers, you're with me we. The rest of you, get ready to push back to town and save the militia."

She needn't have said another word. Phil and I backed off close to Eve.

"What's the plan?" Phil growled.

"I'll cait sith, that'll bring a few of them down."

"Then that just leaves Phil and me to use our aces in the hole on that monster."

"""Right, let's go."""

We all agree in unison and set off in the direction of Creen.

Hang in there buddy, we're almost there. You can't die yet, we still need a chat over the time you attacked me and Phil in the Lenus manor.

Spinning my dagger and lowering my stance until I was weighing on the balls of my feet. Just like a cat ready to pounce.

My body, drenched in blood and sweat, tail swaying back and forth anxiously. I look more like a cornered wounded cat.

Either side of me, Eve deflected the stab of a spear kobold, sliding her short sword along the wooden staff before slashing its stomach horizontally, and Phil scatters a squad of mosshounds.

My eyes dart upwards. I'm tired, I'm exhausted. I want to go to sleep, I want to huddle under a blanket and hide there until at least a week has passed and this experience is far from my mind. And yet, I feel so energetic, my mind sharp, as though I'm giving one last push now that the end is in sight.

The sides of my lips curl into a cruel smile. I guess I'll get to sleep when this is all over. If I wake up, we've won, if I don't we've lost. A high-stakes bet indeed.

 _Badump- badump- badump_. My heart is going at an incredible rate. Yes… this feeling! It's what I live for! This is the feeling of stealing victory from the jaws of defeat, from slapping despair in the face.

My mind slipping, my body failing, raw instinct takes me over. Yes! AHAHA! There is no way I can lose. Overwhelming blood lust.

I launch forward, practically spinning as I dart from kobold to kobold. Kicking mosshounds up into the air and mercilessly slashing them in half like fruit. Every hit is square and bites deep as I let this murderous intent take me over.

Thirteen…

A cut abdomen.

Fourteen…

Slit throat.

Fifteen…

Going beyond even the limits of cait sith I throw everything into this attack, forcing my body to go even further and cut as many of the monsters down as possible. Driven by this raging emotion, my mind no longer thinks of what I need to win or lose.

Finally, after seventeen consecutive strikes, and a record one hundred percent kill rate. Stumbling forward, after my last strike, my chest swells with pride at this record.

"Good job." Sprinting with all his might, Phil picks me up by the scruff of my neck. Reversing the blade in his other hand, he forces through the last two kobolds between us and the sprint to Creen.

Eve follows, behind, her buckler and short sword at the ready. Bravely, the put on a stoic expression even as she draws closer to the titan like monster ahead.

Seeing it for the second time and so close is not at all comforting for me.

My limp body begins to lose all feeling.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?" Throwing one foot in front of the other, his eyes glued to back of Creen's head, he barely spares me a look.

"Good luck."

My eyes close as my mind slips into unconsciousness.

After my stunt to save Phil, I'd been fighting on borrowed time for a long time. I can't go on.

Ah Geez… I suppose I'll know if we've one after I wake up. If I wake up.

.4

"Finally! I was thinking to myself what was taking you all so long." Expressions lit by the inferno dancing around us, they look on with both awe and fear.

I can't tell what they are reacting to, the blood covered me or the Ent rex.

It might be a big ask for them to help me take this thing down. By the looks of it, they are only slightly better off than me. However, if we don't kill this monster rex here, then they'll be dead just as fast as me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the unconscious Wako. I can't help but smile. She must have been working hard.

However, this isn't the time for sentiment. We need cold hard steel resolve to get us through this alive. This will likely be an all or nothing. It dies or we die. There's no falling back now if Phil's come back in his state, even if he's half dead, he has to do a frenzied strike, and Eve can't lose her nerve and run before doing a triple connect.

Eve stands awkwardly behind Phil and me as we turn to face the Ent rex. The Ent rex appears to have backed off. It eyes the three of us suspiciously. I seem to have given it quite the impression of adventurers during our fight.

"Put Wako down." I roll my eyes at Phil, as though I were talking to a misbehaving child.

"Uh… Right." Slightly flustered for a moment, Phil looks to have forgotten about his unconscious passenger.

"So what's the plan?"

It'd been at least half an hour since I last saw the fiery-eyed adventurer. Her scarlet hair blends well with the surrounding flames. In that hour and a half, my condition has sharply declined.

Both Phil and Eve were more than taken aback when they stopped. They eyes the blood trail leaking from my nose, eyes, and mouth.

Yeah… I'm not doing too well.

Yet, if my presence here was important. I could hardly sit back a while and rest. Phil needed a rest, and Eve needed to break out of that encirclement. Wako and Phil had to retreat and I could hardly let the Ent rex follow because that would have destroyed the merit in that retreat. However, I must say it was looking truly desperate until Hera decided to bless us with her quick thinking.

I can't stop myself from grinning. But grinning aside, I must put on a serious face to face this threat.

I don't take my eyes of the Ent rex, very shakily I slide the enchanted bolt into my crossbow. It'd returned. With a mind of its own, it seems to turn up whenever I really, REALLY, need it. What that means is that if I fire it now, it's guaranteed within an instant to come back to me.

Goodness gracious, I could not have asked for a better parting gift.

"You two, listen up." I cut them off before they have a chance to raise the issue of my condition. "I have five minutes left in me before I can't fight. Don't know what will happen after that." Raising my hand with four fingers and thumb lifted.

Phil's expression strains. His eyes return to the Ent rex. It's Eve who asks the important question.

"W-what do we do?"

Naturally, she's shaken by the whole affair. I of all people am eager to end this, but I'm going to need her support. I'm going to need her calm and rational help.

"Its hide is incredibly strong. We have no chance of killing it without completely annihilating it before it heals again. I'll blow apart some of that thick armour with fell leopard, I want you two then to hit it as hard as you can."

"W-what happens if it doesn't work?"

I falter for a moment. The thought is even horrifying to me. But this is our one plan, our best and only resort.

Naturally, I ignore her uncertainty. The answer is just too obvious for me to bother replying.

"If you find it, aim for the magic stone. If we destroy its soul, it'll completely vanish."

Phil readies his sword. "And then we take care of you and Wako, right?"

Not even worth the answer. "Hehe, I wonder how much all our stats will increase after this." I laugh to myself, not thinking much of it. However, Eve's eyes light up.

The three of us stare down a monster three times our size. A good friend and a student. Granted she was my contractor, enemy, student, and then graduate in quick succession. At this rate, we'll probably be happily married by this evening.

I can't stop my heart from beating. Will we really be able to pull this off? Will we really be able to do this? This monster rex is beyond anything I've ever fought before. I'm not in a condition to fight after that fell leopard.

If I lose here…

It's natural to be uneasy faced with such odds.

"I'm ready." Phil glances over at me. The werebear and good companion shoot me a determined look.

"Same." Stepping forward next to me and opposite of Phil, Eve whom I never thought I'd fight on the same side with let alone rely on in such a way eyed the monster rex, steadying her nerves. "On your mark, I'll start chanting."

If given the chance, this old man might shed a manly tear of joy. As if, this isn't that tacky!

I'd always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory if this plan fails my death and shame will be an eternal burden for me to struggle to atone for in the afterlife.

"Okay! Eve, hang back, Phil move with me. I'll make the opening, you'll tear it apart then Eve will leap in and finish it off! Let's go!" I leap forward into action, hugging my crossbow tightly.

The Ent rex meets us.

 **"GAAAAAAAKUKUKUKUUUU!"** Louder and mighty, the Ent rex roars in reply to our determination.

Yeah, up your too mate. There are no monsters to come to your aid now. They're all dead or trapped in flames.

Its side, I'll go for its side. As it charges forward to meet me, I'll slip under its legs. The gap of its head to the ground is barely a quarter a meder high but I think I can make it if I push myself. After that it'll turn, pulling to a stop. Monsters are strange that way. When they find their target they'll chase that one to the ends of the earth. When it's turning after me, I'll fire a fell leopard into its side, the force will tip it, exposing the wound. Phil will hit first with his frenzied strike, and then finally Eve will cleave it in two with her triple connect. That should be enough. Even if we don't destroy the magic stone, it's no goliath so surely losing half its body will result in its death.

I nod over at Phil, and without a word of communication he splits off from me, getting out of the course of the Ent rex's charge.

This is how it should be. I remember my first monster rex fight. It was an anti-climactic one. I was a part of an expedition into the dungeon and so there were plenty of higher level adventurers there to mince goliath in a moment.

Even if I always dreamed of being a merchant, destroying that experience for me is not cool.

Ah, good days.

Just three meders from the Ent rex, I collapse into a slide on my back as fast as I can, my momentum carrying me beneath the giant four-legged beast. The tremors alone half make me think I've been trampled to death as it passes over ahead.

Having coming just within inches to losing limb or life, I roll back up onto my feet just as the tremors come to a stop.

The Ent rex, just like all the other times, attempts to skid and turn. Oddly enough, it stops just short of trampling Eve who pales at the sight of the monster rex, but still carries her chant on dutifully as her sword lights up.

I'd forgotten she was there. I… I can't think, my minds slowing. I need to end this.

It's now or nothing. Its mossy green side exposed to me, I have this one chance. This is my one shot if I were to be so repugnant. After this, it's all up to these two.

Music to my ears. I begin putting magic into the enchanted crossbow bolt.

DI-eeahhh…

Huh?

My vision is fading, it's hard to balance, no! Shoot now! I won't get another shot after this.

"Fell leopard!" Trying to salvage this one shot before I collapse, I pull the trigger. The leopard, a little smaller than I imagined flies straight. Thankfully, an Ignis Fatuus did not occur. But…

The leopard bounds forward and strikes the ground in front of the Ent rex, spitting forward clumps of rock in a giant blue explosion.

No! Nononono dammitdammitdammit!

My mind goes blank with despair.

"Creen, the shot missed!" Phil calls out to my right.

Tell me something I don't know!

This is unsalvageable, what have I done? I've screwed up! As the Ent rex turns and begins its slow charge at me, I swear I can see in it's the same victorious glee that should have been in mine.

"CREEN!" Phil runs forward.

"GET BACK!" I scream back at him, trying to force my broken body to its feet. I have to it.

But it's to no avail. I can only force myself off my knee when the Ent rex is now unavoidable. I can't dive, I can't run. There's nowhere to go. I can feel my strength leaving me.

This… No! This can't be happening! I'm in control here!

The bottom of its slab-like face lowers and slams into my body. Its angles it's head like a catapult, flinging me into the air like a boulder.

The world goes slow motion. Pain rips through me. I'm definitely going to die, death is coming, rip. This my last look of the fleeting realm of Gekai. But is Gekai fleeting or is my life?

Phil watches in despair, screaming out my name as I soar through the air. Eve, though pale carries on her chant as though her chant depends on it. Wako's content expression as she sleeps in the only unburned patch of meadow left looks so brilliant. I'm jealous, if only I could sleep like that, would the pain vanish? Father east, the militia fight the last of the monsters alongside adventurers, although vainly now that this attempt to kill the monster rex has failed.

Atop the gate, Hera surely watches me fly through the air at a distance. No doubt even she is calling out my name. And down there, standing in the centre of the gate, like a ghost reminding me of the purpose of this fight, is Norah.

Norah watches me. I can feel her gaze and the shame in my heart becomes practically tangible.

Laughable… Laughablelaughablelaughablelaughablelaughable!

Is this how great adventurers are? They put everything on the line for failed results?! How does it feel to die in front of your reason to fight, in front of the person you swore to protect. Pathetic. I said I'd win no matter what, no matter the price so-

What the hell am I doing?!

Why haven't I killed the Ent rex?!

I'LL FIGHT UNTIL I'M DEAD!

I force my body to move, grabbing a bolt from the pouch, I aim to land on the Ent rex's exposed back.

Eyes lighting up with cold bloodlust, I can feel my mind slipping into how Van Helsing must feel when put into a situation like this.

My enchanted bolt hasn't appeared before me. Perfect. Just what I wanted! I'll have to chant the start-up of the spell with a high chance of failure in my state.

Madness grips my mind and heart. It's complete fervour. Reckless abandon becomes my religion.

My mouth moves, though my airless lungs produce no words, my lips shape the many words of the chant.

 _"I give thanks to the Familia, who gives me strength…"_

Everything, my life, my magic, my mind, take it all! TAKE IT ALL FROM ME! I WILL WIN!

In the eyes of everything that means something to me, I will defeat my adversaries. In the eyes of her I'm an adventurer, someone she idolizes, I can't give up here, it would destroy the name of the profession I've worked so hard to repair. It'd be downright damnable hypocrisy!

 _"I give thanks to Hearth, who warms me for my hunt…"_

I've already lost so much, my dignity, so many friends, my home in Orario, my dreams, EVERYTHING! But I've made so much more over the course of the last year, so take it all and give me the strength I need…

 _"I give thanks to the Prey, whose life offer unto me…"_

To win!

I'm sure, entirely sure that when she taught me this spell, this is not what she had in mind.

 _"Let's us all give thanks for this Hell Sung Huntsman's feast!"_

My mind slipping into unconsciousness, this flimsy crossbow bolt can't possibly be a proper portal for the magic. But that's exactly what I want, as the magic surges uncontrollably in my body, my own concentration failing as I can't even mutter the final words leads me closer to my end goal.

A certain elf once told me that the leopard is the greatest hunter, but among them, the fell leopard was the greatest. Draining the forest dry of life, the elven hunters had to take down this mythical and magical beast. But even in death its insatiable desire to hunt carried it on. And so its spirit returned in the form of a spell, said to drive all unworthy hunters mad with bloodlust.

I've always been capable of split-second decisions. I've always trusted myself and my own instincts above anyone else's. To achieve what I want I'd rather do it myself for the most certain of results. Naturally, this can be summed up by my belief that I'm the only sensible person I know. So… Here right now, to do this sort of thing, not for money or for any concrete results I will be certain to taste, is contradictory to my belief that I am sensible.

But my sacrifice here means that Delpine will stand, that no one else will die here, then it truly is sensible in the grand scheme of things.

The warden the day we parted described me to be similar to the fell leopard. No matter how I look, no matter how exhausted or broken I am, I'll always stand back up and try and finish the job one way or another, with my own hands or an 'echo' of myself. My greatest weakness and strength, in her words, my very undoing.

I hit the back of the Ent rex, crossbow bolt still in hand, and I hit hard.

 _Ignis fatuus._ A spell gone wrong but gone right in my case.

.5

Everybody knows where they were standing at that moment. The great roar as the ground shook with energy. Ripples of raw and relentless heat tore through the air. All eyes, human, and monster were drawn to the magnificent yet terrifying sight.

Amid an inferno of red raging flames, a giant ball of blue ball of heat expanded out at a ferocious rate, engulfing the monster rex completely in its terrifying domain.

The explosion had such vigour the air pressure changed dramatically, extinguishing the raging inferno in the meadows in one pulse.

All but a handful saw what happened in the lead-up to this event. And only a handful knew what had happened.

From afar it had looked like in the midst of battle, the adventurer who had bravely kept the monster down had finally fallen, but in a sudden turn as he soared through the air his body began glowing a violent blue, specs of magical flame flaring off his body. A superstitious person might have described him as a rageful spirit of justice. As he hit the back of the Ent rex, the magic energy in him was released in an explosive form, akin to a failed spell.

 _Ignis Fatuus_ to be exact.

Hera had been watching eagerly from the gate, as opposed to Eve and Phil who'd been right next to the blast. However, only Eve managed to keep her cool as she steadily continued her chant. Hera felt ready to faint on the spot as even she felt a strike hit her in her core. A part of her felt lost in that instant, as though thrown into the void.

Phil had let out a roar in the wake of the explosion, shouting out his companions name out sheer terror and panic. Suffice to say he felt like his heart had been cleaved in two. He didn't even bother to shield himself from the overwhelming heat of the blast.

Eve continued her chant, she had to fight back the despair that struck her. This had happened almost too quickly for her.

Wako, who had not woken up had no way of knowing what had happened.

But what of Creen? Not even Hera could tell. She could still feel her ichor flowing through his veins, however, finally, when the blue ball of flame spat out a charred black cadaver of a human, she felt her strength give way.

.6

My eyes widened with sheer terror. An animalistic instinct overwhelmed me. Perhaps it was the bear inside me reacting to the loss of a close friend, but that was only human as well.

No matter why, at the sight of the charred black figure, my mind turned oddly cold like steel.

The body… no, _his_ body landed just five meders to my left, face down, _unmoving._

"GAAAAAKKKKKUUUUU!"

Immediately a murderous gleam entered my eyes.

 _Why aren't you dead?!_

I can't move, my feet are planted to the spot, however, a feeling surges from the centre of my chest, ready to burst life through every joint in my body.

The Ent rex has had a large portion of its body blown to smithereens. The impact of the blast forced its body onto the ground. Roots hung charred and burned, a massive chunk of its back had just been disintegrated.

"TRIPLE CONNECT!"

Darting forward, her blade glowing a brilliant light blue, every bit of her exposed skin was burned red by the blast however still, she carried on Creen's plan despite his explosion and likely death.

Striking out at the Ent rex's side with such force that each blow destroyed a good portion of its root and rubble composed the body.

Finally after the last stroke fell she jumped back and shot me a glare as if to say 'what are you doing? What are you waiting for?'

The Ent rex's bright red core was just barely visible as it glinted like hidden evil in the dark of a cave.

 _I'll destroy it! I'll annihilate this thing!_

Without even thinking, my blade lit up with dark red flames, engulfing the metal completely with power. I felt my anger and hatred being thrown into one strike, this one frenzied strike.

The Ent rex's roots moved, starting to magically regrow and shed its burned portions, however…

"AAAAARGH!" I let out a war cry and leapt forward, my blade hanging low behind me, the flames charring the ground where the tip connected with the earth.

Guided by my own emotion, my betrayed respect for the adventurer who found and picked me out of a sad life. That man gave me a purpose, he gave my suffering a purpose. He was a miracle worker. If there was ever a problem he'd always be a step ahead in the shadows to solve it.

He'd tried his hardest not to get his _familia_ involved in his problems. And gods knows he has them. He had so many dreams he wanted to accomplish, he'd told me of all the people he wanted to meet again, his desire to become a merchant, and much more. And yet, he stuck with this _familia_ even when it was falling apart because he couldn't abandon a job for his dream, it just wasn't him.

That's the sort of adventurer he is. He'll take any path to complete the job. He's a huntsman who'll tread decisively to catch his prey. Even this… Ignis fatuus was a sign of that. An echo of his will.

Tears trailed down my eyes as I made a truly sad an ugly scowl.

 _JUST DIE!_

I skid to a stop, changing my stance on the spot. Quickly turning my sword I bring it down like a hammer on the Ent rex's midsection.

Another wave of flames hits the Ent rex. And yet… No matter how hard my strike, it only eviscerated everything but the magic stone. As roots and rubble flew hard in every direction, the magic stone, which now in the light of day looked as plain as any jewel, proved indestructible to my strike.

My body exhausted, however, at the sight of the magic stone, a fresh wave of anger hits me. I just can't satisfy myself. I feel like I'll have killed my own children if I don't destroy this stone if I don't destroy this murderous soul for good.

I turn my blade once more and strike at the magic stone lying on the ground but my blade glances off.

Tears drip down the side of my cheek as I, again and again, strike the magic stone but I can't even scratch the soul of my friend's murderer. All the while Eve looks on from the side with a truly sorry and sad expression.

.7

Hera had to be escorted off the top of the gate, two soldiers supporting her.

Despair hung over her, a deep sense of loss. It hit perhaps even harder the second time, despite only losing one this time. Neither of the militia knew what to do with the old lady they hardly recognised.

Ah, she truly felt like a useless goddess. She should have prioritised her _familia_ and left this town in the dust. Feeling worthless for a goddess, her eyes could only look down as her mind stewed in her own self-torment.

Had they not relied on Creen to much once again? No… She had. Of course, she had. She'd always been relying on that one child who was but one person.

For an entire year, she'd done nothing, simply letting her _familia_ guide her on her quest to reunite with her husband. No, that wasn't right. She'd always been forcing them. She'd stolen an entire year of their lives, making them do her dirty work.

She aged years, and years, until she could stand on her own two feet no more.

It had finally come to an end, the collapse of everything she knew, of the world she had failed to hold together despite its value to her. It had long since been destined since her fall at Orario.

What was there left to do? She was but a goddess? No… there was one thing she could do.

She could bring back that black soul of his. She could return it to his body, using her Arcanum and finally setting everything right. That soul which no doubt was on its way to Tenkai.

Yes… This is as it should be. She would do this, and be forced back to spend the rest of her eternal life in Tenkai, having broken the fundamental rule that permitted the gods and goddesses stay in Gekai. She'd use her Arcanum and never return to Gekai again, always forced to watch where she could no longer meddle.

She lifted her head at that moment.

Blonde hair, sparkling with the grace of a fairy.

Soul lighting up a brilliant yellow like the sun passed her.

Instantly she turned her eyes and caught the back of a small figure which might have well have had wings…

That figure, Norah with a hard look, bravely stopping her tears from rolling, sprinted out with all of her strength into the still dangerous battlefield.

For some reason at the sight, Hera felt deeply ashamed. As though all the darkness in her heart had been exposed to her. She'd spent too much time thinking, if she really was a goddess that held that child to value, then she'd have been the first to rush out that gate to see him.

Norah hadn't hesitated a moment, she'd likely decided the reason for her being there the moment she saw the scene unfold.

Hera couldn't understand, but she felt like what she had been thinking was simply wrong. Call it divine intuition, but she felt like she had seen the spark of a little hero shining her way. In that case, she felt she should trust this little girl, and place the ultimate judgement in her.

 _Oh Zeus, is this what you were looking for?_

Straightening herself in an instant, she barked out orders. "Protect that girl, make sure she reaches where she wants to go."

The militia around her nodded and rushed out the gate.

.8

"Woah, hey!" An adventurer quickly stepped into my path.

 _We don't have time for this!_

I hardened my gaze and carried on running with all my strength. I need to reach him, and nobody will stop me!

Thoughts swirl around in my head. Emotions rise up in my chest, and yet it's all so hard to make head or tail of any of it. There is only one thing I know I want to do, and that is what I set out to do.

I need to help Mr Creen.

There must be something I can do. I have to, otherwise…

The first tears start rolling down my cheeks as I try to force my way under the adventurer's arm.

"Get out of my way!" I scream with all of my strength.

I know I'm weak, but just for today let me be stronger.

Knowing full well I'm not an adventurer, I came here to this dangerous place where I'd normally be shouted at for going, but… If I don't go here then I'll never be an adventurer! I'd ducked past militia and monsters, however, nothing was scarier than the idea of losing someone I love.

More than that, the fear that I might not even be able to do something. Do I really want to see Mr Creen in his state, will I really be able to do anything? What will I, just one small girl prum be able to do to help? And the moment I'll have to face that realisation… I'll probably just end up being in the way, but!

I want to do it!

The adventurer who tries to catch me braces for my charge, however, a figure charges forward out of the corner of my vision and forces his shoulder into the militia.

The young merchant from before then turns, grabs me by the scruff of the neck, and tossed me forward.

"Go!" the young merchant cried.

"Hey, the hell are you doing!"

"Quick, it's not safe for a girl out here, go fetch her!"

"Dammit, she's getting away!"

I share a glance with the young merchant for a moment. He tries his best to put on a brave smile. Very quickly, he turns to stop the adventurers, tackling one before being held down with his arm behind his back. Very soon, other militia join the young merchant and free him from the grasp of the adventurers.

I feel my lips quiver, tears won't stop coming, but I turn around and carry on to Mr Creen. There's no turning back now. I will see this to the end. That's right, I have to because more than anything he was the person who looked after me for so long.

That's right. This is my path, this is the adventure I need to see through the end as an adventurer.

He never spent more than a night in the dungeon, always came back at the end of the day to check on me, and would always take me out shopping in Orario for anything I needed. The only time I was ever alone was when he was out adventuring. It's hard to believe so long ago I was scared of him, that I couldn't trust him, but now he's everything.

One step in front of the other, just one step in front of the other is all it takes to get somewhere. I'll keep on going until I reach where I want to be!

But…

What do you do when the sight of where you want to be sends shivers down your spine, that it's far worse than anything you can imagine?

Someone like that, seeing someone like that dead, someone so important…

 _…_

Lying face down on the grass is something that can hardly be described as a human. Every bit of Mr Creen is charred black, like charcoal. His silver hair gone in patches, his eyes open and yet there isn't a single glimmer of life within.

The urge to fall on the spot, the urge to cry out in terror, the urge to just… breakdown.

But…

 _That isn't what we came here to do._

If there's a single shred of strength in me, I'll find a way. If there's a single god or goddess in Tenkai who is looking down at us, then I'll show them what Mr Creen taught me. That Prum's make amazing adventurers because they are the small difference that counts.

"DAMN IT!" Phil meders ahead crumples onto his knees. Fresh rivers of tears run down the side of his cheeks.

The usually composed and quiet were bear curses to himself. His two-handed sword falls out of his hands and he lets out one deep breath of sorrow, of resignation, in a scene which I wouldn't be surprised if he cursed the gods in Tenkai for this cruel twist in fate.

I step forward and straighten my hand before hitting him hard in the cheek. "Get up!"

My hand stings from the strength. Even in his state, compared to me Phil is as sturdy as a rock.

For a moment, he barely even registers me, I can see my reflection in his eyes. Even I'm crying, making a face so angry I could easily scare myself if I looked in a mirror.

"G-get up! Don't give up!" My voice hoarse reproaches the sorry figure in front of me. "Do something!"

I know I'm asking so much, but if you give up then I might give up as well. You are after all so much stronger than me. You are one of the people Mr Creen helped because he thought you were meant for this life, just like Wako and so many others.

Finally, Phil responds, his voice is a frustrated growl. "Like what?! If I could I would." His eyes light up with an angry fire, he shoots a glare at the red haired girl who'd been there for some time. "This… This is your fault! You and your damn _familia!_ If you-"

 _Slap_.

My hand was already stinging before, but I hit him hard enough that I might have even broken a bone.

Finally, there's nothing but stunned silence from Phil. Even I could tell from a glance that the red haired girl was hurt. So why does he have to say such mean things?

I open my mouth to speak, I'm so angry, I might end up taking it out on Phil, but he cuts me off as his eyes light up.

"Backpack…" The mutter is barely audible, but it stops my hand from moving again. "That's Creen's backpack… That's his backpack full of miracle items!"

Of course, I have Mr Creen's backpack! How could I forget? This is the backpack Mr Creen uses to store all the rare items he made from his skill.

Very quickly I throw Creen's backpack off my shoulder, and just as quickly Phil raises himself up to his feet. From a quick glance, anybody could tell he was beaten badly.

Just as Phil was about to fall forward, Eve quickly supported him.

"Thanks…"

We approached Mr Creen's body. Setting down his backpack we didn't hesitate to open it up. Just like a magical bag from fairy tales, its interior seemed pitch black except I could feel what was in there.

There were many, so many. Well, I think Mr Creen said he had about twelve items… But wait, there's well over thirty!

"I… I don't know what any of these do…" Phil admitted, shooting a pained look downward.

Before an air of despair can set in again I try my best to give encouragement. "Let's try all of them!" I look up at him with renewed vigour. There must be something.

Phil nods. "Right, let's do it."

But just as Phil was about to put his hand into the abyss of the bag, a harsh voice shot out at us.

"Don't be silly. Many of those would send him far closer to death than he already is." Lady Hera, calmly walking with a frown on her face approaches us, her travelling staff in hand and militia either side looking wearily for monsters in the burnt meadows. "His mana is completely gone, there isn't an ounce of spirit of soul that you can call back to that body even if you healed it, his mind, the seat of the soul, has gone."

 _No… Then that means we are too late._

But we can't give up yet! Lady Hera is a goddess, surely she can do something.

"Then what do we-"

"Poor girl, she must have mind down." Lady Hera calmly cut across Phil, ordering her militia to help the fallen and forgotten Wako. They quickly picked her up and hauled her off. "She needs medical attention, make sure she receives it."

Furrowing his brows, Phil watched as Lady Hera quickly orders even Eve to go back and help with the injured, leaving just the three of us and a handful of militia gathered around Mr Creen's question.

I can feel the intensity in Phil's stare. After all, I also wonder how Lady Hera can stay so calm.

Lady Hera takes a moment to stare back. "Goodness gracious… When the two of you look at me in such a way, I clearly see why that child feels like he's the only sensible one. Someone, bring me that magic stone, the one from the Ent rex. I'll explain why in a minute."

The militia did as she asked, moving the palm-sized stone.

T-that… That is the magic stone? It looks so small for a monster that was so big. But it glows so brightly. It's incredibly pretty in a way.

Rolling the stone in the palm of her hand, Lady Hera lifts it up to the sun, as though examining an insect trapped in amber.

"I thought as much… We had only split up a night, and yet Creen has managed to find something dangerous, that child sure has a knack for discovering things." She looks down at the miracle tier items strewn about the ground by Mr Creen. "Far too good for his own good it seems."

At her mutter, Phil can't wait any longer. "What is it?! What does that have to do with Creen?!" He can hardly hide the anticipation in his voice.

Lady Hera lowers the magic stone from the sun, her eyes locking onto Phil's. "'That'? That's a disrespectful way to about our friend, Creen."

A dumbstruck silence soon follows. That magic stone is Creen? Does that mean everybody has magic stones?! Wait, what?!

I feel like I've been struck over the head with a hammer. Even I can't keep up with all of this.

Lady Hera catches my bewildered stare. "Oh come now child, this mana from Creen, in its most complete and perfect form." She rolls the magic stone in her hand "How it got in here is beyond me, perhaps it has something to do with his blood? That's beside the point. A sound soul resides in a sound mind within a sound body. When the body dies the mind scatters and subsequently the soul begins to seep out of the broken body. This has happened to Creen, his body broken and his mind scattered and gone, he is clinically dead as all of his mana is gone. Mana is the fuel, the building blocks that make up the mind."

"There must be a way to give him some of our mana then!" Phil retorts desperately. Crouching over the body of his dead friend, looking up at the goddess as though she were his only hope, the werebear can hardly contain his outbursts. "That can't be anything to do with Creen, it's the soul of a monster!

Lady Hera quickly shakes her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Mana doesn't work like that. Once all of your mana is gone your mind is gone, if the mind is gone then it can't be recreated with someone else's mana. But…" Lady Hera pauses, looking between Phil and Creen. "However, with this, if we heal his body fast enough, his soul will be called back to his body before it reaches Tenkai."

What?

 _Idiot, what she's saying is that Creen died. Blah blah, mind exploded and his soul has nowhere to go. But in her hand is what we need to bring back Creen's mind, and soul._

"Then…" Muttering to myself, I look down at Mr Creen. "Does that mean, Mr Creen's mana was the monster's soul?"

Phil and Lady Hera both raise an eyebrow at me. I'm not sure why.

 _Idiot, don't say something so awkward._

"Ahem," Lady Hera clears her throat, "I'm doing my best not to think about that. If we break this magic stone next to Creen's _healed_ body, then the mana will burst outwards and perhaps enough will return to his body to bring back his mind. Regardless of where the soul is, I know of a way to bring it back, in the same way, that his body is going to be healed, I'm going to use my Arcanum."

"You'll vanish! You can't do that! What will we do without you, even if you vanish…" Phil immediately snaps back at her.

"Let me finish you hyperactive overgrown hairy child, and yes I'm always thinking of my _familia_ thank you." Lady Hera replies primly. "Rules have exceptions, I'm sure the one I've found will be plenty of reason to justify the use of Arcanum, but I never said it would be mine that would heal his body, only bring his soul back. After all, his body is perfectly capable of healing itself in its current state."

 _Heal itself?_

Lady Hear crosses her arms. "This has only ever been done once, and will NEVER be done again. The circumstance that has led to this, is beyond lucky, it's fated." She lets out a sigh. "Be warned, this may not go according to plan, so prepare yourselves for the worst. But as your goddess, I will do _everything_ in my power, even if I have to send myself back to Tenkai to bring that child back."


	14. Chapter 14 Merciless end

Chapter 14 Merciless end

Ah sweet merciful end.

This is brilliant end. This is how death should feel.

Like I'm floating beneath the surface of a soothing river. Eyes closed I can only feel tranquillity, serenity, every worry floating away.

The bliss of Euphoria, like meeting a long-lost friend. We regale tales of each other lives since the split.

I tell him of all the trouble with the Lenus adventurers and how I 'solved' them, how I helped defend against the monsters in the siege of Delpine, of how I saved my _familia_ and sacrificed myself nobly in a display to all of determination and bravery against a monster rex.

We both chuckle and then he begins speaking…

He tells me of the pain of regenerating over and over, the crushing despair of being reduced to a monster, of the instinct hatred of all living, how he began to hate everything and felt the urge to destroy everything that had ever bothered or wronged him. He told me of how he ended up being obliterated by the hands of the mirror of himself, the object of everything he shunned, by someone he thought was pretending to be virtuous for selfish satisfaction.

Only one of us chuckled then…

I wake up in a cold sweat, practically catapulting my upper body forward on the bed.

Bad move.

An almighty headache strikes down on me like a hammer of divine judgement from the gods. It's so overwhelming that I feel disconnected from my own body. Something feels jumbled, wrong, like a puzzle piece being forced into somewhere where it belongs but doesn't quite fit.

I'm stuck, swaying back onto my bed, my eyes don't move the way I want them, and neither do my arms or legs.

I try to calm myself, coordinate myself. Forcing myself to just release control of my body.

Thank the gods I'm alone in this room.

Wait… Room? Why am I awake?! Aren't I dead?!

My body, as though on instinct lets out one exasperated sigh. Relief mixed with agitation. I missed a perfect chance to get away from this _familia_ of mine…

Still, I'm awake, my senses flood my mind in a warped fashion. The only comparison I can draw is that of being a newly born baby. Nothing around me makes sense, I feel disorientated.

It takes quite a while before my mind works out what does what in this seemingly 'new' body of mine. With some effort and experimentation, I manage to reclaim some semblance of control.

"The… hell is going on?!" I mutter to myself. Lifting my hands in front of my eyes takes effort. It's like skilled labour, it requires concentration as if suddenly I've been put in front of the complex controls of a crane. My hands shake, or are my eyes shaking? I can't tell.

It's almost sickening. Are these hands mine? No… The skin looks younger, healthier, and somehow more vibrant.

This is my body, right?

I force myself to look up, moving my neck it seems is something I haven't mastered. It takes effort not to let my head fall to the left or right in a pathetic limp fashion.

Set up in front of my bed, as though there for this very reason, there's a mirror. And in my mirror…

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Unintentionally my voice shrieks out across Lenus manor, which has been set up as a hospital.

.1

"Serves you right."

First encouraging words from my goddess who had been waiting outside.

"M-mr Creeeee!" Hugging me so tightly I imagine my body is finding it hard to breathe, unfortunately, it feels like all my senses have been reset and randomised so I don't even know what that sensation would feel like.

Norah apparently had been at my side the entire time, but I hadn't spotted the small prum girl. My _familia_ had tried their best to 'remove' her like one would amputate a mangled limb, unfortunately, she was proving to be quite resilient.

Phil and Wako had both gone out to the market to pick up food and drink. Lady Hera had apparently 'felt' that I'd be waking soon and so they sent for food and drink.

"What has… happened?" I form the words slowly, as though each letter is a chore.

Frowning, Lady Hera brings down the full might of her harsh voice. "You died, your mind was gone, your soul left, and yet…" She shook with rage. "It seemed for some reason… Your body was healing itself on its own… as if it was _immortal_."

I paled VERY quickly. Damn, I've been found. I had no idea what a god or goddess would do to me if they found out this one little tiny detail. It's fairly minor in my mind but they might… overreact.

Lady Hear slammed her fist against the rustic plastered wall of the room, cracking it with the might of her rage. "IDIOT, FOOL, STUPID…"

The list went on…

I had time to think of this. One of the miracle items I had created was the famed immortality potion. Stories of my misfortune had spread around Orario, of the adventurer who showed her goddess this item and had it cruelly destroyed in front of him.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't grovel to drink the last splattering's on the floor. I didn't need to.

I'd already drunk some. Not much, but enough it seems. Y'know, it was the first strange liquid I'd ever created so I thought the best way to find out what it did was to taste it.

Panting for air Lady Hera finally straightened herself. "Oh, but you don't need to concern yourself with that now…" Lady Hera smiled spitefully. "Your little scheme was picked up on and thwarted."

I raise my head quickly. "What?!"

Her smile widens. "It's a small price to pay for your life, don't you think?"

What sort of thing had gone on whilst I was down and out?!

Apparently, this had happened.

Hera found out about my immortality and used her Arcanum to report it to the gods at the tower of Babel in Orario. This in of itself was an affront to the many selfish gods and they wanted her to get rid of my immortality. She said, _"It'd be difficult, his soul isn't in his body, it's been sent to Tenkai so if I don't bring it back, we could end up with the first zombie or vampire."_ She said never had there been a stampede or clamour she could take advantage of as each god and goddess practically begged her to bring my soul back.

Lady Hera can hardly hide the swell of pride in her as she recounts that they never told her when. The moment my body had healed enough she picked up a magic stone which apparently, conveniently, had my mana within it and destroyed it and returned my soul to my body.

Suffice to say, this process brought me back from the brink of death. My mana and soul restored within an almost alive body, all that was required was a lot of medical attention.

That was the story dumbed down.

My lack of control over my own body is a symptom of my mind having being displaced in my body. In other words, it's not so much as a piece of the jigsaw puzzle is different, but the entire wider picture itself has had its colours inverted as well.

I could be thankful for this turn of events… could… But you see, I wouldn't mind being a vampire if it meant an eternity to master any number of skills. So, she's not only robbed me of my famed immortality potion but my immortality as well. I do not consent to this.

"I thought it was strange…" Lady Hera did not stop there, oh no, she mercilessly carried on despite fully knowing the broken and exasperated state my mind was in. "Your miracle level up ability hadn't activated for quite some years. Sure, it's rare but ten years of nothing seemed somewhat odd considering you were making strange items left and right day after day before that…"

A cold nervous sweat was building up.

"Hehehe…" I chuckled to myself in a pitying manner. It's a torn laughter, signalling my ultimate end.

"Mr Creen?" Norah tilted her head. Very slowly I patted her on the head, desperate to distract myself from the next words.

Lady Hera's finger tapped faster on her arm. "Don't ignore me! Tenkai above… I had never imagined you to be so sly." She lets out a sigh. "In your backpack, there was twelve items we agreed upon… AND TWENTY FIVE OTHER ITEMS! Fourteen of them I had to confiscate because of the sheer blasphemy of it all. ME, a GODDESS, could sentence you to death fourteen times over for the highest degree of blasphemy."

I click my tongue in disgust. "You owe me billions of Valis and my immortality," I mutter with every ounce of subtle hostility in my words.

"You owe me your life." Lady Hera put her foot down.

I turn my cheek.

"Don't be a child Mr Creen!" Norah frowned at me, shaking off my hand. For a moment, she stares up at me with wide eyes, slowly watering. "W-we thought you died…"

How the hell can I win a moral argument here?! Damn child! This is emotional blackmail…

I let out a sigh.

I've paid a few billion valis, and if I recall not everything in my backpack was that dangerous so there should still be plenty enough left over for me to buy a castle of my own one day. Then again, I've lost my immortality so it won't be anything I'll be able to enjoy for long. But judging by my own reflection, it looks like I've gone back at least ten years…

Scratching the back of my head tiredly, I must admit that they are completely in the right here. To go to such extents for me? It's quite flattering. They make it sound like the world ended the moment I died. Then again, my world might as well have ended at that point if it weren't for them.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter under my breath. "I guess I just thought that was my last chance to save Delpine, maybe even redeem and prove the worth of adventurers."

Not bothering to hide her disdain, Lady Hera's head falls, and her fingers rubbing the spot above her eyebrows as though she were suffering a migraine. "The dead have no worth, the dead can't prove anything. Remember this Creen, no matter what a hero will always come home, that's what separates the heroes from the fools."

I lift my head; her words somehow ease the burden on my shoulders. What she just said declaims many of the heroes of old, goodness, there are so many stories from the legend of people who sacrificed themselves being called heroes, and she's essentially shunned them all. Goodness, Lady Hera certainly does have unreasonable expectations.

Just why do the gods always push the adventurers to become strong, to become heroes? What on earth is out there that they want us to fight?

One side of my lips curled up slightly, I turn to look back at my reflection in silence.

Catching my content smile Norah tilts her head. "Mr Creen?"

Tapping her finger impatiently on her arm, Lady Hera shakes her head. "Come now, let's leave this child to smile smugly at himself in the mirror. By the praise he's earning in the town right now, you'd think he was a dearly loved king."

What? My smile falters a moment, but I freeze on the spot out of habit.

"But he only just woke up!" Norah exclaims. However, the moment she raises her voice she looks between Hera and me before quietly ceding to Hera's demands.

Lady Hera throws me one lingering stare as the two leave the room. Her eyes seem to be saying that I should expect another visit from her as soon as she can ditch Norah on Phil and Wako.

.2

Resting? Bah! I'm not some sort of vegetable, I'm a hunter. If I can't use my legs my life is devoid of meaning.

Within an hour of adjusting to my body, I was slowly practising walking. They'd thankfully left me in my trousers, but with no clean change of clothes in sight, I was slowly staggering unsurely around the rooms in the burned tatters of clothing I had before.

My armour should be intact, well more to the point the armour plates should be. The cloth that held everything together would have been burned away. My own cloak probably fared better, but I would have to prepare for it maybe to be a foot shorter with tatters at the end.

And this body, gods, even though it's mine, it's going to take some getting used to. I've lost a load of muscle mass, as well as bodily fat, which is not desirable what so ever. I'm definitely going to be spending a lot of money in the future to repair or get new equipment as well.

And then, of course, there's a question I need to ask Ivan about the crossbow bolts he supplied me with, as well as Hera is expecting a talk on-

The door slides open again.

"Yo I heard you were… awake…" The ginger haired girl stares at me, frozen on her feet. "Um… I can't tell whether your human or not right now."

"Is it the scars?"

Almost immediately Eve had become flustered. "Their… gone."

I look down following her eyes. "Oh… So they are."

Well, that won't do, I liked my scars.

I suppose that's a quirk of getting younger. I won't lie, this is a form of teasing. Acting like it's natural, I carry on staring up at her.

"So did you come to check on me?"

She flinches at my words, as though breaking out of a trance. "I guess, but I don't see the point now. Apparently, you just woke up a while ago, there's not a scar on your body and your practising walking."

Not gonna lie, tempted to just say I'm part monster. Y'know with my ancestor being Van Helsing that's not technically incorrect but it's not true either. It'd be fun to see her reaction, though.

Coming to think of it, this is probably the first time we've talked like this.

Straightening myself out, I wave for her to come in.

Oddly enough, she's the one who takes a seat on the bed and I end up leaning up against the wall. In a scenario like this shouldn't our roles be reversed here?

She's staring at me so intently like she's trying to decide whether I'm real or not.

It's pretty annoying.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm not having a good day. I have lost billions of valis to the gods, I'm literally inches away from declaring a burning crusade against Tenkai itself."

"Oh, so it is you." Eve nods.

I feel my eyebrow twitch. I sense a hint of insult there. I'm trying to be passive here, doing my best to not outright tell her to go away.

Her shoulders shake a moment as she laughs to herself. She's not doing a good job of concealing it. One would wonder what was the point of lifting her hand to her mouth. Was it just to look cute?

"Sorry, it's just for a few days everybody thought you were ready to die. Practically everybody threw themselves forward to try and help the champion of the fearsome goddess that rallied the town." A little too patronising for my taste.

Still… I guess this is far more pleasant than our dungeon encounter.

Now it feels like I'm the one with a migraine.

Getting news from Eve, I find out quite a few dizzying things. Apparently, the hell sung huntsman is about to make his first legend outside of Orario. I must say, it's a little exasperating, perhaps even daunting to be regarded as a regional hero. Somehow for me, it feels wrong. Everybody around me did most of the work, I just facilitated one of the requirements for victory, anybody could have filled that role had they the strength.

Delpine is carrying on much like it did before. There's an air of excitement and pride to the region, as not many can boast about fighting off a monster invasion. Northsang very quickly brought back its reinforcement forces and placed them back along the borders of their tense western neighbour. The queen is due to visit with her retinue, to honour the remarkable resilience of the town, but before that, they'll likely send a small force ahead to exterminate monsters and clear the roads.

Of course, the Lenus _familia_ is having its fair share of internal trouble. With this very recent change in attitude, a few adventurers have decided they'd rather now make the journey to Orario and seek their fortune there. I'm not surprised by that; they certainly have the experience to land a spot in a powerful _familia_. Needless to say, Lenus sends his regards.

A little odd considering Lenus is just a few floors above me.

I should say that Lady Hera has been spared no expense. I did think she looked a bit tired. Everybody's attention must have been getting to her. Of course, I'm a definite culprit of that exhaustion no doubt.

As to what has happened to Phil and Wako, I'll have to catch up on them later.

"I heard you stuck to the plan, even after everything that happened in front of you." Arguably I could the say the same about Phil but then again I heard he lost his cool very quickly. "Must have been difficult to keep chanting that spell. I wonder, what with skills like that, what made you stay in the Lenus _familia_?"

Perhaps I shouldn't have asked because she seems to sober up in an instant. Pausing a moment, she thinks of what to say.

Ah geez. "Don't answer that, Isn't my-"

"I was born into the Lenus _familia_." She smiles. She looks fine with it; except behind that expression, I sense there's a little longing in her words.

Her parents must have been members and so by proxy, she was when she was born. Happens quite a bit in Oario. Lenus doesn't seem the kind of guy who would force his own adventurers to stay if anything he might zealously pursue their best interests. There's more to it, but I won't ask.

I nod. "Well then, I suppose with skills like that, it was only natural you were born into the business." What a roundabout way of complimenting someone. Come on, I can do better. I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "You did good kid. Keep up the honest life and I think I'll be proud to call you an adventurer."

There was a silence, only to be broken by the quiet chuckling of Eve. She seemed to be laughing at something.

I let my hand fall back to my side as I stared at her once more with that resting glare.

"Well then." Eve jumps up onto her feet, her hands behind her back. It's an odd yet refreshing change of look. "I guess there's not much point in me being here then. You seem to be doing well."

Besides that large loss of a billion valis and immortality? Objectively, my day is going just fine.

Is it me or does she seem somewhat giddy?

I watch as the 'adventurer' half dances her way out of the door before I realise why she seemed so cheerful.

Gods, these people are so easy to please… Am I the only sensible one here?

.3

Refusing to let myself stew in that room any longer, I eventually set out into the brave unknown. It's not like my body is drained or exhausted, quite the opposite, it feels restless.

I can feel that I've lost muscle mass, and feel that I've got younger. Thankfully no hunger or thirst has set in yet, but I should probably get something to eat.

With a goal in mind, I scour my way around the Lenus manor until with some reluctant helpful directions from a passing adventurer, I find my things.

Unexpectedly, my armour has been repaired, not a single metal place missing, and still in good condition thanks to their resistance to magic. Now that I think of it, I might have been a grenade, the blast from my body sending the metal plates out like shrapnel.

The cloak was also repaired, however, it is a foot shorter now. It's not like I can get it replaced as it's magical properties make anything like it rare outside Orario, but it does have some emotional value to me.

A quick change of clothes puts me in a more presentable state. Rummaging around in my backpack, stifling tears, I eventually find my wallet.

Naturally, my crossbow is missing, as well as some of my other adventurer equipment like potion pouch and my crossbow bolt quiver.

Bravely, if a little irresponsibly, I head out into the town.

The sun beats down above my head, and whilst I stick out like a sore thumb, it's made even worse by the looks of both awe and reverence I'm showered with. I guess my signature look of wearing enough black to put an assassin on a night mission to shame paired with my now revitalised and young silver hair really does attract enough attention.

Scratching my chin, I recall the direction of the market and without paying the towners much heed I head out.

Thankfully they keep their reverence to looks and mutterings if they actually approached me I don't know what I'd do.

Buying fruit and tossing a few valis coins the way of the fruit vendor, I turn around and wonder what Phil and Wako are doing.

Well, we usually call these things coincidence, but-

"Creeeeen…" The low threatening growl is followed by a strong hand on my shoulder and the irking feeling I'm being glared at, the moment I raise an apple to take my first bite.

Turning my eyes I meet Phil's silent glare with a blank stare, before taking my first bite out of the apple.

If Phil is here, then surely so is…

Yes, unmistakably I do feel a second pair of familiar eyes on me. Cross armed, with a scowl hard enough break boulders, Wako stands to the right of Phil with her tail standing on end.

"Lovely day isn't it."

"Great."

"Brilliant."

I turn to leave. "Well, I really must go."

Not taking my teasing jab too well, Phil's grip tightens.

"Owowow, okayokay, I'll go back to Lenus manor." How humiliating. Squirming under Phil's painful grip, something that even Phil looks taken aback by, I manage to break away from his grip.

"You have no idea!" Wako exclaims. "You. Have. No. Idea." Her eyes are full of accusing.

It'd be foolish to act like I didn't know what she was talking about.

Unable to hold back her emotion, she clenches one hand into a fist and hits it hard into my stomach.

Even after stumbling backward, I can't bring myself to say anything. It's a little difficult in a situation like this. The best course of action is silence clearly, to let her take out her anger on me.

But to be honest. "I'm glad to see you two are okay." The words slip out unconsciously, and really do not do me much credit.

"Us?! US?! You were on a hospital bed for three days, looking like you'd casually strolled into a pool of lava and right out again! Nobody even knew if you were alive, we just relied on Lady Hera's words, and even she didn't know." Mercilessly, without regard for the audience around us in this packed market, Wako rails into me without end. "I didn't know what to do, for three days I couldn't stand being in that room looking at you in that state, but every moment I was away I felt like I was somehow betraying you."

"Wako." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Phil reassures her. The werebear, as usual, was silent and dignified, however, it was unmistakable that he empathised with Wako.

Finally, after a moment of thinking I find the words to reply. "In any ordinary circumstance, I would never have done that. I simply couldn't. I can't even find the words of how I managed to do something so stupid in front of everyone else. But at that time, it felt like I had to do it then and there otherwise I'd lose everything."

"You think makes it all right?!" Wako's eyes light up.

"No." I straighten myself replying calmly. "But I'd do it again, with the whole world and everybody watching me if it meant saving you all."

 _You all_ , a very crude saying of saying my friends, my family. You'd never catch me dead calling these guys my family, even in a situation like this, but hell, they mean the world to me right now.

Clicking her tongue in disgust, Wako doesn't want to hear another word from me.

It's Phil who speaks next, letting out a big sigh. "You really are shameless Creen."

A moment of pause to think, and I can see the reason in that. I'd protest against the gods if it meant saving myself some trouble.

Still, I'm sure the drama will die down before long.

"Hey," I smile, "I'm just happy to be here."

.4

In reflection, that probably was not the best choice of words.

Back at the Lenus manor, I rest my chin on my hands, tapping my fingers, bored, against my cheeks.

It's afternoon now, having been late morning when I woke up and midday when I left to the market.

The door swung open for the third time. Lady Hera stepped in, and having heard of my escape did not have a nice expression to her. A guard was now posted outside my room.

Still, it looked a little strange for an adventurer in a plated tunic and a black cloak to be lying in bed with such a grouchy expression, like a child scolded by his mother.

"You certainly are not one to repent for your sins are you?"

What the hell? I saved the town, and I explained why, and now it's called a _sin_.

"I must say, it's good to know what you haven't changed much." Lady Hera leaned up against the wall opposite the bed. Travelling stick at her side, she spoke as though that was a possible symptom.

In all honesty, if I changed, I wouldn't be able to tell.

Sensing the air of seriousness, I, however, clamp my mouth shut and lift my chin of my hands, straightening myself.

"I talked with Lenus. He's as in the dark as I am. What you found in the forest, does it have something to do with the monster rex and the large quantity of strong monsters?" Cutting right to the point, Hera's intuition was mostly correct.

Now would be a good time to talk about the obelisk.

"I don't know about that, but I did find ruins. The camp had been destroyed by the Lenus _familia_ , but they must have looked right over the place without as much as a thought. It looked like some sort of shrine, and at the very centre was an obelisk. But the obelisk… it seemed to steal magic out of object and put them in magic stones, it almost sucked the mana right out of me through the orb of Lumus, and I guess that's the reason why the kobolds were stealing enchanted object and magic artefacts."

"I see…" Lady Hera stares at me unflinchingly after a moment of thought. "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

Well, thanks to the orb of Lumus, the area was pretty illuminated despite the night. Coming to think of it, I should tell the local authorities about the monster's stash of items in case any of them belong to the locals.

I nod. "There's no point in lying."

It might have been my imagination but Lady Hera seemed to stare right past me, tightening her grip on her staff.

I can only imagine as to what the purpose of origin of such a device is.

"Very well, I believe you."

Not exactly my problem if you didn't, so I don't know why you feel the need to declare that.

I scratch my chin as I tilt my head thoughtfully. "I wonder what it was…" It's puzzling, perplexing, and of course, if I scowl straight at her and demand answers, which is what I feel like doing, I'd get nowhere.

With a moment of pause, Lady Hera speaks again. "You've heard of the second dungeon, yes?"

The second dungeon… The great three quests, the second dungeon was an underwater dungeon that I heard we managed to seal up with the corpse of the leviathan. I'd thought that was the eventual aim of the gods, to seal the tower of babel with the black dragon's body, but then again the number of gods that treat the city of Orario as a source of entertainment for its adventurers is overwhelming. Sealing the dungeon completely would be near impossible.

I'd been told the tower of Babel, as great as it was, was just a temporary cap to stop the tide of monsters from flowing out. A crazy rumour, as nobody could imagine such a construct as being 'temporary' for as long as Orario existed.

Then again, I've always felt there were a select number of gods and goddesses who held a secret agenda, Hera being one. Gods and Goddesses, unlike their kin, take the threat of monsters as the threat it is and not a source of entertainment. Hence the great quests declared by Hera and Zeus.

I nod in reply of Hera's question.

"Well, if I tell you this, understand even if you told anyone else nobody would believe you." Her eyes are hard and strict, just as usual if not slightly stricter. I can't help but feel like this is a threat. "We don't know how big the dungeons are, whether they cover the world underground or not, or more importantly, how many there are." The first bit I can understand, the second bit has me at a lost because of the gravity of its implications. "And of that possible number of dungeons, whether the ones we have found are only ones that have breached the surface. There could be countless dormant miles of just meders under the surface, maybe spewing endless waves of monsters into underground caverns."

I gulp down the air stuck in my throat hard. Never has my chest felt so tight, even when faced with death. What… What if we found another dungeon? What if they suddenly started popping up around the world at an unmanageable rate? Would… Would civilization survive?

At current, most adventurers gather around the great city of Orario. More than likely over half the population. If it takes that many, great walls and a lid built by gods to tame one dungeon, an unearthly monster's corpse of unimaginable strength and an army of the strongest first class adventurers to seal another dungeon, then how would civilization deal with the sudden appearance of one let alone countless more?

Dungeons untouched, monster population breeding out of control beneath the surface…

"Is this the threat you and Zeus wanted to face?"

Hera pauses before nodding. "Yes, we needed heroes, heroes like those from legends so we tried to train some up as best as we could. But… All likely prospects were felled by the black dragon, and Zeus so defeated simply deserted us."

 _Us?_ She must have been referring to herself and the other gods.

That would explain why she'd looking for Zeus so desperately.

Then the obelisk… Does that mean there's a dungeon under the surface there?

 _"Relax."_

Lady Hera's words bring me back to reality.

Right, of course. Lenus has a permanent presence in this area because of the surplus of magic stones. I'm sure he'll be the first to get the handle on the situation if anything happens. We can leave here in his hands for now.

"We don't know when this apocalypse will happen or if it will happen. But for certain I have felt for the longest time a shadow has descending over Orario. My focus had been for so long distracted from the outside world, by the search for Zeus. I'd practically ignored preparing adventurers on the outside for the problem that will face us.

 _"But not anymore."_

I lift my head. "Not anymore?"

Lady Hera nods. "That's right. This experience has shown me that all it takes to lose something is for good men and women to do nothing. We've been wasting our time looking for Zeus, he can go to back to Tankai for all I care. This is the last time I let that man sweet talk me into anything again! From now on, we will take care of the world outside of Orario. I will get Hermes to keep our presence a secret to save us of unwanted interference."

She holds her head high, a steadfast look in her eyes. I feel a tug in my hearts to move at her words.

"Our presence?" I raise a brow. Is she expecting to take her whole _familia_ on this quest? Just us? How will we manage? We can't expect to take on the whole issues of the world on our own, we aren't a band of heroes or miracle workers, we are just past time adventurers and travellers!

Before I raise the issue further the door swings open again, and in marches a trio of very proud friends.

"That's right, we were listening." Wako puffs her chest out. "And yeah, that's right, our presence, since we will go out there and right this world."

Phil rubs his head, trying to clear away his headache. "Sorry, I tried to stop her."

Norah with all her cheer declares, "that's because we are the best _familia_ and have the best adventurer in the entire world!" With a large and loud beaming smile, she stares right at _me_.

It takes me a few moments to register what's happening. Questioningly I point at myself with a raised brow.

"Who else?" Wako places her hands on her hips with a small smile, as opposed to the expression she showed before, she seems to have cheered right up. "I mean, sacrificing himself for his friends and surviving to boot just to tell his friends he wouldn't regret sacrificing his second chance again, that's hero material there."

"Wha?" I can't help but let my mouth fall open wide with astonishment.

Hang on you neurotic cat girl, not so long ago you violently told me off for that. Don't U-turn your opinion when it's convenient!

"That's right," Phil growls next to her. "You just have a knack for helping people out, whether you like it or not."

Oh, god's no, don't reinforce that attitude. I've lost muscle mass, don't heighten your expectations.

Hera, getting over having been eavesdropped so fast or simply decided to not make a fuss over it, let's out a sigh. "Goodness, you are not aware of your own quality. Who was it that sacrificed his time to watch over the remnants of his _familia_?"

I'm painfully aware of who so stop it here before I vomit blood in despair. Every single one of their words makes me want to retract back out of existence. I harden my expression. "I was simply doing my job."

Not even slightly taken aback, as though she'd predicted my reply, Hera carries on. "Presented with every opportunity to leave, you won't have me believe you were staying out of respect for me? No," she grins and lifts her hands, "you did it for these three." She grasps the shoulders of Wako and Phil, between the two stands Norah.

Damn damn damn, I should have left whilst I had the chance.

It's very true. Regardless of whether Hera wanted or not to accept my leave from the _familia_ , and free me of the falna, it wouldn't affect me much so long as I decided not to re-join the profession of adventurers.

With nothing left to do but click my tongue in disgust, I look the other way. I can't even muster a reply, everything she said was right. Through the falna on my back, I felt I was responsible for my companions who shared my goddess's ichor. But it was more, there was respect there for the werebear who could take blow after blow and get back on his feet, and for what?

He does this because a long time ago, he took my words to heart on a certain out of the way farmstead.

I respected Wako as well, the speed to which she brought herself up off the ground with the silent determination that pushes her on, even if a little misguided, and why?

She does this because a long time ago, she took my words to heart in a dark and dangerous area of the Orario slums.

And it goes without saying, that I love the clumsy blonde prum child. It's not just a responsibility to make up for what I've taken from her that pushes me to look after her, but because, she is to me, my own daughter. To this day as a single middle-aged man, I've never felt like I would ever think that of someone. Let's pin that down to a lack of self-esteem.

"We can do it because you will be looking after us every step of the way, Mr Creen!" Norah bright smile beams with confidence in her words.

 _Y-you little..._

My mouth has to quite forcibly and painfully twitch into a smile. Such emotional blackmail. Now that she's declared that, I can't just put down those demanding beliefs of hers.

I force myself to look up and do the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my life since mistaking the Hera _familia_ for a merchant guild. "I-I guess I have no choice." I disguise my hesitance though a half-hearted laughter.

GOOOOOOOOOOD DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMNNN IIIIIITT!

Why can't anyone just let me retire in peace…

I shed a tear of despair internally.

Wako and Phil share a look and chuckle to themselves, no doubt at the disguise I'd put on to hide my real opinion from Norah, and by doing so, accepted this gargantuan quest.

"I knew you'd see the sense in it." Lady Hera keeps a stoic expression. "You, after all, you are not the type of person to leave a job unfinished. You'll do this job perfectly."

Or die of stress trying…

This jovial and light-hearted scene on the surface marks the point in which the Hera _familia_ was given purpose, under the pseudo-leadership of myself and Hera. Though, out of these five characters, I certainly hold a contradictory view on the event.

What seemed like a brilliant turn for everyone else, I view as the day I died a little inside.

Either way, no matter how I look at it, I will be sharing an adventure with a strict goddess, a wild cat girl, a stoic werebear, and that clumsy prum who's always keeping me in this personal hell of mine, for another few years yet.

*Author's note*

Good job, GGWP, We are done, we are over, we are out. Look, Gonna be honest, I uploaded this without the author's not because i didn't know whether an afterword would be appropriate for a fanfic. I still don't, but this ending feels a bit lonely and I think I'd go unsatisfied without proper closure if we didn't have one.

This was my first fanfic, oddly enough I dunno whether it was appropriate considering none of the characters were from the OG series, except for Hera who was vaguely mentioned and Zeus who exists I guess. I didn't know what characters I really wanted to right at first but I thought Bell had an overly positive look on the world, so I thought I'd write mostly from a cynics point of view. The story is definitely not what I imagined it would end up, I thought I'd be throwing xenos in but that felt a bit much for such a large plot point.

I've learned things, annoying things, but still things. I have to say though, I'm not overly impressed with myself. This whole write a story in another author's universe might actually prove more of a challenge than I thought. Being ambitious whilst trying to be respectful of the authors world is... challenging.

Next time I'll do my best to write some alternate universe stuff, y'know, just heck to it all. This was far too convoluted for my tastes and to be honest, with all of the things I've just left unexplored like the obelisk and the slave ring, I can't help but wonder what my focus was for this story. But meh, I'll be back to danmachi to explore this stuff in a bit probably. I'm thinking of doing some video game, or another anime, probably both because they exist in one universe i.e log horizon. But that'll have to wait no doubt, unless you are reading from the future then I may already have begun these but don't get your hopes up.

Oh and of course, thanks for reading this, taking a moment to favorite and/or follow, and especially taking a moment to write a review. They might just look like numbers to a passerby, but to me they are a sign that somebody has found worth in something I have made. I promise I might get better xD


End file.
